Behind Closed Doors
by Undefined Puppet
Summary: Inuyasha is the hottest male model in all of Japan and Kagome is the youngest successful fashion designer ever to make it big time. What happens when these two are unwilling forced together for a month? What really goes on behind closed doors? Lemons!
1. Chapter One

**Ok guys this is my first fic. I really don't know anything about fashion or the film industry so if something seems not right or something I'm sorry I'm just making up what I **_**think**_** it would be like. So don't be too harsh on me lol. If you have any information you would like to volunteer that could be helpful please feel free to do so :) And another note, some characters will be kinda OOC but I need it that way to make this fic work. And another note, in this fic you have to be at least 18 to drink ok? So here is the first chapter. Enjoy ******

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

" No, no, no no NO! I said I needed that silk by today and I expect it to be here!"

"Y-yes Ms. Higurashi, r-right away!"

BAM!

The phone was crushed down onto the receiver. With a heavy sigh of annoyance the raven haired beauty flopped down into her big black desk chair, her bluish grey eyes glaring daggers into the ceiling.

"My, my, my Kagome, it seems someone is having a bad day."

The said girl, looked up and seen her agent/assistant/ everything else that she might need, Morimoto, Keiji. He wore black dress pants, with a white button down shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. His green eyes were twinkling with amusement and as he pushed a straight, slightly long brown strand out of his eyes. He was very handsome and at 26 he reached about 6'3.

Kagome just scoffed as he sat down on the white leather couch in her office that was against the west wall with a black polished coffee table in front of it. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall directly across from the couch. Two Le Corbusier-style white leather chairs were placed in front of the north wall. Two tall black lamps were in the left hand and right hand corner. Her office was in the shape of a fat "L" and her desk was in front of the west wall, beside the south wall, facing the door on the east wall. In front of her desk a few feet away were two small black chairs. Kagome heard the TV click on and glanced over at Keiji, who was lounging lazily on the couch with the small black TV remote in his hand.

"_And in other news from the fabulous fashion world," a very pretty woman on the TV was saying, and then a picture of Kagome was on the screen, " the youngest fashion designer in all of Japan, Higurashi, Kagome is going to be gracing us with her new amazing designs in just two days!" The camera switched to a slightly older man sitting beside the woman on a red couch._

"_That's right Suki! She will be presenting her new dress line, right here in Tokyo, at the Fuji Theater!" The man exclaimed, excitedly. He seemed to be more excited than the woman. _

"_Oh I absolutely can't wait!" Suki said with a grin. "I adore Ms. Higurashi's designs! They are just beautiful!"_

"_Hard to believe that she is only nineteen years old, and has been in this business since she was just sixteen! That is just simply remarkable!"_

"_Yes it most certainly is Toshio! She has come quite a long way! Not only in the fashion business but on a personal level as well," Suki replied as she smiled approvingly. _

"_Ah yes I remember that day over four years ago, what a horrific tragedy-"_

Abruptly the television shut off, and Keiji glanced over at Kagome, who had taken the remote from him to turn it off, and threw it on the table.

"I can't believe I only have two days left!" She whined, as she flung herself onto the couch. She covered her face with her arm and sighed dramatically.

"Well you are pretty much done," Keiji assumed. At Kagome's groan he raised an eyebrow, "Right?" Kagome sat up and angrily kicked the coffee table, causing it to slid several inches. Kagome yelped as she held her foot, kicking things with open toe shoe was_ not _the smartest thing to do.

"The Chinese silk I ordered was supposed to be here three days ago!" Kagome responded with a scowl on her face, as she rubbed her abused toe.

"I thought you already had some."

"I did," Kagome replied as she got up and started to pace the white floor, her heels making a soft _click clack _noise. "But someone didn't put in the right amount of sheets that I needed and I ended up short."

Keiji sighed as he sat up, propping his elbows on his knees. "So how many dresses didn't get finished?"

"Three!" Kagome replied and threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "_Three!" _

Keiji stood up and stretched. "Calm down Kagome, I know you will be able to get them done." Kagome stopped pacing and threw him a hard glare. Why was he being so calm? She was in a crisis here!

"Keiji if I don't get the silk by today I won't be able to get them done in two days!"

Before Keiji could respond there was a knock at the door.

"What?!" Kagome snapped, not in the mood to deal with anymore problems. The door swung open and her assistant, Taiji, Sango, walked in. She was a beautiful girl of 20, with waist length brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a pair of jeans that she had designed herself, and a black silk halter top. Her silky brown hair was tied up into a high pony tail. She raised an eyebrow up at Kagome, as she held her clip board with both hands in front of her, leaning it against her stomach.

"Sorry Sango," Kagome apologized. "Please don't tell me something else is going wrong?"

"Actually," Sango said casually as she held up the clip board and pointed at it, "the Chinese Silk you ordered is here."

"Yes!" Kagome squealed as she snatched the papers from Sango. She grabbed a pen off of her desk and signed the delivery papers.

"And," Sango continued as she took the board back from Kagome, "You get 30% off of your next order."

"The will be lucky I order anything from them again," Kagome scoffed as she opened up her small office closet, located on the same wall as the TV. "Sango get things started I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hai," Sango agreed as she slipped out of the office, the door closing with a _click._

"Kagome," Keiji said as he got up from the couch and strolled over to the closet, "I need to talk to you about next month."

"About the Men's line?" Kagome asked absentmindedly, as she opened up a few shoe boxes. Kagome was presenting her first men's fashion line in a little over a month. Of course she has designed men's clothes before, to sell in stores, and when celebrities call and ask her to create a new outfit for them. This however will be the first men's show she has ever done, and she is a little nervous about it. Creating a look for men that they would actually wear is difficult. Kagome's designs were actually designs that you would _want_ to wear. Not those ridicules outfits that looked like they were part peacock and part rainbow vomit. **( have you actually seen some of these fashion shows? Wow most of those outfits are hideous! I want Kagome's designs to be things that people would actually wear!) **

"Well that and some other things," he replied. An "Ah-ha!" was heard as Kagome found the white flat sandals she was looking for. She came out and plopped on the couch, propping her left foot on the table, unfastening the ankle strap on her heels.

"What other things?"

"Well a kind of deal," at Kagome's quizzical look he grinned. "A sort of… publicity stunt, if you will."

"Keiji," Kagome warned, as she slipped both heels off and put on her sandals, "I already told you that I'm _not _jumping out of an airplane fo-"

"No, no, no," Keiji cut off with a laugh, remembering when he had proposed her to jump out of a plane wearing one of her beautiful, fairy-like dresses, for a grand entrance at one of her shows last year. "It's more like giving the people something they have been waiting to see since you became famous."

"And what," Kagome said slowly as she eyed her manager, **(That's what we are going to call him; he handles the publicity, bookings, and other things. He has very good and influential resources.) **"would that be?"

"A relationship," he stated simply, giving her a huge smile. Kagome gave him a dirty look as she stood up off the couch.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked through narrowed eyes, her hands balled at her hips.

"Now Kaggie," he soothed, using her nickname that only a select number of people were allowed to call her, "you know I only mean that you haven't been seen with any man-"

"That's not true!" Kagome protested.

"-that wasn't an employee or me," he continued as if she never said anything. Kagome kept quiet, knowing what he said was right. She stopped dating a long time ago. "So," he concluded cheerfully, "I have made arrangements for you to be dating your lead male model for next month."

"What?!" Kagome shrilled, angrily. "I'm not going to be dating _anyone, _especially someone I don't know, and I haven't even _found_ my lead yet!"

"Actually," Keiji said calmly as he dodged a heeled shoe, "you won't be _dating _him, just letting the public _assume _that you two are seeing each other."

"By doing what? Having a make out session down the runway?!"

"Of course not," he said nonchalantly, "but a make out session _would _be a nice touc-" he stopped at the deadly glare he was getting from Kagome as she held her other shoe menacingly. "Ok, ok, no make out session. All you have to do is just show up at places with him. Parties, shows, gatherings, etcetera."

"Why do I get the feeling I don't have a choice in the matter?" Kagome asked with narrowed eyes as she made her way toward her door.

"Because you don't," he stated as he followed her. Kagome scowled, as she flounced passed her secretary's desk and out of the small room into a large hallway. Despite the fact that Kagome was 5'4 and with most of her height being in her legs, and was pretty much stomping down the hallway like an angry school girl, Keiji easily kept up with her pace. He was, after all, over six feet tall and with his long legs, he didn't have to make a great effort to walk by her side.

"I don't even have a lead yet." She told him again, making a right, and walking toward the elevators.

"As a matter of fact," he replied smartly as they got into the elevator and Kagome hit the number two button,** (it's a five floor building.)** "I have already booked your new leading male model."

"And who would that be?" Kagome was defiantly not hiding her disapproval with him. She impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for the elevator to stop.

"Why," Keiji grinned, "only the hottest model in Japan of course!" Kagome right eye started to twitch in severe annoyance. The elevator doors opened and Kagome stepped out, and then realized he wasn't going to follow her she stood in front of him, arms crossed angrily. "The one and only, Takahashi, Inuyasha!"

Kagome's jaw dropped as she stared at her manager in shock. Her beautiful blue/grey eyes darkened with anger. He beamed a smile at her and flashed her a thumbs up, luckily for Keiji the doors closed before Kagome could strangle him to death.

'_Inuyasha?!' _Kagome thought angrily, as she proceeded to power walk to the design room. _'Of all the models in all of Japan, it had to be that pompous, pigheaded, moron?'_

Inuyasha was indeed a fabulous model, he was absolutely gorgeous, and one of the most photogenic people Kagome has ever seen. He had beautiful long silver locks, the most amazing golden eyes she had ever seen, and a face that put most men to shame. However, he was a rude, stubborn, arrogant playboy. He was definitely _not _the type of person she would date, or even someone she thought would agree to something like this anyway. Kagome had only met him a few times when she attended other shows and of course the occasional photo shoot she would go to when she was scouting for some new models. He was a jerk. Why did Keiji pick _him _of all people?

The only other thing she knew about him was that his father, Takahashi, Inutashio, was in the film industry. Takahashi Productions was one of the top leading film producing companies in Japan. Inuyasha's mother, Takahashi, Izayoi, was a retired model and now helped her husband with the company. She knew he had a brother but couldn't remember his name. He worked at his father's company; Kagome wasn't really sure exactly what he did though.

Kagome flung the design room door open and marched in towards the back of the enormous room. The design room was where all the magic happened. Long tables where all over the room, sewing machines, racks and racks of fabrics in ever shade imaginable, sketches on the walls for the current designs, racks of all different types, shapes, sizes, colors of belts, shelf after shelf of every color and type of shoe that was created for this specific dress line, and of course dress forms.

Female and male dress forms. Some were just the torsos, others were torsos and arms, and some were arms, torsos, and legs. If it had something to do with creating clothes, you name it, it was here. There were only about 20 people in the room right now. Some were working on designs that Kagome had sketched previously for people who had called and asked for her to design a specific outfit for them. Some other ones were putting the final touches to some dresses for the show, and the rest were in the back, Sango being one of them, preparing to start on the last three dresses. Sango already had the sea-green colored silk draped over a torso dress form, and was studying Kagome's sketch, that she had blown up to just about actual size, plastered on the wall right in front of her. She had one of the front of the dress and one right beside it of the back. The dress was sleeveless, was tight around the bust and waist, then flowed loosely to right below the knees. It also had a silk black ribbon that went around the waist and would be worn with black open toed stilettos with multi elastic ankle bands. The shoes had already been made, and were sitting on one of the shelves, at the very back of the room.

"Sango," Kagome interrupted, getting the attention of the said girl, "don't forget the two and a half inch wide ribbon belt that goes with that."

"Yeah I know. Do you want that separate or sewn on in the front so it will tie in the back?" Sango asked as she observed the waist line of the sketch.

"Sewn," Kagome answered as she moved to the right side of the room, where two other rolls of silk sat. She quickly inspected the dark gold silk and then moved on to the light blue silk. Before she could even get started her phone cell phone started ringing. She had the ear piece in her ear and had the phone attached to her hip. She glanced down and saw that it was Keiji. She clicked the talk button.

"Your fired," She told him calmly as she pulled off a sheet of the dark gold silk and situated it around the dress form, using small pins to hold it in place.

"Awww Kaggie you have said that so many times." Came the reply, Kagome could almost _hear _him grin.

"I mean it this time!" Kagome retorted, as she sat down on a small stool beside the hanging silk.

"Well anyway I was just calling to let you know," Keiji continued as if she never said anything, "that your new toy will be staying with you until after the show."

"My new t-?" Kagome stopped as she realized what he meant, "I do NOT think so and don't call him my new toy that sounds like you're talking about a vibrator or something!" This statement caused a few awkward glances at Kagome but she just threw them all a fierce look and they quickly got back to work.

"Well I am sure if you asked him Kaggie he would be _more_ than willing to pretend to be yo-"

"You sick-o!" Kagome screeched at him, her cheeks burning with color. You couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Both probably…. "Don't you even suggest something like that! There is no way that that…that _playboy _is living with me!"

"It's already been arranged Kagome dear," he replied cheekily.

"What?!" Kagome stood up so fast she knocked over the stool she was sitting on. It hit the floor with a loud thud, causing a few looks, one being from her best friend. Sango cast a curious gaze over to Kagome, wondering what was going on. "You better _UN-_arrange it or I'll-"

"Fire me?" Keiji asked amused. Before Kagome could reply he continued. "The only reason he needs to stay with you is so you guys can show up together for everything."

"We can do that _without_ him living with me!"

"Actually no you really can't. He lives over an hour away from your manor. How is he supposed to show up, in the same limo as you, if he lives that far from you?"

"I don't know! Put him up in a hotel room for all I care!"

"No can do Kaggie," He replied, "Deal has already been made with his agent. Besides it will give you a chance to get to know him. You never know you might actually like him."

"I _very _much doubt that!" Kagome snapped.

"Well it doesn't matter Kagome it's already done. Besides it's only a month, you will be busy most of the time anyway."

"Keiji I really hate you!"

"I love you to Kaggie baby!" He said with a laugh as he hung up.

With a growl of frustration Kagome ripped the ear piece out of her ear and flung it across the room, causing it to disconnect from the cell phone and skid across the floor. What the hell? Why did she even have to go through with this? Why was Keiji doing this to her? Of course she couldn't back out of a deal that had already been made! That's rule number one of this business. You say you're going to do something you better do it or you will quickly fall to the end of your career.

'_Today is just a horrible day,' _Kagome thought miserably.

"Kagome what's wrong?"Sango asked as she sat on the table by Kagome. Kagome sighed heavily as she sat down on a stool pulled up to the table, beside Sango. Kagome filled her in on what was going on.

"Wow," Sango said after Kagome was done, "a whole month eh?" Kagome nodded grimly. "Well this could be _very_ interesting."

"You're against me to Sango-chan?!" Kagome whined.

"Oh please," Sango scoffed, "this could actually be _fun_ Kaggie. You get to spend a whole _month_ with THEE hottest man in Japan. What is so bad about that?"

"The fact that I don't _want _him to stay with me! I don't _want_ people to think we are dating, and I most certainly do not _want_ a relationship. Pretend or not." Kagome retorted as she stalked over to dress form with her silk pinned around it.

"Kagome it would be good for you to actually have fun for a chance."

"I do have fun," Kagome protested as she sat down on the stool and started to fuss with the beautiful fabric.

"You know what I mean Kagome," Sango told her, as she hopped of the table to stand by her friend.

"I can't Sango," Kagome disagreed quietly, as she diverted her eyes away from Sango's scrutinizing gaze.

"Kagome," Sango said gently as she rested a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "it's been four years; you need to start living your life. You know this isn't how your parents would want you to be." Sango felt Kagome tense under her hand.

"I just can't Sango." Kagome told her firmly as she got up and continued to mess with the silk, moving a piece here, and a piece there, trying to decide exactly what she was going to do. Sango sighed and decided to change the subject, knowing Kagome won't talk about it. She actually hasn't mentioned anything about that entire night over four years ago….

"Well Kaggie if you need me," Sango told her, ending her own thoughts, and giving Kagome a smile "even to rescue you from a super sexy, hormone ragging male model, you can just call me."

"You just might regret telling me that," Kagome warned with a grin, obviously grateful for the turn of the subject.

"I said you can call me," Sango said her eyes shining with amusement, "I didn't say I would answer."

"Get back to work!" Kagome scolded as she threw an unopened pack of pins at Sango. Sango easily dodged it and strolled back to her station, laughing.

'_Some friends I have.' _Kagome thought. She got back to work, blocking out the memories that were trying to force its way back into her mind, putting all her thoughts and concentration into her new creation.

-x-

SLAM!

The front door of the Takahashi mansion slammed closed, indicating that the young twenty-one year old hanyou model was home, and obviously wasn't in the greatest of moods…. Inuyasha stomped up the stairs a dark scowl with a hint of determination plastered on his handsome face. Two maids that happen to be standing in the hallway chatting when Inuyasha rounded the corner, quickly turned their sweepers back on. Vigorously sweeping the floor pretending to be totally engrossed in what they were doing, so as not to catch Inuyasha's eye. They sighed in complete relief when Inuyasha stalked past them, heading toward the double doors toward the end of the hallway, on the right.

He burst through the doors, and seeing the black hair of the target of his wrath, sitting behind a big oak desk, a black phone pressed to his ear, he advanced on his prey. He took the phone from him and slammed it onto the receiver so hard that the phone broke completely in half.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well," the man said arching his eyebrow up, "I was making an important phone call until you so rudely crushed my unsuspecting little piece of technology."

"Cut the crap Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped. "You know what the hell I'm talking about!"

"Now I will have to go out and buy a new one…." Miroku trailed off, sighing dramatically, as if Inuyasha had never spoken. "Maybe I will get a blue one this time. No perhaps a purple one… wait do they even _make_ purple office phones?!"

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled warningly, as his left eye started to tick in severe annoyance.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his bright blue eyes just shining with feigned innocence.

"If you don't stop being a dumbass right now I swear I will kill you."

Miroku just sighed and looked up at his friend. "Inuyasha it's not going to be _that_ bad. Kagome is actually a really lovely woman an-"

"I don't give a shit how _lovely_ she is!" Inuyasha exploded as he threw his hands up in the air. Remember the conversation they had on the phone about a half hour ago that had lead up to Inuyasha's rampage. "I have more important things to do with my time then running around as some crappy fashion designer's public lover!"

"First off, she is _not_ a crappy fashion designer," Miroku corrected, twirling a pen around his long fingers. "She happens to be one of _the_ best designers in Japan. She is only nineteen years old, has her own career as an exceptional designer, and of course has her own fashion magazine. Ms. Higurashi's success can hardly be defined as 'crappy'."

Inuyasha glowered at Miroku, a look that would have sent just about everyone else in the world into a hyperventilating state of panic, as he plopped down in an oversized chair. Not Miroku though. He has been Inuyasha's friend since childhood, and has been his agent since Inuyasha started his modeling career. Inuyasha's temper was nothing new to him, even though sometimes he _did_ get a little nervous around him. Inuyasha had a habit of conking him on the head once in awhile…. well more often than that actually…

"So what?" Inuyasha scoffed, as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, in his usual stubborn manner.

"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed as he tossed the pen down onto his desk, "this will be an amazing publicity opportunity for you." Inuyasha just snorted. "And from what I've heard she hasn't had a boyfriend in a really long time…"

"Keh. She's probably some kind of wacked out psycho and no one wants her…" Inuyasha muttered sulkily. Miroku rolled his eyes, partially amused that the big bad inu-hanyou was sitting in his chair sulking like a cranky little child that was being forced to eat his vegetables. Miroku chuckled at that thought.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, bringing Miroku back to reality.

"Never mind that," Miroku waved it off. Inuyasha gave him a weird look and Miroku just ignored him. "Just think of the good publicity you will get. Takahashi, Inuyasha so irresistible that even the unattainable Higurashi, Kagome couldn't resist his charm."

At Inuyasha's smug look, and the slight puffing of his chest, Miroku knew he had him. Inuyasha's narcissistic side came in handy sometimes…

"Well anyway you will be leaving in about two days. She is presenting her new dress line at the Fuji Theater and you will be attending the after party with her." Miroku informed him.

"So how far away is her men's show anyway?"

"A month."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared and Miroku winced. "I have to live with her for a whole _month_?"

"It won't be that bad," Miroku assured him, "you guys will be busy doing your own thing most of the time anyway."

"I should just fire you." Inuyasha growled.

"Then your career would go down the toilet," Miroku replied nonchalantly as he started to spin around in his office chair. Inuyasha snorted, but didn't comment.

'_What the hell? Why do I know such weird people?' _Inuyasha thought grimly as he watched his twenty-three year old friend play with his office chair whooping with glee as he spun around.

**Well that's my first chapter guys! What did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated :D Hopefully I will be updating within the next few days, so stay tuned :)**

**-Undefined Puppet **


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello again :) **

**Thanks to those that reviewed!**

**Fran Fiction your review made me laugh :) Yeah I understand about the gangster and rape thing. Over-used, however this story will have some err… interesting secrets, and for once it's actually Kagome with a problem not Inu. I always read all these stories that have Inuyasha with a horrible past and Kagome is his savior. Well not this time hehe. OH! I have already said too much! –wink-**

**Anyway**

**Good reviews=happy writer. Happy writer= faster updates :D **

**So anyway here is chapter two, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Sango sighed impatiently as she glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time. She was sitting in Kagome's kitchen, impatiently strumming her fingers on the island countertop as she sat on a half circle looking black bar stool chair. Sango lived in the huge guest house at the back and off to the left of the mansion, with her little brother. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was eleven, and that left her and her five year old little brother to live with their aunt, whom didn't treat them all that great. Sango had gotten a job at fifteen working at the Higurashi Shrine (well it used to be a shrine until it had gotten built onto, turning it into a mansion) as a cleaning maid, and that is where she befriended the daughter of her rich employer, Kagome. She and Kagome have been friends ever since, and when Kagome started her fashion career at just sixteen, she had hired Sango immediately. Wanting Sango somewhere close, she insisted that she and her brother live with her. Sango resisted, not wanting to intrude, but ended up settling for the guest house anyway. Besides after what happened with Kagome when she was fifteen, Sango knew that Kagome would need someone to be there for her. Too bad she wouldn't even talk about it… **(Quick note, Kagome doesn't live at the shrine anymore and hasn't since she was 15, she lives in her own mansion. You will found out why later!)**

Sango glanced at her watch again and scowled, ending her unhappy thoughts. It was already going on five o'clock in the afternoon, the day of the dress show and Kagome was nowhere to be found. Sango had already tried knocking on her door, but received no answer, and the door was locked, as usual, preventing Sango from going in there and investigating.

_'The show starts in **two** hours!'_ Sango thought irritably _'What could she possibly be doing?'_

With a groan of annoyance she got up from where she was sitting and marched towards the security room, taking the elevator to the top floor. She quickly walked down a huge corridor and took a left, walking down a narrower hallway. She stopped in front of a huge thick metal door. Underneath the handle was a small keypad of numbers and on the side of that was a small slot, where you could slide your security card in for instant access. Sango cursed herself for not having her card then quickly put in the 6 digit code. She heard a small click and then she swung the door open. It was surprisingly light and easy to open. She heard it latch back with a click as she proceeded down the narrow hallway, taking a left at the third door down and flung open the door. It was currently unoccupied as she quickly inspected the many monitors around the room. Finding the one that was pointed down the hallway where Kagome's room was location she stood in front of it and searched it intently, only a few inches away from the screen, looking for in signs of movement.

"She hasn't come out yet," Sango jumped slightly at the sudden masculine voice, and whirled , one of the chiefs of security, sauntered into the room, his long brown hair swaying in a high pony tail behind him.

The young wolf demon plopped down in very comfortable looking office chair, a bored expression on his face. His bright blue eyes stared lazily at her as he propped his feet up on the desk, and clasped his hands together behind his head.

"Where were you?" Sango asked through narrowed eyes. Someone is supposed to be in this room at all times. He knew that!

"Sexually exploiting myself to a picture of you in your sexy pink bunny underwear." He replied casually, as if he were just commenting on the weather.

Sango crossed her arms indignantly, as her left eye started to tick in utter annoyance. Man, a girl wears _one_ pair of pink printed bunny bloomers _one_ time and she is condemned for it for the rest of her life! What kind of justice was _that_? It's not her fault the she had worn a _very_ loose skirt on a _very_ windy day…

"Relax Sango, I was just taking a leak," he said rolling his eyes.

Sango just heaved a sigh of irritation and asked, "Where's Ayame?"

You know how most people only have one head of security? Well not Kagome… Ayame was head number two. Kagome couldn't decide which one would be best for the job, both were excellent fighters (both being wolf demons of course), good with technology, and had very sharp eyes. They both were just amazing at their job so Kagome put both of them in charge, like a partnered position. Kouga insists that he is the one with most of the control. Yeah right… that must be why Ayame is going to be at the show tonight and he is stuck here with nothing to do. Yeah _that_ defiantly screamed out authority…

"She is getting 'supplies'," he made air quotes when he said supplies. Sango giggled, knowing that her 'supplies' was probably a pair of new shoes, or a couple boxes of pocky. That girl had a serious addiction to strawberry pocky. You don't mess with Ayame's pocky it could turn into a not to pretty sight…

"And then she said she would be at the theater. I think she just leaves me here hoping I will die of boredom," he accused huffily, crossing his arms across his chest. His lower lip jutted out slightly and his eyebrows furled together, as he pouted.

"You're such a baby…" Sango sighed.

"Hey looks like she's up," Kouga said, choosing to ignore her little remark. He inclined his head toward the monitor.

Sango glanced over and sure enough Kagome was up and ready, sporting a pair of nice form fitting brown dress pants that flared slightly at the bottom, a black sleeveless sweater top, a simple brown belt was around her waist, black high heeled shoes were on her feet, and her long raven colored hair was pulled into a high pony tail. A pair of dark shades adorned her pretty face and a black garment bag was slung over her shoulder, probably the dress she would be wearing at the show. And of course around her neck was a thin chained silver heart shaped locket, something that Kagome rarely, if ever, took off.

"About damn time," Sango grumbled as she looked at her watch. Her mouth gaped open as she seen it was almost five-thirty, and she dashed out of the room so fast she caused a stack of papers to fly off the desk. Kouga heard a quick "Sorry!" come floating back to him. He just sighed and got up to pick the papers up. At least it was _something_ to do….

-x-

"Kagome the show is at seven! Why the hell are you just now ready to leave?" Sango asked exasperated.

She had just caught up with Kagome and the two were now making their way out the door, toward a waiting limo.

"Well Sango," Kagome began irritably as she climbed into the limo, followed by the said girl, "when one stays up for almost two days, one begins to become very tired, and thus resulting in the need of sleep."

Sango just rolled her eyes. Kagome hit the window that separated the driver from them impatiently, indicating that she wanted him to get a move on. As the limo started moving Kagome slumped back into the seat.

"Besides," Kagome continued, "most of the preparations have already been done anyway."

"Thanks to Keiji and myself," Sango grumbled, shooting Kagome the thanks-for-nothing look.

"He is such an ass. I just want to strangle him with my bare hands…" Kagome commented darkly, as she imitated a choking gesture with her hands.

"Well aren't you just a bottle of sunshine today?" Sango commented dryly.

Kagome just scoffed and reached into the mini fridge inside the limo, pulling out bottle of water. She opened it and gulped about half the bottle down, and with an "_ahhhhh_" of satisfaction she screwed the cap back on. Sango knew Kagome was starting to perk up some when she seen the small smile on her face.

"Are the dresses already there?" Kagome questioned hopefully, shoving her sun glasses to the top of her head, revealing slightly clouded sapphire eyes. Whether it was from just waking up or something else, Sango couldn't tell…

"Had 'em sent to the theater over an hour ago." Sango told her, breaking out of her thoughts, as she flashed Kagome a huge grin.

"Hairstylists?"

"All ready to pollute the air with their aerosol cans."

"Make up?"

"Probably clogging pores as we speak."

"Models?"

"All twenty-two walking bean poles are accounted for."

Kagome beamed a beautiful smile at Sango, making her whole face light up. "What would I do without you Sango?"

"Completely ruin your own fashion show..?" Sango guessed.

"Would not!" Kagome protested, then added as an afterthought, "Well… not completely anyway…"

Sango chuckled as she dug into her huge bag- looking black and gold purse, pulling out her cell phone.

"Man I'm starving…" Kagome groaned, remembering that she had forgotten to eat. Her stomach gave a loud growl, agreeing with her.

"Already on it," Sango stated, phone pressed to her ear. "Hey, Ayame. Where are you? (pause) Oh excellent! Can you please pick up some oden on your way?"

Kagome perked up excitedly, hearing her favorite food dish. She gave her well toned stomach a pat, as if trying to reassure it that she would feed it soon.

"Yeah white rice too," Sango said, knowing Kagome liked having a side of rice as well. "Alright thanks Ayame! Oh yeah he is still sitting there… Yup pouting like a little baby… yeah… oh by the way I seen him eating your strawberry pocky…. something about helping you lose some of the extra weight…"

There was a loud shriek of "WHAT?!"followed by what sounded like curses and threats, but Kagome wasn't sure exactly what was being said, and was thankful. Ayame could be very violent sometimes…

"Ok… see ya Ayame." Sango hung up the phone with a huge smug grin.

"Kouga really said that?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Course not," Sango scoffed, "It's just pay back for being an ass earlier."

"Brought up the bunny undies again, didn't he?" Kagome asked, amused.

"I wore them one damn time!" Sango scowled. Kagome burst into laughter, and Sango tossed a glare over to her direction.

"Sango its okay if you liked them, I'm sure those bunny printed granny panties were quite comfortable…."

"It was laundry day!" Sango defended, "it was all I had left that was clean!"

"I'm sure it was Sango dear," Kagome soothed, as if she were talking to a small child with an overactive imagination. Sango just 'hmphed' and turned away.

Soon the Fuji Theater came into view. It was a huge white one floored, simple yet stylish building. It could be used for whatever, since the inside was so big you could just about build whatever you wanted to make it into. The limo drove to the very back of the building, stopping at a little security hut, before they could actually drive through the gates, and into the private was a light tap on Kagome's window, and an older security guard was standing there. He had a look of authority and irritation. Kagome rolled her window down and quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Oh Ms. Higurashi!" he exclaimed immediately recognizing her. He motioned for the man up at the gates to open them. "Go on right through Ms. Higurashi! Sorry for the inconvenience! I'll inform Mr. Morimoto that you are here."

"You do that," Kagome replied in a slightly annoyed tone as she rolled the window up. The gates were opened and the limo proceeded into the area, stopping right in front of the back doors, which would lead them inside behind the stage and runway. Kagome and Sango got out of the black limo, and headed for the doors. Kagome pulled her shades back down onto her face, the black garment back slung over her arm. Kagome pushed the door open and was instantly hit with voices buzzing with excitement, the sound of aerosol cans spraying, the sound of heels clicking, and everything else you would expect behind the scenes of a runway show.

She walked into the huge room, Sango following suit. Many salon styled stations were set up everywhere, some models were getting their hair done and others were getting makeup done. Doing hair and makeup usually took about a good hour at the least, and by the look of things they were all about done. There were portable changing areas set up, just small square areas made up of poles on wheels and dark curtains hanging up around it, easy to draw together. They were small, but big enough to have room to change into. Some models didn't even really use them, changing right there in front of everyone, which all were used to anyway so it didn't really matter. There were other rooms there as well, closed off by doors of course. They were normally only permitted for designers and their immediate staff, for private conversations or to relax a few minutes, or whatever.

Kagome glanced at her watch, 5:57 pm.

_'About an hour till show time,'_ Kagome thought a little nervously.

Kagome might have had many shows, but she still couldn't help getting a little nervous sometimes. After all, it's a lot of pressure being a designer. One day you're in, the next day you're out. Meaning of course that if no one thought her designs appealing, her career would head straight for the toilet. She had to be on your toes, be able to make something original and wearable. It had to be perfected down to the last detail, one wrong thing on anything, even a small one, could easily be the end of all she has worked for…

"Kagome! Over here!" a female voice called over the bustle of the room, interrupting Kagome's nervous train of thought.

Kagome looked up and seen Ayame waving her hand energetically as she maneuvered through all the people toward her. Her red hair bouncing, in its usually high pig-tails, that would have looked childish and out if style on anyone else but she pulled it off as if she was born to look that way.

"Hey Ayame!" Kagome greeted happily as the girl finally stopped in front of her. She was holding a large lunch box in her hand; her bright green eyes were sparkling with excitement. Ayame loved coming here and getting to see all the amazing clothes and shoes.

"I got you something," Ayame beamed at her as she handed her the lunchbox.

"Thank you!" Kagome actually squealed in delight and squeezed the box to her chest protectively, eyeing anyone that looked "suspicious."

"No one is going to steal your oden Kagome," Sango remarked, rolling her eyes. Kagome just stuck her tongue out at her and proceeded to sit at a currently, unoccupied salon chair. She opened the box and the aroma of her favorite dish came floating up to her nose. She inhaled deeply and almost drooled at the heavenly scent.

"Oops almost forgot," Ayame said as she handed Kagome an unopened pack of chopsticks. Kagome took them gratefully, and began eating, groaning at the delicious taste. Of course she really couldn't eat it slow and savor the taste like she wanted to; she had work to do, so she began picking up the pace.

"Alright I'm off to make rounds," Sango told her, giving them a casual salute, and was gone.

"So Kagome," Ayame drawled casually, giving the said girl a sly grin, "going to be enjoying your next month?"

"I dowt wawnt to tawlk abowt it." Kagome replied, mouth full of food.

"Kagome it's rude to talk with your mouth full," Ayame scolded lightly. "Besides you don't want Inuyasha to think you don't even have proper manners do you?"

Kagome gave her a menacing glare and didn't reply, her mouth still full of food. Ayame just grinned at her; her green eyes dancing with mirth.

"Anyway," Ayame said as Kagome swallowed her food, "I saw the dark gold dress."

The dress was sleeveless, and was made to look like it was slightly bunched at the midsection, and hugged the curves of the upper body. The bottom of it started out short, reaching about mid thigh, but proceeded to get longer at the sides, sort of in a tiered style, the very bottom layer barely touching the ground. It was stunning.

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked, taking another bite of oden.

"Actually I love it!" Ayame exclaimed excitedly. _Too_ excitedly…

"You want it don't you?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Well not exactly," Ayame replied casually, "I want a green one."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Ayame continued before she could.

"Please Kaggie-chan? Pleeeaaaase?" Ayame begged with wide pleading eyes, her hands clamped together in front of her face.

"Alright," Kagome sighed rolling her eyes. Ayame jumped in the air in triumph, squealing happily.

"I love you Kaggie," Ayame beamed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kagome waved her off grinning, "Now go away and let me enjoy my oden in peace."Ayame gave her another brilliant smile, and skipped away energetically. Kagome finished up her oden, and got up to go inspect everything. Everything had to be perfect.

Kagome observed a blonde girl that was wearing the sea-green dress that Sango had helped her make.

"Uh uh," Kagome said shaking her head disapprovingly. She caught the attention of a dark haired girl a few feet away, and beckoned her to come over. Both girls looked at her, looking very much like two deer caught in headlights. "You need to switch dresses with her," Kagome told the dark haired girl, indicating the blonde. The sea-green would look much better on the darker haired girl, and the blonde ones hair went better with the gold.

"Hai," the girls mumbled and quickly but carefully got out of the dresses, relieved that that was all she wanted. Kagome just continued on, adjusting this, changing that. She made sure that all twenty-two models looked perfect and were in the correct dresses.

"You're an amateur aren't you?" Kagome questioned, gazing at the tall light browned hair girl in front of her.

"Hai," the girl replied nervously. She was wearing a light silver shimmering gown, with sheer slightly darker short sleeves. A dark silver ribbon was around her small waist, and the skirt fell in waves of silver down to her ankles.

"Show me your walk," Kagome instructed. The girl complied immediately, strutting like she would down the runway, she struck a pose and continued back to her. Kagome shook her head."You need to walk more gracefully, like a goddess," Kagome told her and proceeded to show her exactly what she meant. "And do not do that pose that you did. You need a more soft and confident look."

"Like this?" the girl asked, as she walked the way Kagome showed her and did a pose where her face was relaxed, with a soft sexy smile, head held high.

"Perfect," Kagome approved with a nod. "You need to learn to embrace what you are wearing, _become _what you are wearing. If you can't express what the dress is supposed to say to other people on your own, you will not make it anywhere."

"Hai, Ms. Higurashi, thank you so much," the girl said with a small smile, taking the advice she had given her completely seriously, like she should.

Kagome gave a curt nod, and was off again.

_'Only a half-hour left,'_ Kagome thought, as she headed to the back of the room, and opened the door to the small room she left her garment bag in. You could already hear the loud chatter from the front room. Obviously there were a lot of people there, like there always was. Most people came early, especially the photographers and camera people.

_'I wonder where Keiji is...?'_ Kagome thought suddenly, realizing she hadn't seen him yet. She just shrugged, concluding in her mind that she didn't care, and unzipped her bag.

She was in a small room with two long couches on either side of the room and a table in the middle of the room, it had no windows. Kagome pulled the dress out that she had picked to wear for when she was forced to go on stage and introduce her line. It was a sleeveless light purple dress that laced up the back, sort of in a corset fashion. It bunched at the bust and midriff area slightly, giving it a slightly ruffled look; the skirt part was looser and flowed to her ankles. It was a simple yet very stylish and elegant.

After she slipped the dress on and the black sandal high heels, she bounded out the door, the back was loose and not tied yet; obviously she couldn't do it herself. She was irritated at herself for forgetting about the back and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. That of course led to her crashing into something hard, causing her to fall backwards. She had her eyes shut tight, waiting for the impact of the ground to hit her. It didn't, however she _did_ feel strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her from falling.

"Keh, wench, watch where the hell you're going!"

Her eyes snapped open, and were staring straight into irritated golden eyes. She recognized those eyes immediately and shoved on his chest, and out of his arms.

"Well maybe if you weren't just standing there looking stupid I wouldn't have ran into you," Kagome retorted, and then went to walk past him. A strong hand reached out and clasped onto her upper arm, causing her to spin back around.

"What the hell did you just say to me!?" Inuyasha growled.

"I said," Kagome said slowly as if speaking to a child, "if you're stupid ass wasn't standing there, probably ogling yourself in the mirror, I wouldn't have ran into you."

"Bitch do you know who the hell your talking to?!" He snarled, anger flashing in his beautiful amber eyes, his grip on her arm tightening.

"For your information, Mr. _Takahashi_," Kagome snapped, emphasizing his name, making it clear she did indeed know who he was, "I do know who you are, and I do not care. Call me a bitch again and I will have you thrown out."

Before Inuyasha could reply an angry voice sounded behind him, "Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha let her go and whirled on the voice behind him.

"I'm about to put this _bitch_," he sneered the word making sure she knew that he would not listen to her, "in her place!"

"Inuyasha, you idiot, that's Kagome!" The blue eyed man said, obviously annoyed by the hanyou's behavior. He turned to Kagome and gave her a dazzling smile. "I apologize for my friend's behavior; I'm Sosaki, Miroku, Inuyasha's agent."

"Don't apologize for me I don't have a damn thing to be sorry about!" Inuyasha snapped, his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.

"An apology isn't needed anyway," Kagome replied, throwing Inuyasha a dark look, "I understand that he can't help the fact that he is a natural born asshole."

"And you must be a natural born bitch! Bet your parents are real proud," Inuyasha sneered at her.

There were a collective number of gasps that had sounded in the room from the people that had over heard him. Kagome's blood ran cold; her face instantly turning into an emotionless mask, the only thing that indicated her rage was the fact that her eyes were so dark they were almost grey.

"Go to hell," Kagome retorted maliciously. She spun on her heel and stalked away.

"Inuyasha you dumbass!" Miroku exclaimed angrily turning to said 'dumbass'. "Her parents are dead!"

That statement made the hanyou's heart drop, remorse instantly coursing through his body.

"Aw shit," Inuyasha grimaced, his ears drooping slightly with guilt.

-x-

Kagome stalked over to the other side of the room, close to the entrance to the stage, where Sango was standing, observing. Sango seen Kagome coming toward her, and knew by the look on her face that something was very wrong.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango questioned when Kagome got close to her. Kagome just turned around in front of her and lifted her hair, exposing the unlaced back. Sango instantly got to work, understanding the silent request.

"I can't talk about it right now Sango," Kagome said quietly, but Sango heard the anger in her voice.

"Hai Kagome-chan," Sango understood, she finished lacing her up, and making sure it was tight enough to stay right where it was, but not so tight she couldn't breathe. Sango looked at her watch, 6:42."Kagome we only have about eighteen minutes."

"You," Kagome called out to a passing hair stylist, a bit more harshly then she meant, "I need this straight." She indicated her hair with a toss of her head.

The young man scrambled over to the nearest station, and Kagome took a set. Sango came over and brushed Kagome's face with some foundation, as the hair stylist got to work straitening her slightly wavy hair. Sango put black eyeliner and light shimmering purple eye shadow on her, and some lip gloss on her full lips. It only took about ten minutes for the man to be done, considering Kagome's hair was pretty much straight to begin with. Kagome stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulders; she clapped her hands loudly a few times, getting the attention of the room.

"Listen up," Kagome said in a commanding professional voice, the whole room instantly quieted. "Do not make a fool of yourself, and embarrass me. Wear my dresses proudly, make them want to have it! And people _please_ try to walk in tune with the music! Nothing looks more ridiculous than a model that can't walk correctly to simple music."

"Two minutes Kaggie!" Sango informed her, handing her a microphone. Kagome hurriedly turned to a young man that was in charge of the music.

"As soon as I introduce the line, immediately start playing the music." He nodded and she turned to the models once again. "When the music starts then go, do not hesitate! Do not take too long on the runway and models on board do not start going until the next girl is halfway back!"With that said Kagome plastered a brilliant smile onto her face, pushing away all the anger she felt into the back of her mind. She gracefully swept onto the really long runway, turning the microphone on. Camera's instantly flashed away.

"Good evening," Kagome said pleasantly, the crowd of about two hundred people burst into applause. Chairs were lined up surrounding the runway for V.I.P members, and then the other rows started a few feet away from the runway, each row slightly higher than the one before it, making the runway available to see for everyone. " Thank you all for coming here today!" Kagome began with a dazzling white smile. "I'm very excited to be here tonight. I hope you all will enjoy the show! Now I'm proud to present, the new Higurashi Dress Line for 2008!"

With a graceful sweep of her arm, she exited the runway. The music began and the first model pranced out. The pleasant look on Kagome's face disappeared as she turned off the microphone behind the stage. She watched the models standing in line, waiting anxiously for their turn in the spotlight. Kagome was in a spot where she was hidden from view but was able to watch the models down the runway.

"Everything looks fabulous Kagome."

She didn't have to turn around to know who was talking to her, "Where you been Keiji?"

"Just taking care of some business," he replied casually. Kagome turned to look at him and he knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Inuyasha is what happened!" Kagome snapped. "Tell him the deal is off. He is _fired_."

"You can't fire him Kagome," Keiji said quietly. "The deal is done. There is no going back on it, he can't be fired."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome asked exasperatedly. "You know that I can't do this!"

"Yes you can Kagome," Keiji assured her, his green eyes staring intently at her. Kagome said nothing, turning her attention to watch the twelfth model glide down the white runway. "I'm not doing this to hurt you Kaggie…" Keiji said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know Keiji," Kagome replied, some of her anger disappearing. Keiji has always looked out for her, always been there for her. He was just doing what he thought was best… Kagome just wished that everyone would leave her alone. He knows why she wasn't dating…why is he trying to force her? Well if you can call it dating anyway…

"Anyway," Keiji changed the subject, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. "Inuyasha will be waiting for when you are ready to introduce him as the lead model." Kagome stiffened at the mention of his name, but nodded anyway. **(I forget to tell you that the lead model is the model that leads the show, and also gets an interview and photo shoot to be put in Kagome's magazine.)**

As the last model came back Kagome quickly took her place at the end of the line for the final walk. The whole show only took about twenty-five minutes. The final walk was when all the models walked one last time down the runway, in single file. Keiji handed her back the microphone, as Kagome composed her face and put on her best smile. The models began to descend onto the runway, each striking a two second pose at the end and walking back. Cameras were flashing wildly, as Kagome, took a deep bow, the crowd erupted in applause. She smiled at them and turned her microphone back on. She was genuinely pleased that they liked the line, and glad that the show was a success.

"Thank you all so very much!" Kagome exclaimed, slowly making her way back toward the middle of the runway as she talked. "As everyone knows, I will be presenting my first full men's line next month," the crowed buzzed with excited murmurs. "I would like to present to you, my lead model for the show, who will also be getting his own spread in my magazine, _Hush_," Kagome paused, the suspense getting to the crowd, as they wondered who the lucky model could be. "The one and only, Mr. Takahashi, Inuyasha," Kagome indicated toward the back of the stage.

Everyone applauded excitedly as Inuyasha came strutting out. He had one hand in the pocket of his designer jeans and the other one, even though he was holding a microphone, waved casually to the room full of people. Cameras snapped even more wildly, as he came to stand beside Kagome, a cocky grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, giving Kagome a wink, which of course didn't get unnoticed by the people that were close enough to see. Kagome just gave him a tight smile, her face flushing slightly with anger, which everyone else took as a blush."I'm looking forward to working with Ms. Higurashi, for the next month," Inuyasha stated. Kagome got the hidden meaning in his words however.

"I'm glad to hear it," Kagome replied in a pleasant tone, Inuyasha being the only one that knew that retort would have been sarcastic had she not been standing in front of over two hundred people. She turned her attention back to the people, "I hope you all enjoyed your evening, and I hope you will also have a fantastic time at the party."Kagome gave a look of apology to the crowed as she continued. "I however will not be attending tonight. Unfortunately an emergency has came up that I need to tend to." She shot a fake smile toward Inuyasha. "Mr. Takahashi however will still be going. Thank you everyone for joining me this evening, I look forward to the next show." Kagome gave them a beautiful smile and left the stage.

"See everyone tonight," Inuyasha called out, waving good-bye as he followed behind Kagome.

_'What the hell does that wench think she is doing?'_ Inuyasha thought irritably. The whole point of him going to that party was to be with her. He glared at her retreating form, already halfway across the room.

Kagome stalked off toward the room she had left her other clothes in. She was not going anywhere with him. To hell with that stupid deal! He was such an ass!Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Sango had been following her, until Kagome accidently slammed the door in her face.

"Damn Kagome!" Sango huffed as she rubbed her abused nose. She quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Sorry Sango," Kagome apologized, "I didn't even know you were behind me."

"Obviously," Sango snorted as she strolled over behind Kagome and started undoing the back of her dress.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled as she held her hair away for easier access.

"You haven't told me what happened yet," Sango reminded words from Inuyasha's previous comment came back to her.

_'Bet your parent are real proud,'_

Kagome felt her heart clench in despair at the thought of her parents. She would never forgive herself for their death…

"He just kept calling me a bitch," Kagome replied, interrupting her own thoughts. Sango knew Kagome wasn't telling her everything but decided to drop it for now.

"Keiji is going to kick your ass for not going tonight," Sango warned, undoing the last piece of lace.

"He will get over it," Kagome scoffed, sitting down on the couch to slip her shoes off. Sango just sighed as she went and picked up Kagome's shoes and set them in the box they came in. Kagome slipped out of her dress, exposing her black strapless bra and matching black lacked short styled cut underwear. Kagome quickly changed back into the clothes she wore earlier, and slipped on her heels. Sango put her dress in the bag as Kagome pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. "Sango can you take care of things tonight?" Kagome asked quietly as she placed her shades on top of her head.

"Hai Kagome," Sango agreed, knowing that Kagome must really be upset to leave like this.

"Thank you Sango-chan," Kagome said softly as she walked past Sango.

"Hey," Sango called out to her, Kagome looked at her over her shoulder. "I'm always here if you need to talk…"

"I know," Kagome replied quietly, and then she was gone.

-x-

_'Where did that wench go?'_ Inuyasha growled looking around the room, looking for the said 'wench'. He was feeling horrible about what he said to her earlier. Damn Miroku for not telling him _before_ he went and opened his mouth. Inuyasha hated feeling guilty, even if he rarely felt it. Miroku had demanded that he go and apologize, and he wasn't too happy about doing it. However he knew the annoying feeling wouldn't go away unless he did so.

_'Ah-ha!'_ Inuyasha spotted the familiar raven hair, and started to follow her.

Kagome was quickly making her way to the back door, trying to make a hasty exit before she caught any unwanted attention. She sighed in relief when she made it to the door, and out into the cool night air. Without pausing she started walking through huge parking lot, spotting her limo toward the back.

"Kagome!" She heard her name being called out by someone she most certainly did not want to see. Why didn't he just leave her the hell alone?

"Go away, Inuyasha." Kagome retorted, not bothering to stop or look at him. He had caught up with her easily.

"I just wanted to tell you that I-" he began trying to be polite, that's what Miroku told him to do. After all Inuyasha rarely apologized to anyone…

"Save it," Kagome snapped. He was starting to get irritated.

"Will you just listen to me for a damn minute?!" Why was she making this so hard?!

"No," Kagome replied simply. Inuyasha growled, and reached out and grasped her wrist. She gasped in surprise as she was whirled around to face him.

"Now listen here bitch!" Inuyasha began angrily; his golden eyes dark.

"Let me go you ass!" Kagome shrieked as she tried to tug her wrist free. Inuyasha grasped her around her upper arms with both hands and bought her close to his face.

"Damn it I'm trying to apologize!" He shouted a scowl on his face. Kagome looked up at him and he saw a flicker of fear quickly pass over her face. His face softened slightly and his grip loosened. Kagome took the chance to jerk out of his grasp and place a bit of space between them. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Inuyasha told her uncomfortably, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "I didn't know about your parents."

Her face was calm, but Inuyasha seen the flash of anguish in her beautiful eyes, but then it was gone.

"Accepted," Kagome gave a curt nod. She pivoted on her heel, and headed to her limo.

Inuyasha didn't go after her, just stared at her retreating form with a sort of curious and confused look. He knew that losing her parents would definitely have been hard on her but the look in her eyes told him that there was something more to it... and he was determined to find out exactly what Kagome was hiding...

* * *

**Well there is the end of this chapter! 14 PAGES LONG! Wow **

**Inuyasha apologized?! –gasp- **

**Well I will be updating soon, sorry it took so long. I'm having problems with uploading right now for some reason. Stay tuned :)**

**-Undefined Puppet**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys :D Thanks for reviewing! **

**And GammaDancer I enabled the anonymous reviews, I didn't even know it was like that lol I'm just experimenting right now with my writing, I have wrote things before though ********Thank you ******

**Avia Rose- Yeah some things are going to be a little out of character for this story to work sorry I'm not trying to make Inuyasha physically violent or anything he just doesn't think when he gets mad and of course doesn't realize his own strength sometimes********, thanks for the compliment!**

**Oh by the way guys, Kagome is going to loosen up eventually, so don't worry she won't be angry and stuff all the time. Just thought I would clear that up ******

**Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it ******

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**  
**

Golden eyes cracked open slightly, then instantly snapped closed again, from the light that had just assaulted his eyes.

'_Why is it so damn bright in here?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, as he opened his eyes again. Being part-demon his eyes adjusted quickly. He scanned the huge room and his eyes landed on the culprit. He had forgotten to pull the curtains from the balcony closed last night. Inuyasha groaned and rolled over, slamming a pillow over his head.

He had left the party early last night, not really wanting to be there. He had left about 10:30 and got to Kagome's about twenty minutes later. Kagome's mansion was a four story tan, stone looking structure. High matching stone walls were around the property connected by a huge black gate. The driveway was long and wide that rounded up by the front of the mansion so you didn't have to turn around, and a white beautiful fountain piece sat in the very middle of the circle of the driveway. Inuyasha didn't see Kagome at all when he got there. Some butler let him in and told him where his room was.

Growling in defeat he slung the pillow over off to the side of the king sized bed. His room was done in a deep red and gold. Weird how he got a room with his favorite color, but hey he wasn't complaining at least it wasn't like yellow or something. Not that it would really matter he would have just demanded to change rooms.

Inuyasha got out of his silky bed and stretched, scratching his well-toned stomach, with a yawn. He took a quick shower, in the bathroom that was in his room, and then brushed his teeth. He dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white beater, slipped on some socks and put on a pair of white running shoes. He didn't really have all his clothes yet, just a few outfits until Miroku shipped his clothes over. Inuyasha brushed out his long silky hair, cursing Miroku for not letting him bring his hairstylist. Inuyasha didn't dare try to blow dry it, not that he even had a hair dryer, because the last time he tried... well let's just say he earned quite a few _'poodle' _comments from his family and Miroku…

Inuyasha waltzed out of his room and down the hallway, and down a flight of stairs. He was in the front room now, where a huge flat screen TV was mounted on the wall and a white long couch sat with light blue pillows. The carpet was white and the walls were a light blue. Inuyasha sniffed the air and followed the scent of food, leading him to a large kitchen. He stopped just outside the doorway, as people in the kitchen were talking.

"Is she okay Kaede?" A young female voice asked worriedly.

"Aye child she is fine for now. It wasn't really that bad this time," an old woman's voice assured. Inuyasha heard the sigh of relief coming from the girl. He heard small clanking noises, indicating that someone was making something, but he didn't smell anything.

'_Who are they talking about? What does she mean 'for now'?' _Inuyasha wondered.

They stopped talking so he decided that he might as well go in, after all he was starving! The brown haired girl and the old woman looked up at him in surprise. The girl was dressed in a pair of jean capris and a pink spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black running shoes on. The older woman had really long grey hair and an eye patch over one of her eyes. She was wearing a simple light blue cotton shirt and that was all he could see of her really. The girl was sitting down in a chair at the island and the old woman was standing in front of her, on the other side of the island. She had a tray sitting in front of her with a cup of, what looked like, steaming tea.

'_That's weird I don't smell it,' _Inuyasha thought eyeing the cup.

"Wow didn't expect you to be up right now," The girl remarked.

"Keh what's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't models supposed to have like twelve hours of beauty sleep?"

"Keh I'm a half-demon I don't need that much sleep," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned on the door frame. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sango, Kagome's assistant. And this," Sango indicated toward the old woman, "is Kaede. She is the chief here."

"Hello, you must be Inuyasha," Kaede greeted as she opened a drawer and pulled out a knife. Inuyasha at first thought she was going to stab him or something, but she just placed the knife on the counter top and waddled toward the fridge.

"Chef huh?" Inuyasha observed. "In that case I'm starving. Make me some ramen."

"Ramen?" Sango asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Inuyasha its only half past ten. Don't you want breakfast?"

"I always eat ramen," Inuyasha said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aye Inuyasha I will make ye some, as soon as I give this tray to Kagome," Kaede said, putting some strawberries and other fruit onto the table.

"Where is she anyway?" Inuyasha asked, plopping his self onto a chair, a couple of chairs away from Sango. He propped and elbow up onto the table and placed his chin into his hand. He was bored already.

"In her room," Sango said, "She will be down later."

"Keh not like I really care, the less time I have to spend with her the better," Inuyasha stated, watching Kaede chop up an apple.

"Ye should get to know Kagome," Kaede told him, finishing the apple. "She could be a good friend to ye."

"Keh I don't need any more friends, especially not her."

Sango rolled her eyes, and Kaede just shook her head and finished peeling an orange. She chopped it up too; she also cut up some strawberries. She placed all the cut up fruit, apples, oranges, strawberries, bananas, and some grapes on a plate on the little silver tray. Kaede grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and placed on the tray as well.

"I will be back to make ramen, Inuyasha," Kaede assured him as she lifted the tray and left the kitchen. All of a sudden they heard a scream from outside, Sango and Inuyasha both rushed over to the double glass doors that led outside. Sango started to laugh as she gazed out the door, then pushed it open a crack so she could hear. Inuyasha looked out as well and grinned. A couple of yards away from them two wolf demons were fighting… well the red-head female had the other one in a headlock on the ground.

"Ayame I don't know what you're talking about!" the male choked out.

"Kouga you liar!" Ayame yelled at him. She had a very firm grip around his neck and wasn't looking like she was going to let go anytime soon.

"I never ate your pocky! I didn't say anything about you being fat! Wh-" He was cut off as Ayame shoved a handful of grass and dirt in his mouth. Sango was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as well.

'_What a wimp! Getting beat up by a woman,'_ Inuyasha mused.

"Take that you pocky stealer you!" Ayame shouted as she rubbed his face into the ground. With a 'Humph' she got up and stalked away, arms crossed and nose sticking in the air. Kouga just spit out the dirt that was in his mouth and looked at her retreating form, bewildered.

'_What the hell is wrong with her? PMS probably…,' _Kouga concluded, getting up and dusting himself off.

"That will teach ya!" Sango whispered smugly to herself. Inuyasha gave Sango a confused look, then thinking it was probably better that he didn't know he just shrugged it off.

"Alright Inuyasha I have returned," Kaede said as she entered the kitchen empty handed.

"Well what are you waiting for you old hag? I'm hungry!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"Inuyasha!" Sango gasped whirling on him. "Do not talk to Kaede like that!"

"Keh whatever."

BONK!

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled rubbing the small lump on his head, glaring at Kaede.

"Ye need to learn respect," Kaede told him calmly, lowering the pot that she had just whacked him with.

"Stupid old hag," Inuyasha grumbled as he went to sit down at the island as Kaede went on to make his ramen. Sango was watching with an amused expression when suddenly a voice filtered through the room.

"Sango?" A female voice asked. He recognized that voice as the wolf-demon from a few minutes ago.

Inuyasha pinpointed the voice coming from a small intercom on the wall. Sango went over to it and held a button in as she spoke.

"Yeah what's wrong Ayame?"

"There is some guy here named Miroku."

"Miroku?" Sango wondered. "I don't know a Miroku…"

"That's my agent," Inuyasha informed her. Hey that must mean his clothes and stuff were here!

"Ohhh," Sango said in understanding. "Ayame go ahead and let him in."

"Roger that Sango-chan!"

"Here ye are Inuyasha," Kaede smiled at him as she set the big steaming bowl of ramen down in front of him. Inuyasha instantly started digging in. Sango watched him with disgusted awe. He ate so fast but so sloppily… it was gross but she just couldn't look away…

"Wafft arff yuff sfaving aft?" (What are you staring at?) Inuyasha asked mouth full of food as he glared at her.

"Aren't models like supposed to be… graceful..? Or something?" Sango asked staring at him. Inuyasha just blinked at her.

'_What the hell is she talking about? I'm graceful!' _Inuyasha thought as he swallowed his food. He pushed his empty bowl away.

"How did you _do_ that?" Sango asked in complete fascination on how fast he ate.

"Do what?" Inuyasha asked stupidly, looking at her as if she just grew a second head.

'_What an idiot,'_ Sango sweat-dropped and Kaede took his bowl away, cleaned it, and then left the kitchen.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" A male voice was heard from the front of the mansion.

"In the kitchen Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know where that is?!" Miroku grumbled, as he looked around and then found the kitchen.

"Inuyasha you could have at least had the courtesy of supplying me with directions," Miroku complained as he stepped through the kitchen. Sango's jaw almost dropped at seeing him.

'_Oh wow he is HOT!' _Sango thought as she looked him up and down. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and black beater with a short sleeved purple button up shirt over that without being buttoned. His short black hair as tied in a small rat tail at the nape of his neck. His bright blue eyes landed on her and he gave her a dazzling smile. Sango thought she was going to melt to the ground.

"And who might this beautiful woman be?" He asked as he stepped closer. Sango tried so hard not to blush, but she did.

"Miroku, Sango. Sango, Miroku." Inuyasha introduced in a bored tone. Miroku was across the room so fast that Sango was surprised that he was now standing in front of her, holding her hands in his.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Miroku said, giving her another smile.

"T-thank you," Sango murmured.

'_Oh here it comes…'_ Inuyasha thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Lovely Sango," Miroku began seriously, "would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Sango felt his hand slip down behind her and grab her in a very inappropriate place.

"PERVERT!" Sango screeched and gave Miroku a well deserved slap in the face. Miroku fell back onto the ground from the impact.

'_Oh she is feisty!'_ Miroku thought with a grin, holding his abused cheek.

"You better whip that grin off of your face before I cut off your family jewels and feed them to the dogs!" Sango fumed shaking a finger at him. Miroku's grin was replaced by a grimace at the mental image he got…especially since when he thought of dog only one person really came to mind… Miroku shuddered at the disgusting thought.

'_Why do dogs always have to be brought into things?'_ Inuyasha wondered.

"I'm going to go see what Kagome is doing," Sango huffed as she stalked out of the kitchen. Miroku got up off the floor and plopped down in a chair by Inuyasha.

"Oh I like her she has spunk!" Miroku grinned. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"There are better ways of getting a girl Miroku…"

"But they aren't as fun as my way," Miroku countered. "Anyway I have your stuff. Did you really have to bring like twenty suit cases?"

"Well I need all my clothes!"

"You're worse than a woman…" Miroku sighed.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled, his left eye starting to tick.

"Nothing!" Miroku laughed nervously. "Nothing at all!"

"That's what I thought you said…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"So how have things been with you and Ms. Kagome?" Miroku asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Keh last time I seen that wench was when she left yesterday."

"Can't you try to be a little nicer to her?" At the glare Miroku got he sighed.

"Where are you staying at anyway?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject.

"Oh well I'm staying at a hotel close to here. And Kagome's manager offered me a room here for when I need to be here."

"I bet Sango will be so thrilled to hear that."Inuyasha said dryly.

"Ahhh Sango," Miroku said dreamily, placing his chin in his hand with the arm he had propped up on the counter. Inuyasha gave him a disgusted look.

"Hey Miroku I got to ask you something," Inuyasha said seriously. Miroku instantly gave him his attention.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his blue eyes filled with complete sincerity.

"Well it's about Kagome," Inuyasha started, running a clawed hand through his silver locks. "How did her parents die?" Miroku looked a little taken aback by the question.

"Well I don't really know," Miroku told him. "All I know is that her mother, father, and little brother were all found dead in their manor when Kagome was just fifteen. I don't really know anything else."

"Not even how they died?"

"No. That's it. It seems that the whole story was never really spoken of or in any paper or on the news. Everyone just heard that they were gone and Kagome was the only one left."

"Was she there when it happened? Why are they all dead and not her?" Inuyasha pressed.

"I really don't know at all," Miroku told him honestly. No one really knew about any of it.

'_Guess I will have to find out on my own. Something just isn't right…'_ Inuyasha thought to his self.

"Alright let's see your room. Got to make sure all your crap gets put away," Miroku stated, getting up out of the chair.

"Hey it's not crap!" Inuyasha defended, getting up and going with him.

-x-

Sango stomped down the hallway toward Kagome's room; she was almost there when Kagome came out of the room. She was dressed casually in a pair of jean shorts and a grey short sleeved, form fitting shirt, she also had a pair of black flip flops on her feet. Her hair was left flowing freely down. Kagome started to smile at Sango but taking one look at her face she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"That pervert! He asked me to bear his children then grabbed my ass! What the hell kind of greeting is that?!?!" Sango exploded. Kagome was totally lost; she had no clue what Sango was talking about.

"Are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, bewildered. Man she knew he was a playboy but that seemed to be going a little _too_ far…

"No! His agent is here! Some idiot named Miroku!" Sango fumed as she and Kagome walked down the hallway together to go back down stairs. They had elevators but sometimes they liked to just walk, even if Kagome's room was on the third floor.

"Oh I meant him last night, kinda. He didn't seem that bad…"

"Not that bad?! Did you not just hear what I said?!" Sango gaped at her.

"He really did that?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Yes! Came right up to me and asked me to bear his kids! Then had the nerve to touch my ass!"

"Oh Sango he is still alive isn't he?!" Kagome gasped.

"He is lucky he is!" Sango retorted, folding her arms over her chest. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Sango. Sango glared at her. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing," Kagome waved it off. Sango looked at her suspiciously for a minute but decided to let it go.

"So where are you off to?" Sango asked trying to take her mind off of earlier events. It seemed Kagome was in a better mood today. Sango hated seeing Kagome upset and depressed. Kagome wasn't like that all the time just when certain things get brought up or if something happened…. Kagome really was for the most part fun to be with. She was kind and funny and they always had a great time together, even when they were working.

"Well it's my few days off so I've decided just to chill out for awhile. Try to avoid Inuyasha as much as I can."

"Hey don't ever go out to eat with him, okay?"

"Not like I was planning to but why is that?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"Just trust me," Sango sighed. Kagome arched an eyebrow up at her but didn't press it further.

They made their way to the ground floor and walked past the huge kitchen and went out of the huge glass doors in the back, leading them into the room with the indoor pool. The pool was like a long oval shape and at the end of it was a Jacuzzi that was raised about a foot above the pool, separating the pool from it. They walked out the back doors that lead outside onto a huge stone porch. They walked down the few stairs that were there and a few feet away were the outdoor pool was. It was a simple, but huge, rectangle shaped pool with a diving board at one end. White chairs and tables with huge umbrellas for shade were scattered around, along with folding lawn chairs and small end tables for beside them.

"So what are you doing Kaggie?" Sango asked as she breathed in the fresh air.

"Going to train for a little bit," Kagome told her as they walked past the pool and onto the soft green grass.

"Thought you were going to 'chill out'," Sango remarked.

"Hey I have to keep my skills up," Kagome defended.

"Yeah and I can blow off some steam," Sango concluded as they walked farther and farther away from the mansion.

There was a large spot of wooded area and as they kept walking they came upon the small building in the middle. There was a fields of wide area around the building that was clear of trees. There was so much room so you could fight without hitting trees, even using something really big like Sango's weapon of choice. There were woods around the edges of where the open area ended, a long ways away. It was just a place to practice fighting skills. It was a secluded spot and was hidden a lot from the trees. They entered and went straight to their weapons. The room was pretty much bare, but along the walls hung several weapons. Axes, swords, knifes, all kinds of things. No guns of course though.

"Oh I missed you my Hiraikotsu," Sango crooned to her humongous boomerang made out of demon bones, as she patted it fondly. Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked up her bow and slung a quiver full of arrows over her shoulder. She had just learned that she was a miko when she was about fifteen. That was about the age mikos developed their power, and Kaede being an herb miko, she easily detected it and was able to help Kagome.

"Aren't you going to change?" Sango asked making Kagome stop in the doorway.

"Nah not today," Kagome shook her head. Then looked down at her feet, remembering she was wearing flip-flops "Well maybe my shoes at least…" She quickly went over to a small door at the side wall and opened it. Hanging up was Sango's pink and black armor outfit and her black and green one. She quickly kicked her flip-flops off and put on her black steel toed, yet comfortable shoes on that went with her armor suit.

"Kagome you should really change so you don't hurt yourself," Sango told her as she herself quickly flung off her clothes and slipped into the suit, then put on her shoes as well.

"You worry too much Sango," Kagome sighed.

"Well someone hast to make sure your safe," Sango said with a grin. Kagome smiled at her, her pretty sapphire eyes shining.

"Hai I know Sango- chan," Kagome agreed, as she reached in the little closet and pulled at a little pouch with a draw string and they both walked out the door, Sango's Hiraikotsu strapped on her back.

"Alright Kaggie, do your thing!" Sango said impatiently, she couldn't wait to get started!

"Alright, alright! Keep your bunny undies on," Kagome grumbled. Sango glared at her but didn't say anything as Kagome reached into the little pouch that she had and pulled out a handful of blue sparkling powder. She placed her other hand over it and started mumbling some chant, as a pink light surrounded it. Kagome tossed the powder in front of her, scattering it all over the ground.

"Get ready Sango!" Kagome said as the powder before them started to form things.

Little gremlin looking demons appeared before their eyes, hundreds of them! They were a deep blue color with bright yellow eyes and little, but sharp clawed hands; they were pretty ugly little things. They ranged from little ones that weren't even a foot tall and some that were well over four feet tall. They started making squawking and screeching noises as they scattered, running in all directions. They were mostly made for moving target practice; they weren't really live creatures either, more like puppets really.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted, letting her oversized boomerang fly through the air, slicing a few of the little creatures in half. They exploded into blue sparkling dust and were gone.

Kagome aimed her arrow and let her miko powers surround the arrow, making it glow pink. She let it go and it flew through the air, disintegrating about seven of them. She could easily control whether or not to fuse her powers with the arrow or not, making it either sacred or just a regular, but still deadly arrow.

"Alright Sango-chan! Let's go!" Kagome hollered as she took off running, firing arrows as she went. Sango took off in another direction, swinging her Hiraikotsu.

Kagome was in the woods, arrow strung on the bow, standing still, just listening for any movement. Her sapphire eyes scanned the area. She had already killed about half of them, and she could sense that Sango had killed a lot of them too. Kagome could sense whether there was any left or not, just to make sure they got them all. Kagome stood there silent and still, not hearing anything. So she let her mind wonder a little.

'_Hmm I wonder what Inuyasha is doing… Wait why do I care what he is doing?! As long as he is away from me I don't really care. That Miroku guy better stay away too. Sango will kill the poor fellow after too long… even if he did deserve… I-' _ Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a small snapping sound, like a twig or something broke, but she had been distracted with her thoughts and didn't hear it right away. She felt something drop onto her head, from the tree above her.

"AHHH!" Kagome shrieked surprised as the ugly little thing squawked at her.

She reached up with her left hand and tried to shove the thing off her head. It swiped its small clawed hand at her and managed to cut her on her forearm. She managed to knock it to the ground. It looked up at her and hissed, but before it could run off she took her arrow and stabbed it, making it disappear with a small puff of blue.

'_Sango is going to kill me now for not wearing that suit,'_ Kagome thought wryly examining her arm. It wasn't really that bad. It wasn't a real deep cut or anything since the claws weren't very long but it was more than a little scratch and a little bit of blood was slowly dripping down her arm. It only hurt at first and now it just kind ached and burned a little. Not too bad though… she has had worse… a lot worse.

Kagome shook her head not wanting to think about the past and ruin her good day so far. She just sighed and started to run back to the building. As she was running she felt the small tingling sensation that she had went away, she knew Sango killed the last of them. Kagome got to the building and ran inside. She stopped and rested her hands on her thighs, panting. Man was she tired from running already!

"Ha Kagome! I killed more than you did!" Sango chirped as she walked through the door with a smug look.

"Pshh only cause I let you," Kagome stated as she walked over and put her bow and arrows up.

"Uh huh riiight," Sango said sarcastically, as she went over to put her Hiraikotsu back up on the wall in its rightful place. Sango caught the red marks on Kagome's arm out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned around and snatched Kagome's arm.

"I told you to wear your suit Kagome," Sango stated matter-of-factly as she looked at the wound.

"It's not even that bad Sango! It doesn't even hurt!" Kagome defended as she tugged her arm back.

"Oh what are you going to do now? You have ruined your beautiful arm!" Sango went on dramatically. "Now there is nothing left to do but get you under the knife…"

Kagome started laughing and Sango threw her a grin, as they went across the room to the small closet. Sango quickly changed and Kagome put her flip-flops back on. Sango checked her watch and it was already three, they had been gone a long time.

"Alright Kags I'm starving, let's go get something to eat," Sango told her as she patted her well-toned stomach.

"Mmmhmmm," Kagome agreed and they left the building and headed toward the mansion.

-x-

"Miroku it's so boring here," Inuyasha complained for the hundredth time. They were lounging in lawn chairs outside by the pool, both in swim trunks. Inuyasha wore red ones and Miroku's were a purple-blue color. Miroku sighed and then opened his eyes and glared at Inuyasha.

"Would you shut up already? You have a few days off, enjoy it," he retorted and then closed his eyes again.

'_Can't a man tan in peace?!'_ Miroku thought as he stretched in the chair he was laying in. He heard Inuyasha growl at him but ignored him. Miroku wanted to enjoy his time off too!

"Can't we go to a party or something?" Inuyasha pressed on.

"No."

"Can we-"

"No."

"Damn it Miroku you didn't even know what I was going to say!"

Miroku sighed again and seeing that he wasn't going to get any peace with Inuyasha anywhere near him he got up out of his chair. He glanced up and seen the familiar forms of Sango and Kagome walking toward them a few yards away. As a light breeze ruffled his hair Miroku grinned. He heard Inuyasha sniffing the air and turned to give him a questioning look.

"I smell blood," Inuyasha answered his silent question, then he just shrugged. "It's dried up though."

"Hey Sango!" Miroku called out, waving his arm to get her attention.

Sango looked up to see who the voice belonged to and then she groaned.

"Why is he talking to me?" Sango wondered as she and Kagome drew closer. Sango couldn't help but admire Miroku's bear chest and even from the short distance she could tell it was well toned.

"Wipe the drool of your face Sango-chan," Kagome sniggered. Sango scowled at her and Kagome giggled. As they got only a few feet away Kagome glanced over and seen Inuyasha stretched out in the lawn chair.

'_Wow,'_ Kagome thought as she stared at his rock hard abs and broad and muscular chest.

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha smirked and Kagome's cheeks flooded with color. Embarrassed that she had been caught staring, she quickly adverted her eyes.

"Now who needs to wipe the drool off their face?" Sango whispered and Kagome glared at her. Kagome chose to ignore Inuyasha and instead turned her attention to Miroku.

"Hello Miroku," Kagome greeted as they stopped in front of him.

"Ah hello to you as well beautiful Kagome," Miroku said with a charming smile on his handsome face. He looked at Sango and his blue eyes were shining with admiration. "Hello to you to gorgeous Sango."

Sango just huffed and looked in the opposite direction.

"Ah still mad at me I see," Miroku observed and Sango glowered at him. Miroku sighed dramatically.

"What happened to you wench?" Inuyasha suddenly spoke up, eyes on Kagome. Kagome looked confused for a minute until she seen Inuyasha's eyes flicker to her arm then back to her.

"Oh. Just training," Kagome replied with a shrug.

"Keh! You can't even protect yourself. How pathetic," Inuyasha mused out loud. Kagome glared at him.

"I can protect myself just fine!" Kagome snapped, her eyes sparkling with irritation.

"Yeah I can tell," Inuyasha drawled sarcastically as he sat up in the lawn chair.

"Now, now," Miroku scolded lightly, inching his way toward Sango. "Let's try to behave ourselves."

Sango's eye started to twitch as she felt a hand were it was not supposed to be. "PERVERT!" she screeched as she swung her fist around, connecting with his head. He fell to the ground in a heap, his eyes looking swirly and dazed before they closed. Sango huffed as she stepped over him and headed for the door.

"Is he, uh, going to be okay?" Kagome asked worriedly as she nudged Miroku with her foot. Inuyasha shrugged.

"He will get up eventually."

"Don't you even care that he is laying here unconscious?" Kagome asked annoyed by his casualness.

"Not really," Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

"What an ass," Kagome muttered as she started for the door.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled as he got out of his chair. Kagome just ignored him and kept walking, and Inuyasha followed.

"Hey don't ignore me bitch!"

Kagome spun around and glared at him. "Don't call me a bitch!"

"Why not _bitch_?" Inuyasha taunted, arms crossed.

"The name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Even someone as stupid as you should be able to get that!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha covered his poor little doggie ears.

"DAMN IT DON'T YELL WENCH!"

"THEN DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!" Kagome retorted back, her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

"You're hurting my ears you damn banshee!" Inuyasha gritted out, hands plastered over his sensitive ears.

"Good!" Kagome huffed as she turned away from him and flung open the door. Inuyasha couldn't help but admire her long shapely legs, and watch her hips sway in her natural feminine rhythm.

_'Damn,' _Inuyasha thought appreciatively. At least he didn't get stuck with some ugly bitch. He could at least give her that much credit, she was beautiful. He knew she thought he was attractive, she had already given that away as she was gawking at him earlier. Inuyasha smirked to himself. _'Hmm maybe I can use that to my advantage to find out exactly what that pretty little bitch was hiding about her past.' _Inuyasha just couldn't help himself. He was always known that as soon as he put his mind to something, it would happen. And he was determined to find out about her.

_'Keh just natural curiosity.' _He concluded in his mind.

Inuyasha gave one last glare at Kagome before he sauntered back over to the chair he was sitting in and sat down. Miroku was already awake and was sitting in the chair, rubbing his head.

"Man that Sango sure can pack a wallop!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Keh you should stop grabbing her ass then," Inuyasha told him.

"Nahh," Miroku shook his head. "I like a challenge."

"That challenge is probably going to kill you," Inuyasha snorted.

"Then I shall die a happy man," Miroku said dreamily and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Miroku got up and stood by the edge of the pool. He took one look into it then grinned.

"CANNONBALL!" and with that Miroku jumped into the water, knees drawn to chest. Water splashed everywhere, including the seat Inuyasha was sitting in. Miroku resurfaced and grinned at the now soaked hanyou. A very _mad_ looking soaked hanyou.

"Uh..hehe..he..he?" Miroku laughed nervously.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha snarled and leaped into the water after him.

-x-

Kagome walked into the kitchen and plopped down into the chair at the island counter. They had dining rooms but Kagome never really eats in there, unless she has company. Kaede was in there mixing together something in her little pot that she used for herbs, mostly medicines and such.

"Sango tells me ye didn't wear your suit again," she commented, without even turning around.

"It's just a scratch Kaede, nothing more." Kagome assured the older woman.

"Even a scratch can get infected, child." Kaede said turning to Kagome with the little pot and some bandages. Kagome sighed.

"Where did Sango go anyway?"

"Kohaku called just a minute ago. She probably went to get some privacy," Kaede answered her as she picked up Kagome's arm. Seeing the dried blood she went to fetch a clean cloth, she used especially for cleaning wounds and wetted it.

"Oh that's right he's in Hong Kong still," Kagome remembered. Kohaku attended a private school there, and lived in the school dorms. Sango wanted him to have the best education she could give him. He comes home on breaks and for summer. Sango also goes up there to visit. Kaede cleaned her arm then dipped her fingers into the small pot and then they were covered in a dark green paste. She spread it onto the scratches thickly. It was warm and made Kagome's arm tingle a little. Then Kaede wrapped the bandages around it and when she was done Kagome thanked her.

"Aye your welcome Kagome. Now Sango said you guys were hungry so I will make ye two a light lunch, dinner is at seven as always."

"Alright," Kagome agreed. Sango came waltzing through the door, a big smile on her face. "How is Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

"Great!" Sango beamed at her. "He is on the A-B honor roll this year!"

"I knew he was a smart kid," Kagome said with a small smile.

"Yup!" Sango agreed.

"I'm glad ye brother is doing well Sango, tell him hello for me next time you speak to him," Kaede said as she gave a wrinkly smile.

"Hai I will Kaede," Sango nodded.

"So when is his next break?" Kagome asked, strumming her fingers on the island. Kaede had already sauntered away toward the fridge.

"Not for a few weeks," Sango replied a little sadly. She loved her little brother, she has raised him since he was five and missed him terribly.

"Well when he does come back we will definitely celebrate," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah for sure," Sango agreed smiling back.

'_I wonder what Souta would be doing right now…if he were alive…'_ Kagome couldn't help but wonder. The thought of her little 10 year old brother caused pain to grip her heart. _'If only I hadn't been so stupid…he would be alive…so would my mother and father…' _A picture of the last time she seen her family flashed in her mind, and it caused a sudden wave of nausea to wash over her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked as she seen distant and sick look on her friends face.

"Oh it's nothing really Sango," Kagome replied with a small smile. "I just feel kind of sick. I think I worked a little to hard today on an empty stomach."

"Alright Kagome I hope you feel better," Sango said softly. She knew better than to believe that but she didn't want to press the matter. Kagome tossed back an apologetic smile and left.

"Kaede how am I supposed to help her?" Sango asked exasperatedly. She knew what Kagome was probably about to go do. There isn't any stopping her, she would just find someway to get more. Better her be here where she can be attended to immediately than some unknown place.

"I'm not really sure," Kaede said sadly. "Kagome will not talk about that night and she will be a prisoner to her own feelings and memory until she decides to confide in someone."

"I wish she would talk to me," Sango sighed, a little hurt that Kagome wouldn't confide in her. "Do you think Keiji is doing the right thing by forcing her to be around Inuyasha?"

"I think Keiji is just doing what he can to help. He is hoping Kagome will find love. Maybe not with Inuyasha but it is a start. He doesn't want anything to happen to her," Kaede replied.

"I don't either. I just wish she would just be more careful," Sango said.

"Aye I know child. She is too young to part from this earth," Kaede said wistfully. "If she keeps up the path she is on…" Kaede trailed off with a shake of her head. Sango nodded solemnly.

'_If only Kagome would talk to me.. or anyone…,' _Sango thought as Kaede turned away to prepare lunch. _'I don't want to lose her…maybe she will fall in love with Inuyasha…' _Then an image of them to fighting popped into her mind and she sweatdropped. '_ehh well maybe not him but someone… if she could find love... Maybe she would stop and start living better… all I want is for her to be happy… '_

* * *

_  
_

**Alright guys there ya go. Sorry this chapter wasn't that eventful but it will get better!**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! I'm in the process of moving and I have a 19****th**** month old son to take care of by myself! Please forgive me! **

**I also have a bit more bad news… my computer is being taken in for some repairs Monday and I don't know when I will be getting it back! Please don't kill me! –runs and hides-**

**I will update as soon as I can! I'm so sorry!**

**-Undefined Puppet**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello guys ^_^**

**Thank you for all the reviews :D**

**QUICK NOTE ABOUT CHAPTER THREE! PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!**** I went back and added a few things and edited some things so you might want to re-read chapter three if you already submitted a review before the 23****rd**** then you need to re-read! Sorry for the inconvenience! **

**I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, moving sucks and my son, Rylie, is sick right now! He is laying beside me right now resting and watching a movie and I'm taking this time to lay with him and write some! **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

The soft rustling of paper fluttered around her office as Kagome flipped through Inuyasha's portfolio sitting at her desk. Her few days off had already ended, and it was already Monday morning. She glanced at her watch, it was eleven thirty already and she had a cover shoot with Inuyasha in two hours. Kagome flipped through more pictures of him, trying to figure out what exact colors she should dress him in. Trying to figure out what color would best bring his features out more and make him look sexier than he already was.

Kagome gazed at a picture of him lying down on a queen-sized bed. Inuyasha had his hands behind his head as he lay on the light blue sheet, giving the camera a very sexy crooked smirk. His long legs were stretched out lazily, one slightly bended. He was modeling a pair of white boxer-brief underwear…. _only_ those underwear. She gazed at his handsome face. He looked so much better without the scowl on his face…in the picture his face just looked like he was enjoying himself. His face looked slightly soft but radiated masculinity. Kagome couldn't help but admire his broad shoulders, his well-toned chest, and his very well-toned abs. Her eyes dropped down to the huge bulge between his legs. She hurriedly slammed the folder closed, her face burning with embarrassment.

'_Get a hold of yourself! He is your employee and an asshole!' _Kagome scolded herself. She couldn't be looking at him or thinking about him like that! No matter how good-looking he was! Before the color of her cheeks could disappear completely there was a quick knock at her office door. Before she could answer the door swung open and Keiji walked in.

"Hey Kaggie," He greeted her with a smile.

She returned the smile. She had forgiven him, for the most part, like she always did. Kagome couldn't really stay mad at him; he was like her older brother after all.

"Researching?" He asked amusedly, glancing at the folder on her desk. Kagome always tried to dress the model in the best color for them, the best style that looked on them. She wanted everything to look excellent in her magazine, including even the smallest details.

"Mmhmm," Kagome nodded, resting her chin in her hand. "It would seem red is his best color. I'm thinking red silk sheets?"

"Hmm," Keiji nodded in agreement.

"Maybe a sort of I'm-a-conceited-ass-that-wants-to-get-into-your-pants sort of theme…?" Kagome asked casually, flipping her straight raven hair over her shoulder. Keiji chuckled at her.

"Whatever works for you," he tossed back, grinning. Kagome cracked a smile at him. "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me before your shoot."

"Yeah I'm going to need all the energy I can get," Kagome drawled dramatically as she got up out of her chair.

She was dressed casually in a pair of dark blue designer skinny jeans and a dark green spaghetti strapped shirt with a black half-sleeved button down shirt, all buttons undone, over top of it. She also wore a pair of black heeled boots, worn over her skinny jeans. Simple yet stylish.

Keiji just grinned at her, knowing she meant energy to deal with the hanyou. He turned and walked back out the door; Kagome grabbed her black and silver medium sized handbag, and then followed him out the door, closing it behind her.

"Let me go get the sheets and talk to Jakotsu first," Kagome said. Keiji sighed.

"Can't you get Sango to do it? You don't really have that much time and I haven't got to spend much time with you lately…" He trailed off lightheartedly.

"Alright, alright," Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling. "If you're going to be a big baby about it…"

"I'm not being a baby!" He whined teasingly, sticking his lower lip out in a playful pout, making Kagome giggle a little.

Keiji loved Kagome like a little sister; he took care of her and was always there when she needed him. He always tried to do what he thought was best for her. He had known her since she was about twelve. Keiji's father, Morimoto, Yutaka owned a very successful international shipping company, Morimoto Enterprises. At just eighteen, Keiji had been working for his father and had gotten her father, Higurashi, Ryou to agree to a merger between their companies. Keiji had gotten close to them and they were like an extended family. After her father's death Mr. Morimoto had bought his company, all the money put into an account for Kagome, and along with all the money she inherited and now with her own career she was easily a multi-billionaire.

"Aya," Kagome called to her secretary as she approached her desk.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi?" Aya asked sweetly, her voice a silky purr, as she looked up from her computer to give her a smile. Aya was a neko youkai. She had bright orange hair, pointed ears, claws, and bright yellow eyes. When she smiled you could see her fangs poking out slightly.

"Call Sango and tell her I'm at lunch with Keiji. Tell her deep red silk sheets, and soft sensual seduction for the cover shoot." Kagome instructed, knowing that Sango would know what she meant. She would explain in more detail to her after she returned.

"Hai," Aya nodded and picked up her phone as Kagome and Keiji went on their way.

"So where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as they left the building and headed toward Keiji's black 2008 Cadillac Escalade EXT.

"Just to Hiabato's," He answered with a shrug. Hiabato's was a small casual restaurant, known best for their delicious curry dishes, made with their own special curry sauce. It wasn't that far away, just a few blocks.

"Mmmmm," Kagome moaned dreamily, she absolutely loved food! She could eat a lot without gaining weight, but she worked out regularly anyway, just to be on the safe side.

"Thought you would like that," Keiji chuckled as they got into his truck, buckled up, and were gone.

-x-

"Hmmm …silk sheets….silk sheets…." Sango mumbled to herself as she scanned the small closet like room.

It was a place they called the Cover Room, it being where they stored all their cover shoot props. Neatly stacked boxes, in all shapes and sizes, were piled on the shelves and other props were on the floor, all in a nice and neat order. Kagome always ended up adding things in here anytime she got a new idea for the cover shot theme. Sango quickly placed a small step stole over toward the back, stepping onto the highest one to reach the top shelf. She scanned the boxes until she seen a few long flat boxes stacked on top of each other. She opened the top one and revealed a deep purple silk sheet. Disappointed she tried the next one down, seeing it being yellow she tried the next one.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed in triumph as she pulled out the box containing the desired color.

The sheets were mostly used for backgrounds so she was a little curious as to why Kagome only wanted those and nothing else. She stepped off of the ladder, her black heels making a small _click _noise on the hard floor. Sango strutted out the door, closing it behind her. She took off down the long bright hallway, and entered a room off toward the right. Inside there were little 'stages' set up for shoots. 'Stages' were the small set up areas, like a big bed, a couch, chairs or other such things for photo shoots. There was also a square patch of extremely plush white carpet, where you could add your own colored sheets or whatever and take ground shots. The carpet was mostly for the models comfort, it usually got covered up with something else in photos.

Setting down the box she took out the sheets, gave them a good, yet gentle shake. Not knowing what she was supposed to do with them yet she just laid them onto a long table off to the side of the room. Beside that table was another table, it was filled with pastries, doughnuts and other treats. At the end of the little table sat a mini refrigerator. Sango eyed a cream cheese and strawberry pastry, giving into its sweet temptation, she picked it up and bit into it.

'_Mmmmm,'_ She moaned silently. _'Why the heck do they have stuff like this in here anyway? Doesn't anyone know that models won't eat these?!' _With the pastry still in her hand she went over to the mini fridge and opened it up, examining the contents. Water bottles, tea bottles, and other assorted drinks were stuffed in there. She mentally battled between getting water, or a water sized glass bottle of strawberry champagne.

'_Ahh hell why not?' _She gave in; grabbing the alcoholic drink, figuring it would go excellent with her pastry.

She quickly popped the small cork, and then took a sip of the sweet drink. She was right it went _amazing_ with a strawberry and cream cheese pastry, she smiled in satisfaction. Eating the rest of it, she grabbed another as she walked by, bottle in hand. Sango went and flopped down on the prop couch, deciding to enjoy her little guilty pleasure, since the room was currently unoccupied anyway.

Sango likes drinking to help relax her some, to give herself a little buzz. She didn't however like to be stark raving drunk that she can't even move. She just likes a buzz, for the most part, but has been known to get a little drunk when she decided to go clubbing or partying, which wasn't a whole lot. She could hold her liquor pretty good, but _Kami_ not like Kagome. Kagome could down it like it was just juice, taking a lot to get her really drunk. Kagome was for the most part a good happy careless drunk, but if she had been super pissed before she started to drink or someone pissed her off after words she was hell on wheels. Sango however usually tended to get a little wild and carefree, never really an angry drunk. Even if she did get mad while intoxicated she could get over it pretty quick.

'_Hmmm that sounds good,'_ Sango started thinking to herself, taking another swig of the strawberry goodness. _'A girl's night out. After all we haven't got to celebrate the success of her dress line…'_ Grinning at her brilliant plan she went to take another swig, but was disappointed when nothing came out. Sighing she got up and got another one, barely even able to feel that she already drank one bottle. She could use a good buzz, especially since that pervert was going to be here with Inuyasha later.

Taking a sip of the sweet champagne she glanced at her watch, 12:36.

'_Where is Jakotsu?' _ She wondered, realizing that he hadn't come in yet. As if he read her thoughts the door swung open and in walked said photographer.

"Sango!" He greeted happily in his girly voice. He had dark hair pulled into a little pony tail at the back of his head and his dark blue eyes, almost black, were shining cheerfully. He wore a pair of tight black pants, a tight bright green shirt with bright pink and black designs on it, and a pair of white running shoes.

"Hey Jakotsu," Sango greeted back with a smile.

"Wow don't you look delicious," He commented giddily.

She was dresses in a hot pink halter top, the back of it dipping low, exposing her back to about a few inches above her waist, and a pair of white wide leg jeans and black heels. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail and had medium sized silver hoops in her ears.

"Why thank you," She replied batting her eyelashes at him playfully. Jakotsu gave her a silly smile and winked at her.

"So what's got you in such a good mood?" She asked taking a sip out of the bottle in her hand.

"Because I am SO excited," He gushed as he jumped up and down.

"About…?" Sango asked, taking another long swig out of the bottle.

"Getting to photograph THE Inuyasha!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together in front if his face. "He is _sooooo_ cute!"

"Right…" Sango rolled her eyes. Man he was like a hyper active school girl.

"So… is he going to be naked?" Jakotsu asked hopefully, nearly drooling at the thought.

"You know Kagome doesn't do nudity," Sango reminded him and he pouted, crossing his thin arms over his chest.

"Hmm where is Kagome anyway?" He asked picking up a large black case that she didn't even realize he had brought in.

"Lunch with Keiji," She answered as he set the case on a table and opened it revealing very expensive cameras and equipment.

"Awww! That wench!" Jakotsu wailed jokingly. "She always gets in with all the hotties…"

Sango just chuckled at him as he picked up one of his cameras and examined it.

"Soooo what's the theme?" He asked excitedly.

"Hmm all she said was red silk sheets and 'soft, sensual seduction'" she told him, sipping her drink.

"Ohhh!" He squealed excitingly. "I can't wait…maybe Kagome would let me convince her that the shot would be best done naked…" His dark eyes were clouded over with dreamy hope.

"Not a chance," Sango grinned then downed the rest of the sweet liquid and disposed of the empty bottle in the trash, making a _clank_ noise as it hit the other one she had already put in there.

He just sighed and slipped his camera strap over his neck and started setting up equipment.

Sango knew she had a slight buzz since her body and mind both seemed to relax and her head felt slightly light and her stomach had a light warm sensation.

"So where is the rest of the crew?" She asked jumping slightly to sit on the table beside his case. Jakotsu and his team of professionals were called The Band of Seven, consisted of him and his six "brothers." They weren't really brothers they just all happened to be housed in the same orphanage since they were little, and what's even weirder was that all their names ended in _kotsu_. What the heck kind of coincidence is that?

"Oh here and there," He replied offhandedly, shrugging. "Bankotsu will be here later, he is going to get the pictures touched up and printed."

After Jakotsu got set up he sat beside Sango on the table, both waiting for Kagome since it was almost one. Sango and Kagome were the only two women that Jakotsu even liked, he considered most other women to be bitches that weren't worthy of his time. They heard the door open and Sango heard something that she didn't particularly want to hear….

"Ahhh! Hello there, lovely Sango!"

Sango groaned and turned to look at Miroku whom just walked in with a huge smile on his face. He was dressed in black slacks, his blue button down shirt was tucked in and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Hello Miroku," She replied disinterestedly. He came over and stood a few feet in front of Jakotsu and herself, she noticed he was keeping a respectful distance. Whether it was because he was actually being decent or because Jakotsu was there she didn't really know.

"Ohhh Sango who is your sexy friend?" Jakotsu asked slyly, giving Miroku a huge grin. Miroku smiled uncomfortably.

"Oh this is Miroku, Inuyasha's agent. Miroku this is Jakotsu, the photographer for today," Sango introduced. Jakotsu jumped off the table and stood right in front of him, only maybe a foot between them.

"Mmm Inuyasha's agent huh? Well you're not Inuyasha but your pretty damn hot too," He purred.

"Errr…thanks…I guess…"Miroku said unsurely, taking a large step back, which caused Jakotsu to giggle and take another step forward.

"Ahh come on Jakotsu leave him alone," Sango chided, rolling her eyes.

"Humph!" Jakotsu pouted as he walked past Miroku and toward the shot spot.

"Thanks," Miroku whispered gratefully. He didn't have anything against gay people he just didn't like them giving him attention like that. Miroku is, after all, a ladies' man through and through.

"Jakotsu is just a," She paused trying to think of a polite way to say it, "well to be honest he is pretty much just a man-whore so you got to watch out for him."

"Hey I heard that Sango!" Jakotsu whined but then gave Miroku a wink, and Miroku grimaced. Sango couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face.

"So what brings you here a half hour early?" Sango asked as she swung her long legs slightly while sitting on the table.

"I'm usually always early," He shrugged. "And besides I was hoping to get to see you."

"Well here I am," Sango drawled out rolling her eyes.

"Yes, here you are," He murmured, giving her a sexy smile. Sango's heart skipped a beat as she watched him. "So where is Ms. Kagome?"

"Hmm? Oh! She is at lunch she should be here soon," Sango replied.

'_Hmm he isn't even trying to grope me,' _she observed smiling a little.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Probably sulking," Miroku shrugged. Sango quirked an eye brow up at him in question. "He likes to go out and party and since he hasn't got to yet he is pouting."

"Ahh typical male," Sango concluded, shaking her head. "Sulking because they don't get their way…"

"Ouch Sango! That wounded me right here," Miroku said playfully, laying a hand over his heart. She just rolled her eyes. Finally the door swung open and in walked a chipper Kagome. Eating good food usually always put her in a good mood.

"I have arrived," She stated dramatically, throwing he hands up in the air striking a pose.

"Kagome!" Jakotsu greeted excitedly.

"Hey Jakotsu!"

"Awww Kags I have been waiting for you forever!" He wailed and she laughed.

"Jakotsu you have only been her for like 15 minutes," Sango said rolling her eyes. He just made a face at her.

"Alright down to business!" Kagome said clapping her hands together. "Did you get the sheets Sango?"

"Mmmhmmm," Sango said as she jumped off the table and picked up said sheets.

"Mmm good!" Kagome then turned to Jakotsu. "Okay Jakotsu I want these shots to be seductive. Not perverted but sweet and sensual."

"You know those would be easy to get if only you-"

"He isn't going to be naked," Kagome cut him off and he huffed.

"Who isn't going to be naked?" a deep voice asked behind Kagome making her jump.

"WAHHHH!!! INUYASHA!" Jakotsu squealed, rushing over to him and latching onto his arm. No one even noticed that he had arrived.

"Aww Inuyasha you are SO adorable!" Jakotsu cooed batting his eyelashes at him. Inuyasha had a look of horror on his face as he tried to shake him off of his arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded, irritated that some man was hanging on his arm and wouldn't come off.

"Oh I'm Jakotsu! I'm going to be photographing you today, you sexy man you!" He gushed, rubbing his face against Inuyasha's arm like a cat did to their owner.

"Jakotsu do we need to get a restraining order?"Kagome asked warningly. With a loud sigh he let go and stepped a few feet away. "That's better."

Inuyasha was already across the room standing by Miroku, glaring at Jakotsu. Jakotsu just winked at him and went back over to stand by his equipment, waiting to start.

"Aww don't mind him Inuyasha he is just a little man crazy," Sango soothed, her brown eyes shining in amusement.

"Keh he better not touch me again," Inuyasha growled warningly, and Miroku laughed at him.

THWACK!

"Oww Inuyasha! Not so hard!" Miroku wailed rubbing the back of his abused head.

"Keh," Was all Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms.

"Alright if you guys are done and are ready to work," Kagome said impatiently, " I would like to get started."

"Hmm can't wait to see me without my clothes on?" Inuyasha asked smirking and Kagome glared at him.

"I can't!" Jakotsu cried from across the room.

"Arrogant ass," Kagome muttered rolling her eyes. "I need you to strip-"

She was interrupted by a loud squeal by Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu will you shut the hell up?" She snapped. Man sometimes he could get so _annoying._ He was like a hormone ragging teenage slut! "As I was saying I need you to strip down to your pants."

Inuyasha gave her a smirk and started taking his shirt off, she abruptly turned away and started toward the carpet, carrying the silk with her. Sango followed suit and together they spread one sheet of it onto over the carpet.

"Think we will get a good shot?" Sango asked standing beside Kagome.

"If Jakotsu will keep his tongue in his mouth and concentrate," Kagome scoffed, eyeing Jakotsu who just glared at her.

"Alright wench, let's get the over with," Inuyasha grumbled, walking over to them in just his black jeans, trying to ignore Jakotsu as best as he could.

"Stop calling me wench!" Kagome replied automatically, and he just ignored her. "Alright Inuyasha lay down on your side." He did as she said and laid on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. Kagome took the other sheet and draped it over his legs, stopping at his waist, giving him the illusion of being naked. She dropped to her knees a foot or two in front of his face. She was trying hard not to stare at his naked torso.

"Okay Inuyasha I need you to stop being an arrogant ass and just be sensual and seductive," She instructed him, a slight pink twinge on her cheeks. She didn't know why but saying something like that to him just made her blush.

"And you need to do put your finger to your lips, like your shushing someone," Sango said, the pose that was always on the cover of Kagome's magazine _Hush_.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it," Inuyasha grumbled.

"No like this," Kagome said, more to herself than anyone, moving his hand that was on his face over slightly. When Kagome envisioned what she wanted she would get it perfect. The cover was one of the most important things in the magazine; it draws people in and wants to read it.

'_Her hands are so soft,'_ Inuyasha thought, looking up at Kagome, who had gotten a lot closer as she was 'fixing' him. She reached over and pulled her hands through the one side of his hair, making it flow down over his shoulder and covered his chest, letting streaks of flesh peak out through his strands. He had to suppress a shiver of pleasure as her hand ran through his hair.

'_So soft,'_ Kagome thought a little surprised. His hair was nicer than hers! She saw one of his ears twitch and had to suppress a squeal and the sudden urge to rub them. They were just so _kawaii! _Deciding to distract herself she started fixing his hair like she wanted to, getting herself wrapped up in her work. Since Kagome was not really paying attention to how close she was to him, just thinking about how she wanted him to look; she brushed the hair on the other side of his head back, and not realizing that her chest was only a few inches from his face.

'_Damn,' _Inuyasha thought smirking, as he stared at her exposed cleavage. _'Mmm she smells damn good too!' _he added after taking in a deep breath, inhaling her sweet vanilla and cherry blossom scent. He looked up at her face and realized she didn't notice how close she was as she still fixed his hair so he grinned.

"Damn wench if you want me to look at you all you had to do was say so, you don't need to pretend to not notice," He said cockily and she looked down at him confused. Her face lit up and she shot to her feet after realizing that her chest had been practically smashed in his face!

"Don't flatter yourself, I just want to make sure you don't ruin my shot," She retorted and stepped back behind where Jakotsu was standing. Before he could say anything Jakotsu stepped closer, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Alright sexy man let's get started!" He said excitedly, and pressed the camera to his face.

Sango snickered at the look on her friends face.

"Shut up Sango," Kagome hissed, walking away toward the small fridge across the room, Sango following. Miroku was standing by the snack table, and stacking a plastic plate up with goodies, to wrapped up in his treats to pay much attention to them.

'_How did I not notice?' _Kagome thought irritated. _'Now he thinks I want him! That cocky bastard!'_

Kagome noticed the two bottles in the trash can and raised an eyebrow up at her friend. Sango just shrugged.

"Needed to relax," She answered and Kagome went and got a bottle of water. She opened it up and drank deeply from it, not realizing how dry her mouth was.

"Hey Kaggie?"

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, closing her water bottle.

"I think we need to go and have some fun soon," Sango said, giving her friend a grin.

"Hmmm that sounds good," Kagome agreed beaming, forgetting about Inuyasha for the moment.

"I was thinking girls night out at Rising Dawn…"

"I couldn't defiantly use a night out," Kagome said, "but it can't be tonight."

"Well then when?" Sango pouted, remembering that the grand opening of the_ Blue Dragon_ tonight. It was a new restaurant that Kagome had every intention of going to, especially since she had been personally asked by the owner.

"Hmm I will have to get back to you on that," Kagome told her and after receiving a glare from Sango she added, " Don't worry it will be within a few days."

"Promise?"

"Promise Sango-chan," Kagome nodded.

"I'm holding you to that," Sango said grinning. She loved it when she and Kagome could actually go out and party. It was the only time that they could just cut loose and do whatever.

"Alright Kags baby I'm all done!" Jakotsu's voice rang out cheerfully, drawing their attention to him. Inuyasha was already up and sauntering over to where his white t-shirt was laying and slipped it on. Inuyasha was actually surprised that Jakotsu had been, for the most part anyway, professional about it.

"How many rolls did you use Jacky?" Kagome asked as she made her way over to him, Sango just leaned against a table, listening.

"Three," He answered.

"Three?!" Kagome sputtered. Man she didn't need _that_ many!

"Mmhmm, one of them I'm keeping for myself," He replied, giving another wink to Inuyasha, who just ignored him. Kagome laughed rolling her eyes.

"Man Jakotsu you're such a horn dog," She commented and he just grinned knowingly at her.

'_I don't even want to know what he will be doing with those pictures,'_ Inuyasha thought with a shudder.

"Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha called, and said man looked up, mouth stuffed with pastry goodness.

"What time is that opening?"

"Hmm it's tonight at seven," Miroku answered, after swallowing.

"Opening?" Kagome asked, and hoped to Kami it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Keh yeah the _Blue Dragon_ opening," Inuyasha replied as if she were stupid.

"Yup Inuyasha will be accompanying you tonight," Miroku chipped in. Kagome and Sango both groaned.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha asked annoyed eyeing both girls.

"Tonight was supposed to be a _good_ night. Now I'm going to have to suffer with _you_." Kagome groaned again.

"Oh you're going to suffer more than you might think," Sango said, remember the way Inuyasha had literally _attacked_ his ramen noodles, and pretty much any other food that he had eaten.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at Sango.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sango waved him off.

"Alright Kagome darling Bankotsu will have these on your desk by tomorrow morning," Jakotsu told her, waving the camera.

"Alright. Where is Bankotsu anyway?" Kagome asked. "And everyone else for that matter?"

"Bankotsu should have been here by now and everyone else," he just shrugged his thin shoulders.

"So I got all this food sitting out and no one was even going to be here to eat it?" Kagome inquired.

"Hmm guess so," Jakotsu shrugged again, not really caring, as he packed up all his equipment.

"Keh Miroku you're going to get fat if you keep eating like that," Inuyasha told him. He had already eaten one plate of pastries and was now working on his second. He stopped in mid bite of a cherry treat and glared at the hanyou.

"I do not get fat," Miroku replied and took a bite of his fatty treat.

"Keh tell me that in a few weeks when you can't fit into your pants anymore," Inuyasha went on rolling his eyes.

SPLAT!

"Miroku! What the hell man?" Inuyasha gritted out, wiping the red sticky stuff off of his cheek, thanks to Miroku throwing his half eaten pastry. Kagome and Sango burst out laughing and Jakotsu hurried and waltzed over to Inuyasha.

"Oh I can lick that off for you Inuyasha baby," He gushed getting closer. The look on the hanyou's face made Kagome and Sango laugh harder and Miroku started laughing to.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Inuyasha protested, shoving Jakotsu away. "Dude I'm leaving," he told Miroku and was out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Hmm playing hard to get eh?" Jakotsu said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Jacky I think you just scared the shit out of him," Sango said grinning.

"He will come around," Jakotsu huffed.

"I doubt that," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Alright I'm off to find Bankotsu!" Jakotsu told them waving as he headed toward the door, case in hand.

"Bye Jakotsu!" Sango said waving.

"Tell Bankotsu Hi for me! Make sure I get those shots tomorrow!" Kagome said.

"Hai Kagome! Bye guys!" and he was gone.

"So Sango what are you doing this evening? Going to _Blue Dragon_?" Miroku asked.

"Nah," Sango shook her head. "I'm just going to stay home and get some work done."

"Oh," Miroku said a little disappointed.

"Yeah I'm working on the designs Sango-chan," Kagome informed her. "They should be ready in a few days, and then we can get started on the clothes."

"Oh good! Guess I better enjoy my relaxing time," Sango said, knowing that as soon as Kagome got those designs done it was going to be none stop work and business. Sango didn't notice how close Miroku was until it was too late…

"I can help you relax lovely Sango," He said suggestively, and Sango felt a familiar rub across her back side.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Sango shouted, swinging her hand around, and connecting with his face with a satisfying SMACK! Miroku crumpled to the ground, swirly eyed and holding his cheek.

"Ahh so worth it," He mumbled to himself.

"You would have thought he learned the last time…" Kagome said shaking her head. Sango just huffed and made her way to the door.

"See ya Kaggie, I got orders to send out," Sango said, giving her a two-fingered salute.

"Hai see you later Sango-chan!"

"Call me later and let me know how your date with Inuyasha went!" Sango threw back over her shoulder, grinning and disappeared out the door.

"Shut the hell up Sango!" Kagome yelled after her and all the response she got back was laughter.

"Man that girl can hit!" Miroku said standing up and rubbing his abused cheek.

"Miroku you really shouldn't do that Sango is going t-PERVERT!" Kagome cut herself off after feeling a squeeze on her ass. She turned around and slapped him, creating a mirror image red hand print on his other cheek.

"Oww! You guys don't have to hit _that_ hard!" Miroku whined rubbing both cheeks.

Kagome just huffed and stalked out the door.

"Ahh well it was worth it," he muttered dreamily to himself, and then left the room too.

-x-

"Yes Mr. Hakimoto I will be attending your opening tonight."

"It is such an honor to be hosting you Ms. Higurashi. I would like to thank you for making an appearance, my wife will be thrilled. She adores your work," Mr. Hakimoto said charmingly on the other end of the phone.

"You must thank your wife for me. I would like it if you could please reserve a table for two for me," Kagome said to the owner of Blue Dragon.

"Of course Ms. Higurashi! Your table will be ready for you as soon as you arrive."

"Thank you very much Mr. Hakimoto,"

"No thank _you_ Ms. Higurashi." He replied pleasantly as then they hung up. Kagome sighed and decided to get ready, since it was already 5:30. She tossed her cell phone down onto her bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

Fifteen minutes later she came back out of her bathroom clad in just a towel, her long hair also wrapped up, and her silver locket draped around her neck. Her bedroom was dark, stylish, and elegant. Her walls were a deep blue color, and her carpet was a darker blue. Her bed had blue covered silk sheets and matching comforter, with dark green and black swirl designs on it. Her silky pillows also matched her bed set. She had a long oak dresser, topped with a huge mirror, where numerous candles adorned its surface.

She tried herself off and dropped her towel, walking toward her huge walk in closet.

"Hmmm what should I wear?" She asked herself out loud, heading toward the back where she kept her evening gowns. She looked at a deep purple one, then a red one, then a yellow…

"Oh perfect," She said to herself, grabbing a long black dress.

She quickly walked out of the closet and put the dress on. It was black, sleeveless halter evening gown. It had a plunging neckline and was backless, ending in a V shape at her waist, showing off just how tiny her waist was; the rest flowed down to her ankles. It hugged all her curves in just the right spots and showed off a small amount of cleavage. The wound on her arm had already healed, thanks to Kaede's amazing herb paste. She looked stunning, sexy, and modest all at the same time.

After she was dressed she heard a sharp knock at her door. She quickly went over and opened it.

"Hey Kaggie I'm here to do your hair," Ayame said excitedly. Ayame loved doing hair, and makeup so she had no need to hire an at home stylist.

"You look amazing!" Ayame commented after Kagome had let her in and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks," Kagome beamed at her.

"With my help Mr. Sexy Top Model won't be able to keep his hands off of you," She stated, winking at Kagome, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Ayame I'm not trying to impress that ass! I could care less if he liked the way I looked or not," Kagome retorted, stalking to her bathroom. Ayame just grinned and followed. An hour later they emerged from her bathroom, Kagome ready to go. Ayame had done her hair in a curly up-do with a few strands hanging down. She wore very light blue eye shadow and eyeliner, making her eyes pop. Her full pink lips were coated in lip gloss. It made her lips glisten and have a soft pouty look.

"Thanks so much Ayame," Kagome said. "You are the best!"

"I know," Ayame grinned, heading for the door. "Well I got to be going; I'm supposed to go patrol with Hakkaku and Ginta before I switch with Kouga." And she was gone.

Kagome fetched her black heels from the closet and put them on.

'_Alright he better be ready,'_ she thought as she grabbed her light blue purse, already stuffed with the things she would need for tonight, and left her room. Taking the elevator she quickly got to the main floor and spotted Miroku standing by the door.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked walking toward him.

"Already waiting in the limo," Miroku said. "I was just waiting for you and now I'm going to retire to my hotel room."

"Miroku you know you can stay here if you want," Kagome said softly, grabbing her long black jacket and put it on.

"Yeah it's alright," Miroku shrugged. "I will when I need to though. Thanks anyway." He flashed her a quick smile.

"Alright let's get this over with," Kagome sighed.

"Kagome," Miroku said softly, stopping her from going out the door. At her questioning look he continued. "Inuyasha isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"It's not just him Miroku," Kagome said quietly. "I have reasons why I don't date or want to get close to anyone else."

"I understand Lady Kagome," he said with a nod. "You know you can't believe everything that is said about him.. He isn't the playboy bastard you seem to think he is."

Kagome said nothing, she didn't know how to respond to that, as they walked out of her mansion. A black limo was already waiting for her.

"Good-bye Kagome," Miroku said as he waved, heading toward the huge garage, where he parked his car.

"Hai bye Miroku," Kagome waved back. She quickly went down the stairs, opened the limo door and slid in.

"Keh wench took you long enough," Inuyasha said as soon as the door closed.

"Well excuse me for keeping you waiting," Kagome drawled sarcastically, turning to look at him.

'_Well at least he is something good to look at,'_ Kagome thought. He sitting there with his arms crossed dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white button down shirt and a black jacket. Stylish yet causal.

"It's six-thirty already," he pointed out as the limo took off.

"It only takes about twenty minutes to get there," Kagome said with an annoyed sigh. Inuyasha scoffed and then just stared out his window. The rest of the ride there was silent, and Kagome sighed in relief with the restaurant finally came into view. They stopped at the curb and got out, taking a few steps and then walking on a black carpet. The carpet went from where they stood to a few yards away to the entrance. There were red ropes along the sides lined with camera people. It looked almost like a red carpet event. Inuyasha and Kagome both put on a smile as they made their way toward the door, and cameras were flashing wildly.

Kagome was taken by surprise when she felt a strong hand clasp with hers, entwining their fingers together.

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered, still smiling as Inuyasha pulled her with him.

"We are supposed to be dating remember?" He replied, giving her a cocky smirk. Kagome could tell that the people had gotten even more excited after he grabbed her hand, and groaned internally.

'_Who knows what these people will write about,' _she thought as they entered the restaurant. Inuyasha didn't let go of her hand as they walked over to the little booth were the hostess was sitting. The young woman that was sitting there was staring at Inuyasha; you could almost see drool oozing out of her mouth.

"Higurashi table for two," Kagome told her giving her a smile.

"Right this way," She said, only looking at Inuyasha as she gave him a seductive smile. Inuyasha didn't really react, just followed her to their table. The room was big and spacious and the lights were dimed. It was a lovely place.

"I will return with your menus," the girl said before disappearing. Inuyasha let go of her hand to take his jacket off and slung it over the back of his chair, and sat down. He watched her take off her jacket and his breath almost caught in his throat.

'_Damn she is sexy,'_ he thought with as he watched her sit down, draping one of her legs over the other under the table. His eyes lingered on her face, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, then he dropped his gaze to her lush lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss them, to kiss her jaw line, then the soft creamy looking skin of her throat and on down…

"So what exactly are we supposed to talk about?" Kagome asked suddenly, snapping out of his little fantasy.

"Beats me," he shrugged, and she sighed.

"Here you are," the girl came back with the menus, setting them down in front of them. "Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you," She said to Inuyasha, winked, and left.

'_Stupid girl,'_ Kagome thought irritated glaring at the girl, then stopped herself. _'Wait I don't care if she flirts with him. He isn't anything to me.'_

Kagome opened her menu, as did Inuyasha. A young waiter came over a few minutes later and asked to take their order.

"I would like the lemon chicken stir-fry with white rice," Kagome answered, handing him her menu.

"Oh excellent choice my lady! You have good taste," he said, obviously flirting with her. Kagome just gave him a smile.

"Medium-rare steak, no onion, and extra mushrooms," Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes slightly as the boy was ogling Kagome.

"And to drink?" he directed the question to Kagome, giving her a huge smile.

"A bottle of your best wine," Inuyasha answered, shoving his menu into the boy's arms. The young waiter frowned at him, but said nothing. No they weren't really dating but he would be damned if anyone was going to flirt with her while he was around!

'_Keh just the demon blood in me,'_ Inuyasha concluded. Dog demons were known to be possessive of what is theirs, whether it was some deal or not.

"Hai I will be right back with your wine," he said smiling at Kagome, then glaring out of the corner of his eye at Inuyasha, and was gone.

"You could be a little nicer you know," Kagome commented causally.

"Keh I don't have to be anything," he remarked, leaning back into his chair and crossed his arms. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"So Kagome," Inuyasha started, "What exactly do you train for?" She was a little surprised that he was actually trying to have a conversation with her.

"I'm a miko," She answered.

"A miko eh? Sort of rare these days," he said. He groaned internally, making small talk was not exactly his forte, but being the overly curious hanyou that he was, he hast to get her to trust him first, or else he will never be able to figure her out.

"Here you are miss," the waiter had come back and set two wine glasses down, along with a little bucket of ice with the bottle of wine sitting in it.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a nod.

"My name is Toshio, if you need anything please don't hesitate," Toshio said smiling, he bowed slightly then took his leave.

Inuyasha reached over and plucked the bottle out of the bucket. With a quick flick of his claws the bottle was opened and he poured the dark colored liquid in her glass, and then filled his own up. Kagome was surprised that the evening was going good so far, you could even say she _liked_ being here with him. She was even a little flattered that he was actually making an effort and trying to start up a conversation. She had notice how uncomfortable he seemed so she decided to help.

"So Inuyasha, what made you decide to become a model?" Kagome asked, sipping her wine. She enjoyed the sweet taste and took another sip.

"My mother used to be a model, but as for me," he shrugged, "just sort of happened. Guess no one could resist my amazingly good looks." There it was, that cocky attitude and smirk.

"I've seen pictures of your mother before, she is gorgeous," Kagome commented. "Why did she stop modeling?"

"A few years after she had me she had to quite. She didn't feel right not being with me all the time."

"Oh I see."

"Now she helps my father with the company, mostly organizing charity events and such," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha loved his mother dearly, she was an amazing woman, kind, sweet, but man did she have a temper.

"So what about you? What made you want to design?" Inuyasha asked. Before Kagome could reply, Toshio came over with their orders. He hastily put Inuyasha's plate down in front of him but took a little more time with Kagome's.

"Thank you," Kagome said, smiling sweetly at him. The poor boy almost fainted right then and there, but just nodded with a nervous smile and left.

'_Keh! Why doesn't she smile at me like that?' _Inuyasha thought. _'Wait why the hell do I care? I'm only doing this to boost my rep, not that it really needs it, and to figure out her secrets.'_

"Oh this is good," Kagome commented, taking another bite of the juicy chicken and crisp vegetables.

"You didn't answer me," Inuyasha pointed out, taking a bite of his steak, which was tender and cooked to perfection.

"Hmmm? Oh!" Kagome remembered. "I've always loved the idea of being able to be creative, to be able to make things that everyone would want. I just had a natural knack for it I guess."

"Hmm," Inuyasha nodded, taking a sip of his wine. He watched as she chewed her food, taking in how pretty she looked, with her face scrunching up slightly in delight as she ate.

'_What could you possibly be hiding little miko?'_ Inuyasha mused, taking another bite of streak.

Kagome noticed him staring intently at her and shifted a bit uncomfortably. There was something about having his beautiful golden orbs looking at her that sent slight butterflies in her stomach. The rest of the meal was pretty much quite. They ate their food, and between the both of them they drank the whole bottle. After they were done and ready to leave, it was almost nine, Toshio came back to gather their plates. Kagome and Inuyasha were both standing by the table, putting their jackets on.

_'I wonder why Sango said I shouldn't eat out with him. I didn't see anything wrong with the way he ate or anything.' _Kagome mused as she slipped her jacket on, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Toshio's voice rang out.

"Miss I would really like to see you again," He said, giving her that annoying( in Inuyasha's opinion) smile again, he wrote his number down and handed it to the surprised Kagome. Inuyasha felt a growl emerge from his throat as he took the piece of paper away from her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Keh she doesn't need your number," Inuyasha said, and threw the now waded up paper at him. "She doesn't need some wimpy boy like you when she has a man like me."

He threw a wad of cash onto the table, and after taking Kagome's hand he almost dragged her away from the stunned waiter. People were casting curious looks at them and Kagome blushed, completely embarrassed by Inuyasha's rudeness. She couldn't tug her hand free from his grasp as they stepped outside. She forced a smile on her face as they cameras started going off again. Inuyasha kept a firm hold on her hand as they walked down the small carpet way and got into the waiting limo. Only did then Kagome speak.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Kagome demanded after thrust her into the limo, getting in himself, then slamming the door closed.

"Keh didn't that little idiot see that you were on a _date_?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"It wasn't a real date Inuyasha!" Kagome protested.

"Keh it doesn't matter. When you are with me, you are with me. No one else." Inuyasha said firmly, arms crossed over his chest. He really didn't know what possessed him to act like that but he couldn't help himself. He blamed it on his dog demon blood….

"Who are _you_ to tell _me_ who I will and will not be with?!" Kagome exploded whipping around to face him all the way since he was sitting right beside her.

"Whether you like it or not, that's how it is," he replied, eyes closed in irritation.

"No it's _not_ how it is! I can see who ever the hell I want!" She snapped.

"Sorry wench but you can't. All in the deal," he said with a shrug.

"The deal is to _act_ like we are dating! That doesn't mean I can't have someone in private!" Kagome flung back. She knew she would never have called that guy, but _she_ was the one to make that decision _not_ him!

"Kagome for this month, you are mine, and mine only," he growled at her, eyes darkening. For some reason the thought of Kagome with another guy irritated him. Kagome's jaw dropped at his statement, she would have started laughing if he hadn't been so serious.

"I belong to no one!" she hissed back, her eyes dark with furry. How _dare_ he say something like that!

"For now, you belong to me!" Inuyasha snapped back, and before she could say anything else his lips crushed down on hers. He had no idea why he felt the need to kiss her, or why the thought of her belonging to him and only him sent a thrill deep into the pit of his stomach. Kagome was too shocked to respond to his kiss, at first. But she hesitantly kissed him back, liking the feel of his soft lean lips against hers. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, she gasped in protest but he took opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

'_Kami she tastes so good!' _Inuyasha thought as his tongue danced with her responding one. Finally needing air, he pulled away from her, and she was panting slightly. The kiss had been rough and demanding, her lips were slightly swollen, and her heart raced in her chest.

"You- you-!" Kagome stumbled on what she would call him, her mind still a little dizzy from the kiss.

"Arrogant asshole?" he supplied for her, quirking an eyebrow up. She huffed and then moved to the other side of the limo, sitting as far away from him as possible.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to laugh at her; he was quite satisfied with himself. She had enjoyed it, he could tell, and that would work to his advantage. But he wasn't going to lie to himself, he liked it to. She had tasted so sweet, and her scent mixed with her taste was just intoxicating. The ride home was silent, Inuyasha was calm, pleased with himself, while Kagome sat fuming silently to herself. She was mad at him, but she was also mad at herself.

'_Why the nerve of that cocky moron! He thinks that I'm just going to let him have me just because of this stupid deal?! And I belong to him!? HAH! Don't make me laugh,'_ Kagome scoffed to herself. _'Even if I did like that kiss, which I will never admit to him, I can't be with him. I have too many of my own issues and he would just end up leaving in the end. It's better to just not get involved.' _

Soon they were at her mansion, and Kagome flung the door open and hastily made it up to her room. After she left Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore, and chuckled.

"Hmm this might be more fun than I thought it was going to be," he mused out loud to himself, before going to his own room, a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

**Okay theres the end to this chapter! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! After Rylie (my son) got sick for over three days I got sick too! I'm sorry it took so long guys, I will try to post the next chapter sooner, I'm still moving and stuff.**

**I tried to give you a little Inu/Kag stuff, hoped it was good enough for you!**

**And if you didn't read the top message about CHAPTER THREE PLEASE READ THIS! If you submitted a review before September 23****rd**** please go back and read chapter three! I edited some things and changed a few things! Sorry about that guys! It was last minute thoughts!**

**Stay tuned my amazing readers! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**-Undefined Puppet**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing!**

**On to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"_And in other news the young sexy model Takahashi, Inuyasha was seen Monday night at the Blue Dragon accompanied by the ever beautiful Higurashi, Kagome!" _A picture of Inuyasha and Kagome standing beside each other, fingers entwined and smiles on their face. _"I think someone has finally snagged young Kagome's heart, and they do make a beautiful couple! They-"_

_Click._ The television shut off.

"Snagged my ass," Kagome scoffed, as she turned back to her work. It was Thursday and she was sitting in her bedroom drawing up sketches for her designs. She had already quite a bit done, about sixteen outfits, in the past two days. After the dinner with Inuyasha, she decided to throw herself into her work.

"Damn it!" Kagome cursed, throwing her pencil down onto the paper pad she was doodling on. _'Why can't I stop thinking about that kiss?! I mean sure I liked it but it didn't __**mean **__anything! It was just one stupid kiss! One very hot, amazing-ACK! What is wrong with me?!'_

Ever since Inuyasha had kissed her she couldn't stop thinking about it, about _him_. Couldn't stop thinking about how soft his lips were, how his tongue wrestled with hers, and how it made her feel so… _good._

Sighing she got up off of her bed, deciding to change her clothes and go eat some a light dinner, since it was almost seven, before she and Sango went out tonight. She remembered the conversation she had with Sango Tuesday…

_**Flashback**_

"_He kissed you?!" Sango exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock. _

_Kagome just nodded. They were sitting in Sango's dark green Lexus, in Kagome's huge garage. _

"_So…How was it?" Sango asked slyly, all shock gone._

"_Well," Kagome blushed furiously. "It was…okay."_

"_Okay?! By the look on your face Kaggie, it had to be better than okay!" Sango said, grinning widely at her obviously uncomfortable friend. _

"_Well it was actually…good." Kagome admitted. __**'LIAR LIAR LIAR!'**__ Kagome screamed at herself, __**'It wasn't good it was amazing!'**_

"_Ohhh Kagome!" Sango squealed. "Did he use his tongue?"_

"_SANGO!" Kagome shrieked, her face exploding in color again._

"_Ohhh he did!" Sango said slyly. Kagome nodded. "So… how did he taste?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. _

"_Sango! I didn't know you were such a pervert!" Kagome exclaimed, slightly amused._

"_You just finally get a hot kiss from a hot guy, I just wanted to know the details," She grinned and continued, "Hmm maybe you guys should really think about hooking up…"_

"_Don't be ridicules," Kagome scoffed, turning away from her eager friend, a blush still staining her cheeks. "One good kiss is no reason to get into a relationship, especially with him." _

"_Aww come on Kaggie, let loose and take a chance," Sango chided, poking her in the arm. _

"_Oh I'm going to let loose alright, we are going to Rising Dawn Thursday." Kagome changed the subject, smiling at Sango._

"_Hells yeah!" Sango cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "Time for us to just cut loose and party!"_

"_Oh yeah," Kagome agreed beaming. She could really use a night out, especially after going on a "date" with Inuyasha. _

"_So Rising Dawn Thursday at nine…?"_

"_Mmmhmm," Kagome agreed._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome changed into a denim skirt the hit right above her knees and a tight pink short sleeved shirt that had a hood attached to it, and had a golden design on the front. She put her hair up in a high pony tail real quick and slipped on a pair of white sandals. She adjusted the silver locket around her neck and left her room, taking the elevator down to the main floor. So entered the kitchen and seen a familiar red head sitting at the island, munching on a piece of strawberry pocky, and flipping through a magazine. Pots were bubbling on the stove and a delicious aroma drifted to her nose.

"Hey Kagome," Ayame greeted without even looking up, she had smelt her before she even came into the room.

"Hey Ayame. Where's Kaede?"

"Right here child," Kaede said, coming through the doors from outside, caring a small basket of herbs. Kouga trailed in lazily behind her. "Dinner will be a little late, it shall be done in just a little bit," Kaede added, as she went back to preparing dinner.

"Hai its alright Kaede," Kagome said giving her a smile as she sat down next to Ayame.

"Yeah it's always worth the wait," Kouga said winking at Kaede.

"Flatter gets ye nowhere," Kaede said, but smiled anyway. She took some of the herbs from her basket, washed them and threw them in the various pots.

"Mmm it does smell really good Kaede," Ayame commented after taking a quick sniff.

"Thank ye child," Kaede beamed at her.

When Kaede cooked she didn't just cook for Kagome and her guests but for the security staff as well. Well the ones that were here twenty-four seven anyway. Like Kouga, Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta, and the rest of their immediate team, which was about sixteen people. They were the only ones that actually lived in Kagome's mansion, and she took good care of them, especially since they made sure she was safe.

"I'm going to eat in the dining room tonight," Kagome informed her, and Kaede nodded. Kaede had her own little staff. A few younger girls they would help her prepare the food in the kitchen and serve. She would get more people to help when she was cooking for a dinner party.

"Sooo Kagome," Ayame said casually. "Heard you and San are going to the club tonight."

"HAH! Don't even think about it Ayame," Kouga scoffed leaning against the fridge. "You have monitor room duties tonight."

"But Kouga!" She wined and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

'_They are SO meant for each other,'_ Kagome thought, amused.

"Uh huh no way 'yame," Kouga shook his head. "You bribed Ginta yesterday, tonight is your turn."

"Fine!" Ayame pouted, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Aww 'yame you know you look so cute when you do that," Kouga remarked grinning. Ayame scoffed and turned her head, to hide her smile.

'_Why don't they just get together already?'_ Kagome thought, rolling her eyes. Those two have been playing hard to get with each other for far too long. You can see how much they like each other, but for some reason they just haven't got together yet.

"Alright out with all ye," Kaede said sternly, an amused twinkle in her eye. "I can't cook with all of ye in here bothering me."

Ayame and Kouga grinned at her and Kagome laughed.

"Hai Kaede we will be in the dining room," Kagome said and Kouga and Ayame both followed her to the dining room.

This particular dining room was big, but it wasn't huge like the other one down the hall. This one had a long dining table, big enough to sit twelve people. It was the room that she would use for just her and her household, or a small group. Kagome took a seat at the head of the table, Ayame sat on her left, and Kouga sat on right beside Ayame.

"Haven't seen you too much in the past couple days," Ayame said slyly to Kagome. Kagome groaned, obviously Sango had told her.

"I've been getting designs done," Kagome said, tapping her nails on the hard wood table.

"Hmm not trying to avoid a particular someone are you?" Ayame asked wiggling her eyebrows. Kouga just looked confused, obviously he had been kept out of the loop and she was glad.

"Oh please," Kagome scoffed. "He had no effect on me what so ever,"

"Hmm that why you locked yourself up in your room for two days?" She jumped hearing Inuyasha's voice behind her.

"I was working on my designs," Kagome repeated in a bored tone, as he plopped down on the set to her right, directly in front of Ayame.

"Sure," Inuyasha smirked, nodding his head, obviously not believing her. Kagome chose to ignore him and continued to tap her nails on the table.

"Hmm come on Kouga let's go check on Hakkaku and Ginta," Ayame suddenly said standing up. Kagome gave her a look of disbelief. She was going to leave her alone with him!?

"What? Why? I'm waiting to eat," Kouga protested. Ayame sighed in exasperation at his density, and grabbed his arm. "What the hell Ayame?" he grumbled as he was being dragged away.

"Shut up! I will explain later!" She whispered fiercely at him, and then turned to Kagome. "We will eat in the kitchen later! See ya Kags!" they were gone.

'_Traitor,'_ Kagome huffed, sulking back into her chair.

"Hmm that pouting look suits you, makes your lips look more kissable," Inuyasha remarked, leaning in toward her more. Kagome straightened herself up and acted like she didn't care about what he just said. She couldn't help the increased beating of her heart and the slight tinge of her cheeks.

"Go try your lame playboy tactics on someone else," Kagome retorted, crossing her arms.

"Hmm is it that hard to believe that someone is in to you?" Inuyasha asked, amused at her attempts to play it off like he didn't have an effect on her. He could hear her heartbeat quicken. His words were true however. Ever since he kissed her he hasn't been able to keep her out of his mind. He just felt so _drawn_ to her…like some invisible force was pulling him to her…

"Inuyasha you're into _every_ female you meet," Kagome scoffed. She wasn't going to be fooled by his sweet words.

"Why do you think I'm just some woman using playboy?" Inuyasha demanded irritated.

"I read the tabloids and see the pictures Inuyasha. I'm not stupid," she rolled her eyes.

"Well apparently you are," Inuyasha snapped back. "You of all people should know not to believe those shitty tabloids! I can't even talk to a damn waitress without everyone assuming she's my 'flavor of the week'!"

Kagome was a little taken aback about how upset he seemed to be. Was he really not a womanizer like he was made out to be? She knew how those tabloids could be...maybe she _was_ wrong… maybe he really wasn't like that… and maybe he really _was_ into her…

'_Doesn't matter,' _Kagome concluded, _'it's best to just not get involved.'_

"Maybe you're telling the truth, maybe you're not, I won't ever really know." She finally said with a shrug, even though she really thought he was serious.

"You would if you gave me a chance!" he growled at her. He didn't know why but he just felt this need to be with her… to make her his and his only! Kagome was completely surprised by his outburst but kept it in check.

"It would be best if you just didn't bother Inuyasha," she said coolly, looking away from his penetrating golden eyes. Before he could reply Kaede came in with a large tray, two plates sat on the tray with a lid over top of them, along with two glasses. She had a pitcher of sweet tea in her other hand.

"Here ye are," Kaede said pleasantly as she set a plate and glass in front of each of them. "Sango told me ye two were going out later so I didn't give ye a whole lot," she told Kagome.

"Hai thank you Kaede," Kagome said, giving her a smile. Kaede set the pitcher down and after she gave a small bow she left. Kagome took her lid off and revealed a plate of steaming fried rice topped with thin slices of steak and small balls of honey coated chicken and seasoned fish. Kagome almost drooled at the sight and the smell. She glanced over at Inuyasha and seen he had taken off his lid to and had the same thing as her except in a much bigger proportion. Kagome decided to just ignore him and enjoy her meal. She was doing a rather good job of it until his silky voice made its way to her hears.

"Where are you going?" he asked a bit more gruffly than he meant.

"If you must know," Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm going to go out with Sango tonight for girl's night out."

"Where?"

"None of your business," Kagome replied childishly, taking a bite of steak and rice. It was so good! Kaede really was an amazing cook.

"Rising Dawn?" He inquired, and after a quick surprised/irritated glance from Kagome he grinned. He didn't say anything else as he quickly started eating his food. He had tried listening to her and Sango talking to each other at the photo shoot, the only thing he really got between the "Give it to me baby!" "That's right! That's right! Be the sexual beast that you are!" and "Pucker up those sexy lips!" was something about a night out and Rising Dawn. After a few minutes, he was done, and he looked up at Kagome. She sat there, staring, mouth slightly opened.

"What?" he snapped after a few seconds. To his complete surprise she burst out into laughter.

"Nothing!" She continued laughing and he just scowled at her. "It's just Sango's advice is making sense now."

"Keh what is it with you and her? There isn't anything wrong with how I eat," he defended, golden eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Sure," she nodded, her voice laced with sarcasm. Her pretty blue eyes sparkled with humor. He didn't like not being the one in control so quickly he changed that.

"You know you look really sexy when you laugh, you should do it more often."

HA! That got her to shut up, he smirked to himself as she threw him an annoyed look. He could hear the quick beating of her heart, and seen the slight blush creeping up on her cheeks again.

'_Damn!' _Kagome cursed to herself. _'Why does he have to have this kind of effect on me? Can't he take the hint that I'm trying to help him not make a mistake of being stuck with someone like me?'_

"Inuyasha don't," she warned. "I don't want to be involved with anyone, so just stop your making it worse."

"What are you afraid of Kagome?" he said softly, leaning in toward her face, golden eyes staring into her shocked blue ones. Kagome tried to look away from his intense gaze, she felt… _exposed_… like he could stare straight into her soul. She wanted to just turn away, but she couldn't, his eyes kept her rooted to her spot.

"I-I'm n-not afraid o-of anything," she whispered, his face only a few inches from her.

"Liar," he whispered back, closing the distance between them, his lips sealed over hers.

Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes and kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, her hands rested against his chest. He slipped his tongue over her top lip and she obeyed his silent request by parting her lips. His tongue entered her sweet mouth, exploring and tasting. Her head was swimming from the amazing sensation that was coursing through her body. She met his tongue thrusts with her own, enjoying the feel of his tongue against hers. Before she could stop herself, she moaned lightly into his mouth, causing him to growl slightly. This kiss was different then the first. The first had been rough and demanding, this one was sweet and passionate, promising something so much more if only she would let him show her…

She shoved lightly against his chest, breaking them apart. She was breathing hard, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. She felt dizzy and tingly. Inuyasha stared into Kagome's cloudy blue eyes, panting slightly. He had never felt like that before kissing any other girl. Something about her just pulled him to her, like she was calling out silently to his demon blood to make her his…

"Hey Kagome I've been- OH! Oh wow I'm so sorry!" Sango apologized after she had walked in and seen Kagome wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, staring intimately at each other.

Kagome jumped back away from him, like she had been burnt. Her face that had been flushed from the kiss was now flaming bright red all the way to her chest. Without saying even glancing her way she stalked out of the room, Sango following behind her, grinning like she had just found buried treasure.

'_Kami she taste so sweet, like honey… She liked that kiss too, and is obviously attracted to me and yet she tries to fight it… why is she so hell bent on pushing me away?' _Inuyasha pondered, still sitting in the chair at the table. He didn't know but he was determined to find out!

-x-

"Damn Kagome!" Sango exclaimed slyly, sitting in Kagome's silver 2008 Edo Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera. Kagome was driving and they were on their way to the club. "Two hot and steamy kisses huh?"

"Sango!" Kagome whined, cheeks flushing again. "You said you wouldn't bring it up again!" **(Quick note: I am car illiterate so I know nothing about cars. I just did an image Google search and picked the ones that looked the best… so yeah... That's all I wanted to say...)**

"Sorry," Sango said grinning, "But it was all quite so I was just striking up conversation…"

"Pfft," Kagome scoffed with a roll of her eyes, as she quickly made a left turn. Sango clutched onto the seat for support so she wouldn't go crashing into her door. "I should have a talk with Miroku and let him know he isn't the only pervert around here…"

"Hey! I'm not perverted! Especially like him!" Sango defended. "Well…not _as_ bad as him…"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Sango wasn't really a pervert she just liked…details. Kagome turned right and after a few minutes they arrived at club Rising Dawn. It was a dark colored club with _Rising Dawn_ in big bright red letters. Kagome quickly parked and they got out and headed to the front of the line.

"Hey Dai," Kagome greeted the huge panther demon standing at the door. He had short black hair, bright green eyes, pointed ears, claws and of course fangs. He was HUGE! Dai was about 6'8 and weighed well over 200 pounds, all pure muscle. He gave her a huge grin and waved.

"Hey Kagome, you and Sango look pretty damn yummy tonight," he winked at them as he unlatched the velvet rope and let them in.

Sango wore a short light pink skirt, with a pair of knee length boots. She wore a sexy tight black thin spaghetti strapped shirt that was backless except for the few rows of strings that stretched across her back, tied together keeping the shirt together. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with curls, she also wore pink eye shadow with black eyeliner.

Kagome wore a black halter top style dress. It had a plunging neckline all the way down to her waist, two silver buckles held it together. Her breasts covered and only showed off a little bit of cleavage. Right under her breasts the dress was sheer, making it see through all the way down to her waist were it became a solid black again. The skirt part was cut at an angle, making one side higher than the other. The solid black stopped, at one side mid thigh and the other right below mid thigh, and the rest was a thin sheer lace, stopping at her knees.**( look at my profile for the link to this dress if you don't understand what I'm saying.)** She wore her usual locket, and silver ankle strapped heels. She wore her hair straight and down, with silver eye shadow and black eyeliner. They both looked _stunning!_

"Ahh as charming as ever eh? Bet the ladies are falling down at your feet," Sango replied giving him a wink of her own.

"Eh you know they can't resist me, I'm too adorable," he said cheekily. Kagome and Sango giggled and each placed a quick kiss to his cheek and entered the club.

It was a huge dimmed room, with music blaring and sweaty bodies dancing, lights flashing, and drinks pouring! It was their favorite spot. Rising Dawn was a very private club, no photographers aloud, at all what so ever.

"Come on Kaggie," Sango said pulling Kagome to the bar, each taking a set.

"What can I get you to lovely ladies?" The bartender asked.

"Two Cosmopolitans," Sango answered. Kagome quirked up at brow at her and she shrugged. "We got to warm up first."

Sipping their drinks they both scanned the room, curious to see who would be there. A flash of silver caught Kagome's eye but by the time she looked again it was gone.

'_I'm not going to think about him, I'm not going to think about anything. I'm going to enjoy tonight and I will be damned if I let anything ruin it,'_ Kagome thought with determination embedded in her eyes.

She quickly threw down the rest of her drink and ordered two shots of tequila. After hearing that Sango drank the rest of hers and placed the glass on the table. The bartender placed two shots of the clear liquid in front of them and they took one each.

"To not giving a damn," Kagome said holding up her shot glass.

"To having a kick ass night!" Sango chimed in, clanking their little glasses together. They both tilted their heads back and took the shot without even flinching.

"Two more," Sango said, setting down her glass. After three more shots each, they decided to go dance.

"Oh lets go Kagome," Sango said, grabbing Kagome's hand. They both were feeling quite relaxed as they made their way to the dance floor.

The song Animal by Kat DeLuna started playing. Kagome and Sango started dancing with each other, both in perfect movement with the song, never missing a beat.

Kagome let the music take control of her as she slowly drifted away from Sango, to wrapped up in the song to notice. She threw her hands in the air and swung her hips around, her eyes closed as she danced. She could feel the music flowing through her as she continued to dance. She danced away from all the random guys that tried to grab her. She twirled, swayed, dipped and moved. She danced to another two songs and after the second one ended she decided to go have another drink. After she pushed her way through sweaty bodies, grinding couples, and wondering hands, she finally made it to the bar and plopped down.

"Two more shots," She told the same bartender from earlier, beaming a beautiful smile at him. She felt so relaxed and carefree, but wasn't drunk yet. It would take more than that to get her drunk, she could hold her liquor quite well.

"You got it beautiful," the guy said, poured her two shots, and then sat them down in front of her.

"Hey Kaggie! There you are I was looking for you!" Sango exclaimed, smiling as she plopped a seat next to her. Sango's face was flushed from dancing and you could see a little bit of moisture clinging to her face, it was exactly how her own face looked.

"Well I got these for me but since I love you, you can have one," Kagome teased, handing Sango one of the shot glasses.

"Hmm what should we toast to?" Sango pondered, holding her shot. Then she looked up at Kagome and grinned, her brown eyes twinkling. "To Kagome getting two steamy kisses from a sexy model."

Kagome, in her half intoxicated state just grinned. Even though she wouldn't admit it to him, she very much enjoyed his kisses and even wanted more. Deep down she really did want to give him a chance, but knew it was best for him to not just even bother with her.

"To face sucking with a sexy asshole!" Kagome cheered, and Sango laughed as they clanked their glasses together and downed their shots.

"Sexy asshole huh?"

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin, hearing his deep voice right beside her.

'_Kami why the hell does he keep doing that? Just popping out of nowhere!' _Kagome thought.

Sango started laughing a little harder at the look on Kagome's face. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, who had an amused expression on his face. He had on a tight red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"What are you, stalking me?" Kagome scoffed lightly.

"Something like that," he replied back. He couldn't help but look her up and down she looked so damn good!

"Hey there lovely ladies," Miroku said, appearing right beside Inuyasha. He was dressed in a black beater, with a dark purple button down shirt over top of it, all buttons done of course, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Hey Miroku!" Sango greeted cheerfully, a huge smile on her face, as she waved excitedly.

"Hello Sango," Miroku chuckled. Sango was clearly drunk or very close to it anyway. He took a seat next to her. He started blinking rapidly when Sango's beautiful face suddenly appeared a few inches from his.

"You know," she was saying, with a thoughtful expression, "for a man, you have beautiful eyes." Miroku sat there a little stunned, but then his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Why Sango, I do believe you just gave me a compliment," he remarked. She pulled away from him and gave him a lopsided smile.

"It was a onetime thing, so don't expect much else. Now come on pervert let's dance!" Sango said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Kagome sat there and stared in complete disbelief. Did that really just happen? Did Sango secretly like him?

'_Oh Sango you're going to hear about this tomorrow!'_ she sang to herself, grinning at the little revenge she would get on her friend.

"Two shots of Jack Daniels," Inuyasha's voice broke her out of her thoughts. The bartender nodded, and then placed them on the counter top. Inuyasha drank both of them, setting them back down with a _clank._

"Stalker _and_ selfish eh?" Kagome inquired playfully.

"You seem to have had enough already," he shrugged.

"Oh really? We'll see about that," Kagome said with a smirk, turning to the bartender. "Two more please," after he complied, she threw one down her throat and reached for the other one. Kagome glared at the other empty shot glass, and then caught the smirk on Inuyasha's face.

"Hey! That was mine!" Kagome whined.

"Keh get more later. We're going to dance," Inuyasha stated, grabbing her hand. Kagome didn't resist as she went with him. Truth be told she liked being around him, liked the feel of his touch on her soft skin. Pussycat dolls- Wait a minute started sounding throughout the room as they started dancing.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, arms wrapped around her waist as they started moving together to the music. He took a in deep breath, letting her sweet vanilla and cherry blossom scent invade his sensitive noise. He loved her smell, he liked feeling her soft touch and enjoyed being with her.

Kagome skillfully turned around in his arms so her back was pressed to his front. He wrapped is arms around her tighter as she wrapped her arms behind her, clasping around his neck. She pressed her soft body closer to his hard one as she ground her hips into his groin. They moved with each other so perfectly, never missing a beat. After a couple of fast paced song a slow one came on.

Inuyasha held Kagome to him; her face buried in the crook of his neck as her arms her wrapped around his waist. They swayed around the room, pressed close to each other, panting slightly from their faster dances they shared only moments before.

Kagome moaned slightly, loving the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms and held tight against his hard body. She pulled back and looked up into his handsome face. His face was flushed; he was sweating slightly, and had a lazy half smile on his face. She stared at his lips, and had the sudden urge to taste them. Without another thought she leaned into his face and pressed her lips against his.

Inuyasha was surprised but quickly got over it, regained his composure and kissed her back. She opened her mouth willingly, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her hands clasped around his neck and she pulled him in even closer deepening the kiss, as she started kissing him with more enthusiasm. The kiss went from soft and sweet to full blown passion and need. Kagome pulled back, needing air. She moaned as he trailed hot kisses from her jaw line down her throat to the sensitive spot where her should and neck met. She felt his fangs graze her skin and she shivered. He nipped the sensitive area causing her to moan again. Inuyasha pulled away and looked down at her. Her face was flushed, her lips red and swollen, her half lidded eyes clouded over with desire and longing. He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

Kagome felt so good she didn't want this moment to end.

"Give me a chance Kagome," she heard Inuyasha whisper in her ear.

"I can't," she whispered back, starting to come out of her trance.

"Why not?" he demanded softly, looking into her eyes, piercing her soul with those intense golden orbs.

"I just can't Inuyasha," she replied quietly, pushing out of his arms, breaking the spell that had been on her. "I- I have to go to the bathroom," she said quickly, then turned away and made her way toward the back of the club where the bathrooms were.

'_Damn it!' _Inuyasha cursed, weaving through the people as he made his way toward a table close to where the bathrooms are to sit down. _'What is wrong with her? Why is she holding back?'_

Kagome splashed cool water onto her cheeks, careful to not ruin her makeup. _'Why did this have to happen? Why am I starting to fall for him? Can't he see that I'm trying to protect him?!' _she thought sorrowfully, dapping her cheeks with a paper towel. _'I haven't even know him that long for crying out loud! Why do I feel so strongly for him? More importantly, why is he trying to be with me? I'm sure there are thousands of willing females ready to throw themselves at him! So why waste his time with me?' _Kagome pondered, throwing away the used paper towel. Her hand slowly made it's way to her still swollen lips.

'_Kissing him felt so…right. Like we were meant to be…maybe-'_

"Get a hold of yourself Kagome," she scolded herself, ending her own thoughts. "I can't get involved with him for his sake." She quickly spun around to exit the washroom but regretted it when she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. She grabbed onto the counter to steady herself.

'_Hm all that alcohol is starting to take effect,'_ Kagome mused. After the sudden attack stopped she righted herself and left the bathroom, at a slower pace.

Kagome scanned the room for familiar silver hair, but couldn't really see too far, due to the amount of people crowding on the dance floor. She decided to make her way back to the bar, hoping she would see Sango on her way. As she was squeezing past a couple dancing, the man suddenly jumped back while he was dancing and ran right into the back of her. She crashed forwarded, right into the arms of another guy, he grabbed her hands to help support her.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," Kagome apologized, looking up at him giving him a smile. He had short brown hair and matching brown eyes. He smiled back, but didn't let go of her hands.

"It's okay beautiful, I'm Hojo, who are you?"

"Kagome," she answered, trying to pull her hands free from his grasp, but he held on to them.

"What a lovely name," he murmured, looking her up and down, obviously checking her out. She felt unconformable under his lusty gaze. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh no thank you I was just on my way out," Kagome said politely, trying to get her hands out of his grasp again. He frowned and his grip tightened.

"Come on one dance isn't going to hurt," he pressed on, pulling her toward him. Kagome was caught off guard and fell into his chest; his arms snaked around her waist holding her tightly against him.

"I said no," Kagome said firmly, trying to shove against his chest. She was seriously getting irritated, and a little scared.

"What am I not good enough for you?" he sneered, his arms tightening his fingers digging into her hips painfully.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled shoving harder. "You're hurting me!"

"I don't think so," he growled and leaned in to try and kiss her, she turned her face away and he his lips only met with her cheek. Angrily he loosened his grip and pulled back one of his hands to slap her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact. It never came.

"Get your fucking hands off of her," her eyes snapped open at Inuyasha's angry demand. Inuyasha had a firm grasp around Hojo's wrist. Hojo's eyes went wide and he let her go. Kagome scrambled away from him to stand by Inuyasha. Inuyasha spun Hojo around to face him, his face contorted in anger, and if she wasn't mistaken, she seen a red flicker in his eyes.

"You ever fucking touch her again and I'll rip your fucking arms off and beat you with them!" he snarled menacingly, and his eyes flickered red again. "Do you understand what the hell I'm saying to you?!"

Hojo just nodded furiously with a look of complete fear on his face.

"Good," Inuyasha growled and threw him. He fell a few feet away landing on his ass then quickly scrambled to his feet and took off. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, his face full of concern.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I…I'm fine," Kagome murmured.

"Let's go find Miroku and Sango," Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand. All Kagome could do was nod, which he couldn't see since he was facing away from her. They didn't go far when they heard the familiar cry of "PERVERT!" by none other than Sango. Inuyasha pushed through a few people and seen Sango standing there, face red, hovering over a swirly eyed Miroku.

"Touch this again," Sango threatened, swinging her hip and turning slightly to indicate her ass then turned back around, "I will cut your damn hand off and feed it to you!"

Kagome couldn't help but grin, the previous incident shoved into the back of her mind, and she heard Inuyasha sigh.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said gaining the attention of said girl. Sango looked up and her face instantly changed into a bright smile.

"Kaggie-chan!" she greeted back, waving happily.

"Sango is a bi-polar drunk," Inuyasha commented, and Kagome giggled.

"Ahh hello Inuyasha," Miroku nodded in his direction after standing up.

"Miroku I'm taking Kagome home," Inuyasha stated.

"Awww you can't leave yet Kaggie," Sango whined.

"Sorry Sango- chan its already past one in the morning and I have work to do tomorrow," Kagome said, really feeling the need to just go home and go to bed.

"Are you sure that's what you two are leaving for?" Miroku asked slyly wiggling his eyebrows. "Ow!" Miroku cried out rubbing the back of his head that Sango had just abused with her hand.

"Stop being such a pervert Miroku!" She demanded.

"Make sure she gets home safely," Inuyasha told Miroku, nodding to Sango. Miroku wasn't really a drinker he mostly came her for women.

"Of course I will escort the lovely Sango home," Miroku grinned, inching toward her.

"PERVERT!" SMACK! Miroku landed on the floor again.

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha sighed tugging her along as they excited the club.

Kagome took a deep breath of the cool night air, relaxing herself as she let Inuyasha guide her to his bright red Ferrari. Inuyasha opened the door for her but she hesitated.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Keh I wasn't just going to stand there and let him hurt you," Inuyasha said and he gazed deep into her eyes. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Kagome," he said softly.

That one statement sent butterflies in her stomach. He was being such a sweet caring person and all he wanted was just to prove himself to her. Kagome felt guilty about not giving him a chance, but she knew he didn't need someone like her…

Silently Kagome slid into his leather seat and buckled herself in as he closed the door. He was in the car buckled and ready to go before she even realized it. The ride there was silent, both to wrapped up in their own thoughts.

'_That asshole is lucky I didn't kill him!' _Inuyasha thought. _'I even had to suppress my demon! What is it with this girl? I want to be around her, I want to touch her, taste her and make her mine! I have this strong sense of protectiveness toward her and I barely even know her! What does all this mean? Maybe I should talk with my dad soon,'_ Inuyasha mused.

'_He doesn't need to get with someone like me, I have too many problems and won't be able to be the woman that he deserves…,' _Kagome thought sadly, staring out the window unseeingly. _'Why was his eyes flickering red? He was really pissed off I thought he was going to really hurt that guy, even though he deserved it.'_

Kagome felt the car suddenly stopped and blinked her eyes to focus out the window. They were parked in Kagome's garage already. Her door quickly opened before she had the chance to even reach for the door handle. He unbuckled her and then picked her up bridal style. She was going to protest but didn't, deciding it best to just let him carry her, after all she was feeling really light headed and tired. She rested her head on his shoulder as he ran out of the garage and leapt to her front door in a quick and fluent movement. Inuyasha followed her scent that lead him to the third story to her room. He balanced her with one hand and opened the door with the other, and walked into her room. His eyes adjusting quickly he spotted her bed and a small lamp on the stand beside it. He gently laid her down and flicked the lamp on.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She didn't realize exactly how exhausted she was until her head hit her pillow.

"Keh," was all the got as he took off her shoes and tossed them to the floor.

"Are you alright by yourself or do you need me to stay with you?" he asked quietly, sitting next to her on the bed. She desperately wanted to tell him to stay but she didn't.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. He nodded and picked himself off her bed and headed for the door. "Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" he asked, stopping in the door way.

"It's not you," she whispered. For some reason she felt compelled to assure him that it wasn't his fault that she couldn't be with him. She didn't want him to think he wasn't good enough for her, it was the other way around…

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"The reason I can't be with you," she stated softly. "It's not you." Inuyasha was shocked by her confession.

"Then what is it Kagome?"

"There are things about me you don't know Inuyasha. You don't want to get involved with someone like me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, a little irritated that she was talking low of herself.

"Exactly the way it sounds."

"I would know more about you Kagome if you would just open yourself up. I don't know what exactly you're hiding or what it has to do with your parents and little brother, but you will never get better Kagome if you don't talk to someone, and let them help you." With that he left, closing the door behind him, not waiting for her answer.

Kagome was surprised by his words, but deep down knew he was right. She wanted to get better, she wanted to not do the things that she does, she wanted to forget and move on… but she couldn't. She didn't want to talk about that night, not now, not ever.

Kagome sighed heavily and turned off her lamp. She rolled over and closed her eyes, allowing slumber to consume her into sweet oblivion.

* * *

**Alright guys there's chapter five! Did you like it?**

**I will try to update soon! But I have a very busy weekend and week ahead of me so it might be a little later when I finally have time to do it!**

**Stay tuned, reviews are greatly appreciated and are **_**amazing**_** motivators –wink-wink-**

**-Undefined Puppet**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing! I LOVE ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS I GOT! YOU ALL MADE MY DAY! It's so much easier to update when I'm in a good mood ^_^**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"Hmm Kagome these designs are _amazing,_" Sango praised, looking through the nineteen sketches. It was a few designs short compared to what she normally did, but this was her first men's line. It was Saturday and they were sitting in the room together. There were a few other people in there working on other projects but that was about it. It was Saturday after all.

"Men are so much harder to design for," Kagome said shaking her head. "I can't believe I actually came up with the ones I did."

"Men," Sango snorted. "Even when you're not dealing directly with them they are a pain in the ass."

"Hmm having problems with Miroku?" Kagome asked slyly.

"He keeps wanting me to go out with him," Sango frowned, picking up one of the sketches and gently taped it to the wall.

"And why is that bad?" Kagome asked, picking up another few sketches and doing the same.

"Because," Sango replied firmly.

"That isn't a reason Sango," Kagome pointed out.

"Miroku is too much of a womanizer," Sango sighed, remembering how Miroku would gawk at passing girls, most of them with extremely short skirts or low shirts, at the club Thursday. "I don't want to be just another conquest."

"I don't know Sango-chan," Kagome frowned. "The way he looks at you and the way he looks at other women are different."

"I doubt that," Sango scoffed, adding another doodled up paper onto the wall.

"Maybe you should just go on one date with him," Kagome shrugged. "Just to see what its like."

"Maybe," Sango said, clearly wanting a change of subject.

"Alright let's go fill those orders out," Kagome said after they were done. "Faster we get them out the faster these will get done."

"Hai," Sango nodded, and they both left the room to go to Kagome's office.

After almost two hours of phone calls, they decided to grab some lunch. They got into Kagome's car, which had been picked up by one of Kagome's drivers from the club; it was there when Kagome woke up the next day.

"Let's try that little Italian restaurant over on 32nd street," Sango suggested.

"Mmm sounds good," Kagome agreed and she took off.

About twenty minutes later they were seated at a table, in the far corner of said Italian restaurant, waiting for their orders. The waitress came and set their orders down, along with a bottle of wine, and left. Kagome had ordered the Clam Fettuccine and Sango had gotten Chicken Ravioli.

"Man this is good," Kagome said excitedly as she took another bite.

"You and food Kagome," Sango laughed shaking her head, as she reached over to grab the wine bottle. After pouring Kagome and herself some she set it back on the table, and took a sip.

"So Kagome how did the cover shots come out?" Sango asked, and took a bite of her food

"Come to think about it, I never got them," Kagome answered frowning.

"That was almost a week ago!" Sango exclaimed surprised. "How did you not get them?"

"Hmm I think I need to call Jakotsu," Kagome said annoyed.

"So where is Inuyasha anyway?"

"Said something about going home. Had business to talk with his father and brother," Kagome shrugged. Since the night of the club, they had been sort of quiet with each other. Not ignoring or avoiding just neither of them knew what to say. Inuyasha would sit by her at dinner, but neither of them really talked. Kagome didn't really mind though, since she honestly didn't know what to say to him.

"Business eh?" Sango quirked a brow up.

"That's what he said," Kagome shrugged again.

"Kagome I think he is what you need," Sango said as she ate the delicious food.

"Sango don't you start to," Kagome warned, annoyed. She was having a hard enough time making herself stay away and not give in to be with him. She didn't need any more pressure. Kagome already was having overwhelming urges to be in his presence, and she felt so… so _incomplete_ when he was gone, like he took a small piece of her with him. They didn't have any idea how hard it was for her to stay away from him, to not give in.

"Kagome you have been through hell and back," Sango said quietly. "And you still, to this day, make yourself suffer for things that weren't your fault or in your control. Why don't you take a chance Kagome?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kagome said coolly, giving Sango a hard glare.

"I would if you would talk to me!" Sango snapped back, glaring right back. They talked low enough to not draw any attention from the people in the room.

"There is nothing to talk about," Kagome said, turning her face away from Sango as she sipped her wine.

"Of course there is! You are destroying yourself Kagome!" Sango cried out, flinging her fork down onto her plate with a _clank_.

"Good! That way I would have _finally_ paid for my foolish mistakes!" Kagome shouted, causing people to glance at her curiously. Sango was shocked. Did Kagome really want to _die_? Is that why she did the things she did?

Angrily Kagome threw some money onto the table and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a speechless Sango sitting there, staring at the place Kagome once sat.

'_Why Kagome?' _Sango thought, tears burning the back of her eyes. _'Why would you say such things?!' _

Kagome slumped in the driver seat of her car, hands griping the wheel and forehead leaning on it. She just remembered that she drove Sango here so she would have to wait for her.

'_Why does everyone always press me about all this shit?'_ Kagome thought irritated. She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of guilt though.

She knew Sango was just trying to help. Sango had always been there for her, been the best friend anyone could ask for and so much more.

'_I'm the one that is a horrible friend,'_ Kagome thought grimly. _'Sango is just concerned about me, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that… but damn it! Will no one get the hint that I have my own damn reasons?!'_ Even though Kagome was irritated she couldn't really stay mad at Sango, she never could. _'I don't want to talk about that night! I… I just can't bring myself to say it out loud….' _

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open then close gently. She looked over and seen Sango sitting there, head bent down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Kagome," she started hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Sango-chan…" Kagome whispered. Sango looked up at her and she could see her eyes glazed over from unshed tears.

"No I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have said the things I did I-"

"It's okay Sango… you were just worried…I understand," Kagome said softly, giving Sango a weak smile.

"You're my best friend Kagome-chan! I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Sango told her, giving her a hug.

"I know Sango I love you to…I'm…I'm just …not ready… I just can't…" Kagome breathed, holding back her own tears, returning Sango's hug. She didn't cry thought… she rarely did, and even then it was when she was alone.

"Alright enough with all this sappy crap," Sango teased, pushing away from her, giving her a smile.

"Hmm what do you say we head back to the office and see where the hell my photos are?" Kagome said, smiling back as she buckled up.

"Let's do it," Sango agreed, their argument forgotten for now.

-x-

Inuyasha entered his mansion, using his nose to sniff out his father. Following his scent it lead him into his study. Tapping lightly on the door he heard his father's deep voice giving him permission to enter and opened the door.

"Nice to see you again son," he greeted, looking up from his paper work, grinning. His long silver hair was drawn up into a high ponytail like it normally was and he was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a button down light blue shirt. "Come have a seat," he gestured to the overstuffed blue chair in front of him.

"How's business been?" Inuyasha asked, plopping himself down.

"Excellent as always," Inutashio replied, leaning back into his chair he grinned at his youngest son. "I don't think you came here to talk about business though."

"Father?"

"Yes son?" Inutashio could detect the slight hesitance in his voice.

"How…how did you know that mother was your mate?" he asked quietly.

"Oh," Inutashio was a little surprised by the question. "Well it was my natural instincts that told me."

"What do you mean by that? What did you do? How did you _feel_?" Inuyasha asked, his voice heavy with urgency and need.

"Why don't _you_ tell me exactly what this is all about," Inutashio stated. It was hard to explain the natural instincts of mates, only one that has actually felt it, heard the silent call could understand.

"There is this woman…" Inuyasha started off hesitantly. At his father's curious quirk of his brow he continued. "For some reason I just feel… I don't know how to explain it. Like some invisible force is keeping me to her… And like this sudden urge to just be with her… to have her to myself like it was meant to be."

"Oh my boy," Inutashio chuckled whole-heartedly. Inuyasha glared at him, not appreciating being laughed at, but his father just waved his hand signaling that he really wasn't laughing at him. "You have finally found your mate."

"But…_how_…?" Inuyasha asked, stunned and confused.

"Well Inuyasha, when a demon finds their mate, their demon blood will draw them to her. It makes you want to claim her, protect her, and comfort her." Inutashio explained. "Your soul is reaching out to hers, creating the need to be with her always, to touch her, hear her voice, or just to simply see her."

"And what about her? Does she know?" Inuyasha asked, leaning toward his father.

"Well it depends. If she is another demon, yes she will know immediately. She will feel exactly like you do now," Inutashio answered. "However if she is human, it is different. She wouldn't have the demon blood to want to stake her claim; she only has the feelings of the soul. She wants to be with you, to see you, hear you; she will feel un-whole without you."

"But she is pushing me away," Inuyasha said, brows furrowing in confused irritation, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean she is pushing you away?" Inutashio frowned.

"She told me she can't be with me," Inuyasha answered flatly. "Said it was because something was wrong with her."

"Hmmm," the elder youkai pondered. "There must be some reason she is distancing herself from you. She obviously has a lot of self control to be able to resist her own soul feelings."

"I think it was something to do with her family," Inuyasha said quietly.

"Why do you think that? Do they not like you?" Inutashio asked, irritated that someone would not approve of his boy.

"No father nothing like that…"Inuyasha assured him. "They are dead."

"Oh," was his father's answer. "What happened?"

"That the thing, I don't know. She refuses to talk to me or anyone for that matter about it," Inuyasha answered, clearly aggravated.

"What's this girl's name?"

"Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome."

"Higurashi eh?" Inutashio said thoughtfully. That name was so familiar, where had he heard it before? Suddenly it dawned on him. "Higurashi as in Higurashi, Ryou?"

"Who?" was Inuyasha's intelligent reply.

"I'm almost positive that he was Kagome's father, now that I think about it I do remember him talking about her once, a long time ago." The older demon nodded his head. "I attended a few business meetings and charities with him. A good man he was."

"What happened to him?" Inuyasha asked eagerly. Maybe he would finally get some answers.

"No one really knows what happened," Inutashio shook his head. "I just heard news of him and his wife and young son were found dead in their home, about four years ago."

"That's it?" Inuyasha groaned exasperated. "I already knew that much, I just need to know _more_. How did they die? Where they murdered? If so who did it? Why is Kagome alive still? Why-" Inuyasha stopped his questions when his father held up a clawed hand to silence him.

"I do not know Inuyasha," he shook his head. "There was nothing more on the matter."

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"Oh he isn't here," Inutashio chuckled. "He is hiding from Rin."

At that statement Inuyasha laughed. He pictured his almighty fearless demon older brother, cowering in a corner, trying to escape the wrath of his very small, pregnant, human mate. It was hilarious.

After taking Rin as his mate though, Sesshoumaru did show more emotions then he usually did, mostly when he was around her. It wasn't that much of a change, but it was better than the way he used to be at least. Rin was the complete opposite of him, emotional, bubbly, kind, and _human._ She could be pretty scary when she was mad… especially since she was almost five months pregnant with twins. Demon children only had to be carried for 6 months, since they developed so much faster than humans.

"Where is Rin anyway?" Inuyasha questioned, after his laughter had died down.

"I think she is down stairs with your mother," Inutashio answered with a slight grimace. "Rin has developed quite a bit of errr…._interesting_ cravings."

"I'm going to go see her," Inuyasha informed him standing up. "Thanks dad."

"Of course son," Inutashio smiled warmly at his son, his eyes slightly crinkling at the corners. "If you need to talk about anything else you know where to find me."

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded and then left the room. He bounded down the stairs and followed Rin's scent into the kitchen, where his mother's scent was as well. Inuyasha rounded the corner to the kitchen and froze, disgusted horror etched onto his face.

His mother was standing behind Rin, braiding her hair, with a huge smile on her face. Okay that part was normal. What wasn't normal was what was displayed in front of Rin and what was going into her mouth. She was eating a bowl of ice cream… well what he guessed was supposed to be ice cream. It was vanilla with ketchup and pickles and…. Sardines?!?… It was probably the most disgusting thing he has ever seen.

"Hello Inuyasha," his mother greeted after looking up and noticing him standing there. She had waist length black hair and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a simple mid-calf loose light blue skirt and a plain white shirt.

"Inuyasha!" Rin squealed, grinning at him. She had mid back length black hair, with dark brown eyes. She very pretty, and small, except of the huge beach ball lump at her stomach. She wore a simple pale yellow maternity gown, ending right above her knees.

"Why are you eating that?" Inuyasha asked flabbergasted.

"Because it's yummy," Rin replied excitedly and took a big scoop of it with her spoon. "Want a bite?" she offered the spoon to him.

"No," he grimaced, covering his nose from the fishy pickle smell.

"Suit yourself," Rin shrugged, dumping the contents of the spoon into her mouth.

"How have you been dear?" his mother, Izaiyo asked, after she finished braiding his sister-in-laws hair. She came over to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a good squeeze.

"As good as I'm going to get for now," Inuyasha admitted shrugging, after he hugged her back.

"What's wrong Yash?" Rin asked concerned shoving her bowl away that she had just finished.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha dismissed with a wave of his hand. "How is pregnancy going?"

"It's horrible!" said pregnant woman wailed. "All I do is eat and sleep and I am so _fat_!"

"Now sweetie you're not fat," his mother reminded her, her brown eyes twinkling at her daughter.

"Yes I am!" she wailed, big tears running down her face.

"No you're not, not stop that!" Inuyasha demanded panicking. He couldn't stand it when women cried.

"Who are you to order me around?!" Rin snapped, all tears gone, as she stood up, hands on her hips.

"Errr…."

"You think that just because you're a male you can order me around?" she demanded, advancing on him. Needless to say Inuyasha was a little scared and started panicking. "You think us females are _lower_ than you?!?!"

"No! No that's not what I'm saying!" he protested, as Rin stepped closer.

"Well I got news for you, you sexist asshole!" she barked, poking him in the chest. He cast a pleading look over to his mother, but she just stood there, hiding her smile behind her hand. "Women can do just about anything you can and probably _better_. I would like to see _you_ try to push out two pups out of your little pee hole! _Then_ after that you can come and tell me how much better you are!"

Inuyasha just started at her like she had just grown two more heads. She was insane! No wonder Sesshoumaru hides away from her!

"WHAT?!" Rin shrieked, and Inuyasha winced and flattened his ears to his head.

'_uh oh,'_ Inuyasha thought after he realized he had said that last part out loud.

"Hiding from me eh?" Rin mused out loud. "Well we will see about that!" she huffed and waddled out of the room, heading toward the nearest phone.

"What the _hell_?!" Inuyasha wondered out loud, giving his mother the what-the-hell-just-happened look.

"Just the hormones dear," she chuckled, waving her small delicate hand in dismissal.

"SO YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?!? IS THAT WHY YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME?!? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!? WHO THE HELL IS SHE?! I'LL SNEAK INTO HER HOUSE AND SLIT HER DAMN THROAT FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT TOUCHING _MY _MAN!"

Inuyasha started laughing, after hearing Rin screaming from in the living room. Sesshoumaru is really going to have his hands full now, he almost felt bad for him. _Almost._

"Oh dear poor Sesshoumaru," Izaiyo said sympathetically, but she still had a smile of amusement on her pretty pale face.

"Keh he deserves everything he gets," Inuyasha snorted.

"So how has it been with that girl…Kagome is her name I believe?"

"It's not going that great… I think she is my mate," Inuyasha admitted.

"Mate?!?" his mother gasped in excitement. "Oh Inuyasha I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Oh you must invite her to dinner sometime so I can meet her! And of course you two will join the charity auction for the orphanage on Tuesday, won't you?" His mother gave him the you-have-no-say-what-so-ever look.

"Yeah sure," Inuyasha agreed, not daring to say no and have his mother's wrath down on his head.

"Excellent!" Izaiyo clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"Okay I will see you in a few minutes!" Rin said happily into the phone as she walked into the kitchen. "Bye Fluffy baby!" then she hung up the phone.

"Sesshoumaru is coming home?" Izaiyo quirked her brow up.

"Yup!" Rin nodded happily, rubbing her very swollen belly. "Told him that if he didn't get home right now he would never be allowed to touch me again, even after the pups were born."

Izaiyo laughed and Inuyasha just gave Rin a weird look. He most certainly did _not_ want to picture the two of them having sex! He decided to keep his mouth shut however, not wanting another hormone ragging rampage on his hands.

"Inuyasha found his mate," his mother informed her excitedly.

"Are you serious?!" Rin asked, and at Inuyasha's nod she squealed. "WAHHH!!!!! I'm so happy for you!" she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her thin arms around his neck and squeezing so hard she was almost choking him.

"Rin…I can't… breathe," Inuyasha wheezed out.

"Oh sorry," she said sheepishly, releasing her hold on him.

'_Damn she is strong for a human!' _Inuyasha thought.

"Ohh the pups just kicked!" Rin cried happily, hand plastered on her belly. Izaiyo rushed over and placed her hand on as well.

"Oh they are strong already," she nodded.

"Here Yash feel your nieces or nephews," Rin said, grapping his hand and placing it on her swollen mid section. He felt awkward but that faded away when he felt a firm kick in his hand. It was kinda cool…to be able to feel a living thing in someone else.

"Feeling up my mate little brother?" came the cool deep voice of his brother. Sesshoumaru was standing there in a grey business suit, black brief case in hand. He had silver hair and golden eyes as well except he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta strips under his eyes.

"Well you know she is to pretty to resist," Inuyasha teased dropping his hand, wiggling his eyebrows. Rin giggled and pecked him on the cheek while his brother gave him a scowl.

"Keep your filthy paws to yourself," Sesshoumaru stated, glaring at him.

"You would have been better off marrying me," Inuyasha told her, giving a huge dramatic sigh. Rin burst out into laughter and Sesshoumaru scowled at him.

"Awww Sesshy I'm so glad your home," Rin giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on top of her head, still glaring at Inuyasha.

"What exactly are you doing home anyway?" he asked irritated.

"I got a favor to ask," Inuyasha replied shrugging. Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Go ask someone else."

"Aww don't be like that Sesshy… I need your help," Inuyasha teased. He _so_ enjoyed riling his brother up, especially when Rin was around to stop him from seriously hurting him.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin warned looking up at him. "He is your brother-"

"Half," the both corrected in unison.

"Whatever. Help him."

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked, golden eyes narrowed.

"I need information," Inuyasha answered. "About Higurashi, Kagome on events from four years ago."

"Who is this Kagome and why do you want information on something from so long ago?" he asked, more annoyed about being forced to help him then curious.

"She's his mate!" Rin supplied happily, clapping her hands together.

"Mate?" Sesshoumaru quirked a brow up. Okay now he was a bit curious.

"Yeah… it's not official yet. But I need that information before it can happen."

"I see. Well I'll see what I can do," Sesshoumaru drawled in a bored tone.

"Alright Sesshy come on. My back is killing me and I need a serious rub down." Sesshoumaru groaned and Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "Well think about that next time you want to have sex and get me pregnant."

"Yes mate," Sesshoumaru muttered, not wanting to anger her, even though it was ridiculously easy to do now thanks to her hormones. Inuyasha sniggered and Sesshoumaru shot him a look that clearly promised death and he instantly shut up. He scooped up his mate in a bridal style and bounded up the stairs, a giggly "Bye Yash!" was heard from her and that was it.

"She is the best thing to ever happen to that boy," Izaiyo smiled, happy for her step-son. Sesshoumaru's mother had died about a year after giving birth to him, and Izaiyo raised him ever since.

"Alright mother I think I'm going to go ahead and head back," Inuyasha informed her after he looked at the clock that read a little after six.

"Alright dear," and she have him a quick hug. "You make sure you take good care of yourself, and that girl of yours."

"No need to worry," Inuyasha chucked and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I will see you Tuesday mother."

"Hai, make sure you look presentable!" she called out after him and she heard him grumble and knew he heard her. She chuckled to herself and left the kitchen, deciding to go work on more details for the auction.

-x-

"Thanks to you now I have a concussion! Over a friggin' snake no less!"

"How was I supposed to know it was just a snake!?"

"I figured the hissing would have given it away!"

"I thought that was you!"

"Why the hell would I be hissing you moron!?!"

"Will you two shut up?" Kouga snapped at the bickering twin wolf demons, Ginta and Hakkaku.

Apparently Ginta had told Hakkaku there was something behind him, and he screamed and took off, running Ginta down in the process, thus resulting in Ginta hitting his head on a rock.

"Honestly and you two call yourself security?! What would you have done if it was something more than a snake? Pissed yourselves and fainted?" Kouga asked irritated.

"Sorry Kouga," they mumbled together, still glaring at each other. Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little at them, those two were hilarious. She knew when it came down to it they were really good to have around, very protective and would do just about anything Kagome wanted, they adored her.

"Awww Kougie don't be so hard on them," Ayame teased grinning.

They were all sitting in the dining room, eating the American style dish that Kaede had made them. It was fried and baked chicken (for those who don't want fried of course) with mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, green beans and croissant rolls. Kagome sat at the end with Sango to her left and Kouga to her right. Ayame sat beside Kouga, directly across from Ginta and Hakkaku sat on the other side of Ginta.

"Don't call me that Ayame," Kouga growled half-heartedly.

"Whatever you say Kougie," she giggled and popped a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Mmm I love American food," Sango said, biting into her third fried chicken leg.

"I love all food," Kagome sighed finishing the last bit of corn and potatoes still left on her plate.

"We know," Hakkaku and Ginta said together, then glared at each other annoyed that the other would dare talk at the same time he did.

"I made ye all a special treat," Kaede said as she entered the room, carrying a glass baking pan and a tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Peach cobbler!" Kagome squealed excitedly.

"That's right," Kaede nodded setting the stuff on the table.

"Sit down and have some desert with us Kaede," Ayame said, patting the empty seat to her right.

"Yeah come on Kaede you been working hard," Sango agreed.

"Well I'm really bu- oh alright," she agreed after receiving six puppy dog looks and sat down.

"Here let me get that for you, you just relax and let Kouga take care of you," Kouga teased picking up the pan to distribute it around.

"Idiot," Kaede muttered, her eyes sparkling with humor.

Kouga just grinned and went around the table plopping a good portion on everyone's plate using the spatula that was sitting in the pan. He quickly went around and dropped a big scoop of ice-cream on top of it and sat back in his seat.

"Look like I got here just in time!" Miroku chimed in, entering the dining room.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome greeted.

"Hello Lady Kagome," he greeted back. Then his eyes landed on Sango and they started twinkling happily. "Hello beautiful Sango."

"Hi," she greeted gruffly, her cheeks tinting pink. She quickly stuffed a bite of dessert in her mouth.

"Oh please join us Miroku, plenty for everyone," Ayame said, casting a sly glance at Sango who returned it with a glare.

"Don't mind if I do!" he chuckled and helped himself to the dessert, seeming to pull a plate out of nowhere.

Seeing Miroku, Kagome couldn't help but feel a slight tug inside, wondering where Inuyasha was.

'_I know I just need to leave him be but I can't help thinking about him. Even just seeing him fills a spot inside of me that I just can't explain…'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"ACK!" came Ginta's voice and Kagome looked over at him. He was holding his head. "Brain freeze!"

Everyone laughed except Kouga. He just snorted and muttered "Idiot," under his breath.

"So what brings ye here?" Kaede asked Miroku as she too, enjoyed the sweet dessert.

"Why to see my lovely Sango of course," he stated, beaming at Sango.

"Right," she snorted, rolling her eyes, a light blush on her pretty face.

"I need to talk to Inuyasha. I booked him a photo shoot tomorrow for Midoriko."

"Midoriko? As in Arkito, Midoriko? The jeweler who owns the Shikon No Tama shop?!?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"Yeah she has a few new pieces she wants him to model," Miroku answered.

"New pieces?! Ohhh yay!" Ayame cheered, her bright green eyes gleaming.

"Women," Kouga snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I heard that!" Ayame snapped glaring at him. He just grinned and winked at her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Well I'm going to go work off all this good food," Kagome informed them as she stood up and patted her stomach.

"I'll come with you," Sango stated, anxious to get away from the handsome pervert.

"Would you ladies need any help? Perhaps I can help your stretch or even give you a massage-"

"NO!" Kagome and Sango both said firmly glaring at him. He sighed in defeat and slunk back into his chair as the rest of the room burst into laughter.

Kagome and Sango left, heading to the in home gym on the second floor. The gym was huge, with any equipment you could think of, and even had a wide open spot of stretching and such. It even had a huge stereo system against the back wall. The gym even had a locker built into it, which they proceeded to, to go get changed.

Kagome changed into a pair of tight black spandex shorts, that went to mid thigh, and a red tight spaghetti strapped shirt that cut off right above her belly button.

Sango wore black tight spandex capris, and a hot pink sports bra. They both wore their hair up in a high pony tail and had white running shoes on.

They went over to the mats and started stretching their arms, then their legs. Then they sat down facing each other with their legs spread out wide, feet together with each other's and both holding onto each other's wrists with both hands.

"So what did Jakotsu say about those photos?" Sango asked, pulling backwards, and pulling Kagome forward in the process to stretch.

"Apparently Bankotsu forgot to send them out," Kagome scoffed rolling her eyes as she pulled back and made Sango come forward, stretching. They kept repeating these actions as they talked.

"I bet Jak was pretty pissed," Sango laughed.

"Yeah you could hear him hitting Bankotsu with something and was yelling at him," Kagome laughed as well. "He told me I would have them tomorrow for sure. Poor Bankotsu… you could almost _hear_ him cowering in fear."

"Jakotsu is pretty scary when he is mad," Sango chuckled. They continued with a few more stretches before getting up and Kagome sauntered over to the stereo. She flipped through a few CD and decided on her favorite work out mix CD. The first song was Move- Thousand Foot Krutch **(you guys should really listen to this song! It's awesome) **

Kagome jogged over to the treadmill and hopped on, while Sango slipped on some gloves and did some arm crunches. Eventually they switched, lifted some weights, did some crunches, and even some squats.

"How about we finish this up with a little hand to hand?" Sango asked, breathing heavily.

"You're on Sango-chan!" Kagome grinned and they both slipped on some, what appeared to be boxing gloves that they used for hand to hand sparring. They went over to the mats, gave a slight bow to each other and took their stance. Kagome grinned when the song Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin **(once again good song!)** filtered through the air; it was one of her favorite songs, especially for something like this.

They had their hands in front of their face like they were actually boxing and moved around, circling each other. Kagome threw the first punch, Sango blocked and used her other arm to throw a punch to Kagome's mid-section. Kagome quickly threw up her knee and took the punch on the side of her leg, right above her knee cap. She grunted; thank Kami for the padded gloves or that would have really hurt.

Kagome used her knee to push into Sango's stomach and shoved her back, making her stumble a few feet but quickly righted herself. She launched herself at Kagome throwing some punches, making Kagome move backwards, ducking and dodging. Sango threw one more punch and Kagome took the opportunity to grasp a hold of her wrist and upper arm and flip Sango over, slamming her into the mat. Sango's breath whooshed out of her but she quickly wrapped her legs around Kagome's waist and pulled her down, crashing her into the mat on her side.

Kagome grunted from the impact and winced when Sango applied pressure around her waist with her strong legs. Kagome reached around and gripped Sango's ankles that she had hooked together and pried them apart. She quickly stood up holding onto her ankles but before she could do anything Sango kicked out with both legs, shoving her backwards and forcing her to let go. Kagome landed with a "oomph," on her butt, leaning back on her forearms that she had used to catch herself, with her legs sprawled out in front of her.

Sango quickly got to her feet and leapt back a few feet, breathing heavily, sweat dripping off of her face.

"Damn Kaggie your getting better," she panted out, with her hands on bent knees and flashed her a grin.

"I learned from the best," Kagome answered panting as well as she got to her feet and whipped the sweat from her brow.

"Damn that was hot!" they heard a voice exclaim and they turned to see a grinning Miroku and a smirking Inuyasha standing by the door way. Of course it was Miroku that had said that with a perverted gleam in his blue eyes. Miroku was starring at Sango like he was about to devour her.

Kagome's slight empty feeling disappeared as soon as she seen the hanyou, and had to keep herself from grinning, instead settling for a small smile. Inuyasha looked her up and down and grinned at her.

'_Damn she has an amazing body,'_ Miroku and Inuyasha both thought about the girl they were ogling.

"Shut up Miroku," Sango said rolling her eyes, as she slipped her gloves off and tossed them to the floor.

"Aww Sango my love you wound me so," Miroku faked hurt, placing a hand to his chest, pretending to swoon.

"Riiiight," Sango scoffed rolling her eyes as she snatched a clean towel off of a small rack, and proceeded to wipe of her sweaty face.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing Tuesday?" Inuyasha asked casually, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"I don't know, probably will have my material by then. Should be starting on my outfits," Kagome said, tossing her gloves to the ground and grabbing a towel. "Why?"

"My mother wants us to come to a charity auction that day. She really wants to meet you," he informed her.

"Me? Why me?" Kagome asked, dabbing her face with the white towel.

"Just curious," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh," was Kagome's doubtful answer as she eyed him suspiciously.

"How is Rin doing?" Miroku asked his eyes on Sango's swaying hips as she went to a mini fridge to pull out two bottles of water.

"Don't ask," Inuyasha grimaced.

"Who is Rin?" Sango asked, handing a bottle to Kagome.

"My brother's pregnant mate," Inuyasha answered.

"Mate?" Kagome questioned, for some reason that word made her heart skip a beat.

"It's like a wife for a demon," Miroku answered.

"Except that a mate is forever. Once a demon takes his mate they are together until the day they die, no matter what." Inuyasha said, his golden eyes shining with an unreadable emotion as he gazed at Kagome. Kagome suppressed a shiver of pleasure seeing him look at her like that and she could have sworn his grin grew wider.

"Well I'm off to the shower Kaggie," Sango said and gave a small wave and left the room. After about twenty seconds Miroku left to, a goofy grin on his face. A minute later there was a loud "PERVERT!" and the sound of skin slapping skin.

"What time Tuesday?" Kagome asked, draping the towel around her neck and each hand held an end of the towel.

"Auction starts at six," he answered.

"Alright then," Kagome nodded. She wouldn't admit it to him but she was eager to meet his family. She gave Inuyasha a long look, and she couldn't help the sudden urge to touch him. To just brush her hand with his, to touch his cheek, to kiss his lips…_anything_.

'_I can't though, I don't want to lead him on… but one touch couldn't hurt… I can make it look like an accident… I could trip and fall on him or NO! get a grip Kagome! Just-'_

"I'm going to hit the shower been a long day," Inuyasha suddenly said, he seriously needed to get away from her before he ravished her sweet looking body. He turned away to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Kagome cried out, grabbing his wrist. He turned around and quirked a brow up.

'_Shit! Shit! SHIT! Now what?!?'_ Kagome panicked racking her brain for something.

"Err you have something on your face," she replied lamely. She mentally slapped herself as she let go of his wrist.

"Oh? Where?" he asked amused, eye brow raised.

"Right here," she murmured reaching up and whipped the imaginary "something" off of his cheek. Inuyasha held his breath at her soft caress, his heart beating a little harder against his chest.

"There I got it," she said pulling her hand away giving him a small smile.

"Thanks," he replied, golden eyes filled with warmth and amusement.

'_So maybe the whole soul feelings thing really is real and she is feeling it to… she must have felt the need to touch me…' _Inuyasha concluded, grinning smugly to himself.

"Err… anytime," she replied nervously.

"Good night Kagome," he said softly and leaned in and pressed his lips against her lush ones. Before Kagome could kiss back he had pulled away and was gone.

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she brought her hand up to gently press her finger tips to her lips, where his had been only seconds before.

'_What is this strange….needs? I really couldn't control myself… it was like I _had_ to… weird…'_ Kagome mused. _'What does all this mean..? Ever since Inuyasha and I had that 'date' things have been so different… This is the best shape I have been in since __**that night**__… could I really…open up to him? Am I finally ready? No… no I don't think so…beside… it would only end with Inuyasha getting hurt… and I won't let that happen…even if it mean I can never be happy with him… at least I will know that he won't die because of me…'_

After that thought Kagome slowly made her way to her room, tears burning the back of her eyes. She opened her door, closed and locked it behind her. She went over to her dresser, opened up one of the drawers and pushed down slightly on the inside. The small hidden compartment popped open and pulled out the small bottle, the bottle that always made everything go away, at least for a little while.

She quickly tossed back a few of its containments as a single silent tear slipped down her face.

* * *

**Alright there is chapter six!**

**Okay guys I'm really sorry about the long update and I will try to update soon! I am going through a really hard time right now…my evil mother is trying to control me again by trying to take custody of my son away from me… she is just a control freak and is pissed off because she no longer controls me and I'm no longer there to take care of her kids so she is trying to get me to live with her again.**

**-sigh- sorry about that I'm just stressed… I will try to update soon guys… I really will.**

**Thanks for everything! I love my readers ^_^**

**-Undefined Puppet **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**I have responses for a couple reviews that will be posted at the end of this chapter!**

**Well here is chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_Click click click._

_Click click._

'_If he does that one more time I swear to Kami I'm going to-'_

_Click click, click click, clickclickclick._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, exasperated as she looked up from her hand stitching to glare at said hanyou. "If you're going to be here you could at _least_ find something else to do besides sit there and annoy me."

"Keh there isn't anything _to_ do," he countered back, removing his hand from the table that he had been tapping his claws against to cross his arms.

"Then why are you here?" Kagome asked, returning to her hand embroidering.

It was Monday, about six o'clock, and they were both sitting in the design room. Some of the material that she had ordered had gotten there early, so she decided to take the time to do some work. She had already gotten two vests compete, a belt, two hats, four shirts, and she was working on a hand stitching design for a shirt.

"Had nothing better to do," Inuyasha shrugged from the chair across the table, directly in front of her.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and continued to weave the golden thread into the white shirt, creating her desired effect. Truth be told she didn't mind him being there, not one bit. _That_ was what was bothering her. The fact that she wasn't bothered about him always being around, and her _wanting_ him always around. It was a seriously unusual urge that she couldn't really control and she had no idea why! Kagome was frustrated with her feelings; and herself. How the hell was she supposed to stay uninvolved if she _literally_ couldn't keep herself away from him?!

'_Kami when did things get so difficult?' _Kagome thought irritated. _'Stupid feelings! Stupid me! Stupid Inuyasha and his sexy irresistible sweet self! Kami listen to me! I sound like I'm in love with him! There is no way I love him… just infatuated! Yeah infatuated that's-'_

"OW!" Kagome yelped suddenly, quickly pulling away her pricked finger from the shirt before she dropped blood on it. She had been too lost in her thoughts and not paying attention to the needle. The needle must have felt neglected and decided to let her know that by viciously stabbing her finger.

"For Kami's sake!" Kagome cursed frustrated, watching a drop of the crimson liquid slid down her finger.

"Here Kagome let me help you," Inuyasha said, reaching out to grab her hand. She hadn't even realized that he had moved to stand in front of her.

"Its fine Inuyasha just a little poke," Kagome brushed it off, stepping out of reach of his hand.

"Just let me see it!" Inuyasha growled, snatching her by the wrist. Before she could even say or do anything, her breath caught in her throat when his hot mouth closed over her bleeding finger.

Instantly a jolt of pleasure coursed through her body, and her knees suddenly felt weak, as her heart sped up. She felt is soft tongue roam all over the pad of her finger, with soothing strokes and felt goose bumps rise onto the flesh of her arms.

'_Sweet Kami! Even her blood tastes sweet,'_ Inuyasha thought, rolling his tongue over her soft finger, staring into her soft blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kagome breathed her face blossoming with color as she watched his mouth. He pulled her finger out with a soft _pop_ and smirked at her.

"Demon saliva has healing powers," he replied, reluctantly dropping her small wrist.

"Oh," was all Kagome managed to say. She quickly turned around to her previous activates, trying desperately to calm her heart and concentrate on breathing normally.

"You taste really good Kagome," Inuyasha said huskily, standing directly behind her. Kagome's face flushed even more and her heart felt like it was trying to bet out of her chest. However she didn't turn around or say anything.

"Kagome!"

Relieved, Kagome looked up to see a man with dark blue eyes and a long braid of black hair down his back. He wore a pair of light blue jeans and a white shirt. He carried a white folder in one hand and a can of soda in the other.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome greeted happily, stepping away from Inuyasha, whom she swore heard a growl coming from.

"I got your photos," he told her, handing her the white folder.

"I was supposed to get these yesterday," Kagome reminded him, taking the folder.

"Heh sorry about that. I kinda got sidetracked," he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bankotsu you're lucky that I didn't need these immediately," Kagome said waving the folder in front of his face.

"Hai I'm sorry Kagome I really don't know why I forgot. I'm usually always on time." He apologized. That was true Bankotsu usually was good on deliver time, so she decided to just let this time slide.

"Soo," Kagome drawled slyly. "Did you run away from Jakotsu this time?"

"Pfft, I'm not scared of that pop tart," Bankotsu scoffed crossing his arms.

"Oh hey Jakotsu!" Kagome waved happily, staring past Bankotsu to the door. Bankotsu quickly whipped around with a panicked look on his face.

"Very funny Kagome," Bankotsu scowled at said laughing girl, and then he glanced up at Inuyasha and looked surprised, like he just noticed he was here. "So you're _the_ Inuyasha that Jakotsu keeps blubbering about eh?"

"I guess," Inuyasha shrugged; irritated that that little creep was still talking about him.

"I don't know why he worships you, you're not _that_ great," Bankotsu said flatly, looking Inuyasha up and down, while taking a sip of his soda.

"Keh I'm way better than _you_," Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pfft," Bankotsu scoffed. "I doubt that half-breed."

"What the hell did you just say?!" Inuyasha snarled, stepping toe-to-toe with Bankotsu.

"You heard me, _half-breed_," Bankotsu sneered back.

"Alright, alright, knock it off," Kagome rolled her eyes, stepping between them. They stopped talking but continued to glare at each other. "Banks don't call Inuyasha that, _ever_ again. I do not like it," Kagome scolded, eyes narrowed.

"Oh got your woman to fight your battles?" Bankotsu taunted smirking.

"At least I _got_ a woman," Inuyasha flung back. At Bankotsu's scowl he realized he hit a mark and smirked smugly. "What's wrong Banky? Too small to catch anything?"

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome said sternly. "You guys are being ridicules."

"Alright I'm out of here Kags. See ya," Bankotsu said, giving a small wave and left.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whirled on him, sticking her index finger in his face. "I'm _not_ your woman!"

"You are, you just haven't realized it yet," Inuyasha grinned, playfully nipping at her finger.

"Gah! You're impossible!" Kagome huffed, flinging herself down into a chair and flipped open the folder. The folder contained the pictures from the cover shoot. She spread them out over the table and began to study them. They all were good photos of him. He looked like a beautiful sex god.

"No not these ones," Kagome muttered to herself, snatching up three photos and placing them back in the folder. Inuyasha just stood a few feet from her, observing.

After a few minutes she was left with only two photos left. In both of them, he was in the position Kagome put him in, except for few details. In one photo he was using the hand on the propped elbow to "shush" and his other arm rested over his head. He looked sexy, mysterious and seductive. In the other one the hand that he wasn't using to prop himself up with did that "shush" to his lips and the other hand rested on his cheek. He had a half smirk on his face and he looked up at the camera, his eyes soft. They were both excellent pictures and she couldn't figure out what one she should use.

'_Hmm I'll figure this out later,'_ Kagome thought, placing the photos in the folder on top.

"Hard time making up your mind?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Well I didn't really have that great of a selection to begin with," was Kagome's snide comeback. Inuyasha just grinned, knowing full well that she was lying. She looked like she was going to _drool_ over those pictures, and that most certainly filled Inuyasha up with a sense of male pride.

"Well I'm not going to get much more done until I get my other shipments in tomorrow," Kagome concluded, scooping up the folder.

"So how about we go get something to eat? I'm starving," Inuyasha suggested. Kagome was about to protest but her stomach gave a loud growl and she blushed lightly. Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go. My treat," he said and dragged her out the door.

-x-

Sango settled in her chair and anxiously scanned the dim lighted room, the soft music making its way to her ears. She glanced at the clock on the wall, 6:47. He was seventeen minutes late.

'_He isn't going to show,'_ she started to panic. _'He isn't going to show!'_

After a few more minutes the panic turned to irritation, disappointment, and… hurt.

'_I knew I shouldn't have said yes. I should have known he wouldn't show… He is probably sitting in some room full of beautiful women laughing about how stupid I am…'_ with that last bitter thought she stood up from the table. She snatched her long coat from the back of the chair and slipped it on, cover her deep red halter top dress that stopped right above her knees. She turned around to leave and jumped in surprise.

"Going somewhere my lovely Sango?" Miroku asked softly, seated in the chair across from the one she had been sitting in.

"Your late," she said gruffly, trying to hide the relief from her voice, as her heart beat harshly against her chest.

"I apologize. Apparently there was some sort of accident and I got caught up in a jam," Miroku said, standing up and moving behind her chair, pulling it out for her.

"Oh that's alright," Sango said, taking her jacket off and sitting into the offered seat. "Thank you."

Sango felt horrible for her previous thoughts, scolding herself for jumping to conclusions.

"So how are you?" Sango asked, mentally slapping herself for her pathetic attempt at conversation.

"Much better now," Miroku stated, giving her a smile, and Sango's face flushed in a slight blush. "And you my dear Sango?"

"Better now," she admitted, blushing even more when Miroku flashed her a charming grin.

"Hello, are you two ready to order?" the young waitress asked… a _pretty_ young waitress.

"I will have the Pork Katsudon please," Miroku said politely, handing her the menu, then directed his gaze back to Sango's slightly surprised face.

"And you miss?" the waitress prompted, after a minute of silence.

"Huh? Oh!" Sango blushed and turned to her, "The grilled salmon fillet please."

"And to drink?"

"A bottle of your best champagne," Miroku answered, not even glancing at the pretty waitress.

"Oh a night for celebration?" The waitress asked slyly, winking at Sango, who blushed in return.

"Of course," Miroku answered, blue eyes twinkling, "Tonight is a definite cause for celebrating."

"Hai," Sango agreed softly, giving Miroku a smile.

"I will be back shortly with your order," the waitress said, giving a quick bow and scurried off.

"So," Sango drawled, propping her elbows up on the table and rested her chin on top of her entwined fingers. "How did you get stuck with being Inuyasha's agent?"

Miroku chuckled and then answered, "I have known Inuyasha since we were young. When he started his career he asked for me to help him, at least until he could get a good agent, and I have been with him ever since."

"I bet he was fun to grow up with," Sango scoffed lightly and Miroku smiled.

"Oh it was very _interesting_," Miroku agreed with a nod. "So how about you? How did you and Kagome end up working with each other?"

"Oh I've known Kagome since I was fifteen. After her family died she decided to throw herself into her work, and since I was her best friend," Sango shrugged, "she offered me the job. I, obviously, accepted."

"Ah I see."

"I figured it would be a really good job. Being with my best friend, getting an excellent pay, and living in a very nice home," Sango said. "Besides that I was able to provide for my little brother."

"Here you are," the young waitress said smiling as she set their order down in front of them, along with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. They thanked her and she smiled again.

"If you need anything, my name is Kara, don't hesitate to ask," she said, bowed quickly and was gone.

"You have a brother?" Miroku asked, grabbing the champagne bottle and poured the clear sparkling liquid into both of their glasses.

"Yeah, his name is Kohaku," Sango answered, cutting into her fillet and taking a bite. Mmmmm seasoned and cooked just right!

"So where is he?"

"In Hong Kong," Sango answered a little sadly. She missed her little brother so much.

"Hong Kong?" Miroku asked perplexed. "What's he doing there?"

"He goes to school there, and lives in the school dorms."

"College?" Miroku questioned as he ate a few more bites of his dish.

"No he is only fourteen," Sango told him, sipping her champagne. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," Miroku shook his head. "The only family I have left is my uncle Mushin."

"What happened to your parents?"

"My mother died during child birth, and my father died of a brain tumor when I was nine," he answered wistfully.

"I'm so sorry Miroku," Sango said, reaching across the table to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It was a long time ago," Miroku waved it off, but returned her squeeze with one of his own. "What of your parents dear Sango?"

"They died in a car accident when I was eleven," she answered quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Miroku said softly, rubbing his fingers on the back of her hand soothingly. Sango's heart skipped a beat and her skin felt warm where he was rubbing, his fingers were soft.

"Thank you," Sango smiled, and then reluctantly pulled her hand away to continue eating. After that it was silent for a few minutes, at first it was comfortable but then started to get awkward…

"What's your favorite color?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"What?" Sango asked, giving him a weird look.

"I don't want this to be an awkward silent date," Miroku shrugged. "So what is your favorite color?"

"Pink," Sango answered, "And yours?"

"Purple."

"Purple?" Sango quirked a delicate brow up, amused.

"Yes. Purple. A color that speaks of pride, honorability, and sensuality," he stated grinning.

"Honorable? You? Hah!" Sango snorted, refilling her champagne glass.

"Ah Sango you wound me so with your doubt of my intentions," he feigned hurt with a hand over his heart.

"Right," Sango scoffed lightly, rolling her amused chocolate eyes.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Kara asked, appearing by their side to take their plates away.

"Dessert?" Miroku asked Sango, who nodded in agreement.

"Well we have delicious chocolate mousse, chocolate cheesecake with sweet cherry sauce, a vanilla hazelnut custard-"

"Chocolate mousse with caramel sauce please," Sango cut her off, aching to sooth her sweet tooth. Caramel happened to be her favorite things ever, she usually had it put on all her deserts.

"And for me the chocolate cheesecake," Miroku stated, giving the young waitress a sweet smile. The poor girl almost fainted right there.

"Y-yes of course I will be r-right back," she stuttered, her face flushed as she scurried off.

Sango narrowed her eyes slightly at the retreating girl then stopped herself, horrified.

'_Oh my Kami! I'm not jealous! Pfft he can smile at whoever he wants! Geez Sango!'_ She chided herself.

"Something wrong Sango?" Miroku asked with a frown.

"Hm? Oh!" Realizing that she had been frowning from her thoughts she instantly brightened up. "Oh no nothing at all. Things are... _good._"

"You sound surprised," Miroku chuckled.

"Well I sort of am," She blushed.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked, even though he pretty much knew the answer to that.

"Because I thought you were going to be a pervert all night," She told him bluntly.

"Alas as you can see, I can control myself once in a while," he teased lightly. Sango rolled her eyes as the waitress came back with their dessert.

"This is amazing," Sango approved as she took a bite of the sweet chocolate.

"Really? Let me try," and before Sango could protest he took a scoop and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm yummy," he agreed with a grin.

"That's not fair!" Sango whined. "Now I get to taste yours!"

"No way!" Miroku protested, grabbing his plate and holding it away from her.

"Aww come on Miroku one little taste," Sango coaxed, leaning over the white clothed table with her spoon, trying to reach.

"Nope," he replied childishly, sticking out his tongue.

"Come on Miroku! Hand the damn thing over!" Sango scowled playfully.

"Sorry it's too good," Miroku said, scooping his finger into it and then licked it off.

"Oh my Kami! Why doesn't that girl have on any clothes?!" Sango suddenly asked horrified as she looked past Miroku.

"_What!?_ Where?!?" Miroku whipped around scanning the room.

"Hah!" Sango said in triumph as she got a big spoon full of the chocolaty and cherry goodness and ate it.

"Aww my lovely Sango you cheated!" Miroku pouted, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Well that's what you get you selfish pervert," Sango teased, sticking out her tongue and Miroku just chuckled.

After a few minutes Sango excused herself to the bathroom. After she took care of her business she came out and washed her hands. As she was checking her makeup, she heard a surprised voice behind her.

"Sango-chan?!"

"Kagome?" Sango asked surprised as she whipped around and seen Kagome standing there, dressed in dark green shirt and a loose black skirt that hit below her knees. "What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha dragged me out here," Kagome answered rolling her eyes as she went and washed her hands. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well," Sango blushed. "I'm on a date."

"With who?" Kagome asked excitedly, as she dried her hands.

"Miroku," she answered, face flushing even more. After she didn't hear an immediate response she looked up to see her friend grinning slyly at her.

"So how is it?"

"Actually it's going really good," Sango admitted, with a smile.

"He didn't grope you did he?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Nope!" Sango answered grinning. "He didn't do or say anything to the waitress either, and she isn't unfortunate looking."

"Oh I'm so glad Sango! See what did I tell you? If you wouldn't have given him a chance you would never have found the love of your life!" Kagome squealed.

"Yeah I know th- WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD THE PHONE!" Sango yelled, after Kagome's words sunk in. "I don't love him! For Kami's sake Kagome it's only our first date!"

"So?" Kagome scoffed. "Doesn't mean he isn't the love of your life."

"Shut up," Sango grumbled rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here with Inuyasha? Finally giving him a chance?"

"He made me come with him," Kagome defended. "There is nothing between me and Inuyasha. We are friends, nothing more. Not now. Not ever."

"You're in denial," Sango sighed.

"No I'm not," Kagome said firmly.

"You know Kagome; maybe you should take your own advice and just try it with him. You never know you might just find the love of _your_ life." Sango said annoyed, spinning on her heel and waltzed out the door.

"Whatever," Kagome muttered as followed suit.

She saw Sango walking over to the opposite side of the room where she was sitting with Inuyasha. She walked a few feet closer to get a better look, and sure enough she was sitting there with Miroku.

'_Aw they are so cute together,'_ Kagome thought smiling as she turned away and sauntered back to her own table, where Inuyasha sat dressed in a red button down and black slacks.

"Guess who is here?" Kagome asked, plopping down in her seat.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked bored, swirling his wine glass between his fingers, sloshing the dark red liquid around.

"Sango and Miroku! They are on a date," Kagome exclaimed.

"No shit?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "He really went out with her?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes. There wasn't anything wrong with Sango!

"Oh no not like that!" Inuyasha said quickly, holding up his hands in defense. "I mean Miroku doesn't really take women on dates."

"He doesn't?"

"No. He normally just takes them home and that's about it… He must be serious about her," Inuyasha informed her.

"Oh," was all Kagome said as she picked up her fork and finished eating her sweet caramel apple pie.

"So what sort of auction is it going to be tomorrow?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"A kid auction," Inuyasha stated simply.

"A kid auction?" Kagome repeated slowly, trying to comprehend what the heck that was supposed to mean.

"Yeah, a kid auction. We get these orphan kids together, auction them off."

Kagome just sat there and blinked at him.

'_What the hell does that mean? Auctioning them off like slaves?'_

Inuyasha sighed and continued, "The people that are 'bidding' are really just placing donations for their orphanage. But the highest bidder gets to take the kid out for a whole day. Sort of like bidding for a one night date… only it's for a kid and you spend the whole day with them. It's fun for the kids."

"So if you bid the highest on a certain kid, you 'win' and take them out for a whole day?" Kagome asked, starting to understand.

"Yeah."

"And what exactly are you supposed to do with them the whole day?"

"Whatever you want," Inuyasha shrugged. "Most people do something fun, like an amusement park, kiddie shows, dinners and all that."

"And everyone wants to do this?" Kagome asked, kind of shocked. She had meant a lot of rich people in her life and half of them were just stuck up and horrible. She couldn't imagine them spending a whole day with an orphaned child.

"No not everyone. The ones that don't want to participate, normally just write a check without entering the auction," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Interesting," Kagome murmured. She had never heard of a charity like that. It was actually a really good idea and obviously was concocted by someone who really loved children.

"Yeah my mother wants to make sure we are there early, I told her we would be there by five. We got to leave about four-thirty to get there in time," Inuyasha said in a tone that clearly stated he didn't want to be late.

"Well okay then," Kagome said and motioned for a waitress to come over.

"Can I help you miss?" the older woman asked with a smile.

"Yeah I would like to have a small request, for a friend," Kagome smiled at her, and Inuyasha just gave her a weird confused look.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Can you get a team of violinists over to table three?" Kagome asked, the woman nodded, and quickly Kagome added, "You wouldn't happen to have caramel syrup would you?" Kagome's blue eyes glittered mischievously.

"I think we do miss…" she was obviously confused as was the hanyou sitting in front of her.

"Can you send a bottle over with them too? And deliver a little message?"

"Hai," the woman nodded.

"Tell the young man that it's her favorite and she would probably enjoy it even more in _private_." Kagome said grinning. The waitress blushed and nodded, scurrying off to do as she asked.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha pondered out loud.

"Just a little shove in the right direction is all," Kagome shrugged it off, standing up. "Come on I'm tired and you're boring me."

"_You're _the one that is boring," Inuyasha scoffed, swiping his leather jacket off his chair and slung it over his shoulder.

"I most certainly am not," Kagome huffed, walking toward the exit.

"Oh please," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You are so boring. You go on living the same life every day, not taking chances, and letting life pass you by. That is _boring_."

"You don't know me Inuyasha," Kagome snapped annoyed. The conversation had instantly gone from light teasing to high irritated at that comment.

"Who's fault is that?" Inuyasha flung back, a scowl on his face.

"You know," Kagome narrowed her eyes as she stopped by the door to talk. "You are really starting to piss me off with that crap. I do not have to tell you a _damn_ thing about me! It isn't any of yours or anyone else's business!"

"Kagome you can talk shit all you want," Inuyasha growled, taking a step toward her. "But I _know_ you can feel it too! When I look at you," he gave her an intense look, her breath caught in her throat.

"When I touch you," he cupped her cheek, her heart started beating faster.

"And especially when I kiss you," he whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers.

Kagome couldn't help but let the soft moan escape, feeling his lips on hers, allowing his tongue to dance with hers, and gently grazing her tongue over his sharp fangs. He pulled away after a minute and his golden eyes burned right through her, straight to her very soul.

"You can't deny it Kagome," he breathed softly, both of them completely unaware of the few people that were casting glances at them.

"But it can't happen," she whispered, slightly dazed from the sweet kiss.

"Is it because you _can't_ let it happen? Or _won't_?" Inuyasha demanded his voice low.

"Both," she answered. "I won't let anything happen to you Inuyasha…"

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Inuyasha told her fiercely.

"You don't know that," she said just as low, pushing out of his arms and taking a step back to compose herself.

"What has you so afraid Kagome? Why can't you trust me?" He growled lowly.

"It's not you I don't trust! It's _him_!" Kagome snarled darkly, her voice low and deadly. Inuyasha almost took a step back, completely surprised by her tone. He has never heard her talk like that before…so full of anger and hate.

"Who Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, taking a step toward her.

"No one. Never mind Inuyasha," She brushed it off coldly.

"Kagome…" he growled warningly…_pleadingly_.

"Time to go," she said abruptly, staring past him. He glanced back and noticed they had a good view of where Sango and Miroku were sitting, and despite his mood and his serious conversation with Kagome he grinned.

Sango was sitting there, her face beat red, and Miroku was grinning like a fool with a small bottle in his hand. Three violinists stood about two feet away from their table, playing soft romantic music. Sango glanced up just then, catching his gaze then stared past him to look at Kagome. Instant understanding flashed over her face, and he heard an irritated huff come from her.

Inuyasha heard the soft bell on the door jungle and turned to see Kagome gone already, walking out into the dark cool night. He went out the door, and followed her retreating form. He realized then that she wasn't walking toward his car, but to the corner of the street, waving her arm in the air.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome?" he demanded, watching the cab stop in front of her as he made her way toward him.

"Going home," she stated, getting into the cab and slamming the door closed.

Inuyasha cursed to his self and leapt toward his car, and getting in.

'_What the hell Is going on?!'_ he questioned irritated, starting up his car and speeding off. _'Who is 'he'? What the fuck did she mean about me getting hurt? Ain't no one going to hurt me, or her. Not as long as I am still fucking breathing! I will find out Kagome. Make no mistake about that. I won't lose you. Not now, not __**ever**__.'_ He vowed silently, questions and possible answers running through his mind. He growled irritated and decided to call Sesshoumaru later to see if he had found out anything…

-x- **Somewhere hours away**-x-

The walls were covered in pictures and articles. Pictures upon pictures of a beautiful young woman, with flowing raven tresses, icy blue eyes, and a dazzling smile.

"Soon," a dark voice whispered to himself, tracing a skinny finger over the young woman's face, holding a picture of her in his hands. "Very soon my precious, I will come for you."

His finger stopped over the face of the man standing beside her, and his voice turned deadly.

"You will have no one, precious. I will see to it that you come crawling back to me, begging me to stay by your side."

He let out a dark, menacing chuckle as brushed his thin lips over her face whispering once again, "Soon my precious…"

* * *

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!**

**Please don't hurt me guys! I have been going through so much lately. Stuff with my mother, the rest of my family, the swine flu is going around where I live and I have been panicking, by computer has crashed a few times, and I was out of town for a few days!**

**Gah I know stupid excuse! But they are true and I'm so sorry! I really will try to update as soon as I can, I know this chapter wasn't much but it's the best I can do right now. Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter ASAP!**

**Please don't lose faith in me my lovely readers! I also tried to work in some Miroku/Sango stuff but don't expect it too much, since the story isn't really focused on them. **

**Now for a few review responses:**

**Jenni****: Thank you so much! I am sorry you had to go through that too! Best of luck to you!**

**Deity of Anime****: My mom has nothing on me, I have done nothing wrong which is the last things I could say about her! Thank you and don't worry I will try not to let the suspense kill you ^_^ **

**Amu Tsukiyomi: ****Thank you!**

**Mika:**** I'm hoping to get things progressing soon!**

**Inuyasha's girl 1415-**** Thank you very much! I love music; I am always listening to it as I write!**

**TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS:**

**Thank you so much! I appreciate everyone's review even if it is really short ^_^ **

**Ok I will try to be updating soon! In the meantime please don't throw things at me, curse me or *glares at a certain reader* try to threaten me with voodoo… YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**Anywho,**

**Stay Tuned,**

**-Undefined Puppet**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Thank you all for those amazing reviews!!!**

**Here is chapter eight!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and co.**

* * *

**  
**

Kagome lay in her bed, completely unmoving besides the occasional muscle twitch. Her vision was cloudy and her mind was hazy. She knew she had to get up soon; she had a long day ahead of her. Instead she laid there, sprawled out on top of her bed, relishing in the effect of her own poison. It blocked out the thoughts and dreams that she usually had every night, blessing her with at least a few hours of peace.

Kagome blinked. Then blinked again. It was already starting to wear off. She decided then that it was time to get up and get going. She glanced at her clock, 8:24 am, she had already been laying there for almost an hour. With a sigh she pushed herself out of bed and swayed to her bathroom.

Turning on the shower she stripped herself of her clothes and climbed in. The warm water beat down on her back soothingly, adding even more effect to her buzz. She felt dizzy all of a sudden and held herself up against the wall. Then feeling completely limp she slumped down in a sitting position and leaned against the wall for support. She let the water run over her as she rested her head back, eyes closed.

'_Inuyasha… why can't you leave me alone? Just accept what is and move on…'_ she begged silently. _'I will only bring harm to you… I can't let someone I care about get hurt. Not ever again. And if that means for me to never be happy… then so be it…'_

She had come home last night and went straight to her room. Thoughts and memories swimming in her head, eating at her mind like a virus. She had accidently taken a little extra last night, making her still high, and her body feeling like a wet noodle. Nothing new though. She had done it many times before. She still did her job perfect, and was even able to act pretty normal, even if she didn't feel it.

"Kagome?" she heard someone ask, knocking on the door.

"Hai?" Kagome answered, standing up to finish her shower.

"Are ye well child?" Kaede asked concerned.

"Hai Keade-sama I am fine," Kagome assured her, lathering herself up with her vanilla body wash.

"Alright. I have your tea and breakfast; I shall sit the tray down on your stand. Please let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Kagome said, rinsing off her body and poured out some shampoo to wash her hair.

After she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and wrapped her hair in one as well. She came out of the steamy bathroom, feeling completely relaxed and in a more control of herself. She felt so light though and giddy, an effect of being high of course. She didn't care though; it suited her, made her feel better, and above all else made her happy.

Kagome dressed in a pair of light blue jean capris with a white off the shoulder long sleeved shirt that stopped right above her belly button. She wore a black belt with a silver buckle and a pair of black designer sneakers. She quickly tied her hair up in a messy bun and adjusted the silver locket around her slim throat.

She walked over to wear Kaede set the tray down and with a grimace she picked up her tea. She hated it; it was absolutely disgusting, but necessary. It was a special brew that Kaede made to be able to hide any foreign scents in her body. It didn't make her scentless, it just took away any scent that wasn't her natural one, and obviously she did this because she has worked with demons before. The stuff didn't have a scent but man did it taste bad!

After gulping the dark brown liquid down, she quickly unscrewed the water bottle cap and chugged about half of it. She ate her breakfast, which was some toast with grape jam, an omelet stuffed with vegetables, cheese, and ham, a few pieces of assorted fruit, and a small glass of orange juice. She quickly went back into her bathroom and brushed her straight white teeth. After that she grabbed the tray, her purse and a pair of sunglasses, and headed out the door, deciding to take the steps to work off some of her breakfast. It was already past 9:30 as she bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen, slapping her shades onto her face.

To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha was sitting at the island, in nothing but a pair of red pajama bottoms. He was lazily eating a huge bowl of ramen, but when he heard her he looked up and gave her a crooked grin.

"Mornin'," he greeted waving a clawed hand.

"Good morning," Kagome said back, trying to keep her eyes averted from his naked chest. She quickly walked over and set the tray down, still feeling some of the effects of her high.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Kagome asked, glaring at him.

"You're walking funny," he said flatly.

"How the hell would you know if I was walking funny or not?" Kagome snapped, irritated that even her slight sway caught his attention. Man what did he do?! Gawk at her all day?!

"Kagome I'm around you all the time and you know damn well I look at you," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes, walking past him to leave.

"Wait a minute," he reached out and caught her by the upper arm.

"What is your problem?!" Kagome seethed, wanting very much to get away from the over observant hanyou. Inuyasha just ignored her and snatched her glasses off her face. Her sapphire eyes were cloudy and her pupils were slightly dilated. To anyone else it wouldn't have noticeable, but he knew better.

"Are you fucking _high_?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, taking a whiff of her. Vanilla and cherry blossoms. That's it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome scoffed trying to wrench her arm free but his grasp was firm.

"Don't play me for a fool Kagome," Inuyasha warned, a scowl placed on his handsome face.

"Give it a rest Inuyasha! Quit trying to act like you give a damn!" Kagome spat, just wanting desperately to get away from him. How the hell did he know?! She has managed to keep it away from full demons so how did he know?!

"You _know_ full well that I give a fucking damn!" Inuyasha exploded. How dare she question his affections?! Hasn't he tried non-stop to _prove_ that to her?!

"Let me go Inuyasha!" Kagome demanded, trying to pull her arm away, but to no avail.

"No! Not until you tell me what the hell you think you are doing!"

"It's none of your business what I'm doing!"

"Yes it _is_! Do you know what that shit can do to your body? That it could _kill_ you?!" Inuyasha fumed, his dark golden eyes blazing into her almost grey ones.

"Inuyasha please…," Kagome begged softly. "Just leave me alone."

"Your fucking _killing_ yourself and you want me to _leave you alone?!_" Inuyasha gritted out in disbelief. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"You know what you baka asshole?!" Kagome screeched outraged, finally snatching her arm free. "When you kill your whole fucking family _then_ you can come and fucking judge me! So until then leave me the _hell_ alone!"

Inuyasha was completely taken back by what she said, too stunned to talk or even move. He felt a painful squeeze so deep inside it felt like it was his very soul being squeezed in a vice. She used that to her advantage, snatched her sunglasses from him, and literally _ran_ out of the room.

'_What did she mean by that?! Did…did she really…? No… there is no way that she could do something like that… no way! Not Kagome…' _Inuyasha mused, staring at the spot where Kagome had just been. _'Don't think you can just keep running Kagome. You __**will**__ have to face this sooner or later… I won't let you hurt yourself anymore…'_

-x-

Kagome sat in her car in the parking lot at her work, forehead resting against the steering wheel.

'_Why?' _Kagome questioned herself, hot tears streaming down her face, with a deeply painful twist in her gut. _'Why did he have to find out? Why did I say those things? Why the hell does everything always go horribly wrong?'_ After a moment she decided that it was just that Kami hated her.

'_So much for this evening going well…'_ Kagome thought bitterly. _'He probably hates me now… he won't want me around his family…'_

Kagome had hoped that she would get to meet his family and things would go good… For some reason she really wanted them to accept her, like part of theirs.

'_Ridiculous,'_ Kagome scoffed to herself, wiping the tears from her face. She sat there for a few more minutes, clutching the silver locket in her hand.

'_Mama…'_ She whispered brokenly to herself, giving the locket a firm squeeze. She felt the familiar burn of tears behind her lids and furiously blinked them away.

She wasn't going to think about anything anymore. She was going to go into work, throw herself into it until she couldn't even think straight anymore, like she always did. Taking a few deep breaths she shoved all her oppressive memories and thoughts to the back of her mind and locked them away. With her head held high, and an emotionless mask on her face, she headed into the building.

-x-

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly as he sat behind his huge oak desk in his office. The past few days have been _hell_. Rin was half crazy with her erratic mood swings, going from bawling her eyes out one minute, to bashing his head in with a frying pan the next, stating the he was an "uncaring ass crack."

He winced slightly, remember the frying pan experience. He was a full demon and tough as hell but _damn_ did that hurt! Any other person and it would probably have killed them… but damn it all to hell he loved that woman… and he wouldn't have her any other way.

Not to mention that he had actually been working pretty hard trying to find out some things on his brother's wench, which of course he would never admit that to anyone. He had to intimidate, which really wasn't that hard, and pull a lot of strings just to get the little bit of information he had. No one seemed to be able to find anything, or even someone who _knew_ anything for that matter.

"Do you ever knock little brother?" he asked emotionlessly, not bothering to look up from the papers he was currently working on, after said brother kicked his office door in.

"Keh did you ever get that stick out of your ass?" he retorted back, plopping on the couch, with his usually scowl.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he could _already_ feel a headache coming on…

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed, looking up from his work to fix him with a cold glare.

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha scoffed, unaffected by Sesshoumaru's glare. "I want information."

"Of course you do," Sesshoumaru said dryly, opening up a desk drawer.

"You mean you actually got something?" Inuyasha asked, excitedly.

"Of course I did," Sesshoumaru said irritated, slightly offended. He pulled the cream colored folder out and slapped it on the desk.

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked flatly, staring at the almost flat folder. Sesshoumaru bristled at his tone, completely annoyed by his ungratefulness.

"Well I assure you little brother, that if you aren't happy I can take this back where I got it," Sesshoumaru replied, picking up the folder to place it back in his desk.

"No, no, no!" Inuyasha protested, swiping the folder from his older brother. "Let me see."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshoumaru leaned back into his chair, waiting for a response. Inuyasha opened the folder and his face scrunched up in disgust. There were a couple of photos, maybe about six, of dead, broken, bloody bodies. From what he could tell there were three of them, all men.

One had his throat cut so deep he was almost decapitated; blood stained the pavement he was laying on. A few feet from him was another body, bloody as well with a huge gaping hole in his chest, right where his heart was. Or was supposed to be… laying a few inches from his head was said organ, like someone had ripped it out of him and just threw it down. The last body was, it seemed, several yards away, closest to the entrance. He was a big bloody mess as well, his throat having been ripped out. All of their faces were frozen in silent horror, and they were extremely disturbing to look at.

"What does this have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at his brother. This time Sesshoumaru did roll his eyes.

"Read the report you fool," he growled.

"Calm down, don't get your panties in a bunch," Inuyasha grumbled and Sesshoumaru sent him a death glare.

Ignoring him, Inuyasha pulled out the three page report, one page for each man. After scanning the paper his eyes widened in understanding.

"These men were Mr. Higurashi's security guards!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes roaming the papers greedily. Finally he was getting somewhere!

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru nodded. "Did you check the date?"

Inuyasha scanned the paper, pinpointing the date. "September 27th 2004."

"The same day her family died," Sesshoumaru said slowly, trying to get him to understand.

"Who did it?" Inuyasha gaped, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Apparently no one knows," Sesshoumaru replied, "Or is desperately hiding their identity."

"But why? Why would someone want to protect a bastard like him?" Inuyasha snarled, throwing the folder onto the desk.

"How do you know it was a him?"

"Kagome had said something about not trusting a _'him'_. So I figured whoever he is, is the one that did all this."

"Hn," was the only reply from the elder demon.

"She thinks that _he_ is going to come after me or something. She keeps saying she can't be with me and she doesn't want anything to happen to me." Inuyasha admitted with a frown.

"Perhaps she has a reason, maybe she really does fear for your safety," Sesshoumaru commented.

"Yeah right," Inuyasha scoffed. "Like I would let anyone hurt me."

"Well Kagome seems to think so. Maybe you should be careful little brother. Perhaps this man is somewhere out there still, and probably dangerous," Sesshoumaru warned.

"Since when did you care?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I do not. I just don't want someone else to kill you, that is my job," Sesshoumaru brushed it off like he was just talking about the weather.

"Whatever," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Sesshoumaru would never kill him, deep down he and Sesshoumaru both knew he cared for his younger brother… just in his own way.

"So this pretty much means that Kagome's family was killed by some psycho," Inuyasha stated. "But why not Kagome too? Was she not there? Or did the bastard have some kind of feelings for her? Maybe he just wanted to do it as some kind of sick joke; maybe she hurt him or something…."

"I do not know Inuyasha. If you don't mind, I have work to do and you are most certainly not helping." Sesshoumaru said in a tone that clearly told him to leave.

"If you find anything else, let me know." Inuyasha said standing up. After a curt nod from his silver headed brother he left.

-x-

After sewing two pairs of jeans, in different colors and designs, and two shirts, and a vest Kagome decided to take a break. Glancing at her cell phone, it was two o'clock; she had been working non-stop for hours now. With a sigh she got up and left the design room, deciding to head to her office and see where Keiji has been the past few days.

She was walking down the hallway when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Quickly she spun around and was rewarded with brown, stick goo squirted in her face. She stared in complete shock at her grinning best friend, holding the offending bottle in her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome sputtered, wiping the caramel goo off her face. Well she tried to anyway, her whole face was covered and she was afraid that some had gotten into her hair.

"Just a little pay back," Sango shrugged, brown eyes glittering with triumph.

"So I take it you didn't let Miroku put it to good use?" Kagome asked irritated as she made her way to the nearest bathroom, Sango right behind her.

"Kami Kagome! And you say I'm a pervert!" Sango scolded.

"Whatever," Kagome grunted, staring at herself in the mirror. She had brown goo dripping down from her forehead, down her cheeks, and just as she feared she had some in her hair, by the hairline. "Do you know how hard this is going to be to get out of my hair?!" Kagome asked outraged as she turned the water on in the sink.

"Should have thought about that before hand," Sango chirped in a sing-song voice.

"This has been the worst freakin' day ever!" Kagome growled, scooping up some really warm water to scrub her face and hair.

"Well I know a little caramel wouldn't have made the day so bad so what else happened?" Sango asked as she went and got some paper towels, taking pity on her friend.

"Inuyasha," Kagome stated like it answered everything.

"What about him?"

"He knows." Kagome whispered, drying herself off after she got all the caramel off her face.

"What do you mean?"

"The morphine! He knows about it!" Kagome gritted out, drying her hair.

"How?!" Sango gasped. No one besides Kaede, Keiji and herself knew about that!

"I don't know! I accidently took too much last night, and woke up still high. He was downstairs when I got up," Kagome explained. "He said something about me walking funny and he took my sunglasses off and just freaked out on me!"

"Well I'm sure you shocked the shit out of him Kags," Sango said, resting her hand on her friends shoulder.

"He probably hates me now," Kagome whispered, obviously upset.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Sango assured her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "He is probably worried sick about you."

"Why?!" Kagome finally exploded. "Why does he care so much?! Why does he want to be with me so bad?!" Kagome could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyelids. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?!

"I don't know Kagome," Sango admitted, not really knowing what else to say.

"I just want him to leave me alone! Make him go away!" Kagome wailed, sliding down the wall and slumping to the floor. Sango just sat beside her with her arm wrapped around her, not knowing what to say.

"Why Kagome?"

"Because I can't be with him! That bastard will kill him Sango! I can't let that happen!" Kagome cried out, tears running down her face. Sango sat there stunned. Not just by her words but because Kagome was _crying_. She hadn't seen Kagome cry since her family died.

"Kagome he is locked up now! He won't hurt Inuyasha, you, or anyone else ever again!" Sango assured her, squeezing her tight.

"You're wrong Sango," Kagome sobbed. "He will be back and he will kill whoever gets in his way! He promised and I know he will do it!"

"Kagome…"

"I want to be with Inuyasha," Kagome admitted, clinging to Sango as she cried. "I want to be with him so much that it hurts Sango! But I would rather be completely miserable for the rest of my life then to let anything happen to him…I… I love him Sango-chan," Kagome sobbed as her best friend held her.

"Everything will be alright Kagome. I won't let that bastard touch you ever again. You deserve to be happy," Sango whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Kagome's back. "If you love him Kagome be with him. Trust him; confide in him, Kagome let him help you. Inuyasha is strong and he won't let anyone hurt him, or you for that matter. I know he cares deeply about you Kagome. You two deserve to be happy together."

Kagome continued to cry for a few more minutes but eventually stopped and pulled away from Sango. She brushed the last remaining tears from her face and gave Sango a weak smile.

"Thanks Sango," She whispered.

"Of course Kagome-chan you are my best friend, I would do anything for you," Sango smiled, giving her friend a hug.

Kagome hugged her back and then they both picked their selves off the floor. Kagome splashed her face with some cool water and then gently dried her face off.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked, throwing away the used towel.

"It is almost three," Sango said.

"Oh man!" Kagome gasped. "I got to go get ready! Hopefully he will still want me to go…"

"I'm sure he does Kaggie. Now you go get ready, I'm going to go finish a few clothe articles."

"Alright. I will see you later Sango!" Kagome waved and took off, heading out to the parking lot to her car.

'_Good maybe Inuyasha can do something to help her. He is the only person that can help her now…'_ Sango mused as she watched her friend disappear down the hallway. _'You better not hurt her Inuyasha or I will kill you.'_

-x-

Kagome dashed up the stairs and headed to the security room. She only had about an hour before she left and she needed help. Ayame's help to be exact. She punched the code in and opened the door. She half ran to the monitor room and threw open the door.

"Ayame I need you to- oh." Kagome didn't finish her sentence as she watched the scene before her. Ayame and Kouga in a serious and passionate lip-lock. They broke apart and stared at her after she entered. Ayame blushed ten shades of red and jumped back while Kouga just stood there with a stupid grin on his face.

"I am so sorry guys I didn't mean to intrude lik-"

"Ah don't worry about it Kags," Kouga waved it off, grinning. "It's not like we don't have more time later."

"In your dreams," Ayame replied, narrowing her bright green eyes at him, but had a hint of a smile on her lips. Kouga just chuckled and plopped down into his black chair.

"What can I help you with Kagome?" Ayame asked smiling.

"Uh…" Kagome was too shocked and actually forgot what she came in there for.

"You needed me to…?" Ayame prompted, holding in her laugh at the look of disbelieve on her friends face.

"Oh!" Kagome remembered and blushed slightly, knowing she had probably looked like a gaping fish. "I need to be gone in an hour and I need help to get ready."

"Well you came to the right girl," Ayame said grinning as she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her away.

"So… care to explain?" Kagome asked as she let Ayame drag her to her bedroom.

"Oh we decided to date," Ayame said simply with a shrug.

"Since when?"

"Since like a month ago."

"What?!" Kagome shrieked digging her heels into the floor making Ayame stop. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Just wanted to try it out in private first. That way if it didn't work out… well you know no one would have to know."

"Oh," Kagome nodded in understanding and they both went into her room.

"So what is the event?" Ayame asked from inside Kagome's walk in closet.

"Charity even with Inuyasha's parents," Kagome answered, stripping off her shoes and clothes in her room.

"Hmmm," Ayame pondered to herself as she scanned Kagome's closet. Her eyes finally landed on a pretty light blue dress and she grinned. She grabbed the matching white heels and went to stand in Kagome's room.

She caught a glimpse of Kagome in a white lacy bra and matching booty shorts underwear before she disappeared into her bathroom. Ayame laid the items on top of Kagome's bed and then followed her into the bathroom. Kagome was standing there washing her face in the sink.

"I got your outfit picked out," Ayame informed her, handing her a small towel to dry her face.

"Thanks Ayame I don't know what I would do without you," Kagome said dapping her face smiling as she walked out of the room.

Taking a look at the dress she knew she couldn't wear a bra with it so she stripped herself of her bra. She slipped the silky blue dress on; it went all the way to her ankles. It had a deep neckline that went to the middle of her stomach and was in a halter top fashion. Her shoes were simple white sandal heels. The dress was beautiful and hugged all her curves and made her eyes pop, her locket hung around her neck and rested between her full breasts.

"Stunning," Ayame remarked as she came to examine her choice. "Hmm I'm thinking an up do. Or maybe a half up do. Hmm," she pondered out loud to herself. Kagome made her way to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and put on some black eyeliner with some light blue eye shadow. She put a little bit of lip gloss on, making her lips shimmer and giving her lips a fuller look.

Ayame came up behind her and started fussing with her hair. After what felt like hours Ayame was finally done and stepped back to admire her work. Kagome's hair was done up and a loose messy mass of curls, with a few curls framing her face. She looked beautiful.

"Thanks Ayame," Kagome beamed a smile at said wolf demon as they left her bathroom.

"Anything for you madam," Ayame joked with a mock curtsy. "Well I will see you when you get home. Let me know if Inuyasha's brother is as beautiful as they say." With that she left, green eyes sparkling.

Kagome sat at the edge of her bed and glanced at her clock. 4:18 pm. She frowned as she sat there, deciding if she should really go or not.

'_What if he doesn't want me to go anymore?'_ she thought her heart sinking. Oh how embarrassing that would be… to go downstairs all ready and he just tells her that she isn't wanted anymore… She sat there a few more minutes and right when she decided to just change and go train she heard her cell phone going off.

She picked it up from the stand that it had been sitting on and seen she had a text message.

'_You better be down here and ready in five minutes or I'm coming up to get you. Don't think you got out of going. I won't let you out of my sight.'_

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief after reading Inuyasha's message and she allowed herself a small smile. She quickly grabbed her white purse that she had already prepared for tonight and shoved her phone in it. With one more look at her appearance she took a deep breath and left the safety of her room.

She felt nervous as she walked down the stairs. The knot in her belly growing tauter each step she took. Her mind was racing with questions… Would he bring it up? Would he treat her any different? Was he still mad at her? By the time she got downstairs and stood at the front door she was a nervous wreck and was seriously considering going back upstairs. That was until the front door swung open and there stood a scowling Inuyasha. He was dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt and a loose blood red tie. He looked damn fine.

"About damn time," he muttered, obviously he was making good on his threat to come get her. "Come on Kagome let's go." He turned and trotted back down the stairs and entered the limo, leaving the door open for her.

Nervously she slid in beside him and closed the door. The limo took off down the paved driveway as they sat in silence.

"Kagome?"

His sudden question of her name made her jump, and she turned to look at him. He sat on the opposite side of the lime, arms crossed and gazing out the window.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly, eyeing him warily. _'What am I so nervous for? It's none of his damn business what I do with my life! I don't have to answer to him!'_ with that thought she banished her nervousness and gazed coolly at him.

"You look beautiful," was all he said, his gaze never leaving the passing scenery. Kagome's jaw dropped open, as she stared at him. That most certainly hadn't been what she was expecting…

"Thanks," she mumbled. "You don't look to bad yourself."

All the indication he gave that he had heard he was the twitch of one fluffy dog ear and a crooked smirk.

Inuyasha wasn't going to bring the morning's incident up…at least not right now. There is a time and place for everything and right now wasn't it. He just couldn't wait to see her reaction to what he planned later. He wasn't letting her out of his sight, determined to get her to stop her drug abuse and to figure her out. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked inwardly to himself.

'_Oh my little Kagome... Don't think this is over,'_ he thought half-amused as he watched her sit stiffly on the other side of the limo, on the opposite end. She obviously had herself ready for a confrontation, refusing to completely relax.

The rest of the ride was silent, both sitting in their own thoughts. Kagome was surprised when the limo stopped all of a sudden and the door opened up a few seconds later. Inuyasha slid out of the limo with his trademark smirk and Kagome came out after him.

As always cameras were flashing and people were murmuring and shouting. Kagome just smiled as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kagome reached up her took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together and let the other one drop to her side. She loved feeling him, feeling him pressed close to her smaller body, his slightly rough hands in hers, feeling his heat and smelling his masculine scent. She just couldn't help herself and the smile she wore on her face was genuine as she walked into the building.

The room was large and full of conversing people. From humans to demons, sipping from glasses, eating small tarts, laughing, in deep conversation, or making introductions. There were tables and chairs set up, obviously for eating. There were also couches and arm chairs scattered around. There were also bare floors where some people were dancing to the soft music. It looked like a classic charity event.

'_Well I guess a lot of people were planning on coming early,'_ Kagome thought as she let of Inuyasha's hand. He let his arm slip from her shoulders to her waist as he guided her toward the back of the room.

Toward the back was a semi large oak table where a man that looked like Inuyasha sat. He was older, with his silver hair pulled up into a high pony tail. He was laughing at a younger woman sitting beside him, whom was very obviously pregnant from her large belly and her natural glow.

"Father," Inuyasha said as he stopped in front of the table. Said man looked up and grinned.

"Inuyasha my boy! Glad you made it! You probably didn't have much of a choice with that mother of yours," he chuckled as he got up and embraced his son. After that he looked Kagome up and down and gave her a huge smile.

"Father this is Kagome, Kagome, this is my father," Inuyasha introduced.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said politely, giving him a small bow.

"You can call me Inutashio my dear girl, no need to be so formal," he said in his deep voice. He gave Kagome a quick squeeze and grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the seat beside the pregnant girl.

"This is Rin," Inutashio introduced as Kagome took a seat beside her and he the other side of Rin. "This is my other son's wife."

"Hello," Kagome greeted.

"Hello Kagome. So your Inuyasha m- er date eh?" Rin corrected herself after getting a glare from Inuyasha.

"Hai and beautiful isn't she?" Inuyasha answered for her and took a seat across from Kagome.

"Indeed," Inutashio agreed with a charming smile, and Kagome just blushed.

"Where is mother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh you know," Inutashio said with a quick wave of a clawed hand. "She is around her somewhere. Probably harassing some poor waiter…"

"Yes since I am such an unpleasant person," a very irritated but still sweet sounding voice said. Kagome looked and recognized Inuyasha's mother standing beside Inutashio, giving him a very disapproving glare.

"Oh there you are dear! Heh heh," Inutashio laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes here I am indeed," she said flatly, giving him one last glare. Then she turned her attention to Kagome and her face bloomed into a very welcoming smile. "Oh you must be Kagome! It is so very wonderful to meet you!"

"It is nice to meet you to Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome said smiling.

"Oh no my dear you can call me Izayoi," she said with a wave of her delicate hand. "Besides I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the future," she said, her brown eyes twinkling as she cast her and Inuyasha both a knowing look.

"So Kagome," Rin drawled, rubbing her enlarged stomach, "are you going to be participating in the auction?"

"Oh yes," Kagome nodded, watching Rin pat her belly. "I usually always donate money and I love kids."

"Excellent," Izayoi clapped her hands together. "It will start at six, but you might want to get in the room a little early to get a good seat." She inclined her head to a door off to the left.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"Oh he is coming. He just had to get me a few things from the kitchen," Rin said with a grin.

"What are you having?" Kagome asked.

"Twins. Don't know the genders yet, wanted them to be a surprise," Rin answered proudly.

"Twins eh? Good luck," Kagome said giving her a smile.

"Good luck indeed," A deep masculine voice said, standing behind Rin.

Kagome looked up and her jaw literally dropped. Standing there was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her entire life. Inuyasha was sexy and all but this man was _beautiful._ Irritated, Inuyasha reached over and used a finger to close her gaping mouth. Kagome blushed fiercely as she gave Inuyasha a good solid kick to the shin under the table. He grunted and narrowed his eyes at her. She however, ignored him.

"Come dear and help me with a few things," Izayoi said to her husband and with a reluctant sigh he excused himself and they left.

"Kagome this is my husband Sesshoumaru," Rin said after he set down a plate full of chocolate covered fruits.

"Hello," Kagome greeted, it coming out more of a squeak then anything. Sesshoumaru just inclined his head, his face emotionless.

"I will be back in a moment mate, I have a few people to talk to," Sesshoumaru said, and after Rin nodded he left. Kagome hadn't realized she had been staring after him until she heard a giggle beside her. She blushed as she caught Rin's gaze.

"Oh don't worry about that. I sure remember what it was like the first time I seen him. I ran right into an open door and broke my nose," Rin said with a laugh.

"Oh my Kami are you serious?" Kagome asked wide eyed.

"Sure did," Rin nodded. "I woke up a few hours later in the hospital with him right by my side. I had never been so embarrassed in my entire life. But it was worth it."

"I would say so," Kagome agreed and she heard an irritated snort come from the hanyou in front of her.

"Oh please. He isn't _that_ good looking," Inuyasha grumbled, arms folded over his chest.

"Stop being such a baby," Rin said with a roll of her eyes as she picked up a piece of chocolate covered watermelon.

After about twenty minutes of chatting, she heard Izayoi's voice announce that the bidding will begin in a few moments. As Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the auction room, Kagome thought about how much she liked Rin and the rest of his family. They were very welcoming, except for his brother but Rin said that was just how he was, and they seemed to be a good strong family. A family that for some reason, Kagome really wanted to be a part of…

They took a seat in the third row on the left side of the room, a good spot to see the small stage and podium in front of them. People were already sitting down and some were still coming in. There were at least over a hundred people participating. Rin sat on Kagome's left and Inuyasha sat on her right. How Rin had managed to get to the room without any help and before them was beyond anyone's comprehension.

After a few minutes Izayoi came onto the stage, welcoming everyone and thanking them for coming out. The bidding started on a small little girl about six or seven with cute little pigtails.

"So I heard you have had quite a devastating loss a few years ago," Rin whispered to Kagome, and Kagome paled and nodded. "Well I am sorry for your loss Kagome, I truly know some of what you are going through."

"Did you lose someone?" Kagome asked softly.

"Hai. Ever hear about the high school shooting about six years ago?" Rin asked and at Kagome's nod she continued. "I went to that school, and I was there that day. I was only sixteen…"

"No," Kagome gasped shocked. She had heard about how over one hundred people were shot and killed at the old Tama High School. It was one of the biggest massacres of the century.

"Hai," Rin said sadly as she nodded.

"How…how did you survive?" Kagome whispered, truly interested on how such a bubbly young woman could have been through something so horrible.

"I almost didn't," Rin admitted. "I had been shot in the head actually, but thank Kami it was just grazed the side of my head. But before that… I seen all of my friends killed. Shot and killed right in front of me." Rin told her. Kagome could still tell that she was still hurt over the memory, but for the most part didn't seem traumatized.

"I am so sorry," Kagome whispered, wishing she could be strong like Rin.

"That's not even the worst of it," Rin shook her head sadly. "My parents saw the news and rushed over to the school. They were hit by a semi and killed."

Kagome just gaped at Rin in absolute horror. How horrible that must have been for her… Everyone she knew and loved killed on the same day, all at once like that…

"How did you… get over something like that…?" Kagome asked, almost close to tears. Not only for Rin and her loss, but for her loss as well. She wanted to be like Rin…

"Well at first, for over two years, I was a walking mute zombie," Rin said. "I pretty much gave up on life and everyone in it. I never thought I would ever be the same, or be happy again. Ever."

Rin looked up at Kagome and seen the silent question in her eyes. _'How did you do it?'_ She gave her a small smile.

"Then along came Sesshoumaru," Rin said, her smile widening. "After waking up in the hospital, he was right by my side. After that he started coming around, asking me on dates and such. At first I refused, for weeks actually. Eventually he got me to go, and even though it was a pretty silent date, it was nice. After a few months I finally lost it, and tried to kill myself. Sesshoumaru saved my life and I finally spilled to him everything. And I mean _everything._"

Rin gave Kagome a pointed look, telling her with her eyes that she should confide in someone.

"It still wasn't perfect after that," Rin said with a nod. "But I never felt so much better in my entire life. It was like someone had literally taken the weight of the world off my shoulders, like my soul could breathe for the first time in a very long time. I honestly wish I would have talked to someone sooner about it. It would have made things so much easier and better for me."

Kagome sat there staring at Rin, swallowing the lump in her throat. Rin suffered so much, and was now happily married and expecting her first child. Or children as a matter of face. She was bubbly, happy and such a friendly pleasant person. How could someone who went through so much be like that? Kagome admired her so much for being able to be so strong…

"Now I'm not sure what you have been through," Rin was saying, "but I know for a fact that you can't let yourself wallow in your own misery. Don't let your bad memories out ride your good ones. Don't let your past hold you back Kagome. You deserve to be happy, and so does Inuyasha." She gave Kagome a knowing smile.

Kagome couldn't do anything but nod as she turned her attention back to the auction. She seen Rin struggle to sit up out of the corner of her eye but before she could blink Sesshoumaru was there helping her. Rin gave him a dazzling smile and he wrapped his arm around her and they both left the room.

'_How did you do it Rin? How?'_ Kagome questioned miserably. Kagome wasn't strong like Rin, didn't have what it took to be able to get past something like that. She just sat there thinking about how someone as amazing as her had been through something so terrible and painful.

Inuyasha sat quietly, staring a head at the little stage. He had heard everything but said nothing, waiting for Kagome's reaction. Now that Rin was gone Kagome just sat there with a blank expression on her face, gazing at the stage with unfocused sapphire eyes. He wondered if Rin had helped with her story, or made the damage worse.

'_Guess we will find out,'_ Inuyasha thought, turning back to the small stage. A little red haired orphan came out. He was a small fox demon, with puffy red hair and green eyes. He was little, maybe seven or eight and seemed to be shy.

"This is Shippo," His mother said sweetly as she went to stand by said boy. "Do I hear a thousand dollars?"

"Two-thousand!" Someone in the room yelled out and Shippo's little eyes widened and he smiled.

"Five -thousand!"

"Seven -thousand!"

"Twenty -thousand!" By now Shippo's little green eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Thirty -thousand!"

"Sixty- thousand dollars," Surprisingly it was Kagome who had made that offer. She sat there calmly, with a very serious expression. Even his mother turned to look at her in surprise. That was the highest donation ever made for a single bid!

"Sold to the lovely Miss Higurashi," Izayoi beamed giving Kagome a nod. Kagome in return gave her a small smile and got up to leave. Inuyasha got up and went after her.

"That was quiet a generous donation," Inutashio said with a smile as Kagome exited the room.

"Anything to help," Kagome said softly.

"It's nice to see someone that isn't selfish for once. Most people only come here for the publicity," Inutashio said disapprovingly.

"Some people are just idiots," Inuyasha said, coming up to stand beside her, earning a chuckle from his father.

"Indeed they are my boy," Inutashio said with a nod. They stood there for awhile, talking, and mingling with other people. About an hour passed by when someone came over to them…

"Good evening Mr. Takahashi," Came a deep quiet voice and the blood instantly drained from Kagome's face. Inuyasha cast her a worried glance as his father turned to great their guest.

"Ah Mr. Onigumo," Inutashio said with a curt nod. "Good evening to you as well."

The man was tall and thin, with black hair and dark eyes. He had a woman standing next to him with brown hair and red eyes. They both seemed dark and mysterious.

"Hello Kagome," the woman said coolly, giving her a stern look.

"Mrs. Onigumo," Kagome said flatly giving said woman a curt nod.

"You seem to be fairing well," she said in an almost accusing voice.

"Indeed," Kagome said coolly. Inuyasha glanced between the two women and could obviously tell they had a history together.

"This is your youngest?" Mr. Onigumo asked inclining his head to Inuyasha.

"Indeed. This is Inuyasha," Inutashio confirmed and Inuyasha gave a nod.

"Your boyfriend?" Mrs. Onigumo asked curtly of Kagome.

"Something like that," Kagome answered, her eyes narrowing slightly, a frown tugging the corner of her lips.

"Well if you will excuse us," Mr. Onigumo said coolly. With a quick nod and a cold look to Kagome they both left.

"What was _that_ all about?" Inuyasha asked flatly.

"Ever since their son disappeared, about four years ago, they have become quit unpleasant to be around," Inutashio informed them. Kagome gave a snort of disgust and both males gave her a questioning look.

"Just a bit of bad blood between us," Kagome said with a wave of her hand, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

'_Disappeared my ass!'_ Kagome seethed mentally as she excused herself. She made her way back to the table she had been sitting at before, downing three glasses of wine on her way. She sat down at the table, alone and angry.

"Can I get you something miss?" A waiter asked.

"A scotch," Kagome answered with a nod and he left.

'_Disappeared? More like locked up that worthless piece of shit!' _Kagome thought venomously as she downed her drink and ordered another. After she drank two more, and feeling quite relaxed, Inuyasha appeared by her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he took the seat beside her.

"I'm fine," Kagome answered, setting down her empty glass a bit harsher than she meant to.

"Obviously," Inuyasha said dryly. "How do you know them?"

"Look," Kagome said irritated. "I don't want to talk about it okay? I really don't want to ruin my night even more."

"Okay," Inuyasha agreed after a few moments. Kagome just sighed and relaxed in her chair, letting the alcohol course through her veins, trying to sooth her temper. She didn't feel like relaxing anymore. Truthfully she felt like finding Mrs. Onigumo and showing her exactly how _well_ she was fairing… with a fist to her sneering face!

Inuyasha could sense Kagome's anger… her hatred, and decided it was time to go. It was already after nine, the bidding had taken a long time to get to Shippo, and he was almost the last one, out of a hundred and twelve kids.

After Kagome drank another glass of scotch he hauled her up by her arm and made his way to where he could see his mother, Rin, father, and Sesshoumaru standing. Kagome walked stiffly beside him, her blunt nails digging into his arm where her hand rested. Apparently she wasn't feeling too happy about being forced from the seat she had been brooding in.

"Hey Inu!" Rin greeted happily as she sipped a glass of water.

"Hey babe," Inuyasha answered with a wink, earning a growl from Sesshoumaru and a giggle from Rin.

"Isn't it time for you to be leaving?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Hai that is why I am over here," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You are leaving already?" Izayoi asked disappointedly.

"Yeah I have some things I have to take care of," Inuyasha replied, his gaze flickering to the angry female beside him and back to his mother.

"Well do take care my boy," Inutashio said and gave his son a quick hug.

"Be careful," Izayoi said pecking Inuyasha on the cheek.

"You better come see me soon," Rin warned and Inuyasha chuckled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Keep your lips to yourself," Sesshoumaru growled, wrapping a possessive arm around his mate.

"Oh stop it Sesshy," Rin chided, pinching his side.

"Yeah Sesshy," Inuyasha mocked. "I'm your brother; you're supposed to love me."

"_Half _brother and I have no such ridicules feelings toward you," Sesshoumaru replied glowering at him. Izayoi sighed and then turned her attention to Kagome.

"I hope to see you again my dear," she said sweetly. Kagome blinked a few times, coming out of a trail of violent thoughts and gave her a smile.

"Hai I hope we meet again soon," Kagome replied. "Oh I almost forgot!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, reaching into her purse. She pulled her check book out and pen, filled it out, then ripped it out of the booklet and handed to Inuyasha's beautiful mother. "My donation."

"Why thank you dear. Be sure to call me for Shippo's information," she said, taking the check from Kagome.

"Will do," Inuyasha answered for her. After saying another quick good-bye Inuyasha led Kagome outside, past the flashing cameras and into the waiting limo. Kagome slid in first, all the way to the end and Inuyasha went in after her, closing the door.

Kagome had known better than to drink when she was already mad, now it was almost impossible for her to stop after drinking. It was just another one of her curses she assumed as she sunk back into the soft seat with her arms folded over her chest.

"What has gotten you so pissed?" Inuyasha asked after the limo took off.

"Leave me alone," Kagome said irritated as she scowled out the window.

"I'm not leaving you alone, we been through this already," Inuyasha sighed glaring at her.

"Whatever," Kagome scoffed, crossing on long leg over the other.

"So what bad blood are you talking about? What happened?" Inuyasha pressed.

"Leave me alone," Kagome repeated through gritted teeth. She really _really_ didn't want to blow up on him, he just needed to leave her alone.

"No," Inuyasha growled and jerked her into his arms, setting her on his lap. Before she could say anything his lips were on hers.

The kiss was rough and demanding as Inuyasha slid his tongue into her mouth. He could taste the alcohol she had drunk as she fiercely battled with his tongue. Kagome was losing herself in the kiss, pouring all her emotions into it as she threaded her fingers through his silky hair. Inuyasha wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Finally Kagome had to pull back for air. She was panting and she welcomed the dizzy sensation she got, trying to distract herself from her thoughts. Inuyasha trailed open-mouth kisses down her jaw, and her throat. She moaned from the feeling of his lips on her neck, from the heat she felt. She gasped when his hot wet tongue darted out to lick her ear lobe.

She gave another small moan when he sucked the small piece of flesh between his teeth and bit gently. Kagome's hands fisted in his hair as she reached back up and kissed his lips. She felt his chest rumble as she swallowed the growl of approval he emitted. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his large hand cup her breast. She broke the kiss and moaned into his neck as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her nipple through the thin fabric of her gown, making it hard.

Inuyasha took his other hand and gave her other breast the same treatment. He growled softly when she started kissing his neck with her soft lips, burning his skin everywhere she touched. He trailed his hands up her arms and then trailed them down her chest, opening the gown, letting her breasts free. His gaze roamed over the mounds of flesh in appreciation. Her creamy skin was flawless and both her dark pink nipples were hard, begging for more attention. And he gave them it.

"_Inuyasha!" _She gasped his name when she felt his tongue roam over one pert nipple. As he licked and sucked on one breast, his hand kneaded the other. After a few moments he switched, making sure that neither breast felt neglected.

Kagome felt _amazing._ She had never felt such heat and pleasure before! The sensation of having Inuyasha's wet mouth on her breasts was fantastic! She felt him shift under her and gasped when she felt something hard pressed into her thigh. That definitely brought her back to reality as she flung herself away from him.

She panted heavily as she stared at him through half-lidded eyes. His beautiful golden eyes were dark, and he was watching her intently.

"I can't," she breathed out, pulling her gown close.

"Of course not," Inuyasha said darkly as he stared at her.

'_Why does she still keep resisting me?'_ Inuyasha growled to himself as he watched her straighten in the seat to compose herself. He was very much aware of a certain part of his anatomy that ached with the need of her.

Kagome was so relieved when the limo stopped in front of her mansion a few moments later. Without even looking at Inuyasha, she threw open the door and dashed into the house and up the stairs. She slammed her door closed and with a sigh of relief sank to the floor against the door.

'_Get a grip Kagome!'_ She scolded herself as she flung her purse across the room. She couldn't believe that she had let him do that! With a growl she got up and flung her dress off, letting it land in a pile on the floor. She kicked her shoes off and took her hair down. She dressed in a pair of shorts and a grey beater. She went into her bathroom, brushed her teeth and her hair and came back out, making her way to the top dresser drawer.

Just as she was about to open the secret compartment she heard a knock on her door. With a curse she slammed the drawer shut and walked over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"I'm staying with you," Inuyasha said simply as he pushed past her and into her room, closing the door behind him. All he had on was a pair of grey sweats and a white beater.

"Oh no no no," Kagome shook her head and pointed to the door. "Out."

"No," Inuyasha said causally as he flung himself down onto _her_ bed.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Kagome demanded furiously.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid," he said giving her the _duh_ look.

"Your ridiculous. Now get out," she gritted out, glowering at him.

"Kagome I'm not leaving. So you can either come over here and go to bed by yourself, or I'm coming over there to get you." He informed her, lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Get out!" Kagome shrieked, starting to panic. She couldn't take any pills with him in here! And there was no way she was going to trust herself to sleep without them! Who knew what kind of nightmares she would have! There was no way he could stay!

"Have it your way," he said with a shrug as he got up and made his way to her. She screamed in outrage as he hoisted her up over his shoulder and threw her onto her bed.

"You no good son of a bitch bastard!" Kagome exploded, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling with anger. "Who the _hell_ gave you the right to come into _my_ room and tell me what to do!"

"_I_ have to make sure you are safe." Inuyasha replied irritated as he got into the bed beside her. She quickly tried to get away put a strong arm reached over and snaked around her waist.

"Let me go you asshole!" Kagome yelled, struggling against his strong hold. Inuyasha growled and pulled her closer as he reached over and turned her lamp off, casting the room into total darkness.

"I'm not going anywhere Kagome. Now go to sleep," Inuyasha said firmly as he whipped the blankets out from under them and covered them up.

Kagome didn't say anything just remained stiff and rigid in his arms.

'_This is going to be a long night,'_ Inuyasha mused as he pulled her closer, her back firmly pressed to his chest.

-x- **Hours away** -x-

The doctor whistled quietly to himself as he made his way down a long white hallway of the Asylum for the criminally insane. He peaked into the small windows of the locked steel doors as he went, mentally checking off the list of patients in his head. Finally he got to the last door at the end of the hallway, where one of the worst prisoners was being held. He glanced through the small window and gasped.

"Guards! Guards!" he screamed panicking as he fled down the hallway back toward the main entrance where the guards were.

"What is it Dr. Hiroshi?" one of them asked, clearly worried about what could cause him to be so upset.

"It's number 463!" Dr. Hiroshi exclaimed. "He is _gone_! He's _escaped_!"

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry it took so long to update guys! So many problems lately!**

**I will try to update soon! Please don't give up on me! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You all made me smile and make me happy! ^_^**

**Well stay-tuned my lovely readers… and review and let me know what you think so far!**

**Until next time,**

**-Undefined Puppet**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and co. Darn!**

* * *

**  
**

Sango adjusted the black shirt that she had just got done sewing onto the dress form. After she was satisfied she took red thread and needle to it and quickly but carefully sewed a hand design onto the left breast part. She was in the room, along with a bunch of other people. She was working on the new male line as others worked on ordered outfits.

Kagome had been in the earlier, and only managed few shirts and a jacket since she, for some odd reason, kept falling asleep at the table. So being the amazing friend that Sango was, she sent Kagome home, and decided to get to work on some of the designs. When Kagome was working on a new line Sango was the only one she actually trusted to help with it.

It took only about twenty minutes to sew the design and with a quick glance at the clock she decided to go ahead and leave. It was only almost two, and she had been there since about seven, about the same time Kagome had came in, looking like hell. When Sango had asked all Kagome did was mutter that Inuyasha was an "overbearing asshole" so she just left her alone, only waking her up every time she fell asleep.

Sango exited the building and walked through the parking lot toward her car.

"Sango!"

She glanced behind her to see who was calling her name.

"Oh hey Keiji! Where you been lately?" Sango asked, stopping to let him catch up to her.

"Just been busy with making arrangement for Kagome's new line," he answered stopping to stand beside her.

"Oh really? Did you get a place yet?"

"Yeah I booked the Yoko Stadium," he said proudly.

"Really?!" Sango asked excitedly. Yoko Stadium was a special indoor stadium that was used for special shows, fashion shows, music performances and such. It was a hard place to get, usually always booked up.

"Yup sure did! I also got Kagome a spot on _Fashion Today_ with Kyoko today!"

"Awesome!" Sango cheered. _Fashion Today_ was the number one Fashion Channel in Japan. Kagome herself had been on there a few times, but it was always good to be on that show, as many times as possible.

"Yeah speaking of her, where is she? She wasn't anywhere in the building," Keiji observed with a frown, as he glanced around like Kagome was going to materialize out of nowhere.

"Oh I sent her home earlier," Sango said with a wave of her hand. "She was falling asleep and drooling all over the material."

"Was she high?" he asked, the frown deepening on his handsome face.

"No," Sango said surprising him. "I guess she had been up all night or something. You know, Inuyasha knows about that."

"Really?" Keiji asked his green eyes wide with shock. "How?"

Sango told him what Kagome had told her and he shook his head. "Oh well maybe he can get her to stop before she really hurts herself."

"That's what I said," Sango nodded, shifting her weight onto her other foot.

"Well I guess I better go get her, she wouldn't answer her phone either."

"Probably sleeping," Sango guessed. She waved him good-bye and they both took off their separate ways.

-x-

Kagome was indeed sleeping, sprawled out across her bed. She had also taken advantage of the fact that Inuyasha was at a photo shoot and thought her to be at work, and had taken the last two morphine's she had.

Kagome had stayed up all night last night, and anytime she almost fell asleep she would pinch herself awake. Inuyasha had slept just fine it seemed, with his arm wrapped tightly around her. She even had to grab a pillow and plaster it to his face until he woke up not being able to breathe so he would let go of her so she could pee, at like 6:30 in the morning. She had decided that she would just go to work after that, and left Inuyasha sleeping in her bed. She made sure she wacked him a good one with the pillow a few times before she left, leaving him cursing her and trying to get comfortable again.

She had been sent home by Sango, complaining that she would ruin all the material they had if she continued to drool all over them. She agreed happily and had come home to sleep, taking the rest of her pills, cursing that she would somehow have to sneak out later and get more. Two little pills weren't even really enough to get her high, just a good buzz, which she was determined to sleep off anyway.

Idly she reached up and gave her neck a good scratch in her sleep, then with a grumble she turned over and settled back down. She had thought she heard her phone ringing a few times but just ignored it and continued sleeping.

It wasn't until later that Kagome woke up, to someone banging on her door. Opening her bleary eyes she got out of bed and stumbled to her door, half asleep and buzzed. She opened the door and stood there. She blinked once…then again…then one more time before her brain registered who was standing there.

"About time Kagome," Keiji muttered as he pushed open her door and slid into the room. Kagome just closed the door and went and flopped back onto her bed, on her back.

"No greeting at all? How rude," he chided lightly, sitting at the end of her bed.

"Hi…?" Kagome said it more like a question as she gave him a bored look.

"Why didn't you get any sleep last night?" Keiji asked and Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha insisted that he had to keep me _safe_ and very _kindly_ stayed the night with me. Needless to say it wasn't a very pleasant night…" Kagome explained before Keiji could turn into the mother hen that he normally was and start fussing over her.

"Hey didn't try anything did he?" Keiji asked, giving her a suspicious look.

"What do you care?" Kagome scoffed then sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes at the look he was giving her. "Calm down he didn't do anything."

"Anyway," he started, casting her a dry look. "You need to get up and get ready. I got you an interview on _Fashion Today_."

"Really?" Kagome asked sitting up. She gripped her head as a sudden spell of dizziness hit her from jumping up so fast but it quickly passed. "What time?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"On at four," he answered. Kagome looked at her clock and promptly gaped at him.

"It's almost two thirty already! Why didn't you say that to begin with?!" She shrieked as she jumped off the bed and hurried to her closet, but not before smacking him on the head.

"Just hurry up," Keiji grumbled, rubbing his abused head.

"Hey," Kagome's head popped out of the closet. "Go get Ayame for me. Don't be surprised if you see her and Kouga making out or anything."

"They finally got together eh?"

"They have been together!" Kagome said half- accusingly. "For a whole month and didn't even say anything… sneaky bastards…"

Keiji chuckled and told her he would send Ayame her way and Kagome disappeared back into the closet. Her heard a thud and a hiss of pain, but stopped from going to investigate when Kagome shouted an "I'm okay!" Keiji rolled his eyes and left.

He found Ayame and Kaede in the kitchen. Ayame was happily munching on her favorite pink stick snacks and Kaede was bustling around the kitchen preparing food.

"Hello ladies," Keiji said with a grin as he strolled into the kitchen, leaning in the door frame.

"Hey Keiji!" Ayame greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Ah Keiji. Good to see ye. Haven't seen you around in awhile," Kaede commented, her eyes lighting up happily.

"Sorry Kaede," he said giving her a charming smile. "Been busy with some business. Speaking of business," Keiji turned to Ayame. "Kagome needs your help. She has an interview on _Fashion Today_ at four." Ayame's bright green eyes widened as she hurried up and stood up, grabbing her little box of treats.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner you baka?!" She gaped at him… he just gave her a blank look and she ran by him, right after she bonked him on the head with her fist.

"Ow," Keiji grimaced and rubbed his head, glaring in Ayame's general direction. "Geez _women_… glad you're the only lady I can count on Kaede."

Kaede just laughed.

-x-

"And that's a wrap!" the photographer shouted, waving the stage workers to stop.

Inuyasha was lowered from the wires that he had currently been airborne with. He had been modeling some new designer jump suit, which he personally thought was ugly. He had fun doing flips and such on the wires though.

"Great job Takahashi," the photographer praised, giving him a quick nod.

"No problem Tai," Inuyasha nodded his head back, his trademark smirk on his face. Tai just grinned and off he went.

After all the wires were unhooked Inuyasha stripped off the suit, which left him in his boxers. He pulled his black jeans on and pulled his white t-shirt on, along with his socks and his white sneakers.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they headed out of the photo room.

"Well I don't really have anything else planned," Miroku shrugged with his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans.

"Good you can get me something to eat," Inuyasha informed him, as they exited the building.

"And where do you suggest we eat at oh Mr. high and mighty?" Miroku drawled sarcastically.

"I don't really care. Let's go to that sushi bar a few blocks over," Inuyasha said as he slid into Miroku's deep purple mustang.

"As you command," Miroku stated dryly, slipping into the driver's seat.

They arrived at the sushi bar, Rocco's Place, about fifteen minutes later. They took a seat toward the back, and diagonally across from them hung a flat screen TV, it was cattycornered so they could see it perfectly. They both ordered some sushi and some soda.

"So how has it been with Kagome?" Miroku asked, using his chopsticks to pick up a piece of his food and pop it into his mouth.

"I found out some interesting things…" Inuyasha said quietly.

"What?" Miroku asked just as quietly, leaning closer to hear him better. Inuyasha told him about Kagome doing drugs, what exact ones he still wasn't sure of, about the murdered security guards, and the run in with the Onigumos. He knew he could trust Miroku.

"Wow," Miroku said stunned as he blinked.

"I know," Inuyasha grimaced. "I don't know what to do besides be with her as much as I can and keep her safe."

"Yeah that is about all you can do for now," Miroku agreed with a nod. His face turned thoughtful as he absentmindedly ate his food.

"What?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, knowing Miroku was obviously thinking about something to have that look on his face.

"It's just… didn't you say that your father said that the Onigumos son disappeared four years ago?" Miroku asked, his blue eyes clear and serious.

"Yeah…"

"Do you think it has anything to do with Kagome?"

"Actually," Inuyasha said slowly, the truth dawning on him. "That would explain why they were so damn cold toward her…"

"So their son, whoever he is, is probably responsible for whatever happened to Kagome…"

"No wonder she was so pissed," Inuyasha understood now.

"Hey speaking of Kagome," Miroku nodded his head toward the TV. Inuyasha turned and seen Kagome on it. She was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, white sandal heels, a white long-sleeved shirt and a thick white belt, with a black buckle. She was smiling with her hair pulled up into a messy bun with the same locket still around her neck.

"Hey turn that up!" Inuyasha barked to the older man closer to the TV. With a grumble about rude youngsters he complied.

"It's so nice to have you on the show again Kagome!" The woman, in her thirties, said with a smile as she sat in the chair beside the couch Kagome was sitting on.

"It's great to be here Kyoko!" Kagome said back with a grin.

"So I hear you are going to be presenting you first men's line in about two weeks. How is that going?"

"Oh it's going pretty well so far. I have about nineteen outfits that I'm working on," Kagome answered, crossing one long leg over the other.

"A little less than your normal count eh?"

"Unfortunately men are a little harder to design for," Kagome said with a small laugh.

"Speaking of men," Kyoko said with a grin of her own, her blue eyes sparkling as she gave Kagome a sly look. "I heard that you have Inuyasha Takahashi as your lead model."

"That's correct." Kagome confirmed with a nod.

"I also recently had seen some rather interesting photos lately with you two together. He must be quiet the charmer eh?"

"Oh he is a charmer all right," Kagome said with a laugh and a wave of her hand, Inuyasha caught the sarcastic note in her tone and scowled. Miroku grinned at the look on his friends face.

"So how about you answer the question that I know is on _everyone's_ mind," The black haired woman went on dramatically. "Are you and Inuyasha _really_ a couple?"

"You could say that," Kagome said vaguely with a grin.

"Oh how exciting!" Kyoko exclaimed. "It's so nice to see that someone has finally snagged your heart!"

"Inuyasha was sort of… _unexpected_," Kagome informed her, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"The best things in life are the unexpected things," Kyoko said with a mischievous smile. Then she turned to the camera. "We will be back shortly to discuss more of the new couple and Kagome's new line!"

The show cut off to a commercial about a new anti-wrinkle face cream.

"She seems a little reluctant to talk about you," Miroku observed.

"Yeah she is just pissed off at me is all," Inuyasha waved it off and stuffed his face with food.

After a few minutes Kagome came back on. They talked for a few minutes about Kagome and Inuyasha then they switched to talking about the clothes line. Kagome informed them that it was going to be at Yoko Stadium and Kyoko had gotten really excited, stating she was definitely going to be there.

"Alright we have just a few minutes left on the show, so we are going to take a few callers. The first is a young man name Hirichi. Hello Hirichi." Kyoko said pleasantly.

"Hello Kyoko! Thanks for putting me through," came the male voice.

"So what can I do for you today?"

"I would just like to let Ms. Higurashi know that I think she is insanely beautiful," he said.

"Why thank you Hirichi!" Kagome smiled, very flattered. Inuyasha growled and Miroku just grinned.

"I can't wait for your new line!" Click.

"Okay the next caller is a woman named Alice," Kyoko went on.

"Hey! Kagome I was just wondering how good of a kisser Inuyasha was? I mean he is so incredibly sexy! He _has_ to be a good kisser right?!"

"Well," Kagome blushed slightly and Inuyasha smirked smugly. "He is a _very_ good kisser. When Inuyasha kisses me, he leaves me breathless and dizzy and it's just amazing."

There was a deep swooning sigh from the girl and the line went dead.

"Guess that was a little much for the poor girl," Kyoko chuckled. "Alright our last caller. A man by the name of… oh he didn't say."

"Hello precious," came a deep dark voice.

"W-who are you?" Kagome stuttered. She was so pale that Inuyasha thought she was going to pass out.

"Oh you know very well who this is my precious Kagome. I just wanted to let you know that I will be seeing you soon. You look just as beautiful as you did four years ago," there was a malicious chuckle and the line went dead. Inuyasha had a sudden sinking feeling in his gut…

"Kagome are you alright?" Kyoko asked the shaking girl beside her.

"Oh I'm fine," Kagome replied giving a weak smile. "Just a little freaked out." She gave a shaky laugh.

"Well that is all the time we have for today! Thank you once again for joining us Kagome."

Kagome gave a quick reply and then the show cut off to a commercial.

"What the hell was that about?" Miroku asked. He had seen the raw fear and dread etched onto Kagome's face.

"I think that was _him_," Inuyasha said, knowing Miroku would understand. "I think we need to go," Inuyasha stood up quickly with Miroku hot on his heels.

He paid at the front desk and they both left in a hurry.

-x-

Sango quickly made her way through the throng of people, trying desperately to get to Kagome before she left the stage. She had been toward the back at the snack table, watching the show on a small TV that was close by her.

'_Oh my Kami… this can't be happening,'_ Sango thought shoving past a few people. _'There is no way this can be happening… Kagome doesn't deserve this! How did that bastard escape? HOW!?'_

Sango caught sight of Kagome, pale, shaking, and looking completely blank. She was exiting the stage and was heading straight for the exit to leave.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, pushing through a few more people. Man who knew that behind the camera there was so many people?! How annoying…

Kagome burst through the exit door and headed straight for her car.

'_No! No! NO! He can't be out! He can't be!'_ Kagome thought panicking as she started running to her car. She got in the driver's seat and slammed the door closed. Her mind was racing with these thoughts and the memories. Oh the _memories_!

Blood staining the floor… the screams…the horrible screams of her family… the panic… the terror…. all the blood….

"No," Kagome moaned as she clutched her head. "No damn it! NO!" Kagome screamed and started up her car. She had to get away… she had to do something! She didn't want to think about it! She didn't want to hear the terrorized and anguish screams of her murdered family!

"Why does Kami hate me so much?!" Kagome screamed to herself as she drove half-blindly down the street, knowing exactly what she could do to stop the horrible memories flooding her abused mind.

"Damn it!" Sango cursed, after she had searched the parking lot and then seen Kagome's car speeding away. She was only standing there for a minute when a familiar purple mustang pulled up from the opposite side where Kagome just left.

"Where is she?!" Inuyasha demanded, jumping out of the passenger seat, Miroku getting out of the drivers.

"She's gone! She just took off!" Sango cried, pointing in the general direction Kagome had sped away in. "There is no use in following her, you won't catch up to her," Sango said after seeing the look on Inuyasha's face.

"What the fuck do you suggest we do then?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha calm down," Miroku said laying a hand on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"I know what to do," Sango said, digging in her purse then pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the other person to answer.

"Yo Sango what's up?" Kouga said, answering his cell phone.

"Kouga Kagome is gone! I need you to triple security at the house by the way!"

"What's going on?"

"Naraku! He escaped somehow! He called while Kagome was on the show and now she's gone!" Sango said in a panicked voice.

"WHAT?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No he said he was going to see her soon! Kouga we have to find her!"

"I'm on it Sango! Give me a few minutes," Kouga said, already getting busy on his computer equipment.

"Hurry Kouga!" Sango pleaded then shut her phone.

"Well?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"After Kagome's parents died, Kagome would disappear a lot. So after the first few times I had a tracking device put on her," Sango explained.

"How exactly do you know Kagome has it on her right now?" Miroku asked.

"Because. You know that necklace she always wears?" Both of them nodded. "Well I have a micro-mini tracking chip inside of it. She doesn't know about it though."

"So we will be able to find her?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.

"Kouga is on it right now," Sango assured him.

'_Kagome… please don't do anything stupid,'_ Inuyasha begged silently. His heart felt like lead and his gut was tied into a knot. All three of them started when Sango's phone started ringing.

"Where is she?" Sango answered the phone.

"She is driving down 43rd street, heading west." Kouga answered.

"Thanks Kouga. Make sure you triple security at the house!" Sango hung up.

"Let's go! She is heading west on 43rd street!" Sango said, flinging herself into the back seat. Inuyasha and Miroku both got in and Miroku sped off.

"Sango I need some answers," Inuyasha said, turning around to look at her. Sango gave him a nervous look and he continued. "Who was that guy?!"

"His name is Naraku. Onigumo, Naraku," Sango said, venom dripping from her voice, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Did he have something to do with why Kagome's family is dead along with three security guards?"

"How did you know about them?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways," Inuyasha waved it off. "Now answer the question."

Sango hesitated then said, "Yes…"

"What happened?"

"Kagome has to be the one to tell you Inuyasha… I honestly don't even really know any details…" Sango said honestly.

"He killed them though didn't he?" Miroku asked softly.

"Hai," Sango whispered with a nod, tears burning the back of her eyes. "That bastard killed them in cold blood…"

"I knew it," Inuyasha spat angrily, turning to glare out the window. Sango's phone went off again and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"What the hell happened?!" Came the angry explosion.

"Ayame calm down. I'm sure you watched the show and know just about as much as I do…"

"How did that bastard get out?! As soon as I find that piece of shit I'm going to murder him! I'm going to rip his eyes out and boil them! Make him eat them! Then I'm going to peel off his skin with a potato peeler! THEN I-"

"Ayame you're going to give me nightmares!" Sango cut her off with a shudder.

"Well I'm out right now trying to track her down," Ayame said as she ran down the street she was currently..running on. "Kouga said she just went by the old glass factory,"

"The old glass factory Miroku," Sango informed him and Miroku nodded and took a sharp left.

"Ack!" Sango squeaked as she was sent flying toward the side door.

"Sorry my lovely Sango!" Miroku said quickly, making a sharp right, sending her to the crashing to the other side.

"Kami Miroku don't get us killed!" Inuyasha gritted out, gripping onto the seat.

"Hey I see her car!" Ayame cried out, half-way down the street where Kagome's car was parked. A second later she seen Kagome running out and got into the car again.

"Where?!"

"Shit!" Ayame cursed as Kagome sped off again.

"What?! What happened?!" Sango demanded starting to panic.

"She is gone again! Damn it!" Ayame cursed, stopping to take a deep breath.

"What way?!"

"I would assume she is heading out of the city," Ayame said, taking off running again. "Hurry up you guys!" She yelled behind her.

"Coming Ayame!" Ginta and Hakkaku panted, pushing their elves to run even faster.

"She is heading out of the city!" Sango said.

"Right," Miroku acknowledged. "Hold on tight!" He said, doing a quick U-turn.

Sango was tossed around the back seat and Inuyasha swore and gripped the seat tighter. The sound of people slamming their brakes on and cars beeping at them was heard. Miroku just ignored them and sped down the road.

It went on like this for hours. Kagome was on the move, always changing where she was going, taking detours and she was never in the same spot for more than a few minutes.

"She stopped!" Kouga cried out on the phone with Sango as he pointed to the screen, forgetting that Sango couldn't see him.

"Where Kouga?!" Sango demanded. It was already dark and Sango was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"Some bar on the outskirts of Kento!" Kouga informed them. **(I have no idea if there is really a place in Japan named Kento. So…yeah… all I wanted to say.) **

"Kento?" Inuyasha questioned.

"A little town not far away. About ten minutes," Miroku nodded. "I know where that is."

"It's a bar she is at," Sango told him, hanging up on Kouga.

"There's her car!" Inuyasha cried out a few minutes later, as they approached the bar.

There were a few suspicious looking people gathered a few feet away from Kagome's car. Inuyasha growled at them as he jumped out of Miroku's car and they scattered. Miroku and Sango followed Inuyasha inside.

The light in the room was dim, people were scattered everywhere. A lot of them were dancing to the music being blasted, others were laughing drunkenly at tables and some others lounged at the bar.

"Do you see her?" Sango asked worriedly, raising her voice so they could hear.

"No," They both said all of them still looking around.

"Let's go ask around," Miroku suggested. Inuyasha and Sango nodded and they all went over to the bar to talk to the bartender. He was a man in his forties.

"Have you seen this girl?" Sango asked, whipping out her phone and showing him a picture of Kagome.

"Oh _her_." The guy said annoyed. "She just left through the back door a little bit ago. A couple of chicks followed a few minutes after."

"And you didn't bother to go check on her?!" Inuyasha roared angrily.

"Well I didn't think about it…" the guy said sheepishly. "Besides she was pissing a bunch of people off. She was like hell on wheels. A total bitch if you ask-" His rant ended suddenly as he crumbled to the ground.

"Bastard," Sango spat nursing her bruised hand to her chest.

"Come on," Inuyasha said and they made their way to the back door. Inuyasha started panicking at what he saw going on in the back parking lot.

Kagome was being held by two girls, one grabbing each arm. Another girl swung and punched Kagome in the face. His panic stopped however at the next thing he witnessed.

Kagome, with an outraged shriek threw up her leg and kicked the girl that had hit in her in the face. The girl slumped to the ground, her nose bleeding badly. Kagome managed to rip on arm free and threw her elbow back, catching the unfortunate girl in the temple. The girl crumbled like a rag doll as Kagome swung around so fast, that they almost missed it, and punched the other one square in the jaw.

"You stupid bitches think you can take me on?! Well tell Naraku to go fuck himself!" Kagome shouted at them enraged. "I will fucking _kill_ you all!"

And they really believed she would have had Kagome not been grabbed from behind again. They all took off running, yelling out her name, but soon realized that the person that held her was no threat.

"Calm down Kagome!" Ayame demanded sternly, trying to restrain the frantic girl in her arms.

"NO! You won't get me you bastard! NEVER!" Kagome screamed thrashing around wildly, blood dripping down her chin from the bloody bottom lip she had. The three girls took off running away from the crazy girl.

"Guys calm her down! If she doesn't calm down her damn heart is going to stop!" Ayame yelled frantically at the three of them.

"What is she on?" Sango asked.

"Morphine and alcohol," Ayame confirmed.

"Kagome you need to calm down!" Sango tried to sooth as she got close to Kagome. Kagome had a wild look in her eye as she struggled, and they could tell she most definitely wasn't herself…

"You won't get me you bastard! Never! Don't fucking touch me!" Kagome screamed hysterically.

"Kagome you need to stop! You're going to kill yourself!" Inuyasha tried desperately to sooth her, cradling her face in his hands. Kagome seemed to not really be there though… sort of like she was delusional.

Kagome laughed bitterly, jerking her head out of his hands, "Would save you the trouble wouldn't it you bastard?! What?! What is it?! Slaughtering my family wasn't enough for you?!"

"Inuyasha she's hallucinating," Miroku said softly. "She thinks your Naraku."

"You're all Naraku!" Kagome yelled accusingly, trying to struggle against Ayame. Ayame just cursed and tightened her hold. For a human Kagome sure as hell was strong! Kagome was drenched in sweat and was shaking so badly she looked like a rattle snakes tail. Her face was flushed and her eyes were dilated and completely cloudy.

"Let her go Ayame," Inuyasha said quickly.

"Are you crazy?!" Ayame asked incredulously.

"Just do it!" Inuyasha growled. Ayame hesitated for a second then let Kagome go. Kagome staggered at first then with a shriek she charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her and quickly bit down on the back her neck. She instantly went slack and he hoisted her up into his arms bridal style.

"How did you do that?" Sango asked, gazing at the unconscious form of her best friend.

"Pressure point my dad used to use on me and Sesshoumaru when we were kids," Inuyasha said. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"No," Sango shook her head. "We need to get her back home, to Kaede as fast as possible."

"Your chef?" Miroku asked confused as they all made their way toward Miroku's car.

"She is also a healer. She has all kinds of remedies for this," Ayame answered, indicating Kagome with a sweep of her hand.

"You guys go ahead. I will get there faster if I run," Inuyasha said and was gone before anyone could say anything.

Inuyasha was panicking and so worried about Kagome he felt sick. Morphine and alcohol was a very lethal combination. It's a wonder that Kagome could have defended herself like that. He was surprised she didn't drop dead, especially while she was fighting with Ayame. Now he was running as fast as he could, holding the shaking form of Kagome in his arms. Her breathing was shallow and shaky, her skin sickly pale with a fat and bloody lip.

"Don't you die on me Kagome," He whispered intensely to her. "Don't you leave me! I need you…"

Inuyasha arrived at her mansion about ten minutes later. He kicked open the door and hollered for Kaede. He heard several clanking noises and then she came running as fast as he short legs could carry her from the kitchen.

"What happened?" Kaede demanded, rushing over and checking Kagome's pulse.

"Morphine and alcohol," Inuyasha answered her.

"Come follow me," Kaede rushed up the stairs, pretty fast for a short old woman.

She led him into the third door on the right. It was a room with a big bed shoved to the side. Shelves lined the walls along with a huge table with a sink, a small stove, and other things. The shelves were loaded down with herbs, jars, glasses, bandages and other healing things.

"Lay her on the bed," Kaede instructed as she grabbed a few jars from a shelf.

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down on the bed. Kaede quickly grabbed a small pot and set it on the stove. She opened a few jars, dumped some things into the pot, along with some crushed herbs and a little bit of water. She quickly heated it and stirred. She poured it into a little vile and opened up a drawer. She pulled out a needle and quickly filled it up with the light green liquid.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked as she came over and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Something to absorb the chemicals in her body," Kaede answered as she felt around for Kagome's vein in the crease of her arm. "Hold her down," Kaede said.

Inuyasha quickly straddled Kagome's waist and pinned her down. Kaede stuck her with the needle and watched the liquid disappear into Kagome's arm. A few seconds later Kagome started thrashing around violently.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome's face was flushed red, she was sweating and her skin felt like it was burning him.

"Just her body fighting the medicine," Kaede answered, bustling across the room to throw away the needle.

She quickly got a cloth and wetted it. Kagome continued to thrash, throwing herself around harshly, but Inuyasha held fast and kept her in place. Kaede came over and wrung the cloth out over Kagome's face, letting the cold water fall freely over her face.

"Get the fuck off me Naraku!" Kagome screamed, bucking wildly, her eyes opened but completely unfocused.

"She is hallucinating," Kaede observed and turned to Inuyasha. "What happened?"

"Naraku escaped," Inuyasha answered and heard the old woman gasp.

"Mama!" Kagome started screamed. "Nooo! Mama!"

Inuyasha felt helpless and worthless watching Kagome.

"RUN SOUTA! RUN!" Kagome started shrieking, tears rolling down her face as she bucked again. Inuyasha held her arms down firmly. "I'll save you! I'm coming Souta! I'm coming!"

"Souta was her little brother," Kaede whispered sadly, tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"NO!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly Kagome's eyes closed and she went limp.

"You can let her go now," Kaede said softly. Inuyasha hesitated then got off of her.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he grabbed Kagome's hand.

"That was an effect from her drugs. What I gave her will absorb the harmful chemicals in her body and make them disappear. I also added something else that will allow her to sleep. She should be out for a few hours."

The door burst opened and four very worried people came running in.

"Is she alright?!" Kouga demanded, skidding to a halt a few feet away, Ayame doing the same. Sango came and stood by the bed, tears running down her face. Miroku came onto the other side of her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"She will be alright," Kaede nodded, going over to a shelf and grabbing a small container. "Any later however and she wouldn't have made it."

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Sango cried out, throwing her arms around said hanyou's neck.

Inuyasha said nothing as he awkwardly patted her back. She must have sensed it and let go of him, placing a hand on Kagome's forehead. She instantly snatched her hand away.

"She is burning up Kaede," Sango said worriedly.

"Hai I know," Kaede said, coming over ad taking the lid off the small container with green paste in it. "I will give her something for that in a little bit. Can't give her too much at once."

"How did that bastard escape?" Kouga snarled suddenly, looking at Kagome's pale face, as Kaede applied the green paste to Kagome's cracked lip.

"I don't know," Ayame shook her head, brushing a few stray tears from her face.

"I'm going to find out," Kouga said. He gave Ayame a quick kiss on the cheek and stormed out.

"Does Keiji know yet?" Ayame asked.

"No," Sango shook her head. "He had to leave right before the show started, something about his father needing him in a meeting."

"I'll go call him," Ayame said and left.

Kagome jumped in her sleep, and her face scrunched up in silent terror.

"The police need to be informed about Naraku," Miroku said quietly.

"Hai," Sango nodded. "Don't worry Kouga will take care of all that."

"How is it that no one knows anything about Naraku and what he did?" Inuyasha asked looking up at Sango from his spot sitting beside Kagome on the bed, holding her hand.

"Kagome paid them off and had the information and stuff hidden. No one dared go against her, she could easily have had their jobs," Sango said as she brushed the hair out of Kagome's face, trying to sooth her.

"Where has Naraku been this whole time?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I couldn't find anything about him either. Did she pay to have his information hidden away to?" Inuyasha asked stroking her clammy hand with the pad of his thumb.

"He was in Crescent Hill Asylum," Sango answered.

"Ah the criminally insane," Miroku said nodding with understanding.

"And no Kagome didn't pay to have anything about him hidden away. His parents did that. They didn't want the news to get out and destroy their reputation. They didn't really seem to care about what Naraku did… just how it would affect them," Sango snorted in disgust. "Hateful bastards…"

Kaede busied herself with making a brew to help with Kagome's fever, but listened intently to the conversation.

Kagome twitched in her sleep and mumbled, "Papa…so sorry…."

"Why does she blame herself like that?" Inuyasha asked. "It wasn't her damn fault that that bastard went crazy on her like that…"

Sango remained silent, just stared at Kagome, watching her twitch and shift in her sleep.

"What was he to her?" Inuyasha asked.

"An ex-boyfriend," Sango answered hesitantly.

"Did he do that then to get revenge then?" Miroku asked puzzled.

"I don't know," Sango answered. Kaede came over just then with a small cup of some weird looking greenish brown liquid.

"Here this should help with the fever," Kaede said. "Help sit her up so she can drink it."

Inuyasha hoped over Kagome to the other side of the bed. He gently cradled her head in his arms, raising her up so she could drink. Kaede brought the cup to Kagome's lips and tipped it back very slowly. At first Kagome choked and sputtered, but she stopped after a few seconds and gulped the drink down, some of it dripping down her chin. Sango wiped the liquid off her face gently, being careful to not wipe the healing salve on her lip.

"Ye can take her to her room now," Kaede said with a nod. "She should sleep for awhile. Beware when she wakes up she could very well be disoriented. Ye can also wipe the paste off after a little while. It won't take too long to heal her lip."

Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and headed straight to her room. He shifted her in his arms so he could open the door then kicked it closed after he entered. He gently laid her on her bed, switching the lamp on. He took her shoes off and tossed them away along with her belt. He pulled the blankets out from under her and tucked it around her.

"Don't worry Kagome," He whispered brushing hair out of her face. "I won't let that asshole near you. I will protect you, no matter what." He kissed her forehead softly then turned the light out. He quickly left the room.

Inuyasha went to his room and changed into a pair of sweats and a beater. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and went straight back into Kagome's room. She lay exactly how he left her. He lifted up the covers and slid in next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She flinched and tried to wiggle away from him but then she calmed down and lay in his arms. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

-x-

"Maybe I should go check on her…" Sango said casting a glance out the kitchen doorway.

"Sango don't worry. Inuyasha won't let anything happen to her," Miroku reassured her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I know… I just… I just don't know what to do Miroku," Sango whispered brokenly, dropping her head into her hands.

"Everything will be alright. We are going to catch that bastard, and put him right back where he belongs. We won't let anything happen to Kagome," Miroku said determinedly as he swept Sango up into his arms. Sango sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, enjoying his warmth and comfort.

"Thank you Miroku," Sango whispered. Miroku leaned his head on top of hers as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hai anything for you," Miroku whispered and Sango smiled.

"Anything?" she questioned softly as she looked up at him.

"Anything," Miroku said firmly, his blue eyes shining with the truth of his words.

"Kiss me…?" Sango whispered, searching his face, ready to pull away at any sign of rejection. Miroku smiled softly, after he got over his surprise and leaned in to capture her lips with his own.

His lips were soft and warm against hers as she kissed him back. She felt his tongue run along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. She lost herself in the sweet kiss, threading her fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss. Miroku's arms tightened around her waist as his tongue darted around in her mouth, savoring the taste of her. After a few minutes they pulled away.

"Wow," Sango breathed, slightly light headed as she laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Miroku just grinned and stroked her hair, thinking how lucky he was to finally find someone that he could probably fall in love… or just maybe… he already had.

* * *

**Okay there was chapter nine! I even tried to give you a little Miroku/Sango fluff.**

**Hey this one didn't really take me that long! WOOT GO ME! haha I really hope you like this chapter! I would have made it longer and such but I just can't use up all the good stuff in just one chapter! Where is the fun in that?**

**Anyway,**

**I will be trying to update soon! Please bear with me I am going through so much crap right now! I also have a job interview tomorrow and I'm really hoping it goes well!**

**Now for a few review responses!**

**eine_hexe-**** Things are definitely going to be getting messy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Brighteyez324****- Working on that right now ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**myInuYasha15****- Thank you very much! **

**HeidiBax****- I agree! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Deity of Anime****- I know I can't believe he has escaped! –Gasp- Ha I always enjoy your reviews, it's nice to get a little more than just "update." Or "I like it."(Even though I appreciate those reviews as well!) And such so thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Princesstimiah ****- Thank you!**

**Mikkey Hodge****- is that a good thing or bad thing? Lol**

**Kandygurl4****- thank you! **

**kagome2 a.k.a me****- Hmm I should work Shippo in on the next chapter or so, not entirely sure yet! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Roxeysgirl****- Thank you so very much ^_^ I am glad to have you as a fan ^_^**

**cutestklutz****- I know… EVERYONE RUN! AHHH! Ha-ha thanks for reviewing!**

**Always-Reading****- Hehe I'm working on it! Thanks!**

**InDarknessDeath ****- Sorry lol but I updated! Now just gotta wait for the next one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**WITCHBLADE86****- Thank you very much ^_^**

**Well stay tuned my amazing readers! **

**-Undefined Puppet **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hey guys! How's it going?**

**I want to give a special shout out to Princesstimiah for giving me my hundredth review! Thanks ^_^**

**Oh by the way I didn't get the job :( Hopefully I can get the next one though!**

**Here is chapter ten! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**  
**

Inuyasha's mind was drifting between reality and dream land, trying to wake up yet not ready to. But that is when he heard it…the ear piercing, blood curdling scream…

He instantly rolled over on top of the hysterical Kagome, pinning her down with his body and gently, but firmly grasping her wrists. She shrieked and started thrashing wildly, obviously panicking.

"Kagome! It's alright! It's Inuyasha, you're safe!" he reasoned with her, as he switched to hold both her wrists in one hand and cup her cheek with the other.

"No you're not!" Kagome sobbed, her whole body wracking with spasms as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Inuyasha is dead…." She whispered, tears running down her beautiful face, which had returned to almost normal coloring.

"No Kagome I'm not dead!" Inuyasha said soothingly, dropping her wrist to cup her other cheek. "Look at me Kagome! I'm right here, I'm fine, and you're safe."

"No he killed Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned miserably, gripping on to his shoulders, her little nails digging into his flesh.

"Kagome look at me!" He demanded, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumbs. She very slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus. "No one killed me and no one ever will! I am right here and I will be forever!"

"Inu…. yasha?" She whispered uncertainly, her eyes starting to regain focus as she squinted to peer at his face. She very slowly brought her hands up to touch his face. That must have been what it took to bring her to reality because with a sob of his name she flung her arms around his neck.

"Shhh Kagome I'm here," Inuyasha whispered, his arms wrapping around her waist, as he pulled her over so they were lying on their sides.

"I-I thought you w-were dead! I t-though he k-killed you!" Kagome sobbed squeezing him harder as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Kagome I told you that no one was going to hurt me," he assured her. "And I meant it. No one is going to hurt me and that bastard isn't going to come near you! I will protect you Kagome…"

"No!" Kagome cried out, shaking her head vigorously. "I won't let him hurt another person I love! I would rather die!"

_Love._

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, even if she didn't realize she had said it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said firmly, pulling her away so she could look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained, but she was serious. "Don't fucking talk like that! I don't care what you say, I _will_ protect you, and you _won't_ push me away anymore! You can't go through this alone Kagome and I will be _damned_ if I let you!"

She was so sure that he meant ever word but she still protested, even if it was a weak one, "But Inuyasha I couldn't bare it if I lost you to…"

"You won't!" Inuyasha said so determined that she wanted to believe him. _Needed_ to believe him. "I am always here for you Kagome, you're not alone anymore. And you never will be."

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. "Please, _please_ stay with me…!"

"I will always stay with you," Inuyasha murmured, breathing in her sweet intoxicating scent.

Kagome pulled back just enough to place a soft kiss on his lips, which he kissed her back. The tender moment was interrupted however when the door flew off its hinges and hit the wall across the room with a loud BANG...

"What the hell is going on?!" Kouga demanded, rushing in the room with Ayame right behind him as they looked around frantically. Their eyes landed on the bed and both sagged with relief.

"We thought something bad happened… we heard you scream," Ayame explained.

"Just a nightmare," Kagome assured her, reluctantly sitting up in the bed, taking note she was in the same clothes she was in yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" Kouga asked, rushing over to check for a fever.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, swatting his hand away.

"Are you sure?" Kouga asked, studying her for any possible injury they missed, or any sign of hallucinating.

"Hai I really am fine… What happened anyway?" She asked, catching Inuyasha sit up on the bed out of the corner of her eye. The last thing she remembered was leaving the glass factory with the pills she just bought, driving… something about drinking….

"Is she alright?! What happened?!" Came the frantic cry from the door way as Sango came running in.

"Hai she is fine, had a nightmare," Ayame explained.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango cried relieved as she flung her arms around said girl's neck. "You scared me so bad! Don't you ever do something so damn stupid ever again!" She said it fiercely but Kagome knew it was just because she was worried.

"I am sorry Sango-chan… I really don't even remember what happened." Kagome admitted as her friend pulled away. "The last thing I remember was driving after stopping at the old glass factory."

"Well we found you at a bar on the outskirts of Kento," Sango explained. She told her the rest, about the girls, hallucinating, and Inuyasha filled her in about what happened after she returned home, how she had almost died…

"I'm so sorry you guys," Kagome whispered, lowering her head in shame. "I was just so scared… and I just freaked…"

"Just promise to never do that again Kagome," Sango said sternly.

"Hai," Kagome nodded, and then she turned her gaze to Kouga. "How…?" she swallowed, not being able to continue.

"He had help from his sister Kagura," Kouga answered quietly. "Apparently that bitch had been helping him dig a tunnel that was hidden under a desk he had in his room."

Kagome remembered Kagura. She was cruel just as she was beautiful. Just like the rest of her family.

"How come no one noticed?" Ayame asked puzzled and Kouga shrugged.

"They reviewed the footage from in his room, they never seen him do anything. Apparently he messed with the camera to show him being normal in his room while he was digging with some kind of small garden tool that Kagura must have taken with her when she went in."

"Clever bastard," Sango spat.

"And what are the police planning on doing?" Inuyasha demanded, taking Kagome's shaking hand in his. She gripped it hard, but didn't say anything.

"They all know he is out, and running lose. They have their whole squad out looking for him." Kouga answered. "Apparently no one has spotted him, so he must be hiding somewhere away from here."

Kouga had a lot of connections with the police force, private detectives, investigators, FBI, and all the works. Ayame noticed how pale, shaky, and nervous Kagome was and decided she probably could use some time alone.

"Come on Kouga we have things to do," Ayame said with a discreet nod toward Kagome.

"Hai," Kouga nodded, and then his eyes turned toward the broken door laying a few feet away. "Err.. Don't worry I will have that fixed by tonight," he said sheepishly, realizing that he probably didn't have to kick the door _that_ hard…

"Thanks Kouga," Kagome said, giving him a weak smile.

"Hai," Kouga nodded then turned to look at Inuyasha. "You better take care of her." Was all he said then left the room along with Ayame.

"Well Kagome, I'm going to head into the work shop," Sango informed her. "You stay here and rest. Don't worry about anything I got it under control."

"I know, thanks Sango," Kagome really was grateful to have someone like Sango. Sango gave Kagome a sisterly peak on the cheek and left.

They both sat on the bed, completely silent. Kagome couldn't help but feel the awful feeling of dread creeping up on her, now that she was sober and mostly alone. What was going to happen? When was Naraku going to come for her? What is he going to do? What if he came after one of her friends…or Inuyasha? As these thoughts raced through her mind, she could feel the oncoming hysteria building up in her again.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, noticing her face drain of color.

"I'm fine," Kagome said quietly, the sound of his voice squishing the hysteria down, now she just felt numb. Before Inuyasha could say anything she got up abruptly and went over to her dresser. "I need a shower."

Inuyasha sighed and got out of bed. "You can just stay in my room until Kouga gets the door fixed."

Kagome said nothing as she gathered up some clean underwear, a bra, and a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She silently followed Inuyasha down the stairs and into his bedroom.

After Kagome took a shower, and got dressed, she crawled into Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha pulled the blankets up around her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I will be back later Kagome, you need to sleep."

"You're going to leave me?!" Kagome asked slightly horrified as she looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Just for a few hours," Inuyasha assured. "I will probably be back before you even wake up."

"Are you sure?" Kagome whispered suspiciously.

"Of course you idiot. I will never leave you Kagome. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me," He gave her a smirk and she could feel a slight tug of the corners of her mouth.

"Be careful," Kagome said. "I mean it Inuyasha."

"Keh stop worrying so much," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome gave him the I-am-not-kidding-you-baka look and he sighed. "I will. No worries okay Kag?"

After Kagome studied him for a few seconds she nodded with an, "Alright."

He gave her a hard but quick kiss and left.

Kagome sighed in exhaustion as she snuggled into the blanket, wrapping her arms around a silken pillow.

'_Mmmmm smells just like him…'_ she thought sleepily, taking in a deep breath of Inuyasha's scent. It sort of reminded her of a forest after the fall of a sweet rain. She snuggled deeper into the pillow, her still damp hair clinging to her face as she drifted off to sleep.

-x-

Inuyasha informed Ayame that he was leaving, and to keep an eye on Kagome, he would be back soon. He arrived at Takahashi Productions about a half hour later.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha demanded the young woman at the front desk.

She gulped and stuttered out, "H-he is observing a n-new production u-up on s-stage 26."

"What floor?"

"14th,"

Inuyasha grunted and made his way to the elevator. The doors opened with a ding and he got off on the 14th floor. He made his way down a long hallway, and threw open the double doors marked 26.

The room was huge with people scattered everywhere, refreshment tables, and toward the front a huge area where a floor of half a house sat, for filming. A whole camera crew, with cameras everywhere, lights, and the whole works of a behind the stage kind of thing. He spotted his brother sitting in the director's chair, behind and off to the side of the main camera.

Suddenly a scream broke out as a woman came stumbling down the makeshift house stairs, a man following slowly behind her. She was crying hysterically, laying at the bottom of the stairs and he stood over her with a knife.

"You can't run from me now," he said and gave loud bark of laughter.

"Why Kyoto? WHY?!?" The woman screamed sobbing pathetically.

"CUT!" The director, a short balding old man screamed furiously. "DAMN IT SUKI HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HIS NAME IN THE MOVIE IS REI! STOP CALLING HIM HIS REAL NAME!"

"Sorry," the woman mumbled getting up and dusting herself off.

"WHY THE HELL DO I ALWAYS GET STUCK WITH A BUNCH OF SHITTY ACTORS?! HOW IS IT SO HARD TO REMEMBER ONE DAMN NAME!" the director continued his rant for a few moments before Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"If you do not like the choice of actors perhaps you would like to file a formal complaint with my father?" Sesshoumaru asked icily, obviously annoyed by the bald man.

"Oh no s-sir!" the man stuttered out, turning beet red. "I d-didn't m-mean to be so-"

"Then perhaps you need to get yourself under control and focus on this production," Sesshoumaru said, sounding more like a demand then a suggestion as he stood up. "After all I am not spending money for you to babble on the studio like a fool."

"Y-yes s-sir!" The man said, and Inuyasha swore the man would have saluted had he not been too worried about getting away from the intimidating youkai.

"Hn," was all Sesshoumaru said as he strolled away, eyes fixing on his brother standing by the door way. "What is it you want now?"

"Keh we need to talk," Inuyasha said, shifting his weight to his other foot as he stood impatiently.

"What did you do now, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, stoic as always.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha defended, irritated.

"Come, we will talk in my office."

Inuyasha grunted but followed his brother to his office on the top floor, 23rd floor to be exact.

"Now what is it that you need to discuss that is so important you would come disturb this Sesshoumaru at work?"

"Onigumo, Naraku," Inuyasha answered, sitting in the chair directly in front of his brothers desk.

"Naraku?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "What about him?"

"That bastard is the one who killed Kagome's family!" Inuyasha growled.

"That does not surprise me," Sesshoumaru said. "The Onigumos have always been nothing but greedy, hateful bastards."

"Well I need to know all you can get about him," Inuyasha said. "We found out he escaped yesterday."

"Escaped from where?"

"Crescent Hill."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Places he would hide at, people he knows, anything. I need someone to watch the Onigumos. Especially the one bitch named Kagura. "

"You are lucky Rin wouldn't be please if I refused to help you," Sesshoumaru said, irritation in his voice.

"WAPISSSHHH!" Inuyasha made a whipping noise and sniggered at the frosty glare he received.

"Do not make such an outrageous assumption." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Aww does the wittle Fluffy puppy not want to admit he is pussy whipped?" Inuyasha cooed. Sesshoumaru snarled and the next thing Inuyasha knew he was pinned against the wall with his hand wrapped around his throat.

"Do not ever call me by that ridiculous name, you insolent pup!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Aww don't like your pet name Fluffy?" Inuyasha taunted, and wheezed slightly when Sesshoumaru's grip tightened.

"Say it one more time half-breed and I will rip your throat out," Sesshoumaru said quietly, in a deadly voice.

"Keh whatever asshole! Now let me go before I kick your ass!" Inuyasha chocked out.

"You couldn't harm this Sesshoumaru even with an army behind your command," Sesshoumaru scoffed put dropped him anyway, Inuyasha landing on his butt with an "oomph."

"Conceited ass," Inuyasha spat, rubbing his sore throat after he got to his feet.

"Remove yourself from my sight, hanyou before I change my mind," Sesshoumaru said coldly, seating his self behind his desk once again.

"Keh don't screw it up," Inuyasha snapped.

"This Sesshoumaru does not screw up," Sesshoumaru bit out stiffly.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and left.

-x-

"Damn it!" Kouga cursed, throwing his phone across the room, shattering it against the far wall of the monitoring room.

"Kouga if I have to replace one more of those damn things I am going to make you eat dirt," Ayame threatened from where she sat behind a desk where three computers sat.

"Sorry," Kouga muttered as he plopped into his own chair, where his own computer equipment sat. "It's just so damn irritating… no one has seen Naraku anywhere… Where the hell could he possibly be?"

"I don't know." Ayame grunted, typing on the keyboard, scanning files on the Onigumos. "I can't even find anything on him. No other relatives, no houses or anything besides the one his family lives in, nothing."

"Damn bastard," Kouga grumbled, pounding the keys on his own keyboard.

Ayame picked up her cell and dialed a number.

"Hakkaku here."

"Hey 'kaku! How is ground patrol going?" Ayame asked, spinning around in her chair.

"Everything is fine. Nothing unusual, nothing disturbed, and every inch of property secured." Hakkaku answered, as he walked around in the woods.

"Great, keep me posted."

"Will do."

"Oh and 'kaku?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to run to the phone store and pick up another phone for Kouga."

"Broke another one?" Hakkaku sighed.

"Affirmative."

"I want a blue one this time!" Kouga called out, loud enough for Hakkaku to hear.

"On it," and he hung up.

Ayame sighed as she chucked her phone onto her desk. She scanned over the file once again, and was about to click out of it when something caught her eye.

"Hey Kouga?"

"Hmmm?" he looked up from his own screens.

"Listen to this. _'Onigumo, Kagura filed a law suit against one Yoro, Tsubaki after she appeared to have failed to repay a massive dept. The charge was dropped recently, without any explanation as to why.'_

"How long ago?" Kouga asked.

"Hmm…" Ayame scanned the words again. "The charge was dropped… two days…ago…"

"The day Naraku escaped." Kouga concluded.

"Guess we are going to pay this Tsubaki a visit eh?"

"Damn right we are! Let's find out where she is."

-x-

Inuyasha was in his car driving back to Kagome's when is cell phone started ringing.

"What?" he answered gruffly, not bothering to check the ID.

"Now Inuyasha is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Izayoi chided lightly on the other end.

"Oh sorry mother." Needless to say Inuyasha was still a teeny bit upset about almost being strangled to death…even if he was the one that provoked it…

"So how are you doing, dear?"

"Just fine," Inuyasha lied, not wanting to worry his mother about things.

"Inuyasha do not lie to your mother," came the stern scold. Inuyasha sighed, he should have known that nothing gets past his mother… she was like a human lie detector… how annoying.

"It's nothing to really worry about… for now."

"Inuyasha…" Izayoi warned.

"Don't worry I'm handling it." Inuyasha assured, stopping at a red light. There was a long silent pause before she spoke again.

"Alright… I know that you're quite capable. However if you need anything Inuyasha you know that me and your father are here for you."

"Hai mother I know," Inuyasha answered, taking a right. "So what did you call for?"

"Oh! I almost forgot," she let out a small chuckle. "I thought perhaps you would like me to give you Shippo's information."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked blankly, taking a left onto Kagome's road.

"Shippo. The orphan child Kagome 'bided' on?"

"Oh right right," Inuyasha remembered, Kagome's mansion coming into sight.

"Well anyway I was wondering when you are going to take him out…"

"Oh I don't know… what is today anyway?"

"Thursday dear. Well he lives at the Okiwato Orphanage; his name is Akashi, Shippo. I think he would really like to go to an amusement park…"

"Hai mother I will see when I'm available and I'll let you know." Inuyasha said, waiting for the gate to open, after it did he drove down the long drive-way.

"Inuyasha don't you dare forget."

"I won't. Don't worry I will take care of it." Inuyasha assured her, pulling into the garage.

"Alright my dear. Well tell Kagome I said hello! You should really bring her over for dinner sometime…"

"I will," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha don't roll your eyes at me," his mother chided.

"How did you know I rolled my eyes?!" Inuyasha gaped. Did she have some kind of X-ray vision or something?!

"I didn't you just told me,"

Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead.

"Alright, well I will talk to you later! Hope to see you soon dear," Izayoi said. "I love you."

"I love you to," Inuyasha said and hung up.

Inuyasha dashed out of the garage and into the mansion. He was anxious to see Kagome and see how she was doing. He ran up to his room and quietly opened the door. The first thing he noticed was that Kagome was not in the bed anymore.

'_Where did she go?' _Inuyasha wondered. _'I was only gone for like three hours.'_

He ran back down stairs and sniffed the air. He caught her scent, very faded but still there, and followed it.

It lead him outside and all the way out to the dojo. He could feel the miko power coming from within; she had to be using her powers. Inuyasha slid open the door and peered inside. Kaede and Kagome sat facing each other, Indian style, with their hands clasped in front of them, and their eyes closed. They each had a pink barrier around their selves.

Inuyasha could tell Kagome was concentrating really hard, and after a few seconds he seen her barrier starting to waver.

"GAH! I can't do it!" Kagome yelled out in frustration after the barrier disappeared.

"Child ye had it up for a good five minutes, that is a very good start," Kaede soothed, dropping her own barrier.

"Five minutes isn't enough time though! What if something happens before I can get it to stay up longer?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Inuyasha said, stepping through the door. Kagome jumped, not noticing him but Kaede just sat there still. Kagome must have been too upset to detect his presence.

"Stop doing that!" Kagome cried out with a hand pressed to her chest.

"Why aren't you resting?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'm not tired," Kagome said flatly, flipping her raven locks over her shoulder.

"Well it's time for me to start lunch," Kaede said as she rose from the floor.

"Hai thank you Kaede," Kagome gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome child. Make sure you practice, the more you practice the longer you can hold the barrier up," Kaede said and Kagome nodded. Kaede waddled to the dojo door and paused.

"She had a nightmare Inuyasha… She refused to go back to sleep," Kaede whispered. Inuyasha gave her a grateful nod for telling him and she left, sliding the door close behind her.

He stood there and watched as Kagome went over to a small closet and pulled out a green fighting outfit.

"Something you need?" Kagome asked, annoyed that he was just standing there staring.

"What's that for?" he ignored her question.

"For fighting. It's a slayer outfit, made with strong armor and thick fabric," Kagome answered, shifting from one foot to the other as she held the outfit. She looked at him expectantly and he raised a brow at her.

"What?"

"Turn around so I can change," she said in a _duh_ voice. Inuyasha rolled his golden orbs but complied. He heard a soft thud of clothes hitting the floor, and the shuffling noises of getting dressed. "Okay I'm done."

He turned around and couldn't help but admire her form in that second skin outfit.

"I'm going to train now so…" she trailed off as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Then do it." Inuyasha said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Nope," he answered with a grin. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to grab her bow and arrows of the wall. She also grabbed a katana and strapped it to her small waist.

"Want to spar?" Inuyasha asked.

"With you?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Of course with me!" Inuyasha growled, reaching for a katana for his self.

"I didn't know you could fight…"

"Keh of course I can fight!"

"What's your weapon?"

"I have a sword my father had forged for me, called Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly. "Now are we going to spar or not?"

"Sure I guess," Kagome shrugged. "But I'm not that great with the katana. The bow and arrows is my specialty."

"Then use them," Inuyasha said simply.

"Are you crazy?" she asked incredulously. "Do you want your ass to be purified?"

"Keh you can't hurt me. I won't allow it," Inuyasha said convincingly.

"No thank you," Kagome drawled. "I won't have your death on my hands."

"Suit yourself," Inuyasha shrugged then stood in a fighting stance. "Now come on show me what ya got."

"Alright," Kagome got into her own stance.

Inuyasha lunged at her and she blocked. After a few minutes of sparring he realized she was holding back, afraid to hurt him. So he decided to do the one thing that normally motivates her… piss her off.

"Keh you call that fighting? You couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag," Inuyasha scoffed as he blocked another swing.

"What did you say?!" Kagome demanded through narrow eyes.

"Keh you heard me bitch. You suck. Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Inuyasha taunted.

Kagome growled and swung viciously at him.

'_That's better,'_ Inuyasha mused at Kagome's fierce lunges.

The moved around the room, as they danced around each other, the sound of metal hitting metal reverberating throughout the room. Kagome was faster, and hit a lot harder when she was pissed and wasn't worried about his well being.

She quickly spun around Inuyasha and swung. He ducked, and spun around using his leg to swipe her feet out from under her. She fell to the floor with an "oomph!" but still held tight to her blade. She brought it up to her face to block Inuyasha next swing, their blades clanking together.

"That the best you got? Pathetic," Inuyasha scoffed smirking down at her. Kagome scowled at him and shoved him away, getting back to her feet.

He swung again and she ducked as she came up he swung again and she blocked it. With a loud shriek she shoved his blade away with her own. She quickly let go with one hand and swung her fist.

Inuyasha was surprised and didn't react fast enough. Her little bony fist caught him right in the jaw, causing him to stumble back.

"Hah! How was that for pathetic?" Kagome taunted with a smug smirk.

"Not bad wench," Inuyasha approved, rubbing his sore jaw. "Come on let's get some lunch."

They put their weapons up and Kagome changed back into her loose white knee length skirt and soft pink shirt with pink flip flops.

"So my mother called about Shippo. We need to take him out soon," Inuyasha said as they walked back to the mansion.

"Oh I forgot," Kagome said. "When and where do we take him?"

"I'm thinking maybe the amusement park in a few days?"

"Alright," Kagome agreed. "As long as everything is okay we can go."

Inuyasha understood she was talking about Naraku, and whether or not he decided to show up in this area.

"Everything will be fine," Inuyasha assured her.

"You don't know that," she said flatly.

"I know he was your ex and I know what he did to you Kagome, and I understand how scared you are b-"

"You don't understand anything!" Kagome shouted, stopping in her tracks."You don't know the first thing about what happened! So just shut up all ready!"

"Kagome you need to talk about it damn it!" Inuyasha growled, stopping right in front of her. "You can't keep all this shit bottled up inside of you like that! You're going to drive yourself fucking crazy!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Kagome growled out.

'_Great… back to this stage again…'_ Inuyasha thought as he glared at the irritating female before him.

"Why can't you trust me Kagome?! Am I not good enough for you?!" he shouted at her. Kagome seemed to look surprised.

"Oh Inuyasha of course your good enough for me I-"

"Then what the hell is the problem? Don't you trust me?!"

"Inuyasha yes I trust you!" Kagome said fiercely. "I just can't bear to admit to what happened okay?!"

"Kagome what happened wasn't your fault and I don't get why you keep blaming your damn self!"

"It was my fault," Kagome said softly, convincingly. "If it wasn't for me, my mother, father, and brother would be alive to this very day."

"What happened Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly, his golden eyes peering into her sapphire ones.

"I- I can't talk about it Inuyasha," Kagome said shaking her head, tears pricking the back of her eyes. "Please I just can't right now."

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed, catching the "right now" part as they walked in silence into the house.

'_Maybe she just needs more time…' _

-x-

Ayame and Kouga pulled up to the address in their black car. They were in the run down part of Tokyo, where empty buildings sat, along with shabby looking buildings and house. They pulled up to the small house. It was a faded and chipped blue house with broken shutters and one of the windows was boarded up.

"This is it?" Kouga asked with distain.

"Mmhmm," Ayame said, taking another look at the address on the paper she wrote it on.

They parked the car and got out. They stepped over broken stairs and a creaky porch. Kouga knocked on the door and they waited.

The door slowly creaked open, and a single grayish blue eye glared at them. Ayame and Kouga both wrinkled their nose at the odor coming out. A mixture of musk and week old trash.

"Who are you?" came the hard feminine voice.

"We got a few questions." Ayame said.

"About what?" the unknown woman asked suspiciously.

"A man named Naraku," Ayame answered. The woman's eye widened.

"I-I don't know who that is please leave," she said hurriedly and tried to close the door.

"You're lying," Kouga said flatly, shoving the door open, earning a squeak of protest from the woman. Ayame and Kouga stepped into the small room. It was run down and dusty with a small broken down couch, an old looking little table, a lamp with a dusty shade, and shaggy grey carpet.

"Hey you can't just barge into my house like that!" The woman screeched, pointing an accusing finger at them. Now that they had a better look, she had long white hair and was actually pretty. Well she would have been if her face didn't look so sunken in and pale. She was also really skinny.

"Your Tsubaki right?" Kouga asked ignoring her outburst.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Like she said, we have some questions," Kouga said gruffly. "And we ain't leaving' till I get some answers."

"I don't know anything! Now please get out!" the woman said stubbornly, pointing a finger to the door.

"Where is Naraku?" Ayame asked coolly, crossing her arms over her well developed chest.

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Don't play stupid woman! I can smell the lie radiating off of you!" Kouga snarled, taking a threatening step forward. She started to shake as she took a step back.

"I'm not telling you anything! Get the hell out of my house!" She screamed; surprisingly steady from someone whom was shaking with fear.

"Bitch do _not_ try my patience," Kouga growled out nastily, taking another step toward her, making her back up against a wall.

"Get o-"

"You say that one more damn time I will kill you!" Kouga cut her off irritated.

"Now Tsubaki, where is Naraku?" Ayame prompted again.

"I don't know!" Tsubaki cried out.

"Why the hell did Kagura drop your charge all of a sudden?" Kouga demanded.

"I'm not-"

She was cut off by a small hand wrapped around her throat, and she stared wide-eyed into glittering green eyes, as she was lifted off the ground.

"Answer the question," Ayame growled out, tired of playing games.

"S-she dropped the charges because I h-helped her!" Tsubaki said, grasping Ayame's wrist, trying to pull her away.

"With what?" Ayame asked, tightening her hold just enough to hurt a little but still allow her to speak.

"I gave him the rest of my powers," Tsubaki answered and Ayame loosened her grip slightly.

"Powers? What powers?" Kouga asked confused.

"My dark miko powers."

"You gave Naraku dark priestess power?!" Ayame cried out in disbelief, wanting to slap the woman for being so stupid. What the hell was she thinking?!

"Hai! I had to he said he would kill me! He said he needed them to help him get some miko wench," she answered, praying that the two wolf demons didn't kill her. They both sure looked like they were going to…

"And you don't know where he is?" Kouga asked suspiciously, already knowing she was referring to Kagome.

"No I really don't know! I didn't ask." She choked out. Tsubaki just wanted the Onigumos to leave her the hell alone, the creped her out and of course she was terrified of them. She had a debt of over 10 grand and he was threatening to kill her… what else was she supposed to do?

"She isn't lying," Ayame said and dropped the small woman. She crumpled to the ground in a small heap, rubbing her abused throat.

"Let's get out of here," Kouga said wrinkling his nose once again.

Ayame and Kouga exited the little house, slamming the door behind them. Kouga snorted when he heard the rattle of locks being put in their place. They got into the car, Kouga in the driver seat.

"So what exactly would Naraku be up to?" Ayame wondered aloud.

"I don't really know... But how the hell can someone like him even be able to possess miko power?" Kouga asked, starting up the engine and taking off.

"Well it _is_ dark miko power… so it can't really purify him," Ayame answered.

"No probably not but I don't understand why he needs it to get to her," Kouga shook his head.

"Maybe he is afraid of _her_ power… and needs something to help him be able to contain it?" Ayame inquired.

"That makes sense…" he nodded. "But whatever that bastard is up to he ain't getting her." Kagome was like his little sister and she had suffered enough! What more did that asshole want from her?

"Yeah I'm not letting that monkey ass hurt her ever again!" Ayame said venomously.

"Monkey ass?" Kouga quirked a brow up at that one. Ayame just shrugged. Hey she wouldn't help it if she liked to be creative!

"I'm worried about her Kouga…" Ayame admitted. "I really hope she doesn't go insane or do something stupid again…"

"Hai we will definitely have to keep an extra eye on her," Kouga said.

"Yeah and I don't think Inuyasha is going to let her out of his sight anytime soon," Ayame said with a nod.

"Yeah he better not or I will personally kick his ass," Kouga said as they stopped at a red light and Ayame giggled.

"Aww Kouga you're so cute when you get all protective," Ayame cooed and he growled playfully.

She laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips, he playfully nipped at her with his fangs, like he was going to bite her. Ayame growled softly and licked his cheek.

_HONK!!! HONK!!!_

Well apparently the light had turned green during their little moment. Kouga flipped them the bird through the mirror as he took off.

-x-

Rin laid in her king sized bed, Sesshoumaru's button up shirt pushed up to expose her engorged belly, and her booty shorts showed off her long legs. She sighed in contentment as she rubbed her belly, feeling her two little angels kick inside of her.

She had come so far in her life. She had suffered from the death of her parents, her friends, and teachers. She had endured complete isolation for years after words. No one ever bothered to talk to her, they either ignored her or threw in some rather rude comments. She had been so lonely, so miserable.

Now?

Now she had an adoring husband, a wonderful mother and father in law that were like her own parents, a lovable brother, and two precious pups on the way. She was a very fortunate woman, and thanked Kami for blessing her in such a wonderful way.

Rin only hoped and prayed that Kagome would also find such happiness. She didn't know exactly what Kagome had been through, but she knew it would do no good keeping it bottled inside. She also knew that it would do no good to try to pressure her into talking about it… she would only talk when she was ready. She knew from experience that Kagome probably felt responsible for what happened. She knew how hard it was to think about all those horrible things… much less _speak_ about it.

'_I only hope Inuyasha has patience with her,'_ Rin sighed. Let's face patience wasn't exactly something Inuyasha was really good at. _'If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru and his patience and persistence… I- I would probably be dead,'_ Rin felt tears prick the back of her eyes. _'I wouldn't be able to wake up to his beautiful face every day, feel the kicks of his pups inside me, or have a wonderful family that love me or an amazing husband that loves me.'_

Rin felt the bed dip beside her and sighed when a big warm hand was placed on her belly.

"What is it that you are thinking about mate?" Sesshoumaru asked as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"You," Rin smiled up at him as she cupped one of his cheeks. Sesshoumaru raised a brow, his usual look when he wanted her to explain. She giggled and answered, "About how lucky I am to have you my mate."

"I am the lucky one," he said, lightly nipping her neck with his fangs, earning a small moan from her.

"Mmmmm I love you Sesshoumaru," she whispered happily.

"Hn and I you mate," Sesshoumaru said and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

* * *

**Okay well there is chapter ten guys! I had an email sent to me and asked for a little Rin/Fluffy moment so there ya go!**

**Okay now for a few responses…**

**myInuYasha15- Thanks :)**

**Roxeysgirl- I know I wish I had someone like Inu *pouts* Thanks for reviewing!**

**Blue229101- Thanks for reviewing!**

**HeidiBax- Thank you so much :)**

**Amu Tsukiyomi- You are right! I am so sorry about that! I will be including more miko/slayer and other such things! Thanks for pointing that out to me and for reviewing!**

**wintercrow- Umm… who are you talking about? Lol I'm sorry I didn't know that that was actually from something! I'm glad you're not mad you had me worried for a minute lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**brea- Yeah I try to work in some of the other couples to so glad you liked it :) Don't worry Kag will be opening up soon… thanks for reviewing!**

**Deity of Anime- Yeah I'm like that to when it comes to my friends and family. Yeah I like Inuyasha as a sweetheart :) thanks for reviewing!**

**Kagome2 a.k.a me- Your welcome and thank you for reviewing!**

**BoredGirl17- Thank you! ^_^**

**LoVe23- Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like it :)**

**Angelblaze2006- Okay so I don't really know how someone would escape out of an asylum like that so I just used the old "dug a hole" thing lol Thanks for reviewing! **

**Princesstimiah- You're my 100****th**** review! Thanks! **

**cutestklutz- Yeah Naraku is creepy *shivers* Thanks for reviewing! **

**Mikkey Hodge- Thanks :)**

**TiffanyM- Thank you ^_^**

**inutemptress- Thank you I am so glad you like it ^_^**

**Okay guys now don't kill me! Kagome will reveal to Inuyasha SOON! Just give it some time! Now I'm sorry it took me forever to update but it's getting to the good stuff so I got to come up with a lot of good things! So I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Please feel free to review and let me know what you think!**

**Well stay tuned my beautiful readers!**

**-Undefined Puppet**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Alright everyone here is chapter eleven!**

**WARNING! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! LEMON WARNING AHEAD!**

**Let me know what you think okay?**

**Also a special shout out to Inuyasha's girl 1415! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! HOPE YOU HAD AN AMAZING DAY! Thanks for reviewing :) *hugs***

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**  
**

Kagome stood in the huge ballroom looking room, observing the construction inside the famous Yoko Stadium. The slick black runway had already been put up, along with the black and silver curtains. They were currently working on the lights, the audience seats, the benches for beside the runway reserved for VIP.

Yesterday, after her argument with Inuyasha, she had decided to work off her anger and stress by working out almost to the point of exhaustion. Sango had made her stop before she killed herself and go rest, since it was almost night time anyway. So after soaking in the tub for an hour she had gotten out and put on a pair of pink pajama pants and a white tank top and ate dinner.

Inuyasha was quiet, and seemed to be in deep thought. She just assumed it had something to do with the talk he had with Kouga while she was working out, and shrugged it off.

Kouga had fixed her door like promised, but Inuyasha refused to let her sleep in her own room. He had said he could _'keep an eye on you better that way'_ whatever… just wanting to be a controlling ass like always…

She had slept in the bed with him, completely drained form working out and using her miko powers. She had slept like a rock that was until Inuyasha had shaken her awake. Apparently she had had a nightmare and was thrashing in her sleep, but she didn't remember the nightmare for once. Must have been since Inuyasha was there with her…

Kagome had gotten up and was ready and gone by eight, going straight to the work shop to work on her clothes. Inuyasha had shown up and stayed for about four hours before he had a photo shoot to go to. Kagome had refused to leave since she needed to get her work done… so Inuyasha called constantly to check on her. It was cute and touching but starting to get really annoying…

Anyway…

She had worked for seven hours straight on her clothes. She had about five more outfits to actually assemble and some other ones just needed the added accessories and a few touch ups here and there. After that she decided to go check out the stadium to see how it was going so far. She was surprised they had gotten so far, and even with the design she had wanted to!

"Do you like it?" Keiji asked, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hai I love it, glad you could get the black and silver theme I wanted," Kagome nodded approvingly.

"Anything for you my girl," Keiji chuckled as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

Kagome sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. She was still worried about Naraku. She was scared that he was just going to pop out of nowhere and kill everyone. She didn't know where he was, what he was planning or when he was planning on taking action. It was beyond terrifying and frustrating!

"Kagome don't worry everything will be alright," Keiji said softly, sensing where her thoughts were going. He was worried too, to be honest. Naraku was a conniving bastard and sneaky as hell, who knew what he was planning!

"Keiji I just have this horrible dread feeling in my gut…" Kagome admitted quietly.

"Kagome I know how scared you are… but you have so many people watching out for you now… have a little faith okay?" Keiji said, not revealing the fact that he had to same feelings. But he was trying to sooth her not freak her out even more.

"You're right…" Kagome sighed. "I should have more faith… I- I just don't want anything bad to happen Keiji. I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

"Well Kagome I'm not going to lie and tell you that he won't try anything, we all know he is up to something. But you have so many people to protect you and you have your own power as well."

"Protect me?" Kagome scoffed. "You mean _die_ for me… _because_ of me…"

"Kagome will you stop being so damn negative about everything?" he said irritated as he fixed her with a glare.

"What else am I supposed to be?!" Kagome demanded, leveling him with her own glare. "Be all positive and chipper about it?! 'Oh Naraku escaped and wants to kill everyone I love! Oh well look on the bright side! I won't have to go Christmas shopping this year!'" she mocked then scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. She was getting so damn _sick_ of people telling her how to feel, and what to do!

"Kagome that's not what I meant and you know it," he said annoyed, flicking her on the nose.

"Hey! That hurt!" Kagome said indignantly, rubbing the abused appendage.

"Take everything one day at a time! Now I'm not saying don't be wary but don't freak yourself out over it so much! If something is going to happen it will happen on _his_ time. Just know that you have a lot of people ready to fight for you, and you're not exactly weak either." Keiji said pointedly.

Kagome didn't say anything as she watched the construction crew, listening to the pound of hammers and the murmur of their chatting.

'_He is right… there is nothing I can do. Naraku will strike whenever he is going to strike… it's hard to take it one day at a time though... I need to be cautious and prepared.'_ Kagome concluded.

"Well I have some press matters to deal with so I will see you around," Keiji said and Kagome nodded.

"I will see ya Keiji…"

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Think about what I said," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and was gone.

'_I can't help but be freaked out… I mean the man that murdered my entire family just escaped and is after me… and more importantly my friends. How am I supposed to just be calm about that?' _Kagome thought shaking her head.

Suddenly her phone went off, and after rummaging through her purse she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha.

_Again._

"Hello?" Kagome answered in a bored tone.

"Well damn don't get all excited on me now," came the gruff reply and Kagome sighed.

"What is it Inuyasha? This is like the seventh time you called in like three hours…"

"Hey I can't help it if I have to make sure your dumbass is safe!" Inuyasha said indignantly. Wow he was being awfully defensive…

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagome demanded.

"Geez just call to make sure you're alright and all I get is shit!"

"_You're _the one that is giving _me_ shit!" Kagome retorted loudly, earning a few curious glanced her way. She just ignored them.

"Keh I'm making sure your alright I don't see how that is giving you shit," Inuyasha growled.

"You called me a dumbass for no reason! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so defensive?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I'm not defensive!" Inuyasha defended.

"Yes you are! You just did it again!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO DAMN IT!"

"I just called to ask you to have dinner with me tonight but it's whate-"

"Wait! What?! Dinner with you?" Kagome was confused. He actually wanted to take her out eat somewhere… just them? And not for their stupid "dating" scheme?

"Well damn don't sound so freakin shocked! If you don't want to then just fucking say so!" Inuyasha lashed out. Kagome instantly understood he was afraid of her rejecting him… she almost awww'd right then and there.

"No Inuyasha! That isn't what I meant! Of course I will go out with you!"

"Alright I'll be there to come get you. Still at Yoko Stadium?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Kagome wondered.

"Keh not telling you."

"Then how am I supposed to know if what I am wearing is okay?!"

"You look beautiful in anything."

"T-that doesn't answer the question..." Kagome stuttered and was glad the hanyou couldn't see her flushed face.

"Keh you'll be fine. Be there in a few minutes," was all the answer she got then it was just a dial tone.

What the hell? Did he not know how to say good-bye?! Kagome just sighed and then smiled. She was going to go out with Inuyasha! She was excited and even a little nervous…

'_I hope what I'm wearing will be alright…'_ Kagome thought glancing down at her attire, thoughts about Naraku temporarily pushed to the back of her mind.

She was wearing a pair of faded dark blue hip hugger designer jeans, a dark green half sleeved tight shirt, a pair of white sneakers, and her hair was straight and down.

'_Hmm I wonder where he is taking me…'_

-x-

"What have you discovered?" Sesshoumaru inquired to the green little imp standing in front of him.

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru," the imp stated. "We found out that some dark priestess named Tsubaki gave this Naraku her dark powers. She also mentioned something about already being question by two wolf demons. One male, one female."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru wondered who they were. He would call his brother and ask later. "Is that all Jaken?"

"No milord!" The imp named Jaken exclaimed. "The woman, Kagura, has been seen going to some place up north. An old abandoned house a few hours away."

"Hn."

'_That is probably where Naraku is hiding. What was he doing with dark miko power anyway? He is a demon, why would he want it? How would he even be able to posses it?'_ Sesshoumaru questioned silently. **(Naraku will have to be a demon in this story, because both his parents are.)**

"That is all so far milord! We still haven't seen a sign of this Naraku but we are still watching," Jaken said hastily, obviously wanting his lord's approval.

"Hn see that you do. You're dismissed," Sesshoumaru said coolly, returning back to the stack of papers on his desk.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" with that Jaken fled the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru hated when people left his door open, and since Jaken was known to forget things in his haste, he had to make sure that Jaken knew to close the door. He learned after the third kick to the face….

Anyway…

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk pondering the current situation.

Naraku killed his brother's future-mate-to-be's family four years ago. He escapes, after four long years,- why did he wait so long anyway?- and is now in possession of dark priestess power. Even if the power wasn't pure, it still had to have some kind of negative effect on him, after all he _was_ a demon. His mother was a wind demon and his father a spider demon. He had two sisters, Kagura –who took after he mother- and Kana- who was a void demon… how does a spider and a wind demon make a void demon?! No clue….

Darn he was getting off topic! Guess it's just another side effect of keeping ones self cooped up in an office hiding from an erratic pregnant mate…

So Naraku had dark powers, and was hiding out in some abandoned house north. What did he want the powers for anyway? Why wouldn't he just stalk the girl, catch he when she was alone, and just take her? Of course his idiotic half-brother probably isn't letting her out of his sight… so does that mean Naraku has more than one target? That it's _not_ just Kagome he is after? Or does he simply wish to torture the girl with his new power?

Hmmm…. What a confusing situation…

_Beep_

His intercom roused him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, with a hint of annoyance.

"Your wife is her to see you sir."

Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly but composed himself quickly. Good thing he did because the door flew open and there stood his enraged mate…

Curse it all! What did he do now?!

"Sesshoumaru! I NEED you to have sex with me! RIGHT. NOW!" Rin demanded, kicking the door closed.

His eyes widened in shock. Well that most certainly hadn't been what he was expecting!

"I can't take being pregnant anymore! It's all your fault and the doctor said sex will help throw me into labor!" She yelled stomping her way over to his desk.

She took her arms and swiped everything off his desk and climbed on top of it, surprisingly well for a pregnant woman with twins. She sat in front of him on the desk, with her legs spread wide open, exposing her white lacy underwear.

"Now you did this to me you can help fix it!" Sesshoumaru groaned, she didn't know how tempting she was but he couldn't have sex with her in her condition. He could hurt her or the pups and he wouldn't ever do that.

"Rin," he stated calmly, pushing her legs together to stop the intoxicating scent of her from floating to his nose. "I'm not going to have sex with you."

Then he was hit with the scent of salty water and watched Rin's bottom lip tremble.

"You don't find me attractive anymore do you?" She all but sobbed out.

"Rin of course I find you attractive. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Then why won't you have sex with me?!" She yelled, tears instantly gone, and was now replaced by anger.

"It could hurt the pups Rin." He stated but she ignored him and continued her rant.

"Is it because I'm fat now?"

"No-"

"It's because I look like a piece of over stretched plastic with all these stretch marks?!"

"Ri-"

Suddenly she jumped off the desk and glared at him coldly, something she had obviously picked up from him…

"Its all your fault you did this to me!" She accused hotly. Then suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Sesshy! I don't know what is wrong with me! All these hormones are driving me crazy!"

"It's alright mate," Sesshoumaru whispered, nuzzling her hair. Geez! What a woman!

-x-

"The arcade?!" Kagome exclaimed standing outside of what appeared to be an abandoned arcade room. "You're taking me out on a date… to the arcade?"

"Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha snapped shifting his weight to his left foot nervously.

"Awesome!" Kagome squealed and threw open the doors and dashed in, leaving a surprised and relieved hanyou outside. Inuyasha grinned then followed her inside.

The floor was covered in purple carpet with bright blue squiggles. The ceiling was black with pink and blue bar lights from one end of the room to the other. The room wasn't really bright but not to dark either. Arcade games lined the walls, and at the end on a dance floor was a bunch of tv screens with a bunch of other games.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked, glancing around the deserted area, noting that only a few employees were around.

"Bought the place out for today. The only person that can get in is Miroku, just in case he needs me," Inuyasha answered giving her a smirk. Kagome beamed him a smile then grabbed his hand.

"Come on let's play whack-a-mole!" She said excitedly, dragging him with her to said game. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin. Kagome looked so cute when she was all excited, and it was nice to see her not so worried all the time…

"Wait we need coins!" Kagome exclaimed after they had made their way over to the game.

"Don't worry I got it," Inuyasha assured, pulling out a fat sack of coins from his pocket.

"Alright!" Kagome cheered, grabbing the whack-a-mole paddle, making sure she got the blue one, leaving Inuyasha with the ugly yellow one. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed the yellow one, then slid a few coins into the slot.

"Gotcha!" Kagome yelled, after successfully whacking a mole.

"You call that whacking?" Inuyasha scoffed. He then proceeded to whack two. "That's how you do it."

"Pfft that's nothing!" Kagome snorted and that began the whack-a-mole war….

"Keh I knew I would get more than you," Inuyasha said smugly walking toward the air hockey table.

"Only because you cheated!" Kagome huffed, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"How the hell did I cheat?" Inuyasha demanded, stuffing the purple tickets they had won in his pocket.

"You used your demon speed!" Kagome accused flicking him on the nose playfully.

"Ow! And hey, you never said I couldn't!" Inuyasha defended picking up the little red air hockey paddle. Kagome rolled her eyes, with a smile as she went to the other side and grabbed the other one.

"Well you can't from now on," Kagome said.

"Fine," Inuyasha snorted, dropping the puck onto the table. "It's not like I need it to beat you anyway."

"We will see about that," Kagome grinned. Inuyasha hit the puck over to her and she did it back. This went on for quite awhile until it was tied… 9 to 9.

"Alright last point," Inuyasha said grinning at her. "How about we make it a little more interesting?"

"Like how interesting?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Like if I win, you have to answer any questions I have for the rest of the night. No lying."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said warningly. She didn't want the night to be ruined because he was to curious about her past…

"No don't worry I won't ask anything about that okay?" Inuyasha assured her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"And if I win?"

"Umm… You get to kiss me whenever you want," Inuyasha grinned at her.

"I can already kiss you whenever I want," Kagome laughed.

"Alright how about same deal then? You can ask me whatever you want and I have to answer."

"Alright," Kagome nodded and got into position. "Ready!"

"Here we go," Inuyasha grinned and hit the puck across the table to her.

She hit it back, it bounced off the side and almost managed to slip in the slot but he caught it and hit it back. She whacked it back and he smacked it back to her. It went on for a few minutes before…

"MWUAHAHAHHAA! I _told_ you I would win!" Kagome hooted while jumping up and down.

"Keh," was all he said since his eyes were occupied to her bouncing breast and couldn't help but admire them. He remembered seeing them in the limo, remembered sucking on those lush pink nipples…

"Inuyasha what are you staring at?" Kagome questioned, noting the stupid little smirk on his face.

"Keh nothing wench," Inuyasha said adverting his gaze to scan the room. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Hey you have to answer. Remember the bet?" Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmmm just remembering our time in the limo after the auction…" Inuyasha trailed off with a grin at seeing her cheeks heat up.

"Why were you thinking about that you pervert?!" Kagome yelled half-heartedly. Inuyasha just grinned and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"It's hard not to when you are jumping up and down flaunting them to me," he whispered huskily in her ear, making delicious shivers run down her spine.

"That's not what I meant and yo-"

"Come on let's play pacman," Inuyasha cut her off, grabbing her hand and whisking her away.

Two hours passed, they had gathered a total of 342 tickets, and decided to get something to eat. Inuyasha got a huge plate of chili cheese fries and a Pepsi and Kagome had ordered the eight piece cheese sticks with marinara sauce and a chocolate milkshake.

"So why the arcade?" Kagome asked casually, dipping a cheese stick into her sauce.

"Thought you could use some fun," he shrugged stuffing a huge bite of chili fries in his mouth.

Kagome smiled, a warm feeling flooding her heart. After admitting to Sango about loving him, she had tried to just go with the flow. Sango was right she deserved to be happy… but she still didn't want him to get hurt. She still had to take it easy… Naraku was-

She abruptly shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. Not tonight. She wasn't going to let that bastard ruin a perfectly good date with Inuyasha.

"Are you going to answer me?" Inuyasha said lazily then took a big gulp of his pop.

"Huh?" was the oh-so-intelligent reply. She hadn't realized he had asked a question…

"I said what do you want to get with all these tickets?"

"Oh. Hmm. Don't know yet. Let's wait till were all done, I got some more games I want to play with you," Kagome grinned. Inuyasha groaned and slouched into his seat. Kagome had kicked his butt in a lot of the games… who knew she was so competitive?!

"Where the hell did you learn to play all those games anyway?"

"My little brother," Kagome said with a smile.

"Kagome I didn't mea-"

"No no it's fine," Kagome waved him off. "Souta and I used to come to the arcade all the time. He was a video game fanatic." Kagome gave a soft laugh. She really missed her little brother.

"I bet he wiped the floor with you," Inuyasha said with a crooked smile.

"Oh he did," Kagome laughed. "But then I got tired of losing to a little kid and started coming by myself to practice. You should have seen the look on his face after I started wining!"

"Sounds like a cool kid," Inuyasha said softly.

"Hai he was," Kagome nodded but before she could get depressed she quickly changed the subject. "So what is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," Inuyasha snorted.

"You have to. I won the game and that meant questions all night," Kagome said smugly, popping a piece of the fried cheesy goodness into her mouth.

"Keh fine," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well when I was about 12 my mother had a small gathering, like some kind of garden party or whatever."

Kagome nodded.

"Well I was heading to my room after a shower when my _brother_ grabbed me," Inuyasha sneered, "and decided to throw me down the stairs…" He started squirming a little and adverted his gaze to look past her.

"And?" Kagome prompted.

"Well when I landed at the bottom… my towel was nowhere to be found…"

Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles threatening to erupt.

"Well my mom and about seven other women, five which were well over sixty were in the living room… which was right where the end of the stairs happened to be located."

"So…you were standing there naked… in front of a bunch of _old_ women?" Kagome asked trying to keep her 'serious face.'

"Yeah," Inuyasha grimaced. "Three of the older ones fainted and my mother was so embarrassed she grounded me for two weeks…"

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing hysterically. She could picture a smaller Inuyasha standing in a room full of older woman, stark naked, and his whole face beat red. She pictured three old ladies swooning and crashing to the floor while an embarrassed Inuyasha ran away… his bare globes jiggling in his hasty escape…

Inuyasha glared at the guffawing girl sitting in front of him. She was laughing so hard she was holding her sides with tears streaming down her face.

"It wasn't funny!" Inuyasha defended. "It was the most humiliating day of my life! Not to mention half of those women called me a damn pervert ever since!"

Kagome burst into another fit of laughter, finding it hard to breathe properly. Inuyasha just slouched in his share, his golden eyes fixed into a glare. After a few minutes Kagome had calmed herself into just a few giggles now and then, and then eventually sobered up completely.

"So you and your brother don't get along?" Kagome inquired, sipping her chocolate milk shake.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "Hell no! He is a cold conceited bastard."

"How did someone like him, end up with someone like Rin?" Kagome asked. "I mean she is so bubbly and he is so…_not_."

"Well," Inuyasha seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. "She just sort of grew on him I guess."

Kagome sensed he wasn't telling the whole truth but let it slid, she didn't want to argue tonight. Inuyasha was glad she didn't ask anymore as he shoveled his mouth with the rest of his food. He didn't want to explain to her that Sesshoumaru knew Rin was his mate from the moment he looked at her. He didn't want her to question a lot about mates he didn't know how she would react to it being known she was his.

"Alright come on! I got one of the best games ever to play!" Kagome said excitedly as she picked up her trash and threw it away, after she sucked the rest of her milkshake down.

"Keh alright wench let's go," Inuyasha said, dumping his tray as well.

Kagome led him all the way back to the back where the TV screens were, she picked up on of the guitars and he grinned.

"Guitar hero eh?" Inuyasha observed and picked up the other one. He was a beast at this game and could even play on expert!

"Yup!" Kagome nodded, but started to feel a little uneasy about the smirk he was wearing. She picked out Guitar Hero III and Inuyasha picked One by Metallica.

"Excellent!" Kagome grinned. "This is my favorite song!"

"Mine to. So what do you play on?" Inuyasha asked casually.

"Hard," Kagome answered with a grin. "You?"

"Expert," He answered and Kagome's grin faltered. Kagome clicked on hard and Inuyasha played expert.

"Oh yeah star power baby!" Kagome cheered after a minute. She used her star power and her fingers flew over the buttons and hit them all perfect. She still had a bit left but then she stopped getting notes. "Damn that always happens!"

"That's why you have to time it," Inuyasha said smugly as he lifted his guitar to use his star power. He had a million notes flying toward him and he hit everyone! Now his score was a lot higher then hers.

The end approached and Kagome and Inuyasha both her rocking out, fingers flying, with Kagome jumping around like she was actually going to will the buttons to where she wanted them.

"Damn it," Kagome cursed at the end of the song. Inuyasha had won by a land slide.

"Keh maybe you need to brush up on your skills," Inuyasha taunted and Kagome glared at him.

"Go again?"

"Be my guest."

After about six more song, and Inuyasha winning each time, Kagome admitted defeat.

"Ha pay up wench!" Inuyasha said smugly, and Kagome sighed over dramatically. Damn she had really thought she was going to win the last song and took another bet with him…

"Do I have to?" Kagome wined after she had set her guitar down.

"Hell yeah! Now do it." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest with a huge smirk on his face.

"Fine," Kagome grumbled then stuck her right foot out in front of her. "You put your right foot in, take your right foot out, put your right foot in, and shake it all about… you do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself about," her Kagome turned around in a circle. "And that's what it's all about!" Then she clapped really loud.

"Keep going," Inuyasha nodded and Kagome growled but continued.

"You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out…" she did the rest, including bother her hands and Inuyasha had even made her shake her ass, he sure got a kick out of that!

"Alright this is the last game," Kagome said as she stood on the huge dance pad.

"I got one more after this," Inuyasha said, standing up on his own dance pad. That's right! They were playing…. DDR!

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you," Kagome assured him.

"Dream on," Inuyasha scoffed and started the game. He picked a fast song.

Left, right, right, up, down, right, up, left, down….

So far they both hit the score perfect.

Up, left, right, down, up, left, left, right.

They both hit them perfect again.

'_Damn she is good! Mmm she looks god to…'_ Inuyasha mused as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was keeping up perfect, with a look of concentration on her face. Her eyes were glued to the screen, her face was flushed, her lips parted slightly as she pranced around on the dance pad. She looked beautiful and looked like she was enjoying herself… he was glad that he could do that for her.

"A tie!" Kagome exclaimed about a half hour later, after a few dances. She was flushed and gave a breathy laugh. "That was so much fun!"

Inuyasha just smiled at her, he was proud of himself for getting her out of her frantic depressed self. _This_ is the real Kagome. The one that laughs, plays around and enjoys herself. He wanted to be the one to make her feel like this _all_ the time. He wanted her to laugh and smile every day, _he_ wanted to be the one to do it too!

"Come on wench," Inuyasha said dragging her to an open archway across the room.

"Where we going?" Kagome asked.

"Laser Tag."

-x-

Kagome hid behind a wall, panting slightly, trying not to give herself away. She had ran away from Inuyasha and lost him, since she had banned him from using his demonic speed. She was wearing the blue equipment and Inuyasha had the red. Kagome had four marks against her and Inuyasha only had three. At the end of the game they would find out who wins, after the alarm sounded and ended their hour long game.

The laser room was dark with a few dim lights and some parts had flashing lights to make it more difficult. It was a maze of walls and high boulders.

Kagome backed away slowly, scanning the room as she went, looking for any sign of the silver haired hanyou. She was do busy looking she didn't see the figure slowly coming toward her…

"AHH!!" two yells rang out and they both spun around. Kagome was surprised to say the least at the person dressed in the same color of herself.

"Miroku!" Kagome whispered relieved.

"Hello Kagome," He whispered back with a grin, relived himself.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over so they both her pressed against the wall.

"Well I heard Inuyasha rented the place out for a day, and decided to bring a date," He whispered back.

'_Oh no…'_ Kagome's heart sank… He was dating other women behind Sango's back?!

"MIROKU WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL PERSONALLY SHOOT YOU TO HELL!"

'_Err okay maybe he isn't,'_ Kagome thought after hearing her friends anger out burst.

"Crap," Miroku grimaced, plastering himself against the wall, willing it to open up and swallow him.

"You touched her again didn't you?" Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"She is just so tempting…" Miroku trailed off with a dreamy smile.

"Eww Miroku wipe that perverted look off your face!" Kagome whispered fiercely and punched him in the arm.

"OW! Geez every woman I know abuses me," he whined rubbing his arm with his free hand, the other one was holding his laser gun.

"That's 'cause you're a pervert," Kagome snorted. "How many time you hit her?"

"Three," Miroku whispered. "She got me about six times so far…"

"Yeah I got Inuyasha three times … hmm we should team up…" Kagome said mischievously.

"Let's do it!" Miroku laughed quietly.

Stealthily they both scaled the wall, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Miroku peeked behind the wall, looking like a secret agent. He signaled to Kagome the cost was clear and they both dashed out into the open and behind a bolder. Well Miroku rolled behind the boulder; he obviously thought he was some secret spy or something. As they moved through the maze of walls Kagome could swore she could hear the theme music to mission impossible….

They were quickly moving past a wall when Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome smacked right into him but before she could utter a curse he slapped his hand over her mouth and ushered them to plaster against a wall. He quickly peeked over to scan the room, his hand still clasped over Kagome's mouth. He quickly withdrew his hand and glared at Kagome. She just gave him a grin as he wiped his wet with salvia hand on his pants. He wouldn't believe she just licked him!

"I think someone is coming," Miroku whispered. "On my signal…"

Kagome nodded and waited. Miroku held up one finger then two, then final three. They darted out, spotted the red figure and shot rapidly. They quickly took refuge behind a fat short boulder.

"What the hell?!" Came the angry female voice.

"Ha-ha! Got you Sango-chan!" Kagome called out from her hiding spot.

"You're siding with Miroku?! Traitor!" Sango hollered, from her hiding spot behind a rounded wall. She peeked around the corner and notice another figure clad in read quietly making their way toward the boulder the other two were hiding behind. She grinned as she seen Inuyasha put a finger to his lips as he tip-toed closer.

Then he pounced and started shooting quickly. Kagome screamed and ran off in on direction, Sango took the chance to aim and get a few shots in, right before she threw herself behind a wall. Miroku had took off another direction and had done a rolling flip on the ground and behind a boulder. She seen a patch of blue as he ran from the boulder to behind a wall.

Kagome took aim and started shooting toward Inuyasha, she managed to hit him twice before he dived for the boulder she and Miroku had been behind. Kagome started giggled when she seen two fuzzy dog ears pop out from the top of the boulder. From her position she could make out the outline of Miroku's head as he glanced around the wall. She quickly signaled him to go around the other side and she would meet him there. She seen a quick nod and he was gone.

Kagome turned away and started running away from Inuyasha and Sango, taking a left at the end of the long hallway and went all the way around to meet with Miroku.

Inuyasha dashed out from behind the boulder and went to hide with Sango.

"Guess we are partners," he said and she smiled.

"That's right dog boy! Now come on a got a pervert to annihilate!"

-x-

All four of them stood outside of the laser tag cave, waiting for the screen to show how many hits each player had taken.

"Team One: Player One 27 hits," the computer voice said and Kagome groaned.

"Damn!" she cursed as she took off her equipment.

"Team One: Player Two: 17 hits."

"Ha! I win!" Inuyasha said smugly and Kagome punched him in the arm playfully.

"Team Two: Player One: 23 hits."

"That's all we got her?" Miroku exclaimed glancing at Sango's smiling face.

"Team Two: Player Two: 48 hits."

Sango definitely was determined to wipe Miroku from the face of the earth.

"Ah well the important thing is we all had a good time," Miroku nodded.

"Keh you're just saying that 'cause you suck," Inuyasha snorted and Miroku attempted to give him a death glare which wasn't very impressive at all.

"So now what are we going to do?" Sango asked, hanging up her stuff.

"Let's get some ice cream," Kagome suggested and everyone agreed.

"Let's cash in out tickets first," Inuyasha said and they all headed to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the sixteen year old guy asked boredly.

"What can we get for all these?" Inuyasha asked shoving the purple tickets into his face. The guy sighed and counted out all 478 tickets.

"You can get anything from the third shelf and down," he told them.

"Here there are 381 here," Sango said handing the guy her own wad of tickets.

"Fourth shelf and down for you," he informed her.

Kagome gazed up and spotted a huge fluffy white dog with a red handkerchief tied around its neck.

"I want that!" She told him her eyes lighting up. He got the small step ladder and got it down and gave to her.

"That was 230 tickets you still have 240 left."

"Give me the red and silver hat," Kagome said pointing to the red ball cap with silver swirly designs. He gave it to her and then she plopped on top of Inuyasha's head. It matched his red t-shirt.

"Nice hat," Sango said as Inuyasha adjusted it.

"Keh," was the only response she got.

"You don't like it?" Kagome asked flatly.

"No I like it," Inuyasha assured her and she smiled.

"Hmm I want that," Sango said pointing to the small plush yellow cat with two tails.

"Hey that looks just like Kirara!" Kagome exclaimed. Kirara was Sango's cat demon companion that lived with Kohaku. It helped Sango sleep at night to know that Kirara was with him.

"Hai that's why I want her," Sango said patting the stuffed cat on the head.

"Who's Kirara?" Miroku asked.

"My two-tailed cat demon. She lives with my brother to make sure he is safe." Sango answered.

"You still have 150 tickets left," the kid informed Sango impatiently.

"Alright give me that," Sango pointed to a small purple beanie bear. She handed it to Miroku. "A little present for letting me wipe the floor with you."

"Aww Sango my love! I knew you cared!" Miroku said dramatically throwing his arms around her. Sango's face turned bright red and Kagome snickered.

"Miroku! Let go," Sango whispered trying to push him off but he held tight.

"But my lovely Sango! I must show you how much I appreciate your gift!" he said and then Sango's eye started to tick.

"You pervert!" She growled as she thwacked him in the head and he slumped to the ground with swirly eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome burst out into laughter as they watched Sango walk away in a huff.

"Ah wait Sango my love! I couldn't resist such beauty!" Miroku all but screamed as he got up and ran after her.

"What an idiot," Inuyasha snorted as he and Kagome strolled out of the arcade.

"Aw I think he really likes her," Kagome cooed.

"Women," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as they exited the building. The cool night hair made Kagome shiver and wrap her arms around her fluffy dog. Inuyasha noticed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm I think I'm going to call him Yashie," Kagome said suddenly.

"Please tell me your not talking about naming that thing after me," Inuyasha said.

"Aww why not he looks just like you! Look he even has golden eyes!" Kagome said, pointing to the glass gold eye. "So I think Yashie suits him."

Inuyasha groaned. She named a stuff dog after him, how humiliating…

"Hey look its Takahashi, Inuyasha!" A loud voice said behind them, and Inuyasha's ear swiveled toward the noise and he heard the scuffling off feet on pavement.

"Yeah! And look he's with Higurashi Kagome!" cam another voice.

"How the hell did they find us?" Inuyasha wondered. The paparazzi always appeared randomly… how annoying!

Suddenly they were surrounded by four photographers and a guy with a camera.

"So were you guys on a date?" Guy one asked camera's flashing like crazy.

"Course we were," Inuyasha answered.

"So is what Kagome said on Fashion Today true? Are you guys truly a couple?!" Guy two asked.

"Yes we are," Kagome answered this one, giving Inuyasha a smile. Inuyasha understood. She was finally willing to give him a chance! He grinned and couldn't help himself as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her lush lips.

"When is the wedding?!"

"How many kids are you planning on having?!"

"How is the sex?!"

They were bombarded with a million questions after that.

"No comment," Inuyasha said gruffly as he pulled Kagome toward his red Ferrari. They hurried and got inside, locking the doors behind them. He peeled out of the parking lot and sped off.

"So you mean it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well," Kagome blushed; especially after all the questions those guys had asked. "That is if your offer still stands."

"It will always stand," he said with a grin and grabbed her hand. Kagome entwined their fingers and gave him a beautiful smile. "So you're my girlfriend now hm?"

"Yeah I guess I am," Kagome said and gave a soft laugh.

They met Miroku and Sango at a small ice cream shop that was still open. They walked in holding hands, Kagome looked happy and Inuyasha was grinning like a fool.

"Hmm what do you think they are so happy about?" Miroku asked Sango. They were both sitting in a booth, waiting for their friends. Sango reached over and flicked him in the head.

"Don't be so perverted. They probably are together now or something," Sango said then she turned toward the couple and waved them over to them.

"Hey guys," Kagome said happily, sliding into the booth beside Sango.

"Come on Inuyasha let's get these lovely ladies some ice cream," Miroku said flashing them a grin.

"I want a sundae with extra caramel," Sango said.

"Umm… strawberry cone," Kagome said.

"We shall return," Miroku said and dragged Inuyasha away toward the counter.

"So?" Sango said excitedly.

"So what?" Kagome asked nonchalantly.

"Don't act like that! I see the way you keep looking at him!" Sango said knowingly.

"Oh you mean my boyfriend?" Kagome asked innocently.

"WAHH!!!" Sango squealed. "I knew it! Kagome I'm so glad you are actually giving him a chance…"

"Yeah," Kagome said softly. "I just want to be happy… especially if I don't have a whole lot of time left. I at least want to give love a chance..."

"Kagome!" Sango scolded. "Don't talk like that! You have your whole life ahead of you and nothing is going to stop that do you understand me?"

Kagome never answered as Inuyasha and Miroku made their way back over to them. Miroku handed Sango her sundae and slid into the booth and Inuyasha gave Kagome her cold treat and sat down across from her. Inuyasha had vanilla ice cream in a cup and Miroku had a banana milk shake.

"Mmm so good," Kagome practically moaned as she licked her strawberry ice cream cone. Inuyasha watched Kagome's pink tongue lick her ice cream. He imagined what else she could be licking with that tongue…

After about an hour of chatting and goofing off they all decided to call it a night and headed their separate ways.

Inuyasha and Kagome rode home in a comfortable silence and when they got home Kagome went straight to "their" room and into the bathroom. She took a hot relaxing shower, and after she was squeaky clean she got out and wrapped a big white fluffy towel around her.

She cursed herself after she realized that she hadn't brought any clothes with her. Kagome cracked open the door and peaked out. Inuyasha wasn't in there. She sighed –half relieved, half disappointed- and quickly dashed out. She hurriedly put on a pair of pink lacy underwear. She debated for a few seconds whether to put on of Inuyasha's shirts on; she didn't know how he would react. Finally she just shrugged and pulled out one of his red t-shirts and slipped it on. It was too big for her and went almost too mid thigh but it was comfortable. Kagome grabbed her silver handled brush and was brushing her raven locks when the door swung open.

She glanced to see Inuyasha sauntering in the room, with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel in his hand towel drying his long silver hair. Kagome swallowed as she stared at him. His lean body rippling with muscles, water still glistening off his well toned chest.

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome and his breath caught in his throat. Who knew she would look so damn good in one of his t-shirts?!

"Nice shirt," he commented grinning. He loved the way she looked in his clothes. Especially how _right_ she looked dressed in his too big t-shirt.

**Warning: Lemon**

Kagome didn't say anything; she was too busy watching him as he moved over to his dresser. She stared at his rock hard body, memorizing every inch. She desperately wanted to know what his skin felt like, what it would _taste_ like. She wanted to know what his naked skin felt like on _her_ naked skin. Kagome swallowed, feeling desire pool between her legs.

Inuyasha noticed the spicy change to her scent and almost exploded in his towel right then and there. He quickly turned around, golden eyes clashed with dark sapphire ones. In two long strides he reached her and gathered her in his arms.

Inuyasha took possession of her mouth, crushing her against his chest, noticing she wasn't wearing a bra. Kagome moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues battled each other, both tasting and giving what the other had to offer.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and started placing hot kisses down her jaw line and throat. Kagome unwound her arms from around his neck and ran her fingers lightly down his chest. He growled softly and continued his hot torture to her collar bone. She moaned when he nipped and sucked there, and she ran her hands up and done his well toned chest. His skin was smooth and hard. She felt his big hand on her thigh, slowly making its way under her shirt, to rest on her bare hip.

Inuyasha returned to ravishing her mouth as his hand made its way to her soft lush breasts. He cupped one and swallowed the gasp she made. He brushed his thumb over her nipple, it turned hard almost immediately. He rolled the hard bud between his finger and thumb and Kagome moaned into his mouth again.

He felt her soft small hands roam his chest then slid behind him to caress his back. Her soft touched made him shiver. Without breaking the kiss, he dropped his hand that was playing with her breast and scooped her up. Inuyasha laid her softly onto the bed, and gazed down at her beautiful face. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes dark with desire and some of her damp hair stuck to her face. She was breathtaking.

Kagome lifted her head and started kissing his neck, then gave it a quick lick. He had a sweet yet salty taste to him and she loved it. She kissed a trail of open mouth kisses from his neck, to his shoulder then back up to his lips. She felt Inuyasha reach down and pull her shirt up. They broke the kiss and Inuyasha swiftly pulled her shirt off, exposing her creamy soft mounds. Her dark pink nipples were hard and begged for his attention.

He kissed the valley between her breasts and Kagome arched her back. He licked from the underside of her breasts and around, teasing her. Kagome whimpered softly and Inuyasha latched on to her nipple.

"Mmm Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as he swirled his tongue around her hard peak. He used one hand to massage her other breast and let his other one trail down her stomach. He stopped at the top of her lacy underwear and with a quick flick of his wrist he cut them off of her and flung them away.

Inuyasha released her nipple and kissed from her breast, down to her stomach and stopped at her navel. Kagome held her breath as he hovered so close and shivered when his tongue darted into her navel and swirled around. He trailed farther down and hovered over her opening. Kagome could feel his hot breathe on her and squirmed in anticipation.

Inuyasha flicked his tongue down her slit, earning a moan from his beautiful girlfriend. He swirled his tongue around her opening and Kagome gasped and bucked her hips. Inuyasha pressed a hand onto her flat stomach to still her movements as he continued to lick. She tasted better than she smelled! He couldn't believe how good she tasted.

His tongue trailed up and he flicked it over her pink buddle of nerves.

"_Inuyasha!"_ Kagome gasped. She never felt something so wonderful. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she was tingling all over.

Inuyasha swirled his tongue over her clit and slowly inserted a finger into her hot core, being careful with his claws. He was a surprised to find the small barrier inside her, marking her a virgin, but his heart over flowed with joy, knowing her would be her first… and last. Kagome groaned at the feeling of something foreign in her body but after a few strokes she was panting and squirming around as best as she could with Inuyasha still holding her down.

He inserted another finger into her and moved them around in a scissor motion trying to stretch her and ready her for what was to come. He pumped his fingers in and out of her hot body, as his tongue continued its torture on her swollen bud.

Kagome's body was withering in pleasure and she could feel a tightening in her stomach. Inuyasha picked up the pace and started pumping faster, flicking his tongue faster. Kagome felt the knot tightening and tightening. Finally the dam broke and she threw her head back with a cry of his name as her orgasm hit her hard.

Inuyasha lapped up her sweet juices then positioned himself back between her legs and kissed her. Kagome could taste herself on him tongue, and it was very arousing. She tugged at the towel still around his waist and it feel to the bed. Inuyasha picked it up and threw it, never breaking the kiss.

Kagome's hand slid down his chest, down his hard belly and finally down to his hard manhood. She gripped it and Inuyasha moaned into her mouth. His moan encouraged her as she explored him, moving her hand up and down his hard shaft.

He felt huge! She couldn't even fully wrap her hand around it!

Inuyasha bucked into her soft hand with a groan. If she didn't stop soon he was going to explode. He gently grabbed her hand and pushed her down onto the bed. She gazed up at him as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"This will hurt Kagome," he whispered and she nodded. With one quick thrust, he broke her maidenhead. Kagome cried out and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

The pain was unbearable!

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha murmured, kissing away the tears the leaked out of her tightly shut eyes. He stayed still until Kagome moved her hips slowly. He took that as I sign that she was ready and began to slowly rock into her body.

The first few strokes stung but by the third one Kagome felt a jolt of intense pleasure. Inuyasha continued to slowly pump into her, wanting nothing to do then to just go crazy and plow into her tight hotness.

Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha and moaned from the new angle. She started to move her body with his but it wasn't enough. She wanted no... _needed_ more.

"Faster Inuyasha," she panted and with a groan he complied. He moved faster into her and Kagome's nails dug into his back as she moaned and panted loudly.

"So tight," Inuyasha hissed bucking himself into her.

He leaned over and kissed her as he continued to thrust into her. She felt so good. So hot and tight as he slid in and out of her over and over and over again.

"Harder Inuyasha! Harder!" She cried out thrusting her hips with his.

He grunted as he thrust fast and hard into her body, making her scream her pleasure. Inuyasha could feel the sweat running down his back and stung the little scratched Kagome was making with her nails. He could feel himself ready to explode but held back wanting her to come first.

Inuyasha felt her muscles clamping down on him and knew she was close. He pounded into her as fast and hard as he could without seriously hurting her.

"Inuyasha! I'm going to-" she didn't get to finish that sentence as her climax came. "INUYSASHA!" She screamed out his name and threw her head back in ecstasy. One more hard thrust and Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"KAGOME!" he called out as he exploded inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them completely spent.

**End Lemon**

Inuyasha recovered first and rolled off of her, but quickly gathered her up in his arms. With a content sigh Kagome snuggled into his chest. She felt so whole and sated, her lids dropping sleepily.

She felt Inuyasha pull the soft blanket over them and she wrapped her arm around his waist. They both feel asleep, happy and sated.

And for the first time, without any drugs or anything, Kagome slept and didn't have a single nightmare that night.

* * *

**Okay guys this was my first lemon so be easy okay?!**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter! It was 23 PAGES LONG! Wow!**

**Blue229101- Thanks :)**

**Kittykritik- Not sure if I totally get what you are saying but… her agent doesn't really have to tell the press anything about them. Everyone already assumed they were together since the pictures of them together and such. Kagome even said on TV they were together. And no one could onto Kagome's property to bang on her door lol. Does that help or did I completely misunderstand what you were saying? **

**kaitlynpope77- Thank you :)**

**Amu Tsukiyomi- Don't worry I'm squeezing Miroku in next chapter! Thanks though!**

**Princesstimiah- Your welcome! And thanks for reviewing! **

**cutestklutz- Yeah that is so over used! Thanks :)**

**Deity of Anime- Thank you so much :D**

**Sonya Rivers- Aww thanks :)**

**kagome2 a.k.a me- Don't worry I'm going to squeeze him in! **

**LoVe23- Thanks ^_^**

**Roxeysgirl- lol thanks. I mean could you picture Sesshy as this huge fluffy white puppy that looked like it got attacked by hair dryers?! All puffy and cute lol**

**Inuyasha's girl 1415- I'm sorry I couldn't update on your birthday! Thank you for the review though!**

**Kint0- Thank you!**

**TiffanyM- Glad you liked the ending.. thanks!**

**The 3rd Valkyrie- Thank you so very much!!!! –grins-**

**XxLovesxInuyashaxX- Me to.. ewww Naraku EWWW!**

**Angel Eyed Vampire- Thanks!**

**BlackRose08- Thank you!**

**Well I will be trying to update soon everyone!**

**Let me know what you think… hmm should I add more lemons? Or no?**

**Stay tuned my AMAZING readers!!!**

**-Undefined Puppet**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hey guys! Here is chapter twelve! WARNING LEMON AHEAD! LEMON AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Hope you enjoy it let me know how I did!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Kagome snuggled closer to the wall of heat beside her. She sighed in contentment as she listened to her pillows heart beat.

Wait a minute…

A pillow… with a _heartbeat?!_

Suddenly the memory of what happened last night came flooding back to her. What she and Inuyasha did, and she blushed. Thank Kami that the walls were extremely thick and Inuyasha's room happened to be located in the most deserted part of the mansion! She couldn't believe how wanton she acted last night!

It had been the most amazing night of her life but she couldn't help but wonder if she should have waited. She didn't regret it at all, it had been the most pleasurable experience of her life and it made her _happy._

Kagome was truly happy with Inuyasha. She loved him, she knew that, but it was more than love. It was a special connection they shared, something that she knew she wouldn't have with any other being. It was a connection that she knew, deep down, would never be able to be broken, and especially after last night, was no way of running from it. She accepted it, embraced it even. It was remarkable how one night could change everything for someone, how it could open someone's eyes to reality.

Kagome smiled as she listened to his even heartbeat. Thump thump. Thump thump. It was soothing and almost lulled her back to sleep as she lazily ran her hand down his hard chest.

"Awake baby?" came the deep lazy voice of her hanyou as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Mmmhmmm," she answered, completely content lying in his arms.

Inuyasha stroked her raven locks, enjoying the feeling of running his clawed fingers through it. He loved this woman, and he knew it. He didn't know how or when to tell her and wasn't sure he would unless he knew for sure he had the same feelings for him. Kagome was special, and the bond between them was even more extraordinary. Last night proved that they were truly meant to be, he felt something with Kagome that he never felt with anyone else before. It wasn't just about the amazing sex, it was the feeling of them becoming one, the feeling of belonging in each other's arms and it feeling so _right. _He still felt not completely entwined with her soul, and knew it was only because she didn't possess his mating mark.

Inuyasha imagined biting into her delicate neck as an orgasm hit her hard, her face flushed, moaning with pleasure as he marked her as his forever. That thought instantly got him hard again. He fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back, crashing his lips onto hers.

**Warning: Lemon**

Kagome wasn't too surprised since she had noticed his member spring to life as she kissed him back. Passion came crashing down onto both of them as the kiss turned more demanding. Kagome lightly ran her finger nails down his chest, earning a growl from Inuyasha. She dragged her nails over his flat, hard belly and slipped under the blanket.

Inuyasha groaned as he felt her soft hand wrap around his hard erection. Kagome broke the kiss to trail open mouth kisses from his lips, his jaw line, his strong neck, and she got up on her knees as she kissed down his chest. She flicked her tongue over one of his nipples. Inuyasha shivered at the contact and Kagome kissed down his chest, then over his hard belly. She felt his muscles quivering beneath her. She let go of his member and Inuyasha almost whimpered at the loss of warmth.

Kagome wedged herself to sit between his legs and her eyes widened slightly as she looked at him. He was a lot bigger than she imagined! She was surprised that it had actually fit inside of her. She gripped him with one hand again and lowered her head. Hesitantly she flicked her tongue out over his tip, and Inuyasha gasped. Encouraged, she slowly swirled her tongue over his head and Inuyasha gripped the sheets to keep himself from bucking his hips forward into her hot mouth.

Kagome took the head of him into her mouth, loving his salty sweet taste. Inuyasha groaned as Kagome lowered her mouth over his engorged member, her head slowly bobbing up and down as she gently sucked him.

"Mm Kagome," he moaned. Kagome started bobbing faster, loving hearing him moan her name like that. It was absolutely thrilling to be able to bring him so much pleasure.

Soon enough Kagome was sucking hard and fast, using a free hand to fondle his ball sac as Inuyasha thrust his hips forward into her burning hot mouth.

"Kagome stop! I'm going to cum if you don't!" Inuyasha rasped out, gripping her soft hair.

Kagome didn't stop. Instead she gripped his thighs with both hands and started sucking more vigorously. With one more quick thrust Inuyasha exploded in her mouth, and Kagome swallowed everything he had to give her.

Suddenly she was seized by the arms and tossed onto the bed. Inuyasha rolled her over to her side, and lay beside her, his front to her back. Kagome turned her head for a kiss and Inuyasha kissed her eagerly. He grabbed her leg and laid it over his waist and dragged a clawed hand to touch her. She was already wet and ready for him.

Inuyasha slid into her opened and Kagome moaned. He thrust slow and deep into her hot core. Kagome reached her arm up to wrap around his neck and thrust he hips back. He started to thrust harder and faster, Kagome's panting and moaning was like music to his ears.

"Oh Inuyasha yes! Mmm," She moaned and Inuyasha growled lightly and nipped her ear.

He reached down and picked her leg up so he could get a better angle. Kagome screamed at the new sensation of him thrusting deep and hard inside of her. It felt so amazing she could almost cry.

Inuyasha grunted as he continued to thrust into her, pounding her as hard as he could. Who would have guessed Kagome was so wild?! It was an amazing turn on. He sensed she was close and moved his free hand that had been under her around her waist to massage her pink sensitive bud.

"INUYASHAAAAAAA!!!!" Kagome screamed, her whole body twitching in ecstasy as she came. One last thrust and Inuyasha released himself inside of her, and then collapsed on the bed, both of them panting.

**End Lemon**

"That was wonderful," Kagome breathed out and Inuyasha swelled with male pride and smirked. Just then a small rumbling noise made its way to his ears and Kagome blushed lightly. "Well guess I'm a little hungry."

"Hmm you would be after all that exercise," Inuyasha teased. He gave her a quick kiss and got out of the bed. Kagome admired his lean form as he bent down to wrap the discarded towel from last night around his trim waist.

"Where you going?" Kagome asked.

"To take a shower," he answered making his way to the bedroom door.

"Oh," Kagome was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to take a shower in here… _with_ her.

"You need to rest," Inuyasha chuckled sensing her disappointment. "You need to build your stamina up before you can keep up with me. Trust me you're going to need to rest after that."

"Just get out," Kagome groaned, covering her face with a pillow to cover her blush. Inuyasha laughed, his golden eyes sparkling, and left the room.

With a huge smile on her face, and feeling more happy then she had in over four years Kagome got out of bed and headed for the shower. For once, all those bad memories, and all her worries were shoved far from her mind and temporarily forgotten.

-x-

Kagome sauntered into the kitchen, a huge smile plastered on her pretty face.

"Good morning Kaede," Kagome said cheerfully giving the older woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Kagome," Kaede said, a little surprised by Kagome's cheerful mood. Her sapphire eyes were sparkling with a new light and she seemed so _happy_.

"Would ye like me to make you something?" Kaede asked it was only a little after ten and she knew Kagome normally slept in on Saturdays so hadn't made anything yet.

"Nope that's okay," Kagome shook her head as she opened the fridge door. She roamed the shelves with her eyes and they landed on a container full of fresh sliced fruit. She took it and happily pulled the lid off. She grabbed a fork and sat down at the island to eat.

She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a bright green tight t-shirt and a black zip up jacket. Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and her silver necklace hung around her neck like always.

"So how you been?" Kagome asked as she munched on the delicious mixed fruit.

"Quite well actually," Kaede smiled as she eased her old body into a seat across from Kagome. "Ye seem to be in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah well," Kagome blushed and stared down at her food. "I had a… interesting night." _'Of amazing sex with the man I love who happens to be incredibly sexy…'_ she added silently.

"I see," Kaede said, giving Kagome a knowing smile.

"You know don't you?" Kagome said with a groan and Kaede chuckled. "Were we that loud?!" Kagome asked mortified.

"Nay child," Kaede laughed. "Sango went to check on you last night and heard some rather _interesting_ noises."

Kagome groaned and shoved her face into her hands. How embarrassing! She was going to _kill_ Sango!

"Hey Kaggie," Speak of the devil.

"Sango!" Kagome shrieked jumping out of the chair to point an accusing finger at her. "Why are you telling people that?!"

"Oh relax Kagome," Sango said with a roll of her amused chocolate colored eyes. "It was only Kaede, and Ayame and Kouga a-"

"KOUGA?!" Kagome screamed. "You told Kouga that me and Inuyasha had sex?!"

"I was just kidding Kagome!" Sango started cracking up. "But he knows now!"

Confused Kagome turned around and seen, oh Kami no!, Kouga standing right there, looking like he had just walked in on a rooster trying to teach a pig to tap dance.

"Umm," was Kagome's intelligent reply as she stood there completely mortified to her very soul.

"Err I just came in for… but uhh… never mind," he quickly turned on his heel and left.

"Sooo…" Sango drawled eyeing Kagome up and down as she slumped back into her chair. "How was it?"

"Sango!" Kagome screeched. "_You_ need to stop hanging around Miroku!"

"Oh never mind you don't have to tell me," Sango said brushing the Miroku comment off. "I heard enough last night… Who knew you were so promiscuous?!"

"I'm out of here," Kagome huffed and grabbed her bowl of fruit and left and Sango laughed as she watched her stomp away.

"I am so pleased to see her so happy," Kaede chuckled.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked coming into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a golden swirl design on the front.

"Kagome," Sango answered her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Keh," was all she got as he brushed past her to open the pantry.

"Inuyasha I can get that for ye if ye like," Kaede said, starting to get up out of her chair.

"Keh I got it o- er woman," Inuyasha cut himself off from saying old from the glare he got from said woman. "So where is Kagome anyway?"

"Oh she just left," Sango said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Sango waved it off innocently and Inuyasha just shrugged.

Hey sometimes it was best not to know!

-x-

"Stupid Sango," Kagome muttered half-heartedly as she made her way to the dojo. She had already, quite viciously actually, ate the rest of her fruit and decided to go ahead and practice. She had to be in at work by one, she had over fifty models she had to interview to hire for her show. It was definitely going to be a long day…

Kagome slid the dojo door open and stepped into the dojo. She was quite surprised when she seen Miroku sitting on a mat in the middle of the room meditating a pretty blue barrier around him. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitted jeans and a purple short-sleeved button up.

'_Hmm I didn't realize Miroku had spiritual powers,' _Kagome mused. She was going to leave but of course, being a klutz that she can be, she managed to trip over her own foot and lurched forward. She managed to catch herself but dropped her bowl and fork, it hit the floor with a loud _clang!_

Miroku jumped from the sudden noise and his bright blue eyes snapped open. He calmed down immediately at seeing Kagome and smiled at her.

"Good Morning Kagome," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning. I'm sorry Miroku I didn't mean to disturb you I was just l-"

"Oh no you didn't disturb me at all," he grinned. "I have been meaning to catch you in here anyway."

"Oh?" Kagome asked, picking up her bowl and fork and laying it by the entrance to pick up on her way out. "Why is that?"

"I have talked to Kaede," he answered. "She said you are having a little trouble with erecting and holding barriers."

"Oh yeah that," Kagome nodded solemnly as she dragged a mat over to place it a few feet in front of Miroku. "It seems I can't hold it for as long as I like."

"Hmm I can help you," He nodded.

"I didn't even know you had spiritual power," Kagome admitted.

"Oh really? You couldn't detect my aura?" Miroku inquired.

"Aura?" was the blank response.

"Has Kaede taught you anything?"

"Hai but I have been so busy with my career to really work on my miko powers. I mean I'm a crack shot at the bow and arrow but when it comes to using my full power I'm lost…"

"Well this shall be an interesting day," Miroku grinned.

"Hm what are you anyway?" Kagome wondered.

"I am a monk," he answered with a nod. Kagome stared blankly at him for a moment then burst out into laughter.

"You?! A monk?!" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Hey!" he cried out indignantly.

"Let me guess… you didn't go to the Monastery cause of your 'habits' right?"

"Well," Miroku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Celibacy isn't something I'm too fond of…"

"Oh Miroku," Kagome laughed but then sobered up. "So tell me what to do oh great monk."

"Yes I shall teach all that I can young grasshopper," Miroku said with a mock bow and a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Kagome giggled but got into the crossed legged position.

"I have to be out of here by one though," Kagome informed him.

"Alright. We can always continue whenever you want," he said. "Now close your eyes and take a deep breath. We will first work on erecting a barrier calmly, slowly before I show you how to do it instantly no matter how you feel."

"Okay I'm ready," Kagome nodded, closing her eyes as she sat in the classic meditating position. Miroku watched intently as Kagome pulled a light pink barrier around herself. It wasn't too big, just enough to protect her and wasn't really that powerful, but effective enough.

"Now Kagome you need to press more of your power out into the barrier." Miroku told her.

"How do I do that?"

"Do you feel the power inside you?" Kagome nodded. "Then will it out of your body and into your barrier."

A few moments passed and he seen her barrier darken slightly, indicating more power. He noticed her struggle however.

"Try thinking of something important. Something that you feel you need to protect," he said. "Picture whatever it is there with you, and something is trying to take it from you."

'_Inuyasha!'_ Kagome thought. She pictured Naraku coming to kill her Inuyasha and she was the only one that could protect him. _'No! That bastard won't get him! He is mine damn it! I love him and no one will take him from me! I will protect you Inuyasha!'_

Miroku watched as Kagome's face took on a determined look and was surprised how dark her barrier got. It went from a dull pink to a hot magenta and expanded enough to hold at least two people comfortably. He could feel the sheer power of her energy and was a little taken aback by how strong she really was.

"Incredible!" Miroku praised and, startled Kagome broke the barrier and stared at him. "Didn't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Kagome your power spiked to very powerful height! I don't think anyone could have penetrated that barrier!" Miroku said, quit proud of her.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. She hadn't really felt anything besides a warm tingle all over her body; she was to focused on 'protecting' Inuyasha to notice anything else.

"What were you thinking of? What is it that you so desperately want to protect?" Miroku asked softly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I want to protect Inuyasha and my friends."

"Just as I suspected," Miroku nodded and stood up. "Now come on I'm sure you don't know how to pull up barriers as you move."

Kagome stood up and looked at Miroku expectantly.

"Now we will engage in a little hand to hand combat," Miroku said standing in a fighting position. "Now when I come at you, use your power to block my shots."

"Hai," Kagome nodded, standing in her position. Miroku threw a few punches, and Kagome barely got a small barrier shield over her hand up to block.

"Pretend you are protecting Inuyasha." Miroku told her a few minutes later. "He is in danger and you are the only one that can save him. What are you going to do?"

With the he threw his fist again and again, Kagome barely blocked it.

'_Is this how I am going to protect everyone? Pathetic. They would die! Come on Kagome get it together! Naraku is about to kill them DO something!' _She screamed at herself. Miroku threw another punch and Kagome pulled up a whole dark pink shield in front of her body. He hit the shield and was tossed back a couple of feet.

"Excellent!" Miroku nodded. "That's how you do it! Now I'm going to show you how to do it while fighting back!"

Inuyasha quietly slid the dojo door closed and walked back toward the mansion.

'_Keh I don't need protection,'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Kagome is the one that needs it. And I will be here to do it.'_

He had seen how her barrier had suddenly gotten a lot darker and he felt a little uneasy with all the miko power she had emitted. Hearing her whisper his name like that after Miroku asked her what she was protecting sent a shiver down his spine. She said it like he was the most precious thing in the world… like she would give her very _soul_ for him. Of course he would never let her do that. He would never let her endanger herself for his sake. Ever.

Inuyasha went up to his room to get his cell phone. He realized he had a voicemail and punched in the code to check it.

"Hanyou," came his brother's cool voice. "We found him."

Inuyasha's whole body flooded with relief as he listened.

"You better get here within a half hour or I shall leave without you." Click.

Inuyasha checked the time when he received the call and cursed. He only had fifteen minutes to get there! He quickly dashed out of his room and down the stairs.

"Inuyasha where-" Sango started to ask as the hanyou breezed by her.

"Tell Kagome I will call her later." Was all he said before he took off out the door, deciding he would get there faster if he ran.

"Okay…that was weird." Sango muttered and headed out to her own home.

-x-

Inuyasha quickly ran from building top to building top. He spotted his brother's silver Mercedes pulling out of the huge parking lot.

"Bastard really was going to leave me," he muttered as he jumped off the building and landed two feet away from the car.

The silver Mercedes speed up and he really thought his brother was going to hit him, but stopped two inches from crashing into his body.

"You are lucky," Sesshoumaru informed him as he slid into the leather seat.

"Keh _your_ lucky you didn't hit me ass," Inuyasha retorted.

"If it was my intent to hit you, I would have." The older demon replied, turning onto the busy highway.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Inuyasha demanded.

"There is an abandoned house two hours from here. It was reported that this Kagura had been spotted there quite a few times. Naraku was seen just about an hour ago."

"Hour ago?! He could be long gone by now!" Inuyasha exploded.

"Calm yourself," Sesshoumaru snapped but instantly calmed himself. "I doubt that he will be gone, he has been there since his escape. He wouldn't just leave all of a sudden; he does not even know we are on our way."

"Keh you better hope he is still there," Inuyasha grumbled slouching in the leather seat with his arms crossed.

"You are more trouble than you are worth hanyou," Sesshoumaru said.

"You know I'm going to tell Rin if you don't stop calling me that," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. "After all when your pups are born they will, in fact, be hanyou."

"They however will not be worthless." Sesshoumaru sneered and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Sesshoumaru had long ago gotten over his hate of his half-brother. Old habits die hard apparently.

"How long till we get there?"

"Two hours."

"TWO FREAKIN HOURS?!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh… this was going to be a loooongg trip…

-x-

"Next," Kagome called out boredly. She was sitting in the audition room. It was a small room with a long wooden table that could sit four comfortably, with a stage directly in front of it. Kagome leaned back in her overstuffed chair and sighed. She had trained with Miroku for about an hour and a half before she decided to take another shower and head out.

She had gotten a call right before she left from Inuyasha. He had told her that he had something important to take care of with his brother, and to be careful while he was gone, and not to go anywhere alone.

She had been her for a good two hours now, and had already gone through about half the models. She had only picked about twelve so far, she needed six more.

"Kami this is taking forever," Kagome groaned to herself, rubbing her temples with her finger. A little short guy came on the stage with a huge smile on his face. He was cute but nowhere near tall enough to wear he designs. "Next," she automatically said. The short cute guy huffed and stomped off the stage, reminding her of Jakotsu…

"We need what? Six more?" Sango questioned beside her. Sango had gotten there about 45 minutes after she did.

"Hai and it's taking too long. I'm starving," Kagome whined and Sango chuckled.

"It's always food with you isn't it?"

"Not always…"

"Right. I almost forgot. Now its food _and_ sex…"

"SANGO!!"

Sango busted up laughing as Kagome glared at her, face red from embarrassment. Sango couldn't help it… it was just so much fun to tease her!

"Let's just get this over with so I can leave," Kagome huffed as another guy came out. He had short brown hair and was really cute with big green eyes.

"Name?" Sango asked.

"Hiro," he answered in a deep voice. He was a well built, good height and cute!

"Walk for me Hiro," Kagome said giving him an encouraging smile. He showed her his walk and struck a pose.

"Excellent," Kagome nodded.

"Welcome aboard Hiro," Sango said.

"YESS!!" Hiro squealed, surprisingly girly for his manly looks. He skipped off stage with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok five more to go!" Sango said cheerfully and Kagome groaned. "Where are you going anyway?"

"To the orphanage."

"Orphanage?"

"Yeah the one that that kid Shippo is at. I feel really bad for not being able to take him out yet so I planned on stopping by for a visit."

"Kagome you can't go alone," Sango said.

"I'll be alright. It's during the day and the orphanage is actually not very far, it's in walking distance."

"How long of a walk?"

"Oh only a good five minutes, ten at the most."

"Kagome I really don't want you to walk alone," Sango said shaking her head.

"It's during the day Sango. And besides its close, there will be a lot of people and I have my phone on me if anything happens…"

"I don't know… Inuyasha said-"

"Sango," Kagome said exasperated. "It's only like a few blocks away. It's the middle of the day the whole city is out."

"Alright," Sango gave in. It's only a ten minute walk… what could go wrong? Especially with walking with a city this big and full of people. "But if you even _feel_ like something is wrong you call me immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kagome saluted and Sango rolled her chocolate eyes at her.

-x-

Inuyasha sniffed the air as he stood in the abandoned foyer of the house. It smelled of dust, musk and old wood. There was also a distinct smell of a spider demon; one that he assumed was Naraku. The place was empty, and by the smell had been for at least two or three hours. On the way they had gotten held up in a traffic jam, apparently there was an accident, and it had taken them a little over three hours to get there.

"Something is not right here," Sesshoumaru commented his gaze flickering over the room.

"Yeah like the fact that he ain't here for one," Inuyasha said walking into the living room.

It was just old furniture that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and followed his noise to where the smell was the strongest. It took him all the way to the back of the house. He stopped in front of an old door. The smell was coming from within. He eased open the door and it opened with a loud creak. Inuyasha noticed it was cement stair case leading into a basement.

He flicked the switch on the wall and descended the stairs. The room was pretty bare, except a full sized bed shoved off to the side. A large pallet sat in the middle of the room, and directly across from it against the wall sat a TV with a VCR on top of it. What was really disturbing was the wall on the other side of the room…

It was plastered with hundreds and hundreds of pictures of Kagome. Probably every picture of her ever taken in four years. Inuyasha examined the wall closely. He noticed the picture of him and Kagome from the restaurant, holding hands and smiling. There was a big red X through his face. There was also a picture of them from the charity auction, his arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulders, her holding his hand. Again there was a big X through his face. Pictures of them after their arcade date and all with X's over Inuyasha's face.

What really got him was the other pictures… Pictures of him leaving Kagome's work. Pictures of him leaving and arriving at Kagome's mansion. Pictures of him and Miroku when they were at the sushi bar, of him running carrying Kagome back home after they found her almost about to die, of Inuyasha going and leaving from his visits with his brother.

There was also pictures of Kouga and Ayame, at some run down old house. They were both leaving heading for their car. There were pictures of Sango, walking through a parking lot, a parking lot he recognized as the one from Kagome's work building. There were several of her, alone, walking with Kagome, and even ones of her and Miroku. Miroku had the same thing, pictures of him talking on his cell walking towards his car and such. There was also pictures of Kaede, carrying groceries to her car, and even Keiji! What surprised him the most was the pictures of Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"What the hell…?" Inuyasha muttered staring at all the pictures. Why did Naraku have all these pictures… what exactly _was_ he planning?! Had someone really been spying on them this whole time and no one even knew it?!

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly behind him. He spun around and seen Sesshoumaru holding a black tape.

"Do you see this shit? You and Rin are on here to," Inuyasha said pointing a finger at the wall of pictures behind him. He seen his brother's eyes flash red but quickly faded.

"I found this in the kitchen upstairs. It has your name on it," Sesshoumaru said holding the tape out. Inuyasha eyes widened as he seen that indeed his name was written in black marker.

Inuyasha dashed over to the TV and turned it on and slid the tape in. A face appeared on the TV. He had long black hair, and piercing blood red eyes. He was actually handsome but his cruel smirk made him look ugly. Inuyasha knew it had to be Naraku.

"Well, well, well," Naraku chuckled. "If you are watching this tape, Inuyasha that means that you were fooled. Did you actually think that I did not notice your brother's people watching me?"

Inuyasha growled. So! He had known all along!

"Of course this also means that I am long gone," Naraku continued casually. "I also assume your brother is with you?" he paused like he was expecting and answer and Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku chuckled like he had heard him.

"Well I shall not keep you any longer," Naraku said like he was having a cheerful chat to some friends. "I will, however I have one more thing to say. How will you protect them, if you are not there?" Naraku chuckled darkly again.

"Them?" Inuyasha echoed. What did he mean them? Wasn't he just after Kagome?!

"Oh and congratulation Sesshoumaru. I am sure your pups will be quite cute," This time Naraku gave a full blown laugh and then the screen went black.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he quickly took out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Father, where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Rin? I'm not to sure I think she just went out for a walk a little while ago…"

"Go get her. NOW!"

"What's wrong son?!" Inutashio asked, fully alerted by the tone of his son's voice. He quickly got up from behind his desk and took off to find his daughter- in-law.

"She is in danger father. You must find her immediately. I will explain later. Call me when you find her."

With that Sesshoumaru hung up and turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go we must hurry and get back."

"Hai," Inuyasha said and they both ran out and made it to the car in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha took out his phone and dialed Kagome's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!" he said relieved that she was ok.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Where are you?"

"I'm out…"

"Where?"

"Walking to Shippo's orphanage…"

"You're walking?! All alone?!"

"It was only five minutes away!" Kagome defended.

"Kagome when you get there do not leave. Do you understand me? I will have someone come and get you."

"Inuyasha you're scaring me… what's wrong?"

"Just trust me okay Kagome? Do not go anywhere. I will explain when I get there."

"Alright Inuyasha… Be careful."

"Hai I will. Stay safe." Inuyasha said and closed his phone.

They drove away and onto the busy highway.

"Why is Rin a target?" Inuyasha asked confused. "I don't get it."

"Because I was watching him that is why," Sesshoumaru growled.

"There must be something more. He had all those pictures down there. He has been stalking everyone since he got out!"

"Perhaps he is making his point to Kagome. Hurting anyone and everyone that is a friend or family."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. How stupid could he have been? Of course he would hurt everyone around or close to Kagome! He _wanted_ Kagome, he wouldn't try to kill her… he would want to break her. Make her isolated, depressed and helpless.

Sesshoumaru sped down the highway, doing well over the speed limit as he raced home. He easily maneuvered in and out of traffic. Suddenly his cell phone went off and he quickly answered it.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Sesshoumaru we found her but…"

"But?! But what?!" He roared.

"She is at the hospital. When I got here there was a woman attacking her. She left as soon as she seen me."

"Attacking her?! Is she alright?! Will she live?!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha seen more emotion then he ever had with his brother. He seen panic, anger, worry and desperation in his eyes.

"I don't know son. I got her to the hospital as fast as I could. I'm waiting now. She is in surgery."

"Surgery? The pups… are they okay?!"

"I'm not sure. She was a mess when I found her i-" Inutashio stopped himself, the tears forming in the back of his eyes once again. He couldn't talk about it anymore, he was close to sobbing.

"I will be there soon," Sesshoumaru said quietly and hung up the phone. He looked like his normal emotionless self but inside he was enraged. He was worried and angry. Angry at Naraku… and angry at himself for not protecting her.

'_Rin please be okay,'_ Sesshoumaru prayed in his head, unknowingly mirroring his brother's thoughts.

-x-

Kagome walked into the Okiwato Orphanage. She entered the small room where an old woman sat behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked in slightly snotty tone.

"Yes I am here to see Shippo. Akashi, Shippo." Kagome answered.

"Hai just through those doors and up the stairs." She nodded curtly.

Kagome walked through the big doors and stepped into what appeared to be a small cafeteria. Long tables with benches decorated the room. She spotted the stairs directly toward her right and walked up the stairs. She was greeted with a long hallway and she followed it. She walked through what seemed to be a game room and down to another hallway. Two doors were on the left and two to here right. She paused to listen, to see if she could hear anything.

She heard a thud and a some kids snickering.

"Ha look at the little rat boy!" came a little boys voice laughing.

"I'm not a rat!" cried out another little boy. The was a splashing sound and a round of laughter.

"Now you're a _wet_ rat!" Another little boy cried out laughing.

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh rat boy is standing up for himself huh?"

"Hai come on boys! Let's teach rat boy a lesson!"

Then there was a chorus of "Yeah!" and Kagome couldn't take it anymore! She flung open the door highly pissed off. There were four kids about twelve surrounding a small boy about seven. One of the boys had the little one by the scruff of the neck and had his fist in mid air as he stared at Kagome in surprise. She recognized the little red headed boy as Shippo.

"Drop him," Kagome demanded and the kid dropped poor Shippo. He fell to the floor with a thud and scrambled away from them. He ran over and hid behind Kagome's legs. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Kagome scolded the four older boys. "Picking on an innocent child who is a lot smaller than you! You're lucky I don't box your ears in you little brats!"

"Hey witch! Don't call us brats!" the ringleader snarled at her.

"Then stop acting like one! How shameful of you!" Kagome retorted back and the boy turned red, whether from embarrassment or anger she didn't know or care. Then she turned to the snickering boys behind him. "And you!" they instantly stopped laughing and stared at her. "Don't even be laughing because you're acting just as bad! How dare you! How would you like it if I came over there and beat you up? Stop being mean little punks and grow up!"

All four of them stared at the floor with guilty looks on their faces.

"What is going on here?" the woman from downstairs demanded as she entered the room.

"They," Kagome pointed at them, "were verbally abusing Shippo and were about to beat him up! You better do something to ensure this does not happen again!"

"Well I never!" The woman exclaimed angrily. "Do not come into my orphanage and order _me_ around! Shippo is a very troublesome boy and probably deserved it!"

Kagome's blood ran cold at the woman's cruel words. She grabbed Shippo's hand and glared at the woman. "Well then I have no choice but to take Shippo with me then. I cannot leave him somewhere where cruel people are allowing innocents to be hurt."

Kagome brushed past the woman but she grabbed Kagome's arm painfully. "You can't just take him! He isn't going anywhere with you!" she hissed.

"If you do not let go of my arm I will personally snap yours into a million pieces," Kagome hissed back coldly. The woman let go of her arm instantly. "Now I suggest you move out of my way before I get this place shut down so fast you won't even know what hit you."

"Yeah right," the woman scoffed. "Like you have that power."

"Actually I do," Kagome smirked. "I have more than enough money to shut this place down and to put you out of work for the rest of your life. After I get to the press no one will ever hire you for anything ever again. One of the perks of being a celebrity."

"Y-Your Higurashi, Kagome aren't you?"

"Damn straight I am."

"I am so s-sorry ma'am. Of course you may take little Shippo. You may do as you please." The woman stepped out of Kagome's way and Kagome gave her a smug smirk.

Then she looked down into the wide green eyes of the child beside her and beamed at him. "How would you like to come stay with me for awhile Shippo?"

"Really?" he asked in awe. "You mean I get to come stay with you at your mansion?!"

"That's right!" Kagome laughed. "I have a huge game room that you might like! Plus I have an outdoor and indoor pool!"

"Awesome!" Shipp cheered and Kagome was happy to be the one to put the smile on his face.

"Alright go get your things," Kagome instructed him and he ran over to the little bed and dresser across the room. The four older kids looked at Shippo jealously and Kagome snorted mentally.

'_Serves them right,'_ she thought as she watched Shippo zip around the room to gather his things. He only had a couple of shirts and a few pairs of jeans along with a spinning top toy.

"This is all your stuff?" Kagome questioned.

"Hai it was all they would give me…" Shippo said sadly. The woman glared at him but quickly look elsewhere when Kagome glanced at her.

"Well you know what? How about you throw away whatever you don't want and I will take you shopping?" Kagome asked and Shippo beamed at her showing his little fangs and threw all his clothes into a trash bin. The only thing he kept was the small top toy.

"Let's go," Kagome said and grabbed his hand and they left, leaving five jealous people behind.

Kagome was standing at the front door when her cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kags," Kouga said.

"Hey Kouga what's up?"

"Inuyasha asked me to pick you up. I'm right outside."

"Okay I'm coming out right now," Kagome hung up her phone and stuffed back into her purse.

Kagome walked outside and spotted Kouga in his black car. She quickly crossed the street with Shippo and opened the back door for him. He climbed in happily and put his seat belt on. Kagome smiled at him as she closed his door and got into the passenger seat.

"Who's the kid?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga this is Shippo. He is going to be staying with me for a little while. Shippo this is Kouga he is head of security at my house." Kagome introduced.

"What's up kid?" Kouga asked flashing him a grin through the rearview mirror as he drove off.

"Wow are you really the head of security?!" Shippo asked with huge eyes.

"Yup sure am," Kouga chuckled.

"So you want to go shopping Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" Shippo cheered.

"Shopping? Are you kidding me?" Kouga groaned. "Do I look like a damn chauffer to you?"

"Watch your language Kouga!" Kagome laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Whatever," he grumbled and sped off to the nearest mall.

-x-

"So how old are you Shippo?" Kagome asked as she browsed through the wrack of children's clothes.

"Seven," he answered standing beside her. "I'm going to be eight Wednesday."

"Really?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yup!" he said proudly.

"Well I guess someone needs a birthday party! I mean after all you only turn eight once right?" Kagome quirked a brow up at him.

"Am I really going to get a birthday party?!" Shippo asked with huge bright green eyes.

"Haven't you ever had a birthday party before?"

"No…" Shippo said and stared at his feet.

"Shippo can I ask you something?" Kagome asked softly, kneeling down to get eye level with him.

"Hai."

"W-what happened to your parents?"

"They died," Shippo said sadly. "When I was only three. They were killed by a gang called the Thunder Brothers."

Shippo looked up at her and could smell the tears that were hidden behind her eyes.

"Oh I didn't mean to make you cry Kagome! I don't even remember them," Shippo said guiltily. He didn't mean to make her cry!

"It's alright Shippo it's not your fault," Kagome whispered and gave him a hug. Shippo hugged her back happily… it was the first hug he had in years.

"Come on Shippo! We got shopping to do!" Kagome giggled and with a huge smile on his face they both continued shopping.

An hour and a half later, and about 50 bags later they were heading to Kouga's car when Kagome's cell went off.

Kouga grumbled as he stumbled to the car, buried in a million shopping bags. He opened the trunk and stuffed as much as he could and fit the rest in the back seat, making sure to leave enough room for Shippo to squeeze in.

"Hello?" Kagome answered her phone as she got into the passenger seat, making sure that Shippo got in first.

"Kagome…" came Inuyasha's voice. Instantly she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Kagome asked almost fearfully.

"It..its Rin."

"Rin? What happened? Is she alright?!" Kagome panicked.

"No she is at the hospital… Naraku had someone attack her…"

The blood drained from Kagome's face.

"I will be right there." Kagome whispered choking down her tears as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Kags?" Kouga asked as he slipped into the car.

"I need you to take me to the hospital." Kagome said. "My friend Rin she is hurt."

Kouga said nothing as he sped off toward the hospital.

'_What have I done?'_ Kagome though as she squeezed her eyes shut. _'This is all my fault… why would he attack her? Please Rin be alright…'_

* * *

**Well there is chapter twelve! Please Please tell me what you thought! The plot is thickening! Stuff is going to start going down now!**

**Deity Of Anime- lol glad no complaints thanks for reviewing!**

**FunniesKitten- thanks for the review!**

**kaitlynpope77- Thank you! Glad you like it!**

**Angel Eyed Vampire- Your welcome lol **

**kagome2 a.k.a me- Thanks! There ya go I added Shippo!**

**cutestklutz-Thank you! :)**

**Sonya Rivers- Okay thanks ^_^**

**PrincessTimiah- Thank you!!**

**Roxeysgirl- Thank you very much!!! :D**

**TiffanyM- Thank you so much!**

**Kint0- lol hope this chapter answered your question :D Thank you for the review! **

**XxLovesxInuyashaxX- Thank you! I will add more Miroku/Sango soon! Just for you lol :D**

**The 3****rd**** Valkyrie- Glad you liked the laser tag scene lol Thank you for reviewing!**

**Cally4- Thank you very very much! Your review made me really smile and feel good about this story! Thank you so much and glad to have you as a fan :)**

**Well I will try to update soon guys! Thank you all so much! All reviews mean a lot to me!**

**Stay tuned guys!**

**-Undefined Puppet **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Alrighty here is chapter thirteen! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and co. Darn!**

* * *

Kouga drove back to the mansion in awkward silence. He had dropped Kagome off at the hospital and she had told him to take Shippo to her house and help get him settled in. As he stopped at the gates to wait for them to open he glanced at the red headed kid in the back seat. Shippo was playing quietly with his old toy top, not noticing that they had arrived. He pulled up into the driveway and noticed Shippo stopped playing with his toy.

"WOW!" the small child exclaimed, wide eyed and plastered against the window. "Is this really Miss Kagome's house?!"

"Yup sure is!" Kouga chuckled as he turned and parked his car in the huge garage. He got out and followed by a very excited Shippo headed inside the mansion.

"This is soooo awesome!" Shippo exclaimed as he looked around wide eyed inside. His bright green eyes were sparkling with awe.

"Hey you wanna pick out your own room?" Kouga asked.

"YES!!!" Shippo squealed jumping up and down excitedly. He couldn't believe this was happening to him! He was going to be staying in a huge mansion, with brand new stuff, and his _own_ room!

"Hey Kouga where's Kag I been looking- oh!" Sango stopped as she spotted the small child standing beside Kouga. He looked at her shyly with his hands clasped in front of him. She smiled brightly at him. "Well who do we have here?"

"Hey San. This is Shippo, guess Kags said he is going to be staying with us for awhile," Kouga answered and ruffled Shippo's hair.

"Well hello Shippo! My name is Sango," Sango greeted as she crouched to his level and stuck out her hand.

"Hi," He replied shyly shaking her hand.

"Shippo here needs a room and I told him her could pick it out," Kouga said as he gave Shippo a grin.

"Well I know the perfect place to start looking! Why don't you go ahead and head upstairs Shippo? I will be there in a minute."

"Okay!" with that he scurried off toward the stairs.

"Where's Kagome?" She asked.

"Dropped her off at the hospital-"

"WHAT?! Is she alright?! What happened?! Oh my kami what if she got hurt because I let her go alone? I would never-"

"-to see a friend," Kouga finished glaring at her for interrupting with her frantic rant.

"Oh," Sango sighed in relief. "What friend?"

"Dunno I think I heard dog boy say something about a girl named Rin," he answered with a shrug.

"Rin? Miroku just left not too long ago to see a girl named Rin at the hospital…" Sango trailed off thoughtfully.

"Yeah I also heard that Naraku had something to do with it," he dropped his voice low and Sango gasped.

"Why would he want to hurt that girl? I mean she doesn't even know him right?" Sango asked perplexed.

"Don't know," Kouga shook his head. "All I know is that Naraku has started whatever it is that he had been planning... so I'm almost positive we can expect more to come."

"Guess we need to talk to Inuyasha," Sango said and Kouga nodded.

"Well I got a lot of things to bring in," Kouga grimaced and Sango giggled despite herself.

Kouga left and Sango went upstairs to find Shippo.

'_I hope whoever Rin is that she is alright…'_ Sango thought as she scanned the long hallway for the little red-headed demon.

She couldn't help but wonder what Naraku wanted with this Rin. Did she know him? Or did she simply get mixed up with something through no fault of her own? Either way it wasn't good… Naraku was finally making his move. She didn't know what Rin getting hurt had to do with Kagome but she had a bad feeling that it did have something to do with her…

"Hey Sango! Look! Look!" Shippo cried excitedly and Sango smiled at him. She followed him into the bedroom and looked around.

There was a full sized bed in the middle of the room. It had a dark blue comforter with stars and planets all over it. It had matching pillows and sheets. The carpet was a dark blue and the walls were a darker dark blue. There was colorful planets hanging from the ceiling all over with glow in the dark stars plastered all over the ceiling. The whole room was meant to look like it was in outer space. It was one of the rooms that Kagome had decorated for Kohaku.

"This room is so cool!" Shippo said happily. "Can I have this one? Please? Pleassee!?" he pleaded both hands clasped in front of his face.

"Well…" Sango chuckled at the cute puppy dog face she was getting. "if you really want it, I don't see why not!"

"Thank you!" Shippo said happily and ran over and hugged her. But before she could hug him back he pulled away, his big green eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly and looked down guiltily.

'_He's sorry for hugging me?'_ Sango thought sadly.

"It's alright Shippo! I love hugs. Especially from cute little guys like you," Sango winked at him and Shippo grinned up at her, his little fangs poking out. "Now come on! Let's go make Kouga put away all your new stuff. Then we can get something to eat. You will love Kaede and her cooking!"

Shippo followed happily behind her, thanking the Kami that finally someone found him and got him out of the bad place. Now he just prayed that he could stay… forever.

-x-

Kagome sat in the squeaky waiting chair in the lobby. She hadn't seen anyone yet, and she didn't even know if Rin was alright. Tears collected in her eyes once again at the thought of Rin. Why would Naraku want to hurt her? He didn't even know her! And for Kami's sake she was pregnant!

Maybe…maybe it actually didn't have anything to do with Rin. Maybe it had something to do with her… what could that bastard be planning?

She caught sight of something silver out of the corner of her eye and turned her head. Inuyasha walked toward her and her insides quivered in fear.

"How is she?! Is she alright?!" Kagome asked, getting up out of her chair to meet him halfway.

"She just got out of surgery not too long ago. She is still under anesthesia but the doctor said she would wake up soon." he answered quietly. "My father said that when he got there, there was some bitch with dark hair and red eyes attacking her. Rin was on her knees, her back turned toward her with her arms wrapped around her stomach trying to protect her pups…"

"Kagura," Kagome whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Her pups…?"

"Both boys and only one…" Inuyasha stopped and swallowed not wanting to finish the rest of the sentence. "Only one is for sure going to survive… the other one… it doesn't look too good."

"No," Kagome sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself. This was all her fault… all of it. If she had never met Rin, if she had never meant any of them none of them would be in danger. If Rin's pup died… she would never forgive herself. Never.

"His lungs are collapsing, and the doctors say he might not even make it through the night," Inuyasha whispered, tears pricking the back of his eyes. Kagome could hear the sadness and pain in his voice and knew that he needed her. It wasn't time for a pity party for herself; the love of her life was hurting.

Without a word Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and almost instantly she felt him wrap his arms around her and burying his face in the crook of her neck. His body was shaking and she could feel the wetness on her neck, and knew he was silently crying. She squeezed him tighter and he returned the favor.

He needed her comfort, to feel her in his arms. That was his nephew in there, dying. His baby nephew that he hasn't even seen yet and probably never will. He couldn't even imagine what his brother was feeling right now, and he prayed to Kami that he would never have to find out.

"Shh Inuyasha it's going to be alright," Kagome tried to sooth and rubbed circles on his back. After a few moments he calmed down. His tears stopped flowing and his body stopped shaking. He pulled away and kissed her softly on the lips and then grabbed her hand.

"Come on Kagome she has probably woken up by now," Inuyasha said pulling her toward Rin's room.

"Um Inuyasha I-I don't think that's a good idea," Kagome said hesitantly. She didn't think Rin would want to see her… what if she blamed her for what happened? There is no way she would want to see her then.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said and stopped to look at her seriously. "I know what you're thinking and this is not your fault. I know Rin and I know she doesn't blame you. Naraku is just a bastard that would hurt any innocent if it got him the affect he wanted. Don't blame yourself Kagome."

Kagome just nodded, her throat to clogged to speak. He led her down the long white hallway and into a room.

Rin lay in a crisp white bed, on her side. Her dark hair was messy and she looked fragile and pale. She noticed a few bruises and scrapes on her face, and her arms that were left bare from the hospital gown she wore. Sesshoumaru sat in the chair right beside the bed holding her small hand. Inuyasha went right over to stand by Sesshoumaru and Kagome just hesitated by the door.

"Rin how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked, brushing a bit of hair out of her face.

"Like shit," Rin replied weakly with a slight slur. Kagome noticed the morphine drip almost instantly and understood she was under the influence of her pain medicine. She wondered if she even knew about her pups?

"Kagome I don't bite," Rin said and Kagome almost jumped not expecting her to talk to her. Kagome slowly walked over and stood a few feet away from the bed. "Sesshoumaru why don't you go check on our pups? Take Inuyasha with you," Rin said softly. A soft growl came from Sesshoumaru and Rin gave him a weak smile. "I'll be alright, I want to talk to Kagome… alone."

Kagome's heart sank at hearing those words. _'Oh no… what does she want to talk about? Is she upset with me?'_

"I will return shortly," Sesshoumaru said rising from his seat. He gave Rin a soft kiss on her cheek and strolled out of the room, Inuyasha following quietly.

Kagome stood there awkwardly, waiting for what Rin had to say.

"Sit down Kagome," Rin said softly and Kagome slowly complied. Kagome stared at Rin and the tears just started pouring out of her eyes and she started rambling.

"Rin I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen, I never thought he would hurt you! I'm so sorry Rin it's all my fault and I don't deserve your forgiveness and-"

"Kagome," Kagome was startled out of her ramble by the soft whisper of her name and a small hand holding her own. "I do not blame you."

"You-you don't?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not! You're not at fault at all, you did nothing Kagome," Rin said weakly but firmly. Relief flooded through Kagome's body and she gently squeezed Rin's hand. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Sesshoumaru told me everything and I knew you would blame yourself and I don't want you to."

Kagome nodded weakly and gave her hand s soft squeeze.

"Kagome," Rin whispered, her eyes glazing over with tears. "My pup…my little pup…" she whispered brokenly and started to sob.

"Oh Rin," Kagome whispered and wrapped the older woman in a gentle embrace as best as she could considering her awkward position.

"Oh Kagome! My beautiful little pup… he can't die… he just can't! It's not fair… my pup…" Rin sobbed into the younger woman's chest.

Kagome's throat clogged with tears. It wasn't fair. Rin had been through so much as it was… now this? Now she is going to lose her pup because of her?!

'_No. There has to be something I can do. I'm a miko for Kami's sake! Rin doesn't deserve this…' _Kagome thought as she held the sobbing woman. After a few moments Rin's sobs quieted down, and she pulled away.

"There is something I have to tell you," Rin sniffled and Kagome sat back down, still holding her hand, rubbing it soothingly.

"What is it?"

"It's about what happened…"

**Flashback**

_Rin strolled happily in the nearby park. It was a warm sunny day, with a soft breeze to ruffle her brown hair. She walked into the back of the park, which was surrounded by trees and had trails to walk on. She had nothing better to do, since Sesshoumaru said he had to be somewhere with Inuyasha._

'_**Aw how sweet maybe they are finally trying to get close,'**__ Rin thought with a huge smile, but chuckled at the absurdity of it. She had her hands placed on her belly and felt her pups kick her. Suddenly the wind picked up, and started whipping her hair around crazily. The pups kicked frantically, as if trying to warn her about something…_

"_Hello there little human girl," a feminine voice said and she knew that her pups were right by the coldness of the voice._

_Rin whipped around and seen the demon woman standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree. Her black short hair was tied up into a pony tail and her ruby red eyes stared coolly at her. She was slim and beautiful but something about her sent alarm bells off in Rin's head._

"_Who are you?" Rin demanded, her arms instinctively wrapping around her swollen belly. The demon laughed a bitter sweet noise as she pushed herself off the tree. She was wearing black leather pants and a plain white tank top with a black boots on. In her hand she held a pretty red and white fan, idly twirling it around her slim fingers._

"_Hm it's none of your business who I am little girl," she said. She glanced down to Rin's pregnant belly and back at Rin. "The great Sesshoumaru mated to a tiny human brat, how sickening."_

"_How do you know Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, her voice unwillingly quivering slightly._

"_Hn. Your precious Sesshoumaru underestimated Naraku. Naraku isn't as stupid or weak as he seems to think he is," she said, brushing off Rin's question. _

"_Naraku?" Rin asked confused. What is this woman talking about? What's going on with Sesshoumaru?_

"_Hm too bad you also became friends with that little human bitch Naraku is obsessed over. Now you're going to suffer because of your nosy mate and a little human girl that you barely know," the woman said with a false grimace. _

'_**Suffer…?'**__ Rin thought with dread, her arms tightening over her belly, feeling her little pups kick strongly. __**'What is this woman going to do…?'**_

"_Oh well," the woman shrugged as she let her fan unfold. "I don't understand what all these demons want with humans. This way it will at least free one demon from your human spells," with that she winked at Rin and raised her arm. _

_Rin's eyes widened as she realized this woman was going to kill her. She did the only thing that she could think of, and quickly turned and started running. She heard the woman's laugh float to her ears._

"_No use in running. You and your little hanyou bastards will die this day," she laughed cruelly. "__**Dance of the Wind!**__"_

_Rin did the only thing she could think of… she threw herself to the ground, landing on her knees and bent low, wrapping her arms around her waist. She felt a searing pain in her back as something sliced it open. She felt stinging pains on her arms and legs in her crouched position. She cried out as pain wracked her small body but she stayed in her protective position, determined to protect her pups with her last breath._

"_Hm your stronger than I thought," the woman said. "That can easily be taken care of. __**Dance of the Dragon!**__" _

_Suddenly she was flying through the air and Rin gazed up to look at the hard face of her father-in-law. He cradled her in his arms as he landed yards away from the woman._

"_How dare you interfere!" the woman screamed._

"_Who the hell are you?" Inutashio demanded, cradling Rin protectively in his arms. _

"_I guess I will have to kill you to," the woman said and raised her arm again. "__**Dance of the Dragon!**__"_

_Suddenly tornado's were hurled in their direction and Inutashio easily dodged them. Trees around them splintered and cracked around them. _

"_Hm it seems like I will just have to come back some other time," the woman said irritated. "Don't think this is over little human girl."_

_She pulled a feather out of her hair and it transformed into a giant one. With a cruel laugh she hopped on it and she started floating away._

"_Oh by the way! You should tell that little Kagome bitch that Naraku is ready for her! He will be coming to get her soon!" the woman called down and was gone._

-x-

Kagome's blood ran cold after Rin had told her what happened. She was positive it was Kagura.

"I guess when I threw myself down, I had accidently landed wrong and that is why my pup.. why he isn't going to l-live.." Rin started sobbing all over again and Kagome cradled her head in her arms.

"No Rin it wasn't your fault at all. It was that bitch Kagura's. You tried to protect your pups," Kagome said softly as she raised Rin's face to look at her. "You tried to protect them Rin. Some women wouldn't have even bothered… you're an amazing person and you're going to be an amazing mother."

Rin sniffled and whipped her bruised and tear stained face.

"If there is anything, and I mean _anything_ I can do to help you in anyway, let me know," Kagome told her and Rin nodded tiredly.

"Can you get Sesshoumaru for me? I- I want to see him before I go to sleep again…" Rin whispered and Kagome nodded.

"I will go get him right now," Kagome gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead and walked out the door.

Kagome left the room, heading toward the NICU. She didn't know why or how but she knew she was going to do something to help. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that everything was going to be alright. She wouldn't let someone like Rin, who had been through so much already, go through anymore heartache. She didn't know how she knew it, no how she _felt _it. She wasn't going to let that bastard destroy anyone else's life, not as long as she was still breathing.

She opened the door and spotted both silver haired beings toward the back. As she got closer she noticed the one small hospital crib that was open with a small baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. She could see his silver little puppy ears poking out of a head full of silver hair. The other baby was hooked up to machines and in an enclosed little hospital crib with holes at the sides where you could stick your hand through. Her heart broke at the sight of the little silver haired baby. He was so tiny and barely moved. As she got closer she noticed the black speckles on their cute little ears.

"Rin would like to be with you," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru and he nodded. He gave his pups one last caress and left.

"They are so tiny," Inuyasha said softly at he gazed at his nephews. The one that was going to live opened up his eyes and gazed back. His eyes were gold with brown speckles. He blinked a few times at Inuyasha then promptly yawned and went back to sleep. Inuyasha smiled gently.

A small whimper caught their attention and they turned to look at the other baby. He was just laying there, almost unmoving, the machine practically breathing for him. His tiny chest moved up and down from the machine that was currently keeping him alive.

"The doctors think that he doesn't have a chance. They said that the machine was pretty much the only thing keeping him alive," Inuyasha informed her.

Kagome's heart ached at hearing him say that and watched the small child. He was so helpless and tiny. He was just beautiful and he deserved to live! He was just an innocent pup, not knowing about anything. His life shouldn't be taken away because of some psychotic demon! She wanted nothing more than to save this small life form. She wanted him to open his eyes, to cry, to smile, to laugh, to be loved, to _live_.

Suddenly she felt something tingle deep down inside of her, almost like her soul was tingling. The tingling spread from her core to her chest, then finally down her arm and to her hand. She had the sudden urge to touch the child. She didn't understand but something in her mind, her heart and soul was telling her to touch him… so she did.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as he noticed her far away gaze then seen her reach her hand through the small hole.

She gently placed her hand on his small chest and Inuyasha seen her hand starting to glow a powdery pink. The light enveloped the small baby and after a few moments the child started sputtering and coughing. Kagome took her hand away and looked down in horror at the choking child. What had she done?!

-x-

Sesshoumaru was walking down the hallway, back toward his room when he heard something. A small choking sound caught his attention and his heart dropped to his stomach. He took off running back toward the nursery and swung open the door. A nurse was pulling out the breathing equipment and he stared in shocked silence as his once silent son started wailing…. wailing like he had a set of healthy lungs!

"He's breathing!" The nurse cried out happily. "It's a miracle!"

"What happened?" he asked as he rushed over and took the now healed baby from the nurse and cradled him in his arms.

"Kagome healed him!" Inuyasha exclaimed in awe.

"How?" Sesshoumaru asked, in what could have been considered awe from the older demon.

"I- I don't know," Kagome admitted. "it just kind of happened."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru told her sincerely and Inuyasha was shocked. Sesshoumaru never thanked anyone like that and truly meant it. "You saved my son; you will never be forgotten for this."

Kagome just nodded, not knowing what else she should say. She watched as Sesshoumaru stared down at his son, a smile on his face. He scooped up his other pup and cradled them both in his arms.

"I must go tell Rin," Sesshoumaru stated and was gone with both pups.

"Kagome I-I don't know how to thank you. You just saved my nephews life," Inuyasha said softly.

"No need to thank me Inuyasha. I would have done anything to help," Kagome said giving him a small smile.

No matter what anyone said, she still felt like part of this was her fault. They left the room in happy silence, hand in hand. They walked by Rin's room and Kagome peered inside. Rin was still in the same position she was in but Sesshoumaru held both the pups right in front of her. She had a huge smile on her face and she was crying as she touched both their faces.

"Let's let them have their moment," Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded as they walked away.

'_How did I do that?'_ Kagome wondered as she walked beside Inuyasha. _'How did I heal him? I never done anything like that before… I need to talk to Kaede.'_

"Hey guys wait up!" they heard a voice call behind them. They glanced back and seen Miroku running toward them with a huge goofy smile on his face, followed by Izayio and Inutashio.

"Kagome!" Inutashio exclaimed with a hearty laugh as he swallowed her up in a big hug. "Thank you so much for what you did."

"Yes," Izayio agreed giving her a hug after Inutashio had let go. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

Kagome didn't say anything, not really knowing what to say.

"You got yourself a keeper there my boy!" Inutashio exclaimed and Kagome blushed.

"I already knew that," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Everyone was once again happy now that they knew everyone was going to be alright. The fog of pain and sadness evaporated as soon as Kagome had healed the pup. But Kagome still couldn't help but feel guilty.

"So what did the doctors say about Rin?" Miroku asked.

"Well she had to have about 87 stitches on her back from that bitch," Inutashio said. "She also had a gash on her side that needed stitches but she will be fine with bed rest and some medicine. They need to keep her here for awhile to make sure she doesn't get any infections."

"Does anyone know who attacked Rin?" Izayoi asked.

"Her name is Kagura. Onigumo, Kagura," Kagome answered, positive that the dark haired red eyed woman was her. She always was loyal to Naraku, and she was sure that he was using her to do his dirty work.

"That bitch," Inutashio growled and Izayoi frowned deeply.

"I think we all need to go somewhere to talk," Inuyasha said, remembering that about all the pictures he had found at Naraku's and also the fact that none of them knew he and Sesshoumaru had went there today.

"Well our place isn't too far, let's all meet there," Izayoi suggested and everyone agreed. After letting Sesshoumaru and Rin know where they were going, after Rin had cried happily and stuttered her thanks to Kagome, they all took off.

As Kagome sat in the passenger seat on their way to Inuyasha's parents she thought back to earlier when Inuyasha had called her. How worried and upset he was when he had told her to stay at the orphanage until someone came and got her. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

'_Where was he earlier? What exactly has he been doing?'_ Kagome wondered.

-x-

Inuyasha sat in the black leather chair of his parent's mansion. His parents sat on the couch to his left with Miroku and Kagome sat in front of him on the other matching chair. Everyone was sitting quietly, waiting to hear what he had to say. Honestly he was worried about how Kagome would react. He didn't know how upset she would be.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence. She needed to know what was going on and why Inuyasha was being hesitant on telling her.

"Start from the beginning son," Inutashio said and Inuyasha nodded.

"Well I wanted to know more about… something's concerning Onigumo, Naraku," he said glancing at Kagome. She seemed a little confused. " So I asked Sesshoumaru to find records from four years ago, on anything he could find."

Kagome's face turned from confusion to anger. So he had gotten someone to look up information on her?! What rights did he have to do that?

"Why Naraku?" Izayoi asked. What could Naraku have that Inuyasha wanted?

"Because Naraku killed my family," Kagome said bitterly, glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew that she knew he was trying to get information on her not Naraku.

Izayoi gasped softly and her hand flew to her mouth. She had no idea something like that had happened to Kagome. Kagome didn't notice as she glared at Inuyasha.

"What else?" she demanded.

"We had some leads on where we could find him at." Inuyasha answered.

"Is that where you were?" Kagome asked quietly. The other three occupants of the room stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah," Inuyasha admitted. "We found an abandoned house about two hours from here."

"Was he there?" Inutashio asked.

"No he was already gone, but that bastard left me a tape."

"What was on it?" Miroku questioned, concerned. How did this Naraku know that Inuyasha was going to be there?

Inuyasha quickly explained what was said on the tape, everyone's eye's widened. Kagome was quiet as she sat in the chair, looking off to the distance.

"And that's not all," Inuyasha said. "There were pictures."

"What kind of pictures?" Izayoi asked, her eyes glancing over to the girl in the chair.

"Pictures of me and Kagome. Of just me, ones of Sango and Miroku, Kouga, Keiji, Kaede, and even Sesshoumaru and Rin. All different ones. Some of us together, some of us alone."

Kagome's heart sank at hearing those words. Naraku had been stalking everyone she knew and loved. He was planning something…. He was going to try to take all of them from her!

"Why?" Inutashio wondered, beyond pissed that some psycho was on the loose and after his family.

"He is planning on getting rid of everyone Kagome is close to," Miroku said quietly. He was very unsettled about some nut job having pictures of him. How did he stalk everyone and no one know?

"And he started with Rin, because Sesshoumaru was gone…" Inutashio concluded with a nod.

"No one will be safe," Kagome said, standing up and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded, standing up to go after her.

"To end it," Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha said angrily, grabbing her wrist to stop her. "Your not going anywhere."

"It's me he wants Inuyasha!" Kagome said angrily. "So it's me he is going to get!"

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you just go! Are you fucking crazy?" Inuyasha growled.

"I will not stand by and let him slaughter everyone I love again!" Kagome screamed, trying to desperately to wretch herself from his grasp. His grip was to strong and he held her tight.

"Kagome do you really think that just because you go to him that he isn't going to still go and kill everyone?" Inuyasha demanded, grabbing her by her upper arms, to look her in the eye. Gold clashed with sapphire and he noticed the glossy look of unshed tears in her eyes.

"I don't know!" She cried. "But I have to try something! I won't let another person die because of me!"

"Kagome you didn't do anything wrong! That bastard was the one that killed everyone not you!" Inuyasha shouted, hating how she thought it was all her fault.

"I might as well have…" Kagome whispered, the tears that she was desperately holding back escaping down her angry flushed face.

"Kagome-"

"Take me home." she interrupted quietly, turning away from his penetrating golden eyes.

"I will see you next time you visit dear," Izayoi said, suddenly appearing next to Inuyasha.

"Hai mother," Inuyasha nodded and she kissed his cheek.

"Take care dear," she said softly and he nodded and escorted Kagome out.

"What are we going to do?" Inutashio asked his wife, appearing by her side.

"I don't know dear…." she shook her head. "That poor girl… I had no idea."

"The only thing he can do is wait and see what happens next," Miroku said, and the older couple nodded sadly.

-x-

The color on Sango's face drained after she heard what Inuyasha had to say. He came home with Kagome about forty minutes ago. Kagome said nothing but went straight to her room and locked herself into the bathroom. Inuyasha had heard the water running and decided to give her some time to herself. She had said nothing on the way home, and he thought maybe she just needed a little bit to herself.

"She was going to give herself up to him," Inuyasha said quietly.

"It wouldn't matter. It wouldn't stop him," Sango shook her head. She was so upset. She was angry, and scared, terrified what was going to happen next.

"That's exactly what I said," Inuyasha nodded. "Sango I think it would be best if you slept in the mansion for awhile…"

"Yeah I think its best we all stay together. No one go out alone." Sango agreed.

"Hai," Inuyasha nodded his approval. "I'm going to go check on her… "

"Yeah you do that… let me know how she is."

"Will do," with that Inuyasha left to go check on his girlfriend.

Inuyasha was worried about her. He knew she wouldn't take the news well but he had hoped she would at least have talked to him. Opened up more to him, confide in him.

He entered their room and headed straight for the bathroom door.

_Squish. Squish._

"What the hell…?" Inuyasha wondered. The carpet was soaked and water was flooding out from under the door. His eyes grew wide and he tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Kagome?!" he yelled and rammed his shoulder into the door, knocking it off it's hinges. He looked around the abandoned, flooded bathroom and his heart sank. He quickly shut the water off and noticed the window was open. A rope ladder was hooked to the window seal and reached all the way to the ground outside.

'_Kagome no!'_ He screamed in his mind as he quickly ran back downstairs.

"SANGO!" he bellowed as he came flying through the room.

"What?! What is it?" Sango panicked as she came running out of the kitchen.

"She's gone!" Inuyasha informed her. "Kagome is gone! She is going to give herself over to Naraku!"

* * *

**So sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! I do not have a computer anymore and I'm at a friends using his right now! Sorry this chapter is a little short as well! I'm trying guys I am!**

**I will try to update as soon as I can I PROMISE!**

**Thank you to the following:**

**Roxeysgirl**

**kagome2 a.k.a me**

**FunniesKitten****- Thank you so much! ^_^**

**Deity of Anime**

**PrincessTimiah**

**Kaitlynpope77**

**Angelblaze2006**

**Sonya Rivers**

**LoVe23**

**SugarSweetApples**

**cutestklutz**

**iraswife1120**

**Haite**

**Akina-chan09**

**mo**

**Angel Eyed Vampire**

**Kint0**

**cally4**

**demonhyprid13**

**EmoJinx18- ****Thank you very much! **

**90sgurl**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! They definitely brighten up my day!**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Undefined Puppet**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter fourteen!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Kagome pulled up to a secluded park area and parked her car. She nervously took in a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

'_I'm doing this because I love them… Because I love him…'_ She told herself and new tears started leaking out of her dark sapphire eyes.

She had already made up her mind. She would give herself over to Naraku. She would convince him to leave everyone else alone, and promise to be his forever. And if he wouldn't leave them alone… it wouldn't matter. Her plan was to kill him. Do everything in her power to end his pathetic life… and if that meant it would take her life to end his, then so be it.

'_I'm so sorry Inuyasha… '_She thought sadly. She didn't have a choice but to leave immediately. If she didn't leave right then and there, she would never of had the chance to and who knew who would get hurt next.

'_Time to do this,'_ Kagome thought again and wiped her face. She locked up all her emotions and her eyes hardened. She opened the car door and proceeded to her destination. She made sure that the special knife was tucked securely at her waist.

Kagome didn't have a lot of time to grab anything and the only thing she had stashed in her car was the knife. It was a special miko knife that could purify a demon if stabbed, and held long enough. She was also able to make it into more like a sword using her miko power to enhance it. It was a gift from Kaede for her sixteenth birthday.

Kagome walked swiftly through the deserted park. She walked off of the trails, and through a bunch of trees. She turned onto a very small dirt path that would lead her to where she needed to go. She was completely alert and scanning the area as she walked. After a few minutes she came to a clearing. An arrangement of round boulders were off to the right, and on top of it sat a long, flat bolder. It was only a few feet off the ground, easy to climb.

Kagome swallowed as memories flooded her mind as she quietly climbed up. She stood and scanned the area, whispers of laughter and sweet nothings flooded her mind. This was their special place. Hers and Naraku's. She would always meet him here, whether she was sneaking out or just to visit. He always knew when she got there. Anytime she had ever needed him all she had to do was show up here, and he would appear not to long after words.

Kagome swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she looked around. This used to be their place before everything went wrong… Now looking around, the memories of them together, laughing, sharing things about each other, just made her want to puke. She hated him… she hated him with every fiber of her being. She also hated herself… for never seeing Naraku as he truly was. For never listening to her parents about him…

The sound of a twig snapping made her head snap up. Standing a few feet away from her was the person she hoped she never would have to see again. Cruel red eyes looked back at her, and a smirk of pure evil delight plastered on his face.

"Hello precious."

-x-

"You just let her fucking leave like that?!" Kouga roared.

Inuyasha had tried to sniff Kagome out but she had taken her car, so her scent was long gone. So he needed her tracked, hence why he was in the security room with two enraged wolf demons.

"I didn't just let her fucking leave you dumbass!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why the hell weren't you watching her mutt?!" Kouga yelled.

"I was letting her have some damn time to herself because she was really upset! How the fuck did I know she was going to escape out the damn window you damn wolf?!"

"You two are not helping! Shut the hell up!" Ayame screamed from her spot behind the computer, completely agitated.

They both growled fiercely at each other but didn't say another word.

"Did you find her yet Ayame?" Sango asked, coming to stand beside the beautiful wolf demoness.

"Not yet. I just pulled the program up and now it's processing. We should have her location in just a minute." Ayame informed her, watching the flashing images on the screen as the tracking program tried to locate the tracker in Kagome's necklace.

Suddenly Sango's cell phone started to ring and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sango it's me. I'm outside the security room doors, I don't have a code." Came Miroku's voice on the other end. Sango had called him earlier, right before Inuyasha and Kagome had shown up. He was already on his way and after discovering that Kagome was missing she had called him again and informed him on what was going on.

"Alright I'm coming." she hung up the phone. "Miroku's here." she said but obviously they already knew thanks to their demon hearing. Inuyasha had already left and let Miroku in. He walked in a second later, Inuyasha in tow.

"Found her!" Ayame exclaimed. "She is at Akemi Park!"

"Oh no…" Sango grimaced.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That park… that is where Naraku and Kagome used to meet. That used to be their special spot together… it's only a mile or two away from her old place."

"So she really is giving herself up to Naraku," Ayame whispered.

"Come on we have to fucking go!" Inuyasha growled and sped out of the room.

" I will call Hakkaku and Ginta to stay in here and make sure we have an update on her location if it should change," Ayame said grabbing the walky talky.

"I need to get something," Sango said and sprinted out of the room.

"Wait up Sango!" Miroku called after her and took off after her.

"H and G I need you in the room ASAP! Move it move it!" Ayame yelled as she and Kouga took off to.

"On our way!" Hakkaku replied.

"Location is up on the screen if it changes I need to know immediately!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

'_Oh Kagome please be safe,'_ Ayame sent a silent prayer out, as she and Kouga ran out the door, and into the night.

-x-

"Why are you doing this Naraku?" Kagome demanded every muscle in her body stiff as she watched the man a few feet away from her.

"Whatever do you mean Kagome dear?" Naraku asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You know what I fucking mean Naraku!" Kagome screamed at him. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you trying to hurt everyone I know?"

"Ah my precious I'm not doing this to you, I'm doing it _for_ you," Naraku said with a chuckle as he took a step toward her. Kagome instantly braced herself, every cell in her body on alert.

"You're doing this to hurt me," she said quietly.

"Hurt you?" Naraku chuckled. "No I'm doing this to show how much I love you. To show you that no matter what, I will be the only person in your life. The only person that could love someone like you."

"I have people that love me Naraku, and you are not one of them." Kagome said fiercely and saw the glint of anger in his blood red eyes.

"Do not deny my feelings for you Kagome. I love you. I prove that love by making sure that I take out anyone that would hurt you." Naraku deadpanned.

"Anyone that would hurt me?" Kagome gave a bitter laugh. "You are the only person that has ever hurt me Naraku."

"I did what was right to protect you. I knew you would be upset but of course you would get over it," Naraku shrugged.

"Get over it?" Kagome asked in complete disbelief. " You killed my family! I will never get over what you did you bastard! I will never fucking forgive you! You deserve to rot in hell!"

"Now now Kagome you're just upset," Naraku cooed. "Once everyone is gone you will understand."

"No. You don't have to kill anyone else. I'm willing to go with you in exchange for their safety." Kagome said in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh?" Naraku quirked a brow. "Is that so?"

"Hai," Kagome gave a curt nod as she choked her tears back.

"Oh very noble of you," Naraku sneered, suddenly appearing right in front of her. Kagome choked as his hand grasped around her throat. He was surrounded in a black aura of some kind of power. It was like hers just… evil. "But you betrayed me. You being with that pathetic hanyou was the ultimate betrayal. You will suffer the consequences."

"T-then.. you w-will.. die," Kagome wheezed out, as she quickly pulled the knife out of her side and plunged it into his side.

Naraku hissed in pain as his insides started to burn. The aura of power where the knife plunged in started to lighten, slowly turning a bright pink and slowly spreading.

"You stupid bitch!" He snarled as he threw her, sending her flying over the boulders edge, knife in her hand.

She landed with a hard thud, scraping her elbow and side.

'_What the hell was happening?'_ Kagome wondered as she quickly scrambled to her feet. It was like whatever was surrounding him was being purified. But what was that dark light?

"First you betray me with a filthy hanyou, and then you try to deceive me?" Naraku growled as he jumped a two feet away from her. She quickly took a few steps back, putting some space between them.

Kagome gripped the knife in her hand, letting her miko power fuse with the knife. It suddenly grew to a bright pink sword, similar to a katana. She could see the spot where she had pierced him. The light was slowly spreading black again as blood dripped down his side.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else Naraku," Kagome said fiercely in a defensive stance.

"You have no choice! You are mine, and I will have you. One way or the other!" he snarled sent a bolt of black light at her.

She barely dodged it, jumping out of the way and tripping to the ground, earning a few more scraped and bruises. She rolled over just as another one crashed right beside where her head had been. She jumped to her feet and swung around.

Something was different about him. He never used to be able to do that before. What kind of power s he using? She has never seen such power as that. It wasn't fully demonic power… yet it wasn't miko power either.

"Surprised?" Naraku chuckled, as Kagome took the defensive stance again, miko sword gripped firmly in her hands. "It's a new power of mine. It took quite awhile to master it. Do you know what a demon would have to go through to be able to possess miko powers?"

Kagome's eyes widened. So it had been miko power! How was he able to get it? It should have purified him on the spot!

"It took a bit of time and with sheer will power I was able to make this miko power a part of my body." Naraku smirked.

"I will still kill you!" Kagome said venomously, gripping her sword handle so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"We shall see precious," he chuckled.

Naraku flew toward Kagome and Kagome quickly put up a barrier, sending Naraku flying back a few yards.

"Practice your miko powers did you? I must say I find a powerful woman quite attractive," Naraku grinned and sent a bolt at her.

Kagome swung her sword and hit the bolt, turning it bright pink. The now pink bolt shattered into a shower of bright pink speckles and disappeared.

Naraku took the chance to charge her again while she was distracted with the bolts he sent flying her way. He swung his arm and hit her straight in the gut, sending her flying several feet away. Kagome hit the ground with a harsh thud. She struggled to breath, and against the pain shooting through her body.

"Come now Kagome, is that all? You should have been practicing more than that." Naraku scolded, standing a foot away, looking down at her struggling form.

Kagome laid there for just a second to catch her breath and she heard him chuckle. He was standing so close, all she needed was for him to be a tiny bit closer.

"N-Naraku…" she whispered and Naraku smirked and took half a step closer.

"Yes my precious Kagome?" he asked with a smirk of victory, not seeing the sword she clutched in her hand underneath her.

"Go to hell," she spat and thrust her hand up. The sword pierced into his gut and he screamed at the intense burning running through his body. His black power surrounding him started to slowly turn pink again slowly starting to spread.

Naraku quickly picked her up and threw her, sending her flying yards away. He grabbed the sword and pulled it out, ignoring the severe burning in his hand. He flung the sword away from him, and collapsed to his knees. He took in a few deep breaths and his head snapped up to glare at the girl responsible for his pain.

Kagome was shakily crawling on her side, in an attempt to get up. She could hardly breathe. Her chest felt like it was on fire and her whole entire body was in pain, especially her head. She had hit it pretty hard on the last fall. Her vision was covered with black dots and she struggled to stay conscious.

"You have been bad precious. I will enjoy the things I have planned for you," Naraku snarled, getting to his feet. He had enough recover time to get back some of his strength that she had sapped out of him.

Kagome's vision swam and her whole body went limp. The last thing she remembered was flash of silver.

-x-

"Don't fucking touch her!" Inuyasha screamed, jumping out of the tree and landing right in front of Kagome.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the filthy little hanyou that is trying to steal my Kagome," Naraku smirked.

"She isn't yours you bastard," Inuyasha snarled as he flexed his claws.

"Kagome!" He heard behind him and knew the voice as Ayame. He didn't take his eyes off of Naraku though.

Ayame scooped up Kagome as Kouga ran to stand beside Inuyasha. Ayame ran her hand over Kagome's body, checking for any broken bones. She felt a nasty knot on her head but she didn't find anything broken, thank Kami.

"You fucking nut job I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha glowered as he ran at the demon before him. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Blades of demonic power shot towards Naraku, and he dodged them. Inuyasha got close enough to swipe his claws and only missed Naraku's chest by an inch. Naraku punched Inuyasha in the face, snapping the hanyou's head back, and giving himself enough time to jump out of the way. A swift kick to the head sent Naraku flying. Damn he forgot about the wolf!

"That's for touching Kagome!" Kouga barked, flying over to Naraku. Naraku got up and dodged the punched and kicks that were thrown his way.

"What are you talking about? Kagome wanted me to touch her," Naraku chuckled, and dodged another punch.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" He heard behind him and he jumped and twisted in the air, a few crimson blades cutting into his chest and side.

As they continued to fight Ayame gently laid Kagome back down on the ground. She pulled Kagome's shirt up and seen the nasty dark purple bruises across her stomach, chest and sides. She had been hit pretty hard, thankfully not hard enough to break anything. Even though it was a miracle her ribs her alright.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango screamed throwing her huge boomerang as she entered the clearing. She was wearing her pink and black uniform, Miroku with a staff right behind her.

Hiraikotsu sailed through that air and knocked the unsuspecting Naraku into a tree, splitting it in half and crashed to the ground. Splinters of wood flew everywhere.

Naraku growled as he got to his feet. Pesty humans!

Sango caught her weapon and glared at the despicable demon. Angrily Naraku sent bolts of dark energy toward her and the other human boy.

Sango quickly ran in front of Miroku and held her Hiraikotsu up. The impact sent them both flying, landing on the hard ground.

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked worriedly as he picked himself off the ground.

"Ugh," Sango moaned and shook her head to rid herself of her dizziness. "Y-yeah I'm fine." She stood up and wobbled a bit but quickly regained control. The impact had shocked her senses for a minute but she was fine now.

Miroku ran toward Naraku with his staff held ready. Sango threw her boomerang to deflect the bolts he sent flying, so Miroku had an easier path. Miroku swung his staff and Naraku dodged it, stepping to the side. Miroku had expected that and swung his staff again, hitting him in her chest and knocking him back. He took out his sutras and threw them but Naraku dodged them.

"I'm taking her to Kaede!" Ayame yelled as she scooped up Kagome again.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Naraku snarled, sending bolts in her direction.

"AYAME!" Kouga hollered ran and grabbed Ayame and Kagome at the same time. He kicked off the ground, getting them out of the way just in time. A bolt grazed his leg and he hissed in pain as he fell to a crouch on the ground. He set Ayame back down and gave her a cocky smirk when she cast a worried glance at his smoking leg.

"Don't worry Yame' I'm fine. Get out of here," Kouga said, standing back up again. Pain shot through his leg but his face didn't portray any emotion what so ever.

"Be careful," Ayame whispered before taking off.

Enraged Naraku charged a huge ball of energy in his hand, but a blow from Inuyasha caused the ball to be released toward the trees off to the left instead of Ayame.

Naraku dodged the bone boomerang again but got hit with Inuyasha's blades of blood. He managed to dodge Miroku's staff and Kouga's kicks but he was quickly losing energy. Deciding he couldn't win this time he decided to make his escape. With one last burst of energy he surrounded himself in a dark barrier, blasting Hiraikotsu away along with Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha that were in the middle of an attack.

Sango took the full impact of the flying bone, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku called out as he ran to her. She lay on the ground, on her side with her arm wrapped around herself, holding her side. "Sango! Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt beside her.

"I-I'm fine Miroku," Sango assured him, "just got the wind knocked out of me."

Inuyasha quickly jumped up from being thrown to the ground and prepared to attack. Naraku laughed evilly as he started floating into the air.

"I have business to attend to. I will take my leave now," with that he was gone in a streak of black light.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, bawling his hands at his sides, his claws pricking his palms.

"Are you sure?" Miroku questioned as he helped Sango stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine, rea-ssss!" she cut herself off with a hiss as a jolt of pain went through her side.

"You need to get to a hospital," Miroku said as he slung her arm around his shoulders and allowed her to lean her weight on him.

"Just get me to Kaede," Sango said, trying to hide her grimace of pain.

"I'll carry you Sango. I can get you there faster," Kouga said, appearing beside Miroku. He carefully scooped her up before she could protest.

"Be careful I think she has broken ribs," Miroku warned and Kouga nodded and took off.

"I need to see Kagome," Inuyasha informed him and Miroku nodded. Inuyasha took off in a flash of silver and Miroku headed to the motorcycle that Sango had driven over.

-x-

Ayame helped Kaede strip off Kagome's clothes. She had several cuts and bruises all over and her massive bruises on her torso needed taken care of.

"Amazingly she doesn't have any broken ribs," Ayame told Kaede as she bustled around the medical room.

"Hai. Thank Kami you guys got there in time," Kaede said as she mixed different herbs.

"Hai," Ayame said as she went and wetted a cloth. She went back over to Kagome and gently cleaned the cuts on her body.

'_Oh Kagome… I wish you would just trust us to help you,' _Ayame though sadly as she dabbed at a cut on her lip.

"Here child help me cover her cuts and bruises," Kaede said, handing Ayame a small wooden bowl of green paste.

"So this is your famous healing paste eh?" Ayame asked as she crinkled her nose, trying to lighten the mood. They both were upset, but she thought it best not to dwell on it for long.

"Hai. The recipe has been past down for generations in my family," Kaede said as she applied the paste quickly onto Kagome's cuts. Some were just scratches but some were deeper.

Ayame scooped up a bunch of it and smeared it over her bruised torso. The bruise was a thick line across your stomach and blotches of bruises on her chest, right below her breasts, and a few above them. There was also a large bruise on her side, and her back had some cuts and bruises as well.

After all the paste was applied Kaede and Ayame bandaged her torso, and Kaede made sure to check Kagome's head.

"She will be alright. Just a nasty bump. She might be out for awhile though," Kaede observed as she spread a dark blue sheet over Kagome, all the way up to her chin.

"What was she thinking Kaede?" Ayame whispered sadly.

"I do not know child," Kaede shook her head.

"Kaede!" Kouga called bursting through the door, Sango in his arms.

"For Kami's sake Kouga I'm not dying! Calm down!" Sango scolded lightly.

"Just sit her here," Kaede said, indicating the table top right beside the sink. Kouga gently set her down and Sango hissed but tried to relax.

"Is everyone else alright?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"Hai," Kouga nodded. "That bastard Naraku took off."

"Damn coward!" Sango spat, as she watched Kaede maneuver around, gathering things.

"Hows Kagome?" Kouga asked, glancing at the still girl on the bed.

"She hit her head pretty hard and had some massive bruises, but she will be fine," Ayame anwsered.

"Hai she will be. Now Kouga I need ye to sit so I can see ye leg," Kaede said.

"Ah it's fine Kaede, it's almost healed," Kouga scoffed. Kaede gave him a hard look and he sighed and propped his leg up into the table.

Kaede rolled his pant leg up to reveal a jagged burn like cut. She washed it with a rag, and applied the green paste. All the other cuts and bruises he had had pretty much healed.

"This looks like a wound from priestess power... dark priestess power," Kaede said in disbeilved awe. "Naraku did this?"

"Hai," Sango answered.

"How is Kagome? Is she alright?!" Inuyasha cried out, skidding to a stop inside the room.

"Hai she will just be out for awhile, she hit her head," Kouga told him.

"What the hell was she thinking?!" Inuyasha growled, going over to sit beside her on the bed. She was pale and unmoving.

"Kagome was doing what she thought was right," Sango said softly.

"Does she really think that fucking getting herself killed would make it all better?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"He wouldn't have killed her," Ayame said confidently.

"How do you know that?" Kouga asked.

"Because in his sick twisted way, he is in love with her," Sango answered in disgust.

"Why doesn't she understand that I'm not going to let anything happen to her?" Inuyasha said irritatedly as he wiped a stray hair out of her face.

"Inuyasha if ye are careful ye can carry her to her bed, I need to attend to Sango's wounds," Kaede said and Inuyasha nodded.

He gently scooped Kagome up, she moaned softly and turned her head into his chest. Without a word he left.

"Come on Kouga, let's let San be taken care of," Ayame said. Kouga nodded and they both headed out.

"Hey Kouga?" Sango called out after him.

"Yeah San?"

"Can you check on Shippo and make sure he is alright? I put him to bed a little bit before Kags had gotten up but just make sure he is still alright," Sango said.

"Ha that's our Sango. Had the crap beat out of her and still is worried more about others," Kouga said proudly, flashing her a grin. Sango smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Just get out of here," She mocked growled.

"Yes ma'am!" Kouga saluted and Ayame giggled as they left.

Kaede helped Sango take suit off and pulled it down to her waist, and gently prodded her side with her fingers. Sango grunted in pain.

"Child ye have a few broken ribs. Two here, and one here," Kaede told her, pointing as she spoke. "Now I have a special herbal drink for ye to take. Since the ribs are an easier bone to heal, rather than a leg or an arm, it should help with the healing if taken daily for a few days."

"Thank you Kaede-sama," Sango said gratefully.

"It is important that ye keep yourself bound tight, that will also help," Kaede said. "I have another drink that will help ye with the pain as well. Let me get it for ye after I wrap ye up."

Sango nodded and watched as Kaede bound her torso tightly with thick gauze. It was tight enough to feel snug but not to tight to were she couldn't breathe.

As Kaede started brewing her herbal drinks, Sango filled her in on everything. Everything that they knew about anything concerning Naraku.

"He had our pictures Kaede," Sango told her exasperatedly. "All of us, including you."

"Hai it does not surprise me in the least, although it is very disturbing," Kaede said, pouring the steaming liquid into a wooden cup. She handed the bowl to Sango. "Now drink this child it will help with the pain, and then this one will help with the healing." Kaede handed her another small wooden cup. Sango gulped down both bitter tasting drinks, and handed Kaede back the cups with a grimace.

"Does everything have to taste so bad?" She complained as she stood up and pulled the rest of her suit off. Kaede chuckled and fetched her a pair of loose sweat pants and a plain white cotton shirt, that she kept in the room for when it's needed.

"Sometime the things that are best for ye, taste the worst," Kaede smiled and handed her the clothes.

"Thanks," Sango slipped the clothes on, using the table to support herself. She heard a knock on the door.

_'Please be Miroku,'_ Sango thought. She was so worried about him.

"Come in," Kaede called. Miroku walked in, a cut on his cheek with dried blood staining his face.

"Miroku! Are you alright?" Sango questioned worriedly.

"Ah Sango my love I knew you would be concerned for me," Miroku mocked and Sango scowled at him.

"Of course I was worried about you, you baka!" she huffed and Miroku chuckled.

"Here Miroku let me look at ye face," Kaede said. Miroku hopped up onto the table.

"Are you alright Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Hai I'm fine just a few broken ribs. Kaede's brew does wonders though," Sango smiled.

"There ye are," Kaede said after she smeared her healing cream on and put on a bandage. "Is ye arm alright?"

She had noticed him babying his right arm.

"Ah just think I might have banged it up during a fall," Miroku said dismissively.

"Let me see it," she said, and rolled up his sleeve. His elbow looked swollen and he had a huge bruise on his upper arm. "Looks like you might have hurt ye elbow. Take this, it will help," she said handing him the left over medicine she had made Sango. As he drank it she wrapped his arm up into a sling.

"Ugh that's terrible," Miroku grimaced, handing back the cup.

"Never said healing was tasty," Kaede smirked. "Well ye two can go off to bed. Plenty of rest will do us all good, mentally and physically."

Kaede tiredly, left the room, her nice cozy bed calling her name.

"Come Sango I will help you to bed," Miroku said slinging her arm around his shoulders and grasping her around her waist.

"Be careful Miroku! I don't want you to hurt yourself," Sango said worriedly, glancing at his arm.

"Nonsense, Sango my dear. I will be just fine," Miroku gave her a charming smile as he helped her out of the room and to hers.

The walk there was silent, and Sango opened up the door to her room. Miroku helped her to her bed, and she turned the light on and gently sat down.

"Thank you," Sango said softly.

"Anything for you," He smiled and turned to leave.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Will... will you stay with me tonight?" she whispered.

She didn't want to be alone. She didn't think she could deal with the situation at hand if she was left alone. Right now everyone is just relieved that everyone is okay. Tomorrow, after Kagome wakes up, will be a different story. It will be chaos.

"Of course I will," Miroku smiled. He closed her door and crawled into bed next to her, spreading the blanket over both of them. He turned out the light and laid down. He felt Sango grip his hand under the blanket and he intertwined their fingers.

He have her a gentle kiss on her lips, and she sighed in contentment and leaned her head on his shoulder, since her ribs didn't allow her to lay on her side.

"Goodnight Miroku," she whispered with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight Sango," he said softly.

_'Kami I think I'm in love,'_ Miroku thought as he closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

The house was at peace for the night, tomorrow however was a different story.

* * *

**Sorry it was short guys! It's actually 5 a.m and I have been working on this chapter for hours now. I really wanted to get it done.**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing! You guys are what keeps me going!**

**Angel Eyed Vampire- thank you :)**

**Jannaha11**

**blue229101**

**FunniesKitten- My computer crashed and now I don't have one :( Thanks for saying my story is good ^_^ I'm glad I have you as a loyal fan :)**

**AngelBlaze2006**

**EmoJinx18 **

**kaitlynpope77**

**SugarSweetApples- It got a bad virus and fried my computer -tear- I woved my computer..**

**PrincessTimiah**

**Deity of Anime**

**klutzyspaz**

**LoVe23**

**mo- Thank you for the compliment :)**

**kagome2 a.k.a me**

**Sonya Rivers**

**IceCweamWuver- thank you! Glad you liked the lemon :)**

**Alright well I don't know when I will be able to update again! But don't worry I will be working on it :)**

**Thank you all my wonderful readers!**

**-Undefined Puppet**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey guys! How ya doin'? Well here is chapter fifteen!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and co! **

* * *

"_Kagome I don't want you around that… that boy ever again!"_

Papa?

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

That…that's my voice…

"_Honey because we love you, we want what's best for you."_

Mama!

"_Taking away the man I love isn't the best for me!"_

No..No I don't want to remember…

"_Kagome dear, please calm down."_

"_Don't tell me to calm down! You're trying to ruin my life!"_

"_Kagome do not speak to your mother that way!"_

"_I will speak anyway I wish!"_

"_You will never see him again and that is final young lady!"_

No! No don't say it!

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!"_

Noooo!

"Kagome!"

Who is that…?

"Kagome!"

That voice… it sounds so familiar…

"Kagome wake up!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and he eyes focused on silver. Long silver hair, and worried golden eyes.

"Inu…yasha?" She rasped out, her throat dry and scratchy.

"Kagome!" he sounded relieved and she could feel his warm fingers skim her cheek.

Kagome noticed that she was in his room, all the curtains were drawn closed and there was only a single lamp on beside the bed. Suddenly the memory of what happened came rushing back to her. Everything with Naraku, hitting her head, a flash of silver. Inuyasha! He must have shown up!

Kagome quickly sat up, and regretted it when pain shot through her skull. With a grimace she gripped her head.

"Kagome don't move like that!" Inuyasha scolded, and she could feel him lowering her back down onto the soft bed. He fixed the pillows so she was half sitting half lying. She had been out for the next day and into the night. It was now about one in the morning.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly, making her throat sorer.

"I'm fine," he replied with a bit of an edge to his voice as he reached over to the stand to grab the bottle of water that was sitting there. "Here drink this."

Kagome gulped it down gratefully then set the bottle back down. "What happened after I was knocked out?"

"We fought him then that cowardly bastard just took off after we started weakening him," he growled, barely containing his anger. Not only was he anger that the asshole got away, he was angry that Kagome left him like that. His worry overrode his anger; he had to make sure she was alright.

"We?" She was confused.

"Yeah we," he replied coolly, his golden eyes dark. "The people that care about you. You know Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, and of course myself. Perhaps you had fucking forgotten?"

Kagome winced at his tone. He wasn't yelling, but his voice was harsh and accusing.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked softly.

"Everyone is fine, nothing that won't heal," he replied stiffly, getting off the bed to stand at the end of the bed. She could tell he was angry, his whole body was tense and his aura radiated anger… and hurt.

"Inuyasha ," She said softly, trying to comfort him. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she was trying to protect him. "I'm sorry I-"

"You're sorry!" Inuyasha exploded, rounding to face her. His eyes were dark, they were swirling with emotion. Anger, hurt, worry…. fear. "You fucking leave all on your own and went after damn _lunatic_, and you're sorry? You could have been killed! Do you not fucking care about anyone else? Did you not think about how not having you would affect everyone? How it would affect _me_?"

"I figured it would be the only way to keep you safe… it would have been for the best."

"For the… Do you not fucking hear yourself?" he asked in disbelief.

"I hear myself just fine okay?" she snapped, irritated that he just didn't get it. "If I succeeded in killing him then there would be no more problem! And if he killed me, then problem solved as well! Without me, there would be no reason for him to harm you!"

"You don't fucking get it do you?" Inuyasha demanded, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You seriously think that, that would be the best thing? Why don't you just trust me to protect you Kagome?"

"I do trust you Inuyasha! It's him I don't trust!"

"So you're just going to leave everyone that cares about you. Leave _me_. Don't you get it Kagome? I love you! I want you by my side forever!"

Kagome stared at him, her sapphire eyes cloudy with emotion. Angry that he didn't understand, guilt, shock… happiness.

Maybe he was right… did she really think Naraku so bad that even Inuyasha couldn't defeat him? No. No she didn't. Inuyasha was strong, determined, and…. he loved her. She just didn't want anything to happen to him… she wanted to keep him safe. She wanted to protect him, because she _loved_ him. But… she had been wrong. She shouldn't have done what she did, she shouldn't have left alone. She should have trusted him, trusted her friends… and herself.

Without a word, she launched herself from the bed and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Inuyasha stumbled back a few feet from the sudden impact and instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome ignored the pain in her head, to focused on everything else.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I should never have done that! I am so sorry for not having faith in you! I'm sorry I hurt you," she whispered the last part.

"Kagome," he said her name softly as he hugged her back.

"I love you Inuyasha… I will never do anything like that again," she whispered, pulling back to look at his face. "I will never hurt you again. I trust you with my life, and I love you with all my heart. Forgive me? Please?"

Inuyasha's heart lurched in his chest, hearing her say those words that he has wanted to hear for so long. His eyes softened, the anger completely drained out of him as soon as those words passed her lips.

"Of course I forgive you wench," he said and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey I told you not to call me that!" she mocked pouted and he chuckled. Amazing how this woman can infuriate him one minute, and make him laugh the next.

He carried her to the bed, and laid her down gently. Kagome grimaced as the pain returned to her head, and Inuyasha frowned.

"Here let me go get you something for that," he said, leaping out of the bed and was gone before she could say anything.

A few seconds later she heard a very soft knock on the door.

"Kagome?" came the shy whisper as a small red-headed boy poked his head into her room.

'_Oh my Kami! Shippo! I can't believe I forgot him!'_ Kagome thought guiltily to herself.

"Hey Shippo," Kagome said with a smile and the young kit took a few steps into the room. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright…" he said shyly, giving her a nervous smile. He seemed worried… and scared. Could that be the only reason he was up?

Kagome patted the bed beside her and he instantly scurried over and hopped into the bed with her.

"Oh I'm alright Shippo," Kagome assured him as she gave him a smile. "Just a little bump on the head."

"Oh," he said quietly, glad she wasn't really hurt.

"Is there something else bothering you Shippo?" she asked softly. Shippo looked at her, with bright green eyes.

"I had a nightmare," he whispered, like he was confessing to a huge sin. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and he snuggled into her chest, his little sniffle noises reaching Kagome's ears.

"There there Shippo, it was just a dream…" Kagome cooed, stroking his soft hair.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Am…am I a big baby 'cause I'm scared of a bad dream?" he asked worriedly.

"Want to know a secret?" Kagome whispered to him, and his eyes went huge as he nodded. Kagome looked around, pretending to make sure no one was around to hear her "secret". "I have nightmares to."

"You do?" Shippo asked in awe.

"Mmhmm," Kagome nodded, giving him a small smile. "I even get really scared."

"You get scared?"

"Yes Shippo. Everyone get's scared. Even grown-ups," Kagome nodded. "It's okay to be scared Shippo."

"Kagome?" he asked again, looking up at her with unshed tears. "Will…will you ever leave me..?"

It broke Kagome's heart hearing him say that, tears springing to her eyes at the desperate look on his face, and the fear in his eyes.

"No Shippo," Kagome whispered, wrapping her arm around him so she could cuddle with him. "I will never leave you."

And she meant it. She was never going to leave him, not if she could help it. She wasn't going to ever leave the people that she cares about, that care about her ever again. Before she drifted off to sleep she made a mental note that Shippo's birthday was in two days. She was going to give him the best party ever.

Inuyasha gave a crooked smile after he heard her with the kit. He had been standing outside the door that Shippo had left open.

'_She would make a great mother,'_ Inuyasha thought, sending a pull to his heartstrings. He could picture her running around chasing their children. He pictured a little girl, that looked just like her, only with his ears and he smiled.

Quietly he opened the door, and made his way over to stand beside the bed. Kagome was already asleep, the young kitsune curled against her side. He set the pills down on the night stand along with a glass of water. He turned and left the room.

-x-

Sango laid there in bed, holding in a groan. She couldn't believe it... this couldn't be happening right now. But of course she couldn't deny the full sensation in her lower region... she _had_ to pee. Now of course that normally didn't bother her, after all it was natural. What bothered her was the fact that she was comfortably wrapped up in strong arms, and didn't want to move. Due to her injuries she was laying on her back with both of Miroku's arms wrapped around her. Not to tight where he would cause pain to her injuries but not to lose either.

Actually her injuries were healing really fast, thanks to Kaede's amazing concoctions. She had been shoving the stuff down her throat like clock work about every 4-6 hours. Miroku had been by her side since they got back from their encounter with Naraku. Miroku's injuries were pretty much gone thanks to Kaede. Miroku had asked her why she didn't sell her stuff and since she would make a lot of money. Sango had giggled at the look of offense on her face as she proceeded to give him the " family secrets are never to be sold" speech she always gave to anyone that asked her.

With a sigh of defeat Sango slowly pulled Miroku's arm off of her and rolled off the arm under her and got out of the bed. Miroku muttered something in his sleep but didn't wake. Sango quietly dashed off to the bathroom. After she was done she decided to go get something to eat, since she hadn't eaten properly since the other day.

Sango quietly shut the door behind her and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. There were a few night lights on to light the hallways but after she got downstairs it was pretty dark. Good thing she knew this place like the back of her hand and didn't trip over anything. As she turned the corner to go into the kitchen she ran right into someone.

"Shit!" she hissed in pain as the sudden collision jolted her sore body. Two strong arms caught her before she hit the floor.

"Damn Sango watch were the hell your going!" Inuyasha grumbled as he righted her on her feet before he let go of her.

"Like I could see you," she scoffed as she reached over and flicked the light on. Inuyasha's eyes blinked a few times, getting used to the sudden brightness.

"Keh. You alright?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah doing good. Kaede is an excellent healer," Sango gave him a thumbs up then proceeded to the fridge. "So hows Kagome? Has she woken up yet?"

"Yeah actually not to long ago. She's doing fine, and she as hell knows what she did was stupid," Inuyasha informed her as he leaned against the island.

Sango almost felt sorry for her best friend, waking up from that then having to deal with Inuyasha. But hey! She shouldn't have done that! Even if Sango did understand her reasoning... she still didn't support her decision. She noticed the pan on the stove full of water.

"Where you cooking in the dark?" Sango asked, giving him a you're-weird-look as she opened the container of left over steak stir-fry

"Hey I'm a hanyou! I can see just fine in the dark!" Inuyasha defended, and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah so great that you didn't noticed you turned the wrong burner on?" Sango asked with a quirk of a brow, indicating the bright red burner beside the one the pan was on.

"No wonder it was taking so freakin' long!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he turned it off and turned the right one on.

"Wow," Sango laughed as she popped her food into the microwave.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled as he plopped himself into a seat at the island. "How's Miroku doing?"

"He's doing good," Sango blushed slightly. After all he had been staying with her in her room this whole time. "Kaede's medicine helped him a lot."

"Yeah old hag has a talent with that. Why doesn't she sell that stuff? She could make millions," Inuyasha commented.

"Don't ever ask her," Sango giggled, "or you will get a thirty minute lecture on how dishonorable it is to sell your families secrets and such."

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said as he got up and dumped the noodles in the now boiling water. Sango's microwave beeped and she went to pull out the container but instantly snatched her hand away from the very hot container.

"Ouch!" she grunted and went in search of a hot pad. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed the container and plopped it down on the island. "Wasn't that hot...?" Sango asked as she sat down with a pair of chopsticks.

"Keh," Inuyasha smirked. "Hanyou remember?"

"Right. Well thanks anyway," Sango smiled and started eating, blowing on her bites before putting them into her mouth. Inuyasha drained the water, mixed in his seasoning and sat down beside Sango with his chopsticks.

"Not even going to use a bowl?" Sango quirked a brow, amused.

"Keh what's the difference? It's just another dish that will be dirty," Inuyasha shrugged and started eating his noodles straight out of the pan.

Sango giggled and continued to eat her food. She thought about Miroku as she ate. How handsome he was, how kind and funny he is. She never expected him to actually be decent. Miroku hasn't left her side since she came back from Naraku.

"He really likes you, you know," Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Eh?" Sango blinked a few times.

"Miroku," Inuyasha continued. "He must really like you."

"What makes you say that?" Sango asked with a light blush.

"Keh he took you out on a date for one. He never does that. I haven't seen him grope any other female lately and he's always got this dumb look on his face when your around," Inuyasha stated as he polished off the rest of his noodles.

"Dumb look?" Sango asked.

"Yeah you know. This kind of look," Inuyasha said and demonstrated. He had this very exaggerated dreamy look on his face and gave a very long feminine sigh. Sango started laughing and Inuyasha just grinned at her.

"Yeah he hasn't left my side lately," Sango added softly after she settled down.

"Like I said he's in love with you," Inuyasha shrugged and got up and dumped the pan into the sink.

"Love?" Sango choked. "Let's not get to ahead of ourselves..."

"Deny it all you want," Inuyasha shrugged again. "Your both crazy about each other. Keh don't waste time when you have someone who wants to be with you." He gave her a pointed look before sauntering towards the door. "Well see you tomorrow," with that he gave her a solute and a grin and was gone.

_'Wow Inuyasha is smarter than what people give him credit for,' _Sango thought with a smile.

"Ah Sango! I'm glad I found ye!" Kaede said with a smile as she came in a few minutes later.

"Oh hey Kaede. What are you doing up? It's like two in the morning..."

"It's time for your medicine. This should be the last dose and ye should be healed by morning. Maybe sore but that's about it," Kaede answered and handed Sango the cup. Sango grimaced then quickly chugged it.

"Thanks Kaede," Sango said with a smile, handing her back the cup.

"Your welcome child," Kaede nodded. "Now I'm off to bed. I just came from Kagome's room and she's asleep with that little Shippo. Inuyasha was just laying down when I got there."

"She healing good?"

"Aye. She should be fine by tomorrow. Rest is the best thing for all of ye now," she told her.

"Hai Kaede-sama. Thank you for all your help," Sango gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well someone has to take care of all ye brats," Kaede said fondly with a chuckle.

"Good night," Sango said to her as she walked toward the door.

"Night child."

Sango made her way back up the stairs and quietly entered her room. Miroku was still laying there asleep. She smiled softly and tiptoed across the room and laid down.

"I thought you had ran away," came Miroku's teasing voice and she jumped when his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh I'm sorry Miroku did I wake you?" Sango whispered apologetically, turning in his arms to face him.

"I don't mind waking up to your beautiful face," Miroku murmured then pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, her heart beating faster against her chest. She moaned softly when he kissed down her jaw and down her throat.

"Miroku wait I-"

Miroku pulled away from her, and gave her an understanding smile.

"It's alright Sango. I will be here waiting when your ready," he told her and Sango smiled. She just wasn't sure about everything yet and still needed some time... she was glad that he understood.

"Thank you Miroku," She whispered and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

_'You are more than worth waiting for,'_ Miroku thought with a sleepy smile as Sango laid her head on his chest.

-x-

"Are you positive your alright?"

"For the hundredth time Keiji, I am fine," Kagome assured the worried man.

Kagome had felt pretty great when she woke up and decided it was time for work. She had so many things to get done in just a short amount of time! Sango had even come into work, even though Kagome had urged her to stay home and rest. She refused of course, and rode to work with Kagome, along with Inuyasha. He was not going to let her out of his sight. Sango had taken off to make a few calls. She and Inuyasha had only been in the office for a few minutes before she heard footsteps coming rapidly towards her door.

Keiji had come running when he had seen her and gripped her in a huge hug, and she could have sworn she heard Inuyasha growl. After Keiji had ranted and raved, and paced for a full 20 minutes, he calmed down.

"You promise not to ever do something like that again right?" he demanded. He had been frantic since he heard about what happened and was beyond pissed off at that bastard Naraku.

"Hai," Kagome nodded, looking him straight in the eye.

"You better not," he said seriously, but then gave her a playful nudge with his elbow. "Besides if something happened to you then who would go out to eat with me?"

"Maybe you should try taking a girlfriend," Kagome shot back playfully then laughed at the look of mock horror on his face.

"Me? A girlfriend? Ha! They are to much work," he said loftily with a roll of his eyes.

"Ain't that the truth," Inuyasha muttered playfully, as he sat ontop of her desk.

"Hey! I resent that!" Kagome said with a pout, Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her onto his lap.

"Aw you know you look so cute when you pout like that," he said and gave her a quick kiss on her pouting lips.

"Well seems you two are getting along quite well," Keiji commented with a grin and Kagome blushed slightly, then tried to get up but Inuyasha's arms were locked firmly around her waist. "Finally giving it a try eh?"

"Hai," Kagome confirmed with a smile. She could feel Inuyasha's hard muscular legs under her bottom, and his hand carressed her side gently.

"See? I told you so," Keiji grinned smugly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Keh would have been a lot sooner if she wasn't so damn stubborn," Inuyasha snorted from behind her.

"Hai, Kaggie has always been stubborn," Keiji nodded, agreeing.

"Pfft like you two aren't stubborn? hah!" she scoffed, trying to wiggle out of Inuyasha's grasp. She was starting to get goosebumps from his soft touches. His arms tightened around her as he leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"I would stop wiggling like that if I were you, unless you want me to throw you ontop of this desk..."

As tempting as that sounded to her, she decided it wasn't such a great idea and stopped moving, blushing.

"Well I will leave you two alone. I got to get going anyway," Kieji informed them.

"Where to?" Kagome asked.

"Have a meeting my dad needs me at. Onigumo's want a merger with our company," he replied sourly. The Onigumo's have been pursuing a merger for months now. His father didn't want to join with them and keeps denying but they keep coming back, the next offer better than the last.

"Keh I wouldn't do that. My father has been denying them for years now," Inuyasha said seriously. "He says they are nothing but dirty conartists."

"I agree whole heartily," Keiji said in disgust, shifting his wieght from one foot to the other. "Everytime we deny them they just keep coming back. Making better deals than the one before. But they sound way to good to be true, so more than likely they are lying."

"Yeah don't be getting mixed up with them," Kagome warned. She didn't want Keiji's father's company to crumble and that's exactly what would happen.

"Ha no way in hell," he said, flashing her a grin. "Well I got to be off, dad will kill me if I'm late."

He waved and left, leaving the two love birds alone.

"I hope he's careful," Kagome said, worried that something might happen to him. She had made sure he knew about the photos of him. She wanted him to know that he needed to watch his back.

"Don't worry Kagome, I have people watching over everyone," Inuyasha told her, after seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said turning around in his lap to face him.

"Don't you worry Kagome, we will beat him. Make no mistake," Inuyasha said without a doubt in his mind.

"Hai," Kagome agreed and gazed into the golden orbs of the man she loved.

Without a word Inuyasha leaned in and gave her a deep kiss, that she returned happily. She refused to let Naraku have anymore control over her life. The next step was to deal with her memories... but that will have to wait some other time. That was one she still wasn't wanting to even think about.

He kissed down her throat, nibbing at her collar bone and she moaned. His hand went under her shirt, caressing her soft belly and reaching her breasts. He tugged her bra down, letting one perfect globe escape it's hold. Kagome moaned when she felt him tweaking her nipple.

"Inuyasha we can't," Kagome protested. Even though she really wanted to continue, they had a lot of things to do today. He growled softly and nuzzled her neck, but pulled her bra back up to cover her soft breast. It felt so right being in his arms, everything felt so perfect.

"Later then," he grinned and gave her a quick rough kiss, and set her down on her feet.

"Later," she repeated breathlessly, and Inuyasha smirked at her. "Well come on let's go get you measured."

He groaned dramatically and she giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

-x-

Sango had already started when Kagome walked through the door. There were about eight models standing around the room, all of them with their shirts off. Kagome had decided to get the measurments in so they could alter the clothes properly. The show was in about two weeks. Most of outifits were assembled, there was just a few left to actually make. They rest of them just needed a few adjustments and touch ups. Kagome spotted Sango toward the left side of the room, measuring the waist of a cute shirtless man. She barely even noticed as she quickly did her job, then drapped the tape around her neck and grabbed a clipboard.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango waved, noticing her best friend coming toward her.

They both decided that work was the best thing for them right now. It took their mind off of things for awhile, and just made them feel a little normal again. Naraku was hovering on the surface of everyone's mind, but they all kept shoving him back, hoping to escape from the situation, at least for a little while. Trying to keep theirselves sane, and figure out exactly what they should do.

"Hey Sango! What's up?"

" Only got about seven more to go," she said, indicated the other models.

"Where is the rest of them?"

"Oh they are already measured so I just sent them back to whatever it was they were doing," she answered, motioning another model to her.

"Alright Sango's on the ball today!" Kagome grinned at her and Sango flashed a a thumps up. Kagome grabbed a measuring tape from a table, and turned to Inuyasha. "Your turn!"

"Keh," was all he said as he pulled his shirt off. She let her eyes roam over him, nice tan, hard body.

She stood in front of him and wrapped the tape around him, her hands grazing his sides gently, and slowly. He drew in a small breath at the touch of her soft hands and she gave him a sexy smile. She measured his waist at 30". She measure around his chest, once again her hands lingering on his body a little longer than necessary. Size 36" and then she bent down on one knee to measure his leg.

Inuyasha watched her, and she gave his front a meaningful look before she looked up at him and gave a slow smile. All he wanted to do was snatch her up and find somewhere to make love to her. After measuring, she wrote it down into the list Sango had already had.

"Hm perfect," Kagome mumbled, only loud enough for him to hear and he smirked.

"Oh Kags before I forget," Sango drew their attention and Inuyasha put his shirt back on, almost grinning when he seen the disappointment on Kagome's face.

"Yeah?"

"I booked that animal guy and some of the circus people," Sango told her happily.

"Excellent!" Kagome smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Do I even want to know...?" Inuyasha asked confused. What could they have planned with animals and circus people..?

"Shippo's birthday is Wednesday! And he's never had a party," Kagome told him. "So I am going to give him the best party _ever_." Kagome couldn't wait for Shippo to see his brithday party. She was going to make sure that there was all kinds of things there that his age would consider cool. Oh yes she planned on making Shippo's birthday a day he would never forget!

"Yeah I can't wait to see the look on his face," Sango smiled. Shippo was such a sweet kid. Kaede told her that he had been having a blast in the game room. Kouga would go in and play games with him, so would Hakkaku and Ginta. He was particularly good at fighting games. A lot of the same games that Kohaku liked, and often played when he was there.

"And who's all going to be there...?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"I'm inviting the entire second grade classes at the local school," Kagome answered, heading to the back of the room to work on more of her clothes.

"That's like... 60 kids Kagome," Inuyasha said stunned, following her.

"Well good, then he should be able to make plenty of friends, especially since he's going to be going to school there soon," Kagome said matter of fact as she got to work embroidering a vest.

"And where do you plan to have this party...?"

"I'm renting out the country club a about fifteen minutes away," Sango informed him. "That way we have plenty of room for whatever events we want, and there will be a pool and also it's a place they all will be able to eat at."

"What are your plans with Shippo...?" Inuyasha asked quietly, leaning against the table, watching her.

"I'm not sure yet..." Kagome admitted. She really would want to adopt him, but with the Naraku problem... she didn't want something to happen to her and leave Shippo to end up in another orphanage. She wanted him to have a family, and to be happy and never have to worry about anything ever again.

"Do you want him to stay with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her seriously. If she was considering adopting him, he would welcome the little guy into his family as well, after all he was planning on being with Kagome forever.

"I don't know..." Kagome sighed. "On one hand I would love to have him, but on the other... if something were to happen I don't want him to be put through that as well as what he has already been through..."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Inuyasha said, striding over to her to lift her chin up. "I will protect you no matter what."

"Hai, I know you will," Kagome whispered sincerely, her eyes shining with trust. It amazed her how much she loved him, how much she trusted and wanted to be with him.

"Do what you think is right," he told her, then gave her a soft kiss on the lips and let her get back to work.

_'I have never had this connection with anyone before,' _Kagome thought as she got to work on vest she had been holding. She cast a glance to Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. He had sauntered back over to Sango and was talking with her. She smiled. _'What is this that I have with him? It's deeper than love... it's something so much more...'_

Then she remembered him saying something about mates, when Miroku had said something about Rin being Sesshoumaru's mate...

She decided to talk to Inuyasha later, for now all she wanted to do was focus on getting the rest of her designs done. After all she only had about two weeks left. She couldn't believe it's only been a little over two weeks since that day at her fashion show, where she had met Inuyasha.

_'So many things have happened,'_ Kagome thought. _'How can one love someone they have only known for such a short amount of time?'_

She decided she didn't care, and that it was very real. She glanced over at Inuyasha again and noticed Sango had made him carry three boxes of material in and giggled at the look of helplessness on his face as she set him to work.

Things might be alright right now... but things are going to get bad. _Real _bad, and she knew it. She decided to enjoy the time she had, and to prepare for the worst. It was only a matter of time before he would make his move, and she was going to be ready for him.

-x-

Ayame munched on a piece of strawberry pocky, watching the code numbers fly across her computer screen. She decided to hack into the Onigumo's computer mainframe to see if she could find any clues for anything Naraku related.

She had been at this for a few hours now, it was already going on five pm. Their security was pretty strong and one of the best systems she's seen in awhile. But Ayame's special talent was computer hacking, and she absolutely _loved_ a challenge.

"Come on baby," Ayame cooed to her computer as codes flashed across the screen.

"How's it going?" Kouga asked, as he walked into the room, carrying a tray of food and two cans of pop. He and Ayame have been on the computers for the past several hours, trying to find out anything and everything they could that might help. Ayame got the brilliant idea to get access to Onigumo's computers to see what she could find out.

"It's taking awhile, but I think I should be able to get it soon," she answered, the smell of rice and pepper steak with vegetables hitting her sensitive nose. "Mmm food!"

"Yeah Kaede cooked," Kouga grinned at her, setting the tray down. He knew that Ayame would be hungry, they had been up for a long time now. She had been fussing over him, since he unjured his leg. He kept waving her off, rolling his eyes at her as she exagerated his injury. He was perfectly fine now, but he secretly missed the care he had recieved but was relieved as well.

"Kami I love that woman! She always comes to the rescue," Ayame exclaimed, picking up a plate and chopsticks and sat back down in front of her computer.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Kouga muttered, sitting down with his own food and drink.

"Aw Kougie you know your my hero," Ayame said with a mischievous smile and he grinned and winked at her. She happily ate her food, watching her screen flashing code numbers at a lightening speed.

While Kouga ate, he checked the security cameras. There were some all around the Higurashi property, including around the dojo. Outlined the entire property, including the pools inside and out. He switched to the property cameras, seen nothing out of the ordinary. He seen Ginta and Hakkaku arguing, which was nothing unusual, at the edge of the woods.

_'Probably another snake,' _Kouga snorted in his head, switching to the main gate. He seen Miroku leaving, and moved the control stick around to move the camera around. He caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" he asked himself out loud, turning it back around, pointing directly to the shrubs around the outside of the gate.

"What was what?" Ayame asked, coming to stand behind him to peer at the screen. she didn't see anything but some bushes.

"Thought I seen something," he said, as he watched Miroku pulling out of the main gates in his care, cell phone to ear.

"Back track the camera," Ayame told him. She clicked a few buttons and the tape rewound a few seconds.

"There!" he exclaimed, pausing the camera. He seen something white, peaking out of the bushes.

"What is it?"

"I don't know.. let's enhance the image," he said, moving the control stick around in a circle, zooming in. It was blurry so he hit a few buttons and the image came out crystal clear.

"Who the fuck is that?" Kouga growled, irritatedly. Who the hell would be hiding in the bushes like that?

It was the side view of a young woman, still a child even. Her hair was white, her face pale, and her eyes black. It was only a partial picture of the side of her face, barely noticeable at all until enhanced.

"Here I will run it," Ayame said and ran it through a identification program. It ran through pictures from all around the world, flashing picture after picture until they finally found a match.

"Well guess we know who's been spying on us," Kouga said in disgust as he looked at the picture. It was Mr. and Mrs. Onigumo at a ball, a small girl standing in the picture in front of them.

"Kanna?" Ayame asked, shocked. Kanna was the youngest child, fourteen years old. She had shoulder length white hair, pale skin, and dull black eyes. She was a quiet girl, always seeming to be submissive to her family, and was robotic in ways.

"Yeah who would suspect a fourteen year old girl?" Kouga said shaking his head.

"That bastard has his own kid sister doing his dirty work," Ayame said in disbelief. Of course no one would suspect her, and despite her appearances, could easily around without much notice.

"That dirty elephant ball sack," he growled, hitting the print button. He had to print out the picture he had gotten to show the others. Ayame raised a brow at that one. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Elephant ball sack?"

"I like to be creative," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her. That's what she would tell him all the time when she would say some off the wall name. But elephant ball sack? She couldn't help but laugh and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Access granted," they heard a robotic voice say as red 'Acess Granted' flashed across Ayame's flat computer screen.

"YES!" Ayame exclaimed, sprinting over and flopping into her chair. Kouga pushed away from his desk, rolling him and his chair over to sit beside her.

She skillfully went through file after file. She went through proposals, reciepts, flight schedules, employee lists, among others.

"Everything seems normal so far," Ayame said, her gaze flicking quickly across the screen, doing a quick analogy of what she was reading.

"Them? _Normal_? HAH! I bet we will find something," Kouga predicted. After all there had been suspicions of them for years, just no one able to prove it. They covered their tracks pretty well, and anyone that ever got to close ended up disapearing or dying in some way or another. It was never able to be traced back to them however.

"More than likely," she agreed.

"Check that," Kouga said, pointing a file labeled charity investments. "They don't donate to charity," he scoffed. Even if they showed up to events they normally didn't donate, unless they had other motives.

Ayame clicked on it, and went through names and information on charities they have hosted. "All these seem legit..."

"But?"

"But I'm going to run these account numbers just to be sure," she said. After about ten minutes she smiled smugly.

"All these are completely bogus. These accounts match up to Onigumo's personal account numbers."

"So they are stealing money?"

"Like over thousands to millions of dollars of money," she answered, calculating the amount mentally. How did no one ever notice these before? Than again not many people would be able to succesfully crack their security either.

"I bet they are ripping off other companies to," he speculated, leaning back in his chair, eyeing the computer.

"Most likely," she said, printing off the information she just gathered. She would analyze them further and decided what to do later.

"That whole family is shitty," Kouga snorted hatefully.

"No doubt about that," she agreed.

"Hey look there is a hidden file on here," she said a few minutes later, clicking on it. "Hmm it won't let me access it."

"Why?"

"It has another security lock on it," she said, as her fingers rapidly punched in numbers and letters on her keyboard. "This has a pretty intense system on it."

"Can you break it?"

"Of course I can break it," she scoffed, already starting to work on it. "It's just a matter of time. This could take hours or days. The firewall and security are pretty high tech."

"What could they be hiding?" Kouga wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to be finding out," Ayame said confidently.

"That's my girl," he grinned she flashed him a brilliant smile.

-x-

Sango hummed to herself as she let in a pair of pants to fit the model that was going to wear it. After Kagome had left to book people, she decided to go ahead and finish up the last few adjustments on the items that were available. Kagome still had to assemble a few more outfits, and a few still needed final touches. They were making pretty good progress considering what they have been through.

Sango couldn't stop thinking about what Inuyasha said the night before. Did Miroku really love her? She most certainly had strong feelings for him. Even though she hasn't even known him that long, it didn't matter she stil cared about him.

Then her mind would wonder to the situation at hand, and no matter how many times she would shove it to the back of her mind it would always return. What is Naraku going to do next? Who was going to be the next victim? She couldn't believe that someone had been following them for a while now, and no one even noticed. No one even suspected it.

_'I can't help but wonder about everything. I'm scared about what is going to happen next... There is no telling what that bastard would do,'_ Sango though, snipping some threads on the inside of a shirt, so she could adjust it.

"Hey beautiful," a voice came from behind her and she jumped and spun around.

"Miroku! You scared me," she sighed but broke out into a smile.. He was standing in front of her in black dress pants and a silk purple dress shirt, one hand behind his back. She was glad to see him, she missed him quit a bit even though she had just seen him this morning before she left.

"Ah my apologies," he said then pulled a dozen roses out from behind his back. "Maybe this will make up for that."

Miroku on the other hand had been thinking about her all day as well. He had stopped at the flower shop on his way over, and whistled as he strolled into the building to find her.

"Miroku they are lovely," Sango breathed, taking them from him. She had never gotten roses from anyone before. It sent a warmth flooding into the pit of her stomach.

"Not as lovely as you my dear," he grinned and her cheeks flushed with a light pink color. The other workers were giving her curious and winks.

"Thank you," she said, smiling brightly. "I have never gotten flowers before..."

"Then I am honored to be the first one," Miroku smiled and gave her a bow. She laughed and then gave a small curtsy.

"Oh and before I forget... do you have any plans Wednesday?" Sango inquired.

"Why you want to spend some along time together?" he asked waggling his eyebrows at her suggestivly.

"No!" Sango exclaimed, smacking him in the arm playfully. "Shippo's having a birthday party."

"What time?"

"I think it starts at three."

"Then I shall see you there," he winked at her. "But for now I got to get Inuyasha to a photo shoot."

"Alright," Sango said, a little disappointed that he was leaving already.

Miroku heard the disappointment and then gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Until then my lovely Sango," he murmured then took off.

After Sango had regained herself after being kissed senseless she broke out into a huge smile.

_'Maybe I love him after all,' _she thought inhaling the sweet smell of her roses.

-x-

"Thank you Mrs. Tochigi, I shall see you Wednesday with the children!" Kagome hung up the phone happily, successfully inviting 58 7-8 year old kids to Shippo's birthday. She was sitting at her desk, the phone pretty much glued to her ear.

"Keh, how are you going to keep an eye on all those kids?" Inuyasha asked from his spot lounging on the couch.

"Well there will be adults there. A few teachers and parents are coming, you and me will be there, so will Sango and everyone else," she said, already searching through the computer for the numbers of more places she still had to call. It was only about 5:30 and she still had a lot to do.

"Great," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh what fun this is going to be..."

"Don't you have like a photo shoot or something to be at?" Kagome spun around in her chair, scowling at him.

"Actually yeah, Miroku is on his way to come get me soon," Inuyasha said matter of fact. "And your coming with me."

"Yeah right," Kagome scoffed rolling her saphire eyes.

"I'm serious. Your not going to be out of my sight."

"Inuyasha I'll be just fine here. Besides I have a lot to do," she told him, even though she kind of liked the idea of going to work with him.

"Keh you can do it there," he said stubbornly, hoisting himself off the couch to come stand in front of her.

"I can't sew there." she pointed out. She had a few more outfits that still needed put together. She wanted to get as much done as she could before something happened that would prevent her from doing it. After all she had no idea when he was going to strike again...

"Save that for tomorrow."

"Inuyasha-"

"No Kagome," he said with finiality in his voice. "You can either come willingly with me, or I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kagome leapt out of her chair to stand in front of him.

"You want to bet?" Inuyasha challenged with a cock of his brow.

"Gah your impossible!" she through her hands up in the air. She knew darn well he would do it, and she was _not _about to go through that embarrassment. She could only imagine would people would say if they seen Inuyasha carrying her kicking and screaming out of her.

"Impossibly in love," he grinned and he seen her scowl soften and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut up," she said, with a twinkle of humor in her eyes.

Then there was a knock at her door, and then Miroku came in, a huge grin on his face.

"Just got back from seeing Sango?" Inuyasha asked, noting his very chipper mood.

"How did you know?" Miroku asked, grinning.

"Because you have that dumb look on your face," he snorted.

"You mean the same look that you get when your around Kagome?" Miroku retorted and smirked at Inuyasha's scowl.

"Eh?" Kagome was confused. What dumb look? Miroku looked like he was normal to her.

"Nothing. Come on we don't want to be late!" Miroku said cheerfully, pivoting on his foot to leave.

"So you want me to carry you?" Inuyasha asked pointedly. Kagome huffed, grabbed her purse and followed Miroku out the door. "Thought so!"

-x-

"I give you one small task," the cold voice said harshly, "and you can not do it?"

"Look Naraku," Kagura said irritatedly, "I had no choice but to leave. That bastard Inutashio showed up."

There was no way she could kill him. He _was_ a great dog demon after all. It was bad enough that she was messing with his family. She was surprised she wasn't found and killed yet.

"She was just a simple little human girl. A _pregnant_ human bitch and you could not kill her _before_ someone showed up?"

"Well next time you can do your own dirty work," Kagura snapped angrily. Before she could blink she was pinned to the wall behind her, Naraku's hand gripping her throat painfully.

"You disrespectful little bitch!" he snarled, the dark energy engulfing his hand. A burning sensation coursed through her throat and started to the rest of her body. "If you ever speak to me that way again, you will find that precious little sister of ours laying in a pool of her own blood. You will do as your told and you _will _get it done. Do I make myself clear Kagura?"

All she could do was nod, her vision was already starting to blacken, her body feeling like it was slowly burning alive.

"Good," he said coldly and removed his hand.

She feel to the ground in a heap, supporting herself with on arm and her other hand massaging her throat as she coughed violently. She looked at him with pure hate in her eyes.

"You will do well to remember your place Kagura," he said with a smirk and slid the door open and left the dark room.

_'Bastard,' _she thought viciously, as she pushed herself to lean against the wall as she glared at his retreating shadow. She hated him! He was always a controlling asshole. He would hurt anyone or anything that got in his way and wasn't above using dirty tricks to get what he wants. He was her parents favorite, after all he was just like them, if not worse! He eliminated anyone that their father had asked him to, and he enjoyed doing it. Kagura hated how she got stuck with this family...

Naraku sat on his futon, his back against the wall with on leg stretched out in front of him as the other was bent, his arm resting on it. He did well hiding the burning effects of the dark miko power coursing in his veins. Pain did not bother him, he was used to pain, and could live with it on a daily basis. If this is what he had to go through to have her, then so be it.

Kagome did not realize the power that lay dormant inside of her. She had power beyond anything anyone would ever be able to comprehend. That's the reason he was so drawn to her. Power excited him, and the most powerful being that may ever walk the earth was just in his grasp. Of course her beauty helped as well. Kagome was a rare and precious jewel that he just couldn't let go. He wanted her more than anything in this world. To break her, to have her at his mercy, to simply _possess _her.

_'You will be mine precious,' _he thought with a sadistic smile. _'No one will come between us. I will make sure of it.'_

* * *

**I am so so so very very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I didn't have a computer until about a week ago! And on top of that I'm going through some personal things, and looking to go to college soon!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :) And don't worry I will definitely be updating a lot sooner next time! Hope I still have readers lol.**

**And a special note to ****cally4**** : I am sorry I didn't respond to your review! If you need help or pointers writing then you can feel free to PM or email me :D**

**Thanks to:**

**FunniesKitten- ****Thank you very much :D**

**Sonya Rivers- ****Thank you ^_^**

**kaitlynpope77****- Glad you like it :)**

**mo:**** I probably won't bring Kikyo into any of my stories unless I have to, like if that plot involves Inu and Kik for a scene or two, or I need another bad guy lol. And thank you so much for your awesome review your very enthusiastic... I like it :D**

**Angelblaze2006****- Hopefully this chapter gave more insight to the Naraku/priestess power thing. It does have a negative affect on him, a painful burning sensation, but he holds it well. I figured since he can have the jewel in the series, since there is both dark and light in the shikon jewel he could possess dark miko power since there is both light and dark mikos. Does this make any sense? Lol Thanks for reviewing :)**

**klutzyspaz-**** Yes love is amazing :)**

**Deity of Anime-**** Yes it was not fun not having a computer _ **

**PrincessTimiah****- thanks!**

**kagome2 a.k.a me****- lol awesome! Thanks :P**

**Neko Soceress****- Thank you very much :D**

**I am Edward Cullen-**** I appriciate your review :) Yeah I had to make just a few tweaks to the characters to make the story work lol And I will be going through and checking my grammer, thanks for pointing that out! And about Kagome, she wasn't trying to kill herself, she was just trying to escape the memories that was brought back vividly after she found it he was came back. I don't know if that makes sense lol but that's how I intended it to be. Thank you :)**

**Always Reading****- Yeah I like San/Mir :)**

**LoVe23****- Thanks for reviewing!**

**cutestklutz-**** lol thanks :)**

**birdy22****- glad you like it :]**

**coconut-forever****- aw thanks :)**

**Well I hope to be updating again soon! Please Please PLEASE review :) Reviews motivated me even more :D**

**Until next time,**

**-Undefined Puppet**


End file.
